Temporada de Paixões
by Lidia Malfoy
Summary: A temporada de 2009 de F1 começou bastante diferente para dois pilotos. Mas o que acontece quando as vidas de Kimi e Sebastian se encontram e se misturam ao longo dos paddocks da Fórmula 1? SIMI, SLASH, WTF?
1. Prólogo

_**Temporada de Paixões**_

_**F1 slash 2009  
**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Nada nem ninguém me pertence. Também não aconteceu, eu acho.

**Fandon:** RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash)

**Shipper:** Kimi Raikkonen/Sebastian Vettel **(Fórmula 1)**

**Sinopse:** A temporada de 2009 começou bastante diferente para dois pilotos. Para Sebastian, era a possibilidade real de lutar pelo seu primeiro título mundial. Para Kimi, era o ultimato na sua carreira e na sua posição dentro da equipe. Mas o que acontece quando essas realidades se encontram e se misturam ao longo dos paddocks da Fórmula 1?

**

* * *

**

**Advertências:** Contem **slash**, **yaoi**, isto é, relação entre dois homens. Pode conter **lemon**, sexo homossexual, mas ainda não tenho certeza. _Se você não gosta do gênero, acha errado, nojento, sente asco, simplesmente saia daqui. É isso mesmo, não leia. É um favor que você faz a si mesmo e a mim também._ Mas se você gosta ou se acha que tem a mente aberta o suficiente para curtir o gênero, por favor, sinta-se a vontade para ler e deixar seus comentários.

**

* * *

N/A: **Esse prólogo é para apresentar o contexo da fic e alguns personagens, principalmente para que não está familiarizado ao mundo do automobilismo. Pretendo escrever um capítulo para cada corrida da temporada, que são 17, e mais um epílogo, ou seja, 19 capítulos ao todo.

Me ajudem, comentando, por favor. *.*

_Oi?_

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

* * *

Os testes de inverno haviam começado e as especulações sobre a principal categoria do automobilismo mundial também. Como de costume, a imprensa do mundo inteiro estava em polvorosa com toda a expectativa em torno da temporada de 2009. As mudanças nas regras, na aerodinâmica dos carros e a implantação de novos dispositivos, como o tão aguardado KERS, eram assuntos recorrentes entre os jornalistas, e a principal preocupação entre equipes e pilotos. E tudo isso era aguardado ansiosamente pelos milhões de fãs da categoria espalhados pelo mundo. Iria ser dada a largada para mais dezessete etapas, dezessete Grandes Prêmios a serem disputados e que ao final, coroariam um, e apenas um deles como o melhor piloto do mundo. Alcançar a glória naquele esporte era o alvo daqueles vinte homens, embora essa possibilidade só fosse real apenas para uma pequena parcela deles.

As últimas temporadas tinham apresentado mudanças significativas para a categoria. Após anos de domínio absoluto da parceria Ferrari/Schumacher, as novas forças da Fórmula 1 davam sinais de que a hierarquia entre pilotos e equipes era algo cada vez mais frágil e indeciso. Depois de dois títulos mundiais, Fernando Alonso, único piloto que talvez pudesse dar continuidade ao sistema de domínio absoluto implantado pelo Alemão, mudou de equipe. Deixou a Renault, pela qual conquistou o bicampeonato mundial, em 2005 e 2006, para em 2007 correr pela McLaren, uma das equipes mais importantes da categoria. Já na equipe de Woking (1), o que se via era uma mudança radical, principalmente em relação aos pilotos. A dupla da equipe seria formada pelo experiente bicampeão Fernando Alonso e o estreante Lewis Hamilton.

Kimi Raikkonen, o finlandês que havia guiado a flecha prateada (2) por cinco temporadas, assinara contrato com a talvez maior e mais mítica equipe de Fórmula 1 de todos os tempos, a Ferrari. Ele era um piloto experiente e extremamente talentoso, duas vezes vice-campeão mundial, mas era considerado "azarado", apesar de muito rápido. Teria como companheiro de equipe Felipe Massa, piloto que ganhava cada vez mais espaço dentro da equipe de Maranello (3).

Já Sebastian Vettel, piloto alemão jovem e promissor, estrearia na Fórmula 1 também em 2007.

E essa foi mesmo uma temporada impressionante. Dominada pelas duplas de pilotos da Ferrari e da McLaren, o título fora definido apenas na última corrida, quando três pilotos tinham chances de sagrarem-se campeões. Mas no final, é apenas um quem sobe no lugar mais alto do pódio. E foi justamente aquele que tinha as chances mais remotas.

Kimi Raikkonen teve uma estreia perfeita pela Ferrari, pois fez a pole e venceu o GP da Austrália, primeiro da temporada. Entretanto, a dupla da McLaren já deu mostras da força com que vinha, completando o pódio.

E o que se viu ao longo do restante das corridas nesse ano foi essa disputa entre quatro pilotos, Kimi, Felipe, Fernando e Lewis. As duas equipes alternavam vitórias, e até a metade do campeonato o piloto finlandês era o que provavelmente se mostrava forte candidato à decepção do ano. Ocupava o quarto lugar no campeonato, atrás de seu companheiro de equipe e da dupla da McLaren. Até a metade do campeonato, eu disse. Porque daí em diante, ninguém venceu mais, ninguém marcou mais pontos do que o finlandês da Ferrari. Foi um segundo turno de campeonato brilhante, e Kimi diminuía cada vez mais a diferença para o líder, Lewis Hamilton. Felipe Massa foi o primeiro a dar adeus à disputa pelo título, que foi decidido no GP do Brasil, última corrida do ano.

E o improvável aconteceu. Enquanto a diferença de pontos entre Lewis e Fernando era apenas de três pontos, Kimi tinha sete pontos de desvantagem, e teria que acabar com ela em apenas uma única corrida. Era difícil, mas não impossível. Tanto que aconteceu. Após uma largada fantástica, uma corrida friamente conduzida, Raikkonen sagrou-se, finalmente, campeão mundial de Fórmula 1. Fora a temporada do finlandês, e ele vinha favorito para um bicampeonato na temporada seguinte, 2008.

A disputa continuou entre as mesmas equipes, mas os protagonistas mudaram. Bem, Lewis Hamilton permaneceu, pelo menos. Mas Kimi não chegou à última corrida disputando o título. Ele deu adeus a essa possibilidade em Cingapura, após bater no muro e não pontuar em mais uma corrida. Tinha sido uma segunda metade de temporada totalmente diferente da de 2007. O finlandês teve uma sequência de resultados adversos, viu seu companheiro de equipe superá-lo na pontuação e quase ser campeão do mundo. Teve de retribuir o "favor" de 2007, e ceder posição a Felipe. Teve de ouvir uma enxurrada de críticas às suas atuações. Sua vaga na Ferrari foi posta em dúvida pela imprensa do mundo inteiro, assim como sua competência como piloto. Como as pessoas tem memória fraca, pensava Kimi.

Mas não era a toa que Kimi tinha o apelido de _Homem de Gelo_. Isso não se devia apenas ao seu modo nada efusivo de comemorar suas vitórias. O homem parecia simplesmente inatingível. Sua postura era a de quem não se deixa abater por nada. Não foram poucas as vezes em que o Iceman declarara não se importar com o que os outros pensam dele. E era verdade, pelo menos em parte. Porque Kimi realmente não ligava para a imprensa ou para os críticos, já lidava com aquilo há muito tempo para saber que os que elogiam na vitória, são os mesmos que tecem as mais ácidas críticas na derrota, não se importando com as consequências que elas possam ter sobre o piloto. Mesmo quando esse é o Homem de Gelo.

Já Sebastian, esse era cada vez mais considerado um jovem fenômeno. Suas grandes atuações em pequenas equipes o fizeram ser visto como um campeão do mundo em potencial. Seu carisma também chamava a atenção da imprensa e dos fãs da categoria. Um piloto jovem, talentoso, extrovertido, que tinha um grande futuro pela frente. Sua atuação brilhante no Grande Prêmio de Monza de 2008, um dos palcos sagrados do automobilismo, sagrou-o como o mais jovem piloto da história a vencer uma corrida. Realmente, um futuro promissor...

Mas quem imaginaria, diante das óbvias diferenças de personalidades, que dois pilotos como Kimi e Sebastian, tão diferentes, fossem desenvolver uma amizade, ainda mais nesse meio tão competitivo que é a Fórmula 1. Como essa relação havia começado nem mesmo eles saberiam responder. Mas havia algo neles que os atraia um ao outro. Primeiro foram as conversas durantes os finais de semana de corrida, que se tornavam cada vez mais frequentes. As coletivas de imprensa, as voltas de apresentação dos pilotos, todos esses momentos viraram oportunidades de se verem e se falarem, e aos poucos tais oportunidades tornavam-se mais e mais ansiadas por ambos.

Kimi e Sebastian tornaram-se amigos, por fim. Para além da F1 até. Ambos vivem na Suíça, relativamente perto um do outro, e até encontraram-se fora do circo da F1 não demorou muito tempo. Partidas de badminton eram uma boa pedida. Kimi sempre vencia. E durante os finais de semana da velocidade, era cada vez mais comum vê-los juntos pelo paddock.

E essa relação se firmava cada vez mais, afinal, nunca haviam, de fato, disputado nada nas pistas. Sempre estiveram em cantos opostos do grid. Em 2007, Kimi era o piloto da maior equipe da categoria e no fim, venceu o campeonato. Sebastian era um estreante arrojado e que não decepcionou, mas ainda assim um novato, talvez até um pouco ofuscado pelo também estreante Lewis Hamilton, que foi vice por apenas um ponto de diferença. Em 2008, por sua vez, seria possível descrever a situação dos dois em uma palavra para cada. Para Kimi havia sido o declíno, para Sebastian, ascensão.

E a máxima de que os opostos se atraem aplicava-se perfeitamente àquela dupla.

Mas agora se iniciava um novo ano, uma nova temporada, e nem os mais criativos poderiam prever o campeonato de Fórmula 1 de 2009. Novas equipes, novos pilotos, escândalos, brigas, negociações, mais escândalos, ameaças e uma realidade quase surreal dentro das pistas. Os grandes mostraram-se fracos e débeis, e os pequenos tornaram-se quase gigantes. A hierarquia foi abalada, as próprias estruturas da categoria o foram. Mas Kimi e Sebastian ainda eram amigos, companheiros. Entretanto, diante de tantas mudanças, algo naquela relação também estava diferente, algo que nenhum dos dois tinha notado ou entendido, mas que redefiniria suas vidas dali para frente.

A temporada de 2009 seria marcante para esses dois pilotos. Para Sebastian, era a possibilidade real de lutar pelo seu primeiro título mundial. Para Kimi, era o ultimato na sua carreira e na sua posição dentro da equipe. Mas o que acontece quando essas realidades se encontram e se misturam ao longo dos paddocks da Fórmula 1? O que acontece quando eles notam que seus sentimentos um pelo outro podem ser maiores e mais intensos do que uma amizade?

Descobririam isso ao longo da temporada, sem dúvida...

_Continua..._

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** 1. Equipe de Woking: McLaren.

2. Flecha Prateada: como é conhecido o carro da McLaren.

3. Equipe de Maranello: Ferrari.

**

* * *

**

**N/A 2:** Oi? Alguém aí? Sério... Bem, não sei se estou postando isso no lugar certo, não sei se alguém vai ler, não sei nem de onde saiu essa ideia... Mas, não consegui não postar, até porque, não custa nada tentar, não é?

Bem, realmente nunca vi uma fic de **F1** em português, muito menos **slash**, então espero que as pessoas que gostam, assim como eu, desse esporte, e que veem slash em tudo possam ler essa fanfic.

Estou nervosa, devo admitir.

Tentarei continuar, sério, embora me falte tempo, mas quando ponho uma coisa na cabeça, ninguém consegue me deter... E além do mais, _dormir é para os fracos_. u.u

Pois é, isso é uma loucura, mas eu daria pulos de alegria e gritinhos histéricos se recebesse uma **review**, mesmo.

Bjinhos a todos **(??)** que chegaram até aqui!! **:*****

_**Deixe uma review e faça uma autora a mulher mais feliz do mundo!!**_

**Oi?** =)


	2. Round 1: Austrália

_**Temporada de Paixões**_

_**F1 slash 2009**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Nada nem ninguém me pertence. Também não aconteceu, eu acho.

**Fandon:** RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash)

**Shipper:** Kimi Raikkonen/Sebastian Vettel

**Sinopse:** A temporada de 2009 começou bastante diferente para dois pilotos. Para Sebastian, era a possibilidade real de lutar pelo seu primeiro título mundial. Para Kimi, era o ultimato na sua carreira e na sua posição dentro da equipe. Mas o que acontece quando essas realidades se encontram e se misturam ao longo dos paddocks da Fórmula 1?

**

* * *

**

**Advertências:** Contem **slash**, **yaoi**, isto é, relação entre dois homens. Pode conter **lemon**, sexo homossexual, mas ainda não tenho certeza. _Se você não gosta do gênero, acha errado, nojento, sente asco, simplesmente saia daqui. É isso mesmo, não leia. É um favor que você faz a si mesmo e a mim também._ Mas se você gosta ou se acha que tem a mente aberta o suficiente para curtir o gênero, por favor, sinta-se a vontade para ler e deixar seus comentários.

**

* * *

**

**Round 1: Austrália**

* * *

E tudo iria começar novamente. Era assim que Kimi se sentia antes de embarcar naquele avião rumo a Melbourne. Mais uma temporada. Finalmente poderia sentar-se no cockpit de sua Ferrari e correr. Simplesmente correr. E como ele adorava isso. Cada curva, cada ponto de freada, cada reta, era tudo que ele mais gostava de fazer. Era isso que o mantinha ainda nessa.

Pena que, provavelmente, pelo menos a princípio, seu carro não estivesse tão competitivo. Por mais que a equipe negasse, eles sabiam que teriam um início de temporada complicado. E esse não era o único de seus problemas. Kimi tentava de todas as formas não se deixar atingir pelas críticas, não sofrer com a pressão, mas o último campeonato o havia desgastado muito. _Eu sou o Homem de Gelo_, repetia mentalmente todas às vezes em que se sentia mal com aquelas especulações da imprensa. Muitos o consideravam já quase aposentado, tinham esse como seu último ato na Fórmula 1. Mas Kimi sabia que teria uma temporada inteira para provar, mais uma vez, que todos estavam errados.

Mas também não adianta ficar se lamentando, pensava o Iceman. O que passou, passou. _Estamos num novo ano, todos os pilotos estão zerados, vamos esperar e ver como as coisas ficarão_.

Pelo menos tinha curtido bastante as suas férias. Apesar da imprensa, que não cansava de tentar colocar Fernando quase sentado em seu colo no cockpit da Ferrari, Kimi tinha conseguido se divertir, e é isso que importa, afinal. _Diversão, é por isso que eu corro, diversão_.

E um dos responsáveis por isso havia sido seu novo grande amigo, Sebastian Vettel. Esse garoto o tinha conquistado, de fato. Um futuro campeão, disso Kimi não tinha dúvidas. Mas não apenas isso. Sebastian era uma das poucas pessoas daquele meio com quem Kimi realmente sentia-se bem, com quem ele conseguia ser verdadeiro. Com Sebastian ele não precisava de suas máscaras e armaduras. Sebi tinha o incrível poder de fazê-lo "quebrar o gelo". E isso era meio confuso às vezes. Mas também não importava, Kimi sentia-se bem ao lado dele e não pararia com isso ou ficaria se preocupando à toa. Estava na verdade até um pouco ansioso para vê-lo novamente.

E então o circo estava armado novamente. Coletivas de imprensa, apresentações, entrevistas, especulações, treinos. Eles estavam de volta as _carreras_. E Melbourne era mesmo um lugar incrível. A pista era bastante difícil, uma prova para os motores. Mas é justamente de desafio que o Gelo gosta.

Na quarta-feira, ele estava de volta ao paddock. Na Ferrari o clima era de muito trabalho. Kimi teria que cumprir alguns eventos dos patrocinadores. Só Deus sabe o quanto ele detesta essas coisas, se tudo pudesse se resumir às corridas e à velocidade... _Definitivamente, eu nasci na época errada, os caras da década de 70 não precisavam de tudo isso_.

Mas ele tinha um contrato, então... Vamos à parte chata primeiro. Se bem que essa apresentação para o público no evento da Shell dele e do Felipe nem se comparava às entrevistas, essas sim eram detestáveis. A maioria delas, pelo menos.

E o dia se passou sem que ele visse Sebastian. Uma pena, pensava Kimi, antes de dormir, já no seu quarto de Hotel. _Eu queria mesmo tê-lo visto_...

Passou a quinta-feira e ambos mal se viram, não tiveram nenhuma oportunidade de conversarem. Na sexta, após a segunda sessão de treinos livres, Sebastian resolveu passar pelos boxes da Ferrari. Ele avistou o macacão vermelho de longe, amarrado à cintura, e seria impossível não reconhecer aqueles passos apressados e aparentemente tão alheios a tudo e a todos. Ele se aproximou de Kimi com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Hey, eu estou procurando meu amigo, sabe, ele é piloto da Ferrari, e não é o Felipe, você o teria visto por aí? - Perguntou Sebastian, ao se aproximar de Kimi, que acabava de sair dos boxes.

Kimi o olhou através das lentes de seus óculos escuros, e por isso Sebastian não pôde ver o brilho nos olhos do finlandês ao ver o jovem piloto alemão novamente.

- Não, eu não vi ninguém que se encaixe no perfil. Talvez você deva procurar um pouco mais. – Kimi usou seu tom frio de sempre, enquanto ajeitava seus óculos e o boné que usava. Mas ambos sabiam que não era exatamente frieza que havia por trás daquele tom, assim como das atitudes de Kimi. Sebastian sabia que Kimi podia ser tudo na vida, mas _"frio"_ definitivamente não era uma palavra que ele usaria para definir o amigo. O que não deixava de ser curioso, para o jovem alemão, afinal Kimi não havia ganhado o nome de Iceman à toa.

Sebastian então abriu um sorriso, _aquele seu sorriso_, que mostra todos os dentes e geralmente contagia tudo à sua volta. Até mesmo Kimi. O finlandês sorriu também, não tão escancaradamente quanto Sebi, mas ele sorriu, movendo apenas o canto esquerdo da boca. E Sebastian só conseguia achar aquilo encantador nele.

Abraçaram-se. Isso já não era novidade entre os dois, já havia intimidade suficiente para isso entre eles. É claro que diante das lentes de fotógrafos do mundo inteiro, que estão de plantão esperando qualquer movimento deles, as atitudes são pensadas, são polidas. Mesmo que ambos não achassem que havia nada de errado em dois amigos abraçarem-se daquela forma, quando faziam isso em público havia uma estranha sensação de que se não se afastassem logo, algo _complicado_ poderia acontecer. É claro que Kimi também tinha uma reputação a zelar, e, sinceramente, que tipo de Homem de Gelo ele seria se andasse abraçando todos os pilotos do grid desse jeito? Não que ele pretendesse algum dia na sua vida abraçar Lewis Hamilton, por exemplo.

- Cara, você não estava tão magro assim da última vez que eu te vi. – O mais novo disse quando eles quebraram o abraço. Sebi parecia realmente impressionado com o novo visual de Kimi. Ele sabia que os caras que usariam o KERS logo no início da temporada estavam cuidando do peso, mas Kimi estava mesmo bem mais magro do que o que ele se lembrava.

- Não é assim também, não, Sebi. Eu só perdi três quilos. – Disse Kimi, rindo um pouco. – E eu realmente espero que esse sacrifício todo valha à pena, porque você sabe o quanto eu detesto academia. – Kimi continuava com aquele sorriso torto nos lábios, enquanto os dois já caminhavam juntos pelo paddock.

- Na minha terra a gente chama isso de preguiça... – O mais jovem adorava provocar o outro.

- E na _minha terra_ se valorizam os momentos de ócio. Kimi arqueou a sobrancelha direita.

Sebastian não retrucou, apenas riu da resposta do finlandês. De repente, ele avança em direção ao boné de Kimi, e o retira da cabeça do outro.

- Hey, seu moleque, me devolve isso. – Disse enquanto tentava pegar o boné de volta.

- Acho que te enganaram, Kimi, esse boné deve ser sido trocado com algum _rapper_ finlandês. – O jovem ria divertidamente, enquanto analisava o boné vermelho de aba reta, ao maior estilo _rapper_ americano que Kimi estava usando agora.

- Não fala do meu boné, droga. – Kimi disse enquanto recuperava seu boné e o punha de volta na cabeça.

- Ok, não falo mais. Mas que está engraçado, está. – Kimi apenas revirou os olhos e riu. Era mesmo um moleque.

- Mas e aí – continuou Sebi – preparado para correr?

- Sempre. E você? – Kimi agora encarava Sebastian. O alemão não respondeu, apenas encarou Kimi, que insistia em se esconder atrás daqueles óculos. Sebastian teve vontade de tirá-los do rosto do outro, só para ver o que estava se passando em seus olhos nesse momento. Porque Sebi não se escondia, ele simplesmente não conseguia disfarçar a admiração que sentia pelo mais velho. E ele sabia que seus olhos provavelmente o denunciariam. Mas Kimi sempre conseguia ser uma incógnita. E Sebastian jurou naquele momento que desvendaria aqueles mistérios, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Eu acho que esse vai ser um bom ano para mim. – Vettel estava sério agora. Ele sabia que Kimi não vivia o seu melhor momento na carreira.

- Você já fez por merecer isso, Sebi. - Kimi encarava o amigo. – Mas mantenha os pés no chão, ok. Não se vence um campeonato na primeira prova.

Sebastian sorriu, mas não entendeu realmente o que Kimi quis dizer com aquilo. O jovem ia falar alguma coisa quando Gino Rosato apareceu do nada falando alto, quase como um italiano de verdade, com Kimi.

- Hey, Kimi, eu estou te procurando há horas, onde você se meteu? – disse o homem, que era o responsável pela segurança da equipe de Maranello, gesticulando como de costume.

Kimi não moveu um músculo da face.

- Não faz nem dez minutos que eu sai dos boxes, Gino. Deixa de ser exagerado. - disse o Iceman, tranquilamente, voltando a mexer nos óculos e no boné.

- Vem, vamos voltar então, o Stefano quer uma reunião com a equipe. – Disse Gino, já puxando Kimi pelo braço. Sebastian só observava, levemente frustrado.

Kimi balançou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Essa era outra parte disso tudo que ele dispensaria sem pensar duas vezes.

- Ok, Gino, eu já estou indo. – disse Kimi, soltando-se do homem. – Até mais, Sebi, a gente se vê por aí. – E o finlandês saiu caminhando ao lado de Gino.

- Com certeza, Kimi. – o alemão falou quando o outro já não podia mais ouvir.

O treino classificatório foi relativamente bom para os dois, levando-se em conta as circunstâncias de cada equipe. A Ferrari, pelo menos a princípio, não parecia capaz de lutar pelos primeiros lugares no grid. Já a RBR, equipe de Vettel, vinha se mostrando bem preparada para o campeonato. Sebastian largaria em 3º e Kimi em 7 º. Pelo visto, ainda não seria dessa vez que ambos teriam um confronto direto nas pistas.

Mais uma vez eles tiveram poucas oportunidades juntos no sábado. Trocaram apenas algumas palavras, o que já não parecia mais suficiente.

No domingo, todos estavam em polvorosa. Iria finalmente ser dada a largada. Eles mal podiam esperar.

A manhã passou quase voando e à tarde, faltando apenas alguns minutos para o inicio da prova, todos os pilotos se reuniram na pista para tirar a foto de estreia da temporada. Lewis, atual campeão, ficaria ao centro, ao lado de Heikki Kovalainen, seu companheiro de equipe. Felipe e Kimi, segundo e terceiro colocados do ano passado, ao lado deles também. O restante do grid se acomodava atrás deles, e Vettel mal podia ver o finlandês sentado à frente dos outros pilotos. E também precisava olhar para frente,a final, não podia sair na foto oficial procurando Kimi com o olhar.

Sebastian sabia que precisava se concentrar. Esse ano poderia ser decisivo na sua carreira. O seu carro, _sua garota_ estava bem. A RBR de 2009 era uma espécie de "prima safada" de sua STR do ano passado. Fazia coisas que a outra com certeza não faria.

Mas não conseguia evitar não pensar nele. E como isso seria possível? Vendo-o assim tão perto, encostado ao muro, ao lado de seu preparador físico e amigo, Mark, que segurava o guarda-sol enquanto Kimi se hidratava. Vettel começava a achar que isso não era normal. Não, definitivamente o que ele mais gostaria de fazer agora era ir lá e falar com Kimi. Quem sabe talvez abraçá-lo novamente. _Não Sebastian, concentre-se na corrida, na largada, na sua estratégia..._

Kimi, por sua vez, permanecia impassível como sempre. Era incrível como aquele homem conseguia abstrair-se a tudo e a todos, parecer tão distante, tão acima de tudo que o cercava. E Sebastian detestava não conseguir ler o que se passava na mente do outro, porque sua expressão não denunciava absolutamente nada. _Homem de Gelo, não se esqueça._

O inicio do campeonato se deu de formas distintas para os dois. Mas no final, ambos saíram com o mesmo resultado. Um péssimo resultado. Para Kimi as coisas só ficavam piores a cada volta, com um carro que simplesmente não apresentava nem rendimento nem velocidade. Mesmo assim, conseguiria terminar a prova e talvez até pontuar, se não fosse um erro cometido já nas últimas voltas da corrida. Nada pelo qual ele já não tivesse passado antes. Entretanto, foi Sebastian quem levou a pior, realmente, porque vinha fazendo uma excelente corrida, atrás somente da momentaneamente imbatível Brawn de Jenson Button e da BMW de Robert Kubica. E ele sentia que as coisas poderiam melhorar ainda mais, e então partiu para cima, foi com tudo para tentar ultrapassar o polonês. E terminou se chocando contra a BMW, acabando com a corrida de ambos.

Foi um erro bobo e custou seus primeiros pontos e o primeiro pódio da temporada. Robert, é claro, também não estava nada satisfeito com esse resultado. Enquanto Sebastian saia do carro e se encaminhava para os boxes da Red Bull Racing, podia ouvir as palavras de Kimi ecoando em sua cabeça. _"Não se vence um campeonato na primeira prova"_. Agora elas fazia todo sentido.

Já nos boxes, ele apenas observou o final da prova e a vitória de Jenson. Não tinha sido dessa vez, mas ele sabia que teria outras oportunidades. E também queria saber o que houve com Kimi, quando viu que o finlandês também havia abandonado a prova. Teve vontade de procurá-lo, de ir aos boxes da Ferrari novamente. Mas não era um bom momento, para nenhum dos dois. E além do mais, se começasse a ser visto com frequência perto da equipe de Maranello, em pouco tempo a imprensa já estaria espalhando a notícia de uma possível contratação, de sua ida para a Ferrari, como se não bastasse os boatos em torno de Alonso...

E Kimi já deveria ter se mandado mesmo.

_Eu falo com ele depois_, pensou Sebastian.

E por fim, após as incontáveis explicações que tivera de dar à equipe, aos fiscais de prova e à imprensa, finalmente havia acabado. O campeonato estava oficialmente aberto. E o pior era que ele sabia que não era apenas isso que o estava deixando daquela forma, tão ansioso. Não eram só as corridas, era algo mais.

Sebastian já estava no aeroporto a caminho de sua casa na Suíça, tentando de todas as formas esquecer aquela corrida desastrosa, mas não conseguia. Sua cabeça dava voltas como num circuito de Fórmula 1.

Pegou o celular dentro do bolso e quando já estava preste a desligar o aparelho, ele vibrou. Recebera uma mensagem de texto.

_Sinto muito pela sua corrida, você estava indo muito bem. Não se vence um campeonato na primeira prova, mas também não se perde. As coisas ainda vão melhorar, para nós dois._

_Um abraço,_

_Kimi_

Sebastian leu e releu a mensagem. Era difícil acreditar numa atitude dessas vindo de um cara tão "nem aí" como Kimi. Talvez não fosse tão difícil assim quebrar o Gelo, afinal.

Sorriu e desligou o celular. Mal podia esperar pela próxima corrida.

_Continua..._

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Hum, eu vou continuar essa fic de teimosa que eu sou, mas a quem ler, eu já agradeço! =)

Sei que pode parecer um pouco confuso, principalmente para quem não acompanha o esporte, mas se você leu e não entendeu alguma coisa, é só deixar uma review que eu explico!! ;)

_**Oi?**_

Deixar review não custa nada!!


	3. Round 2: Malásia

_**Temporada de Paixões**_

_**F1 slash 2009**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Nada nem ninguém me pertence. Também não aconteceu, eu acho.

**Fandom****:** RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash)

**Shipper:** Kimi Raikkonen/Sebastian Vettel

**Sinopse:** A temporada de 2009 começou bastante diferente para dois pilotos. Para Sebastian, era a possibilidade real de lutar pelo seu primeiro título mundial. Para Kimi, era o ultimato na sua carreira e na sua posição dentro da equipe. Mas o que acontece quando essas realidades se encontram e se misturam ao longo dos paddocks da Fórmula 1?

**

* * *

**

**Advertências:** Contem **slash**, **yaoi**, isto é, relação entre dois homens. Pode conter **lemon**, sexo homossexual, mas ainda não tenho certeza. _Se você não gosta do gênero, acha errado, nojento, sente asco, simplesmente saia daqui. É isso mesmo, não leia. É um favor que você faz a si mesmo e a mim também._ Mas se você gosta ou se acha que tem a mente aberta o suficiente para curtir o gênero, por favor, sinta-se a vontade para ler e deixar seus comentários.

**

* * *

**

**Round 2: Malásia**

* * *

Por mais que já fizesse quase dez anos que ele levasse essa vida, Kimi simplesmente não conseguia se acostumar com todas aquelas mudanças drásticas de clima. Ele acabara de sair de sua casa na fria Suíça, e agora se encontrava suando desgraçadamente dentro daquele maldito macacão, em frente a um enorme ventilador dentro dos boxes de sua equipe, em Sepang, na Malásia. A segunda corrida do calendário.

Era sexta-feira, eles haviam acabado a última sessão de treinos livres antes do treino oficial de sábado. Kimi havia tido uma rápida reunião com seus engenheiros, feito os últimos ajustes no carro antes de sair do autódromo de volta ao hotel. Ele não entedia como as pessoas achavam que ele levava uma vida de farras infinitas, porque agora, sinceramente, tudo em que ele conseguia pensar era numa grande e macia cama. Despediu-se de Mark e Andrea, e saiu com o amigo que o acompanhava esse final de semana para o hotel.

Sebastian não tivera uma rotina muito diferente. Um carro melhor, com certeza, mas no fim, a "programação" que cada piloto tinha de cumprir era basicamente a mesma. Chegar aos circuitos, reuniões com a equipe, entrevistas, treinos, entrevistas, mais reuniões, mais treinos, entrevistas. E na sexta-feira, Sebi também se encaminhava para seu hotel, mas não era exatamente em dormir que ele estava pensando.

O jovem alemão não sabia explicar, e não é como se ele estivesse preocupado com isso, mas ele ficava realmente chateado quando não conseguia conversar com Kimi. E hoje mais do que nunca. Ele notou também que infelizmente essa vinha sendo a regra, não a exceção. Além de ser uma das maiores estrelas da categoria, o finlandês ainda era uma das pessoas mais fechadas que a Fórmula 1 já viu. Pelo menos com a maioria das pessoas. E Sebastian às vezes sentia-se inseguro perto dele. Sabia que Kimi gostava de sua companhia, mas desconfiava de que não tanto quanto _ele_ gostava da companhia do piloto da Ferrari.

Já era noite na Malásia quando Sebastian finalmente entrou em seu quarto de hotel. Tomou um longo banho, jantou, e deitou-se na cama com a certeza de que não pregaria o olho tão cedo, porque por mais que eles tentassem, era impossível se adaptar tão rápido àquelas mudanças todas de fuso horário. Sentou-se na cama e alcançou sua mochila, pegando seu celular. Lembrou-se de ligar para seu pai, Norbert, que sempre acompanhou sua carreira de perto. Além do mais, era sempre bom ter contato com sua família, porque, por mais que ele fosse um piloto de Fórmula 1, o topo do automobilismo mundial, ele também era um garoto, sim, um garoto de 21 anos que gostava de se sentir seguro falando com sua família. Passou alguns minutos com o pai no telefone, depois se despediu dele e voltou a se jogar de costas na cama. Continuou com o aparelho nas mãos. Instintivamente, acabou abrindo a mensagem que Kimi havia enviado para ele uma semana antes. Eles não se falaram mais depois daquilo, e trocaram apenas alguns cumprimentos nos dois últimos dias. Releu a mensagem. "_Sinto muito pela sua corrida, você estava indo muito bem. Não se vence um campeonato na primeira prova, mas também não se perde. As coisas ainda vão melhorar, para nós dois"__._ Pela enésima vez. Era curioso, mas desde que a recebera, teve vontade de ligar de volta para o finlandês, mas não ligou. Não conseguia.

Queria muito ter falado com Kimi durante o dia, mas além dos empecilhos corriqueiros, ainda tinha o fato de que o finlandês não estava sozinho dessa vez. Havia trazido um amigo com ele. Sebastian nunca o tinha visto, não sabia quem era. Também não soube explicar o que sentiu quando viu Kimi conversando com ele tão animadamente. Ambos sorrindo. Às vezes Sebastian achava que alguns sorrisos do mais velho eram exclusividade dele. Detestaria estar enganado.

Depois de vinte minutos segurando o celular entre as mãos, discou o número de Kimi.

-x-x-x-x-xx-

Em outro hotel de luxo da cidade, Kimi dormia esparramado em sua cama, deitado ainda com a bermuda que usara durante o dia, sem camisa. Ele só havia entrado no quarto, arrancado o moletom e a camiseta, os sapatos, ligado o ar-condicionado e se jogado na cama. O calor era infernal e ele estava exausto.

Despertou ao ouvir o celular vibrando e tocando na mesinha próxima à cama. Foi abrindo os olhos aos poucos, ainda se situando, e encarou o celular, indeciso entre levantar e ir até ele ou ignorar e voltar a dormir. Ficou nesse dilema por quase um minuto, mas acabou indo até a mesinha e pegando o aparelho. Encarou o visor, ainda sonolento, e arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ler o nome de quem estava ligando.

-x-x-x-xx-x-

Sebastian estava estranhamente nervoso. Não devia ter ligado. Não, não havia problema em ter ligado, o que tinha demais, afinal? Mas porque ele não estava atendendo? _Devia estar dormindo_, pensou Sebastian. Melhor desligar. Bom, mas se eu já liguei, melhor mesmo é esperar, não é mesmo?

O telefone continuou chamando, e Sebastian já não sabia mais se queria que Kimi atendesse ou não. O que ele ia dizer, afinal. Você não liga para uma pessoa sem motivo algum, liga? E porque ele havia ligado mesmo?

Será que ele estava mesmo dormindo? Podia ter saído com aquele amigo, de repente. E Kimi não havia ganhado fama de baladeiro à toa, esse pensamento sempre o acompanhava.

Chamou mais uma vez. Nada. Agora, agora sim é melhor desligar, ele não vai atender. Ou será melhor esperar e deixar cair na caixa postal? E dizer o que? Droga, aquilo era só um telefonema, quando tinha ficado tão difícil? Cada vez que o celular chamava e não havia uma resposta do outro lado da linha, Sebastian se sentia mais estranho.

Mas nada se comparou ao momento em que ele ouviu a voz de Kimi dizendo _"Alô"_ no seu ouvido.

"Oi, Kimi." Ele disse, rápido demais.

"_Sebastian, o que foi?"_ A voz do mais velho estava rouca, sinal de que ele havia acabado de acordar. Sebastian começava a se sentir meio idiota.

"Ahn, eu te acordei, não foi? Desculpa, melhor eu ligar outra hora..." Houve alguns segundos de silêncio, e Sebastian sentia seu rosto quente e tinha certeza de que estava corado.

"_Sim, você me acordou. Mas pode falar, eu já estou acordado mesmo."_ A voz de Kimi estava mais lenta e baixa do que de costume, e seu sotaque bem mais acentuado. Sebastian começou a pensar que teria sido melhor que ele não tivesse atendido...

"Ahn..." O alemão sentia-se encurralado.

"_Eu gostei de você ter ligado, não se preocupe."_ Kimi disse, de repente.

"O que?"

"_Eu disse que gostei de você ter ligado. Queria mesmo falar com você. Recebeu minha mensagem?" _A frieza, Deus, aquele maldito tom frio que fazia o estômago de Sebastian dar sinais de vida.

"Sim, eu recebi. Foi por isso que eu liguei, aliás." Ótimo, uma desculpa.

"_Eu estava falando sério."_ Vettel não tinha como saber, mas Kimi a essa altura já havia voltado para a cama, e estava deitado de barriga para cima, e tinha o braço esquerdo dobrado atrás da cabeça.

"Aquilo foi importante para mim, Kimi, sério. Acho que eu entendo o que você quis dizer na Austrália."

"_Você é um garoto inteligente, Sebastian."_ Kimi riu, e Sebi fechou um pouco a cara.

"Eu não sou um garoto." Disse, sério.

"_Ok, desculpa, senhor piloto de Fórmula 1."_ O finlandês já se divertia com a situação, sabia que o outro não gostava de ser chamado de garoto. Apesar de ser um.

"Olha, sério, desculpa te ligar agora, mas eu realmente queria agradecer, e hoje a gente mal conseguiu se falar."

"_Verdade, eu ainda tive aquele evento com os patrocinadores."_ Kimi falou deixando bem claro todo seu "entusiasmo" com essa parte do trabalho deles.

"E não só isso." Sebastian disse meio sem pensar.

"_É? O que mais?"_

"Ah, o de sempre, você sabe, sobra pouco tempo com toda a nossa agenda num fim de semana de corrida. E você ainda parecia bastante entretido com seus amigos..." Sebastian não sabia bem o que estava fazendo, as palavras simplesmente saiam de sua boca.

"_Como assim?"_

"Bem, eu fui te procurar nos boxes da Ferrari antes da coletiva, mas você não estava lá. Depois eu só te vi vindo correndo minutos antes das perguntas começarem, junto com o seu amigo..."

"_Ah, sim. Bem, você podia ter me procurado mais um pouco, teria me encontrado fácil. Eu estava tirando um cochilo no motorhome."_ Os dois riram.

"Você e seu amigo tiraram um cochilo juntos?" Sebastian _precisava_ saber mais sobre aquele cara.

"_Não, claro que não. Quer dizer... ah, por que, você está com ciúmes? _Sebastian empalideceu um pouco.

"Ciúme, como assim?" Deu um riso forçado.

"_Nada, esquece."_ Fizeram alguns segundos de silêncio.

"Bem, acho que eu não devia ter te acordado." Mais silêncio. "Acho melhor eu desligar."

"_Eu gosto da sua voz."_ Kimi disse, como se não tivesse ouvido as últimas palavras de Sebastian. O alemão foi pego de surpresa.

"O que?"

"_Eu gosto de conversar com você. É bom. Não precisa desligar, se não quiser."_

Sebastian sorriu. Um sorriso largo e verdadeiro. Ele relaxou, finalmente deitando-se de costas na cama. Ambos continuaram ao telefone por um tempo que nenhum deles saberia precisar. Falaram sobre corridas, sim, mas, sobretudo sobre o tempo, sobre como era difícil se acostumar às mudanças de fuso horário e de temperatura, sobre hóquei no gelo e Kimi finalmente revelou quem era o seu amigo: um jogador de hóquei finlandês. Ele jogava no time pelo qual Kimi torcia, acabaram ficando amigos. Kimi poderia nunca admitir, mas ele se sentia sozinho, às vezes. Sozinho no meio de uma multidão, isso era o pior. Ele gostava de ficar perto de pessoas que o viam de verdade, por trás da casca do piloto famoso. A parede de gelo, ele a construiu para se defender de todas as outras. E Sebastian definitivamente não era uma delas.

-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x

No domingo da corrida, cada qual tentou dar o melhor de si durante a prova. Porque por mais que fosse bom e agradável conversarem, estarem juntos, eles eram pilotos, e ambos gostavam do que faziam. Gostavam do momento em que as luzes se apagavam, e era dada a largada.

E o clima louco daquele lugar atacou novamente. Os pilotos estavam na pista e as equipes em polvorosa com as previsões de chuva. Kimi foi para os boxes e sua equipe resolveu ousar na estratégia. Puseram pneus de chuva em sua Ferrari, o que daria a ele uma vantagem enorme se a chuva viesse logo. Mas o problema é que a chuva não veio tão rápido assim, e Kimi simplesmente acabou com qualquer possibilidade de pontuar naquela prova. E com os seus pneus também.

E quando a chuva resolveu cair, fez isso em grande estilo, tornando-se a protagonista da prova. Os carros simplesmente patinavam sobre o espelho d'água, e quase ninguém conseguia se manter na pista. A essa altura, tanto Kimi quanto Sebastian já estavam bastante distantes da zona de pontuação.

Após algumas voltas sob chuva intensa, a direção de prova decidiu interromper a corrida. Bandeira vermelha. O céu parecia estar desabando sobre suas cabeças, e os pilotos aos poucos foram parando seus carros e alinhando novamente, a espera de uma re-largada. Alguns recolhiam de vez. Foi o caso de Kimi. Seu carro teve problemas com um dos dispositivos do KERS.

Enquanto alguns permaneciam dentro de seus cockpits, quase sem piscar, esperando que a bandeira vermelha fosse suspensa, outros saiam dos carros, iam conversar com seus engenheiros, com os chefes de equipe, enfim, cada piloto lidava com aquela situação de um jeito, mas a maioria estava preocupada com o desfecho da corrida. Mark Webber, presidente da GPDA, andava no meio do grid tentando convencer os pilotos a não continuarem a corrida, tanto pelas condições perigosas da pista encharcada, quanto pela baixíssima iluminação do circuito, já que o céu estava completamente fechado e em pouco tempo anoiteceria.

Mas Kimi não precisava dos apelos de Mark para tomar sua decisão, ela já havia sido tomada desde que ele recolheu sua Ferrar aos boxes. Saiu do carro e baixou o macacão até a cintura imediatamente. Os problemas com o KERS inevitavelmente o impediriam de voltar à pista, mas mesmo que não fosse assim, ele não voltaria. _Para que?_ Pensou o Iceman, depois daquela troca desastrosa de pneus. _Bela "estratégia", ferrar com uma corrida que tinha tudo para ser boa_. Ele estava com raiva, furioso até, mas também era o homem de gelo, e tinha um modo diferente de demonstrar suas emoções.

Enquanto todos os outros pilotos se preocupavam com o fim que levaria aquela corrida, Kimi apareceu ao vivo na transmição da TV, dentro dos boxes da Ferrari, já sem o macacão, de bermuda e com um belo sorvete na mão. Abriu uma geladeira e pegou uma lata de refrigerante. Deu uma mordida no sorvete, um gole na bebida, e foi se encaminhando para sair do autódromo. Soube que a corrida não teve um reinicio quando já estava no hotel, aprontando as malas para voltar para casa.

_Que se dane_, ele pensou. _E depois ainda esperam que eu tenha "motivação" para correr. _

Definitivamente o ano não começou como ele esperava, e as coisas pareciam ficar cada vez piores ao invés de melhorar. Abriu o laptop e deu uma rápida olhada na classificação final da prova. Ele terminara em décimo quarto. E acabou fazendo algo que já estava se tornando um hábito, procurar pela classificação de Sebastian. Décimo quinto, Kimi não podia acreditar. Aliás, ele podia sim. Sabia muito bem o que era ter um carro rápido e não contar com a sorte.

Desligou o computador e pegou o celular. Ponderou por alguns segundos e acabou rindo de si mesmo. _Eu devo estar ficando louco_...

Discou o número de Sebastian, e o celular não chamou nem três vezes antes que o outro piloto atendesse.

"_Kimi?"_

"Sim, sou eu." O finlandês disse, no mesmo tom calmo e pausado de sempre. "Então, você está afim de esquecer essa corrida maldita e tomar um porre de sorvete comigo?"

"_Tudo que eu quero agora é esquecer essa corrida."_ Respondeu Sebastian.

"Ótimo, me encontra aqui no meu hotel, eu estou te esperando."

"_Você não existe, Kimi."_ Sebastian teve de rir. _"Vai ter champgne também?"_

"Não. Champgne é para os vencedores, você vai ter que se contentar com sorvete mesmo. O que é bem mais adequado para sua faixa etária."

"_Não enche, Kimi."_ O jovem alemão bufou, mas a verdade era que agora ele não podia pensar em nada melhor para fazer do que ir afogar suas mágoas com Kimi Raikkonen. Nem que as afogasse em sorvete e refrigerante.

"Então, você vem?"

"_Eu chego aí em meia hora." _

Quando Kimi desligou o celular, parou por um instante como se tivesse sido acometido por um aviso, um sinal de alerta. Mas ele nunca foi um cara supersticioso, então, se sua consciência estava mandando algum tipo de aviso, ele simplesmente a mandou calar a boca e ligou para a recepção do hotel e pediu uma garrafa de vodca. Vodca finlandesa.

_Continua..._

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**Olá, querido leitor. Não, eu não desisti dessa fic, só estava precisando de um pouquinho de incentivo para atualizar.

_E lembrem-se:_ Deixar reviews não custa nada e não dói, mas não deixá-las pode ter péssimas consequências para um autor. ;)

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjos a todos!**_


	4. Round 3: China

_**Temporada de Paixões**_

_**F1 slash 2009**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Nada nem ninguém me pertence. Também não aconteceu, eu acho.

**Fandom****:** RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash)

**Shipper:** Kimi Raikkonen/Sebastian Vettel a.k.a _Simi_

**Sinopse:** A temporada de 2009 começou bastante diferente para dois pilotos. Para Sebastian, era a possibilidade real de lutar pelo seu primeiro título mundial. Para Kimi, era o ultimato na sua carreira e na sua posição dentro da equipe. Mas o que acontece quando essas realidades se encontram e se misturam ao longo dos paddocks da Fórmula 1?

**Advertências:** Contem **slash**, **yaoi**, isto é, relação entre dois homens. Pode conter **lemon**, sexo homossexual, mas ainda não tenho certeza. Se você não gosta do gênero, acha errado, nojento, sente asco, simplesmente saia daqui. É isso mesmo, não leia. É um favor que você faz a si mesmo e a mim também. Mas se você gosta ou se acha que tem a mente aberta o suficiente para curtir o gênero, por favor, sinta-se a vontade para ler e deixar seus comentários.

**

* * *

**

**Round 3: China**

* * *

Definitivamente, um início de temporada ruim era de se esperar, mas isso, pensava Kimi ao sair do carro após o término da corrida, isso era simplesmente ridículo. A equipe caminhava para o pior começo de temporada dos últimos anos, e a tendência era piorar. E ainda havia a maldita chuva. Se ele acreditasse em Deus, diria que era odiado por Ele.

Kimi saiu do cockpit e recolocou o volante no lugar, e logo se encaminhou para a pesagem, ainda sem retirar o capacete, que não servia de proteção apenas no momento de algum possível impacto, mas também quando ele não queria deixar transparecer suas emoções. E não era pelo simples fato de querer manter sua reputação, ele só não gostava de se expor para milhares de pessoas que ele sequer conhecia, e que não pensariam duas vezes antes de escarnecer desses sentimentos. Era mais fácil parecer frio e insensível.

Passou para o espaço onde os pilotos se pesavam e naquele momento, embora sua cabeça ainda estivesse ocupada com o fiasco que a corrida havia sido, não pôde deixar de sorrir. Sebastian comemorava entusiasmadamente sua vitória. Alguém tinha que ter ganho, afinal. E Kimi ficava realmente feliz que tivesse sido ele.

O finlandês procurou passar pelas câmeras chamando o mínimo de atenção possível para si. O que não foi um trabalho tão difícil, já que todos só tinham olhos para o jovem piloto da Red Bull. Inclusive ele.

_Melhor parar de pensar nisso, Kimi, concentre-se nos seus problemas_. Pensou o finlandês. _Principalmente depois daquela noite na Malásia... _Foi impossível conter um sorriso torto. Bendito capacete.

O piloto da Ferrari terminou de se pesar e saiu do meio da comemoração. Um décimo lugar não era motivo para comemorar, principalmente quando você está zerado no campeonato. Além do mais, Stefano com certeza já estaria esperando por ele nos boxes da equipe.

Sebastian, por sua vez, era a imagem da felicidade. Finalmente ele conseguiu mostrar tudo de que era capaz. Foi uma corrida brilhante para o alemão. Um desempenho que sem dúvidas seria elogiado no mundo inteiro. Foi uma ótima forma de marcar seus primeiros pontos no campeonato.

A equipe Red Bull estava eufórica. Além da magnífica vitória de Sebastian, ainda haviam feito uma dobradinha com Mark em segundo lugar. E apesar do terceiro degrau no pódio ser ocupado por Jenson, esse resultado deu um novo ânimo ao campeonato. Pelo menos deixou claro que haveria competição, não apenas um show repetitivo da Brawn. Eles estavam na briga.

E em meio aos abraços e cumprimentos de todos os mecânicos, dos engenheiros e chefes de equipe, Sebastian conseguiu, por um segundo, pelo menos, desviar sua atenção da vitória que acabara de conquistar. Foi no exato minuto em que Kimi passava por eles, o mais afastado possível. Sebastian o viu de relance, apenas, mas sabia que provavelmente ele não tinha motivos para comemorações. O que era terrivelmente inconveniente, porque se tinha alguém que sabia comemorar uma vitória, esse era Kimi Raikkonen.

Mas Sebastian não podia negar que a alegria pela sua primeira vitória na temporada, segunda de sua carreia, era totalmente inebriante naquele momento. E ela sabia também que Kimi devia entender perfeitamente essa sensação. Mas era triste, mesmo assim, que eles estivessem vivendo momentos tão distintos.

No pódio da China, o hino alemão voltou a ser executado. Alguns anos atrás isso não era nenhuma novidade, muito pelo contrário. E Sebastian se lembrou de todas as vezes em que acompanhou o hino de seu país sendo tocado e se perguntou se, um dia, ele seria o responsável por isso. E seu momento havia chegado, afinal.

_**~Simi~**_

Kimi preparava suas malas no quarto de hotel, já que partiria dentro de algumas horas. Ele sempre tentava viajar ainda no domingo, em todas as corridas. E dessa vez, realmente não havia motivos para retardar sua estadia em Xangai.

Na Ferrari, após a prova, eles haviam se reunido com Domenicalli e alguns engenheiros. Ele e Andrea, Felipe e Rob. Todos estavam cientes da situação insustentável desse começo de campeonato. A equipe já era quase a piada do paddock. A toda poderosa Ferrari ainda não havia pontuado.

E a pressão só ficava pior a cada corrida. Ele ainda não havia tido um bom desempenho em nenhuma prova. Tudo bem que eles só estavam na terceira corrida do ano, mas quando você é um piloto da Ferrari, isso não interessa. Todos os olhos estão sobre você.

Kimi tentava realmente não se irritar com aquilo. Mas ficava cada vez mais difícil. Principalmente com os comentários da imprensa de como ele havia sido ultrapassado quatro vezes por Lewis. Na mesma corrida.

"Idiotas, pensam que é fácil guiar esse F60." Resmungava enquanto terminava de guardar seus objetos pessoais na mochila.

Já anoitecia e Kimi resolveu esperar pelo horário de seu vôo no hotel. Não tinha animo para ir a lugar nenhum e também não precisava ver sua vida pessoal estampada em todos os jornais amanha. Levou um tempo para ele entender isso, mas descobriu que era muito mais simples se resguardar do que defender o direito de fazer o que quisesse nas horas vagas.

Já estava quase cochilando quando ouviu batidas na porta do quarto.

Quando abriu, a surpresa era evidente em seus olhos.

"Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

"Wow, eu achei que seria mais bem recebido, Kimi." Sebastian falou, já adentrando no quarto, meio cambaleante.

Kimi estava tão perplexo que demorou ainda alguns segundos para ele sair da posição em que se encontrava e fechar a porta. Quando se voltou para dentro do quarto novamente, Sebastian já estava esparramando na cama. Só então Kimi notou que ele trouxe o restante do champgne do pódio com ele.

"Sebastian." Kimi tentava encarar aquilo friamente. "Você está... _bêbado_?

"Hey, eu venci a corrida, Kimi. Eu tenho direito de comemorar." Sebastian disse com a voz meio embolada.

"Você está bêbado?" Kimi perguntou novamente, não acreditando no que estava tão evidente diante dos seus olhos. "Sebastian, eu... eu vou ligar pra alguém da RBR..."

Kimi ia pegar seu celular quando sentiu as mãos de Sebastian segurando seu braço.

"Isso não foi problema na última corrida. Você não se importou em comemorar comigo, e me deixar bêbado." Sebastian falou bem próximo ao rosto de Kimi, e o finlandês pôde sentir os vestígios do álcool no hálito do mais jovem.

"Eu criei um monstro." Kimi disse, ainda tentando assimilar o que estava acontecendo com ele. A presença de Sebastian ali, naquele estado, era a coisa mais perturbadora que ele podia imaginar naquela noite.

Desvencilhou-se das mãos do mais jovem e o fez retroceder até a cama. Sebastian sentou-se e Kimi passou a andar em círculos diante dele. Esfregava as têmporas de tempos em tempos, tentando pensar em como agir.

"Olha, sobre o que aconteceu na Malásia..." Ele se virou e encarou Sebastian, fazendo o máximo esforço possível para não demonstrar toda a confusão que rondava a sua mente nesse momento. "Aquilo foi um erro, Sebi. Eu... eu nunca devia ter feito aquilo."

"Você não fez nada demais." O alemão deitou-se na cama, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. "Nós só bebemos um pouco, nada demais, eu não sou nenhum garoto, e você não me obrigou a nada."

"Mas ainda assim é errado." Kimi falava com um tom de voz firme com Sebastian. "É horrível admitir isso, mas talvez a imprensa tenha razão e eu não seja uma boa influência pra você."

Sebastian jogou a cabeça para trás e Kimi acharia a situação até engraçada, em outros tempos, em outras circunstâncias e talvez com outra pessoa. Qualquer outra pessoa. Mas ver Sebastian naquele estado era realmente assustador.

"Besteira." Foi a única coisa coerente que o piloto da Red Bull conseguiu dizer, antes de deitar-se totalmente na cama, e aos poucos cair no sono, na cama do quarto de hotel que Kimi estava prestes a deixar.

O homem mais velho olhou para Sebastian mais uma vez. Tinha que pensar rápido. Não conseguia não se sentir responsável por aquilo. Duas semanas atrás ele havia chamado o garoto para "comemorar" a corrida desastrosa que os dois haviam feito. Eles se excederam, beberam um pouco demais e a noite terminou com Mark Webber, companheiro de equipe de Sebastian furioso com Kimi no bar do Hotel. Mark cuidou em levar Sebastian para o hotel onde o rapaz estava hospedado, não antes sem dar um bom sermão sobre o comportamento irresponsável do piloto finlandês.

E o pior foi admitir que ele estava certo. Kimi havia pensado bastante sobre isso nessas duas semanas. Foi totalmente imprudente agir daquela forma com Sebastian. O garoto estava começando a carreira, e tinha um futuro promissor pela frente. E nem todos conseguiriam manter o mesmo profissionalismo de Kimi levando o estilo de vida que ele levava.

Ele próprio estava tentando mudar. Desde o final do ano passado ele estava trabalhando duro para voltar bem nessa temporada. E também para mudar um pouco a imagem que haviam criado dele ao longo dos anos na McLaren. Ser reconhecido como o _"_bêbado da F1" não era mais tão divertido.

E agora ele estava ali, tentando ser o "cara responsável" porque Sebastian estava bêbado e precisava de ajuda. E sentia que aquilo era em parte por causa dele. Não devia tê-lo chamado para o seu quarto na última corrida. Não devia ter bebido com ele. Não devia ficar tão perto dele. E, sobretudo, não devia gostar tanto disso. Ele sabia por experiência própria que aquilo poderia não terminar bem.

O homem mais velho passou a mão pelos cabelos num claro sinal de cansaço. E derrota. Sebastian já dormia profundamente e não haveria como tirá-lo daquela cama nas próximas horas, pelo menos. Só havia uma coisa a fazer.

_**~Simi~**_

No outro dia, pela manhã bem cedo, Sebastian abriu os olhos, não sem certa dificuldade, e ainda sentindo-se meio atordoado. Aos poucos, foi reconhecendo, ou melhor, não reconhecendo o quarto. Aquele não era o _seu_ quarto de hotel.

Sua cabeça de repente parecia pesar mais de cem quilos, o que o impediu, momentaneamente, de se desesperar pelo fato de ter acordado num local totalmente desconhecido. Ou não totalmente assim. Algo ali lhe era estranhamente familiar. Alguma coisa que ele não conhecia identificar...

E antes que ele pudesse fazer sequer menção de levantar, já que permanecia imóvel na cama, encarando o teto desde que acordara, toda a realidade da noite anterior veio à tona no instante em que ele ouviu uma voz bastante familiar.

"Bom dia, Bela Adormecida." Disse Kimi, que só agora Sebastian percebeu que estava sentado em uma poltrona de frente para a cama a observá-lo.

O rapaz tinha a intenção de responder alguma coisa, ou perguntar algo, mas a dor aguda em sua cabeça quando ele sentou-se na cama o impediu. Kimi sorriu.

"Essa é a pior parte." Disse calmamente o finlandês.

Sebastian concordou com a cabeça, ainda sem falar nada. Sua cabeça estava inclinada para baixo, meio escondida sob suas mãos, e não apenas pela dor da ressaca, mas, sobretudo, por vergonha. De repente todos os flashes da noite anterior se materializavam debaixo de suas pálpebras fechadas. Ele venceu, bebeu um pouco demais e... _Droga_. Veio parar no quarto de Kimi. Isso era meio embaraçoso, pensando agora, sem o efeito do álcool em seu organismo. Não que ele estivesse totalmente sóbrio no momento, mas já conseguia sentir vergonha pelos seus atos.

"Kimi, eu..." Tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas Kimi o interrompeu.

"Bebeu demais e fez besteira. Acontece, às vezes. Não se preocupe, eu entendo." Kimi o olhou amigavelmente e Sebastian se obrigou a sorrir para o loiro. "Mas eu não quero mais que isso aconteça, Sebi." Ele tinha um tom de voz calmo, mas sério.

O sorriso do jovem murchou no mesmo instante. Ele começou a ficar realmente envergonhado por suas atitudes. E o pior é que nem conseguia entender direito o que aconteceu.

"Kimi, olha... eu não sei o que deu em mim pra invadir seu quarto dessa forma, eu..." Ele sequer conseguia encarar o homem mais velho.

Kimi levantou-se da poltrona e se aproximou da cama.

"Não é disso que eu estou falando. Você pode vir ao meu quarto sempre que quiser. Eu só não quero que você esteja bêbado quando bater na minha porta."

Sebastian finalmente olhou para Kimi. Um pequeno sorriso brotou de seus lábios, um sorriso que foi crescendo até se tornar uma quase gargalhada. Ele riu tanto quanto sua dor de cabeça permitiu.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Kimi perguntou.

"Ouvir isso de você." Sebastian disse, após conseguir parar de rir. Mas quando Kimi permaneceu estranhamente sério, ele começou a se arrepender do que havia dito. "Desculpa, é só..."

"Tudo bem. Depois que você ganha a fama, esse tipo de coisa é inevitável."

"Mas me desculpa, mesmo assim. Eu não devia te tratar como resto das pessoas. Como se não te conhecesse." Sebastian voltou a baixar os olhos.

"Olha." Kimi disse, sentando-se na cama de frente para Sebastian, fazendo com que o mais novo o encarasse novamente. "Eu não estou falando isso porque você tenha me incomodado, ou algo do tipo. É só que eu sei que essa não é a melhor forma de comemorar, Sebastian. Uma vez ou outra, tudo bem. Mas você não pode fazer isso sempre."

"Me desculpe." Sebastian disse, por fim.

"Ok, chega de pedidos de desculpas." Kimi se levantou e caminhou até uma mesinha próxima à cama. "Eu pedi um café. Bem forte. E você devia tomar um banho. Ainda vai ter que passar no seu hotel e pegar suas coisas. Seu voo é daqui a três horas."

A cabeça de Sebastian ainda doía e parecia dar voltas, mas ele assimilou perfeitamente todas as informações passadas por Kimi. E se deu conta de que o que havia tinha sido realmente uma grande loucura. Levantou-se lentamente da cama, percebendo que ainda estava com as mesmas roupas da noite anterior. Viu seus sapatos descansando juntos próximos à cama, perto da mala de Kimi.

"Quando o seu voo sai?" Ele perguntou enquanto se encaminhava para o banheiro.

"Na verdade ele saiu ontem." Kimi respondeu calmamente.

Sebastian parou onde estava, completamente imóvel.

"Você perdeu seu voo por minha causa?"

Kimi balançou a cabeça, nem confirmando nem negando.

"Bem, eu não podia te deixar aqui daquela forma, e... eu pensei em ligar para alguém da sua equipe, mas também não estava disposto a ouvir outro sermão do Mark. Acabei ficando por aqui mesmo. E não se preocupe quanto ao voo, não foi nada demais." Kimi sorriu gentilmente para o rapaz.

"Obrigado." Sebastian encarou o mais velho com um misto de vergonha e gratidão. E algo mais, que até tinha medo de admitir. Kimi apenas balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

Sebastian seguiu para o banheiro e, antes de entrar, virou-se novamente para Kimi com uma expressão curiosa.

"Kimi." O rapaz chamou a atenção do mais velho. "Se eu dormi aqui, na sua cama, onde foi que você passou a noite?"

O finlandês soltou uma gargalhada sonora com a pergunta de Sebastian. O rapaz continuou encarando o outro, esperando por uma resposta.

"É melhor você ir tomar logo seu banho ou o café vai esfriar. E não se preocupe, eu não abusei de você durante a noite." Kimi sorriu e piscou para Sebastian.

O alemão balançou a cabeça e sorriu de volta, depois entrou no banheiro.

Quando viu a porta se fechar atrás de Sebastian, Kimi soltou um suspiro profundo. Um filme passava em sua cabeça, um filme com um final não muito agradável. Ele jurou que não deixaria acontecer novamente, e ainda estava firme em sua proposição. Mas ficar longe de Sebastian era cada vez mais difícil. E ficar perto dele cada vez mais agradável. Ele sabia que o mais seguro era se afastar agora, enquanto ainda era tempo. Mas quem disse que ele dava ouvidos à voz da razão, como era de se esperar de alguém considerado _frio_ como ele?

Caminhou até a mesa onde o café da manhã esperava por ambos, ele e Sebastian, e passou a beliscar algumas coisas, enquanto esperava o mais jovem terminar seu banho.

Uma estranha e deliciosamente boa sensação de alegria tomando conta dele.

_**~Simi~**_

_Continua..._

**

* * *

**

.

.

**N/A:** Olá, meus queridos leitore!! Antes tarde do que nunca, não é mesmo? =)

Agradeço pela paciência e não se preocupem, eu não vou desistir dessa fic!!

_**Beijos!!! ;*  
**_

_**Reviews, please! *_____***_


	5. Round 4: Bahrein

_**Temporada de Paixões**_

_**F1 slash 2009**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Eles não me pertencem e também não aconteceu. Não possui fins lucrativos.

**Fandon:** RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash)

**Shipper:** Kimi Raikkonen/Sebastian Vettel

**Sinopse:** A temporada de 2009 começou bastante diferente para dois pilotos. Para Sebastian, era a possibilidade real de lutar pelo seu primeiro título mundial. Para Kimi, era o ultimato na sua carreira e na sua posição dentro da equipe. Mas o que acontece quando essas realidades se encontram e se misturam ao longo dos paddocks da Fórmula 1?

**

* * *

**

**Advertências:** Contem **slash**, **yaoi**, isto é, relação entre dois homens. Pode conter **lemon**, sexo homossexual, mas ainda não tenho certeza. Se você não gosta do gênero, acha errado, nojento, sente asco, simplesmente saia daqui. É isso mesmo, não leia. É um favor que você faz a si mesmo e a mim também. Mas se você gosta ou se acha que tem a mente aberta o suficiente para curtir o gênero, por favor, sinta-se a vontade para ler e deixar seus comentários.

**

* * *

**

**Round 4: Bahrein**

* * *

Era quinta-feira e Kimi tinha acabado de aterrissar no Bahrein. Para variar, já havia uma enxurrada de jornalistas a espera de qualquer clique assim que ele apareceu no saguão do aeroporto. Aparentemente, nada de novo. Ele fez a mesma cara de sempre, _não disse_ as mesmas coisas de sempre, e todos ficaram contentes. Os fotógrafos tinham seu material para estampar as páginas de jornais e de seus _sites_, e ele podia ir relativamente em paz para o seu hotel, antes de aparecer no circuito.

Mas a verdade é que nem tudo estava tão em ordem quanto ele tentava transparecer. Nesse final de semana, Luca de Montezemolo estaria no circuito de Sakhir, sinal claro do descontentamento do _chefe_ com o desempenho da equipe. _Ótimo. Mais pressão. Pressão sempre ajuda, _pensava Kimi, já no hotel, enquanto se preparava para ir ao autódromo.

Não que ele se sentisse particularmente culpado pelo mau desempenho da equipe. Os problemas da Ferrari eram bem mais sérios do que o desempenho de seus pilotos. O projeto do F60 era simplesmente mal nascido. Talvez incorrigível. Mas quem disse que as pessoas se importam? E ele era atingido de forma bem mais intensa com esse mau desempenho. Os boatos, os rumores estavam sempre em torno dele, desde sua chegada à equipe. Mas eles nunca haviam sido tão intensos. Kimi sentia que, além de tudo isso, havia pessoas, dentro da própria equipe, que talvez o quisessem ver pelas costas.

Balançou a cabeça, tentando se livrar desses pensamentos. Pensar em algo mais agradável, quem sabe... E, não que ele tenha feito de propósito, mas a imagem de certo piloto veio à sua mente.

Os últimos dias haviam sido, digamos, curiosos. Sebastian ficou tão envergonhado, depois que passaram os efeitos da ressaca, que ligou para ele uma centena de vezes, e em todas elas repetia a mesma fala: _"Desculpa, eu não sei o que deu em mim"..._ Kimi já estava começando a se divertir com a situação. Achava que a qualquer momento seria surpreendido em casa por um entregador, flores e um cartão, quem sabe uma garrafa de vodca, tamanho era o esforço de Sebastian para pedir desculpas por suas atitudes. E não importava o quanto Kimi dissesse que estava tudo bem, que não havia sido nada, que ele não estava chateado, Sebastian parecia inconsolável.

E só para não ver o amigo daquele jeito, e para que essa preocupação toda do outro piloto não atrapalhasse sua concentração, ele resolveu convidar Sebastian para uma partida de badminton. Kimi pôde sentir que Sebi quase engasgara do outro lado da linha quando ele fez a proposta. Teve de se controlar para não rir.

No dia marcado, eles se encontraram num clube já frequentado por Kimi, numa cidadezinha relativamente próxima de onde os dois viviam. Quando Sebastian chegou, Kimi já o estava esperando. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, Kimi naturalmente não era de puxar papo, e Sebi estava envergonhado e confuso demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

Foi o finlandês quem por fim teve de assegurar, novamente, e pessoalmente, dessa vez, que não estava chateado. Que nada mudaria entre eles e que ele ainda considerava Sebastian um grande amigo. Embora nem todas essas palavras fossem tão sinceras, Kimi ponderou que era o melhor que ele poderia dizer no momento.

Jogaram, riram e se divertiram por horas. Depois saíram e conversam por mais um bom tempo. Sebastian já havia descoberto que Kimi pode não gostar muito de puxar assunto, mas isso só vale pra esmagadora maioria das pessoas. Alguns poucos privilegiados tinham a honra de presenciar o Homem de Gelo falar, rir, se divertir, e até mesmo se abrir sem pudores. E ele ficou feliz ao notar que ainda podia se considerar um desses felizardos.

Não somente naquele dia, mas nos últimos meses, eles haviam conversado bastante. Um pouco sobre carros e corridas, é claro, mas na maioria das vezes sobre coisas aleatórias, fora do mundo da Fórmula 1. E em outras vezes, poucas vezes, eles realmente se abriram um com o outro. Falaram sobre suas vidas, sentimentos. Sebastian falava sobre suas inseguranças e Kimi sobre os problemas de seu casamento. Que não ia muito bem há algum tempo.

**_~Simi~_**

- O que há com você? – perguntou Mark, enquanto se aproximava de seu jovem companheiro de equipe, que parecia meio perdido em seus pensamentos, sentado numa pilha de pneus atrás dos boxes da equipe RBR.

- Comigo? – disse Sebastian, um pouco sobressaltado com achegada repentina do companheiro. – Não tem nada comigo.

Mark se aproximou, observando meticulosamente o piloto alemão. Sentou-se perto de Sebastian, ainda o encarando. O rapaz já estava ficando aborrecido.

- Você anda meio estranho esse fim de semana – Mark insistiu.

Sebastian olhava para o australiano tentando entender o ponto daquela conversa. Se fosse pensar bem, talvez estivesse mesmo meio distraído nos últimos dias. Mas não é como se isso fosse da conta de Mark.

- Olha – continuou o homem mais velho – eu sei que nós podemos não ser os melhores amigos, mas... somos companheiros de equipe, e eu gosto de você.

- Eu sei, eu também gosto de você Mark. Só que não há nada de errado comigo, eu só... preciso me concentrar – disse Sebastian, encarando Mark.

- Esse é o ponto. Você precisa se concentrar. Seja lá o que for que estiver tirando sua atenção, esqueça. Concentre-se no seu trabalho – Mark não parecia aborrecido ou chateado com Sebastian, muito pelo contrário, sua preocupação era genuína. O piloto australiano já tinha experiência o suficiente para saber que esse jogo exige total entrega. Uma distração, um deslize, e tudo pode ruir, dentro de centésimos de segundo. E Mark sabia também o quanto manter o foco poderia ser difícil para um jovem piloto como Sebastian.

- Não tem nada tirando a minha concentração – Sebastian deu um sorriso forçado, ele sabia que não era verdade.

Mark o encarou em silêncio por alguns segundos e depois sorriu de volta.

- Então vamos – disse finalmente o australiano – Horner estava louco atrás de você, nós devíamos estar num evento com os patrocinadores há dez minutos – Mark riu e se levantou, afagando de leve os cabelos de Sebastian, que se pôs de pé e seguiu o homem mais velho, ambos caminhando apressadamente em direção ao motorhome da equipe.

**_~Simi~_**

O sábado de classificação começou bem para Sebastian. Por mais que desejasse, ele não esperava encontrar com Kimi assim que chegasse ao autódromo. O finlandês estava conversando com Mark Arnall*, seu preparador físico, e com Gino Rosato, funcionário da Ferrari. O círculo de amizades de Kimi na Fórmula 1 podia até não ser muito grande, mas com certeza era muito animado. Dez da manhã e os três homens riam e pareciam estar muito bem-dispostos.

Ele parou por alguns segundos para observar, e quando percebeu o que estava fazendo, tratou de caminhar em direção aos boxes de sua equipe. Ele só não esperava que Kimi o visse e estivesse vindo ao seu encontro no mesmo exato momento.

- Hey, Sebi! – disse o finlandês, enquanto se aproximava. – Finalmente eu consegui falar com o homem do momento! – Kimi tinha um tom de brincadeira, embora estivesse falando sério. Sebastian torceu para que o calor em suas bochechas não fossem um indicativo de que ele estava corado.

- Kimi! Por que você está dizendo isso? Você queria mesmo falar comigo? Era só...

- Sim, desde ontem, na verdade – interrompeu Kimi – Mas eu sei que você esteve muito ocupado – o finlandês sorriu e piscou para o mais novo.

- O que você queria? – Sebastian perguntou, sentindo-se estranhamente animado – e assustado – com o comportamento do outro piloto. Kimi podia ser bem assustador quando menos imaginava.

- Nada. Nada em especial, só falar com você – o finlandês olhava nos olhos de Sebastian enquanto falava de um jeito que fazia o alemão querer estar cada vez mais perto dele e correr dali imediatamente. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Sebastian estava começando a ficar confuso.

- Eu... estou aqui agora – Sebastian disse e sua saiu um pouco vacilante.

Foi a vez de Kimi se retrair um pouco. Ele às vezes agia assim, meio sem pensar. Ou talvez não. Talvez ele simplesmente não conseguisse controlar seus impulsos. Ou suas vontades mais secretas. Ele olhou fixamente para Sebastian, como se o analisasse, e depois de alguns segundos, um sorriso meio torto se formou em seus lábios.

- Bem, mas daqui a pouco não vai mais estar – Kimi disse, simplesmente. – Eu quero te ver mais tarde, depois de tudo.

Sebastian não pôde evitar arregalar um pouco os olhos. E tossir. Às vezes ele achava que estava ficando louco e vendo coisas aonde elas simplesmente não existiam. Mas Kimi realmente mandava sinais muito ambíguos.

- Você está bem? – Kimi perguntou, ao ver que o alemão quase engasgara na sua frente.

- Sim – Sebastian falou, recuperando a compostura. – Malditas tempestades de areia no meio no deserto – ele deu um sorriso meio sem graça.

- Então, mais tarde, depois do treino. Você me espera? – Kimi olhou para ele e Sebastian poderia jurar que _aquilo_, sim, aquele olhar no rosto de Kimi era um olhar de cachorro perdido. Ou talvez ele estivesse vendo coisas.

- Aham – o mais jovem apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância.

Kimi sorriu e se afastou, voltando à roda de seus amigos ferraristas. Sebastian ainda permaneceu parado por alguns segundos, tentando entender o que acabara de acontecer. Ele estava inegavelmente confuso com as atitudes de Kimi. O piloto mais velho era talvez a pessoa mais próxima a ele dentro da Fórmula um, com a exceção das pessoas que faziam parte de sua equipe. Eles eram amigos, isso era inegável. E isso já havia ultrapassado o limite das pistas, sem dúvida. Eles conviviam, minimamente, mas, em se tratando do Iceman, isso já era muita coisa. Agora Sebastian precisava saber até que ponto essa relação tinha ultrapassado os limites de uma relação entre "colegas de trabalho". Ele poderia estar ficando louco e isso poderia até custar a sua amizade com o homem mais velho, mas ele precisava saber porque, Mark estava certo, isso já era algo que o estava distraindo até mesmo do seu trabalho.

Quatro horas mais tarde, Sebastian estava dentro do seu cockpit, nos boxes da RBR, pronto para ir para a pista para a classificação. Não que ele tivesse conseguido limpar totalmente a sua mente, mas, se tinha uma coisa que ele queria de Kimi agora, nesse momento, era a frieza e a capacidade de abstração do finlandês.

Uma hora mais tarde e ao fim do Q3, Sebastian havia conquistado o terceiro lugar no grid de classificação. Não era o ideal, mas ele estava confiante. Jarno Trulli havia feito uma surpreendente _pole position_, mas levando em consideração a estratégia para a corrida, ele tinha boas chances. Estava mais pesado, o que era uma boa vantagem.

Então, seu trabalho ia muito bem, obrigado. Agora era hora de pensar no resto.

Já eram quase cinco da tarde e Sebastian acabava de ser liberado pelo seu chefe de equipe, Christian Horner. Com instruções claras de _"Durma bastante e descanse para amanhã"_ acompanhadas de leves tapinhas nas costas.

Mas Sebastian tinha outros planos. Kimi, aparentemente, ainda estava preso em algum compromisso oficial, juntamente com Felipe, representando os patrocinadores da Ferrari. Além do mais, era aniversário de Massa, e como uma grande, unida e feliz família, os integrantes da equipe de Maranello estavam todos presentes à pequena comemoração proporcionada pela equipe. Sebastian podia até imaginar a cara do finlandês nesse exato momento.

Mas ele iria esperar. E hoje ele queria ter certeza de qual tipo de jogo eles estavam jogando. Sebastian queria estar preparado.

Ele esperou por quase uma hora até que Kimi apareceu de volta ao paddock, ao lado de Gino. Eles ainda conversaram por alguns minutos e finalmente o finlandês se despediu do amigo e veio ao seu encontro.

Já havia anoitecido no Bahrein, o circuito já estava iluminado por luzes artificiais, o que o deixava muito bonito, e fazia um contraste imenso com toda a luminosidade que emanava naquele canto do planeta durante o dia. E foi exatamente essa a sensação que Sebastian teve em relação a Kimi. Se pela manhã o finlandês era só sorrisos juntamente com seus companheiros, agora ele parecia sombrio e abatido. Podia ser apenas o cansaço natural do final do dia, mas ele poderia jurar que tinha uma coisa a mais.

- Você está bem? – o jovem piloto perguntou ao homem que se aproximava dele.

- Sim – Kimi respirou fundo e encarou Sebastian. – Só um pouco cansado. Vamos? – ele perguntou, encarando o mais novo.

- Pra onde? – Sebastian perguntou, inclinando a cabeça.

Kimi sorriu, finalmente.

- Apenas me siga.

Sebastian sabia que os "conselhos" de Horner não eram apenas "conselhos". Sabia que seu chefe tinha razão, ele precisava pensar na corrida do dia seguinte. Sabia que seguir Kimi não era a coisa mais sensata a se fazer quando não se está em uma pista, no meio de uma corrida. Mas, naquele instante, ele decidiu não pensar.

Os dois homens caminharam um pouco pelo paddock, mas por um caminho distante dos holofotes da mídia. Sebastian acompanhou Kimi sem ter ideia de para onde o outro o estava levando. Kimi também não falou nada durante o percurso.

Depois de quase dez minutos andando, Sebastian já começava a ficar impaciente. Kimi não poderia estar brincando com ele, poderia? O homem a sua frente andava calado, com as mãos nos bolsos e sem olhar para trás. Kimi parecia distante.

Sebastian já começava a ficar angustiado. Tinha vontade de parar Kimi e perguntar o que diabos ele pensava que estava fazendo. Sim, porque ele estava fazendo alguma coisa. E estava deixando Sebastian fazer.

Quando o homem mais jovem parou e já estava pronto para perguntar ao outro se aquilo era algum tipo de brincadeira, Kimi se virou de repente, olhando nos olhos do mais novo.

- Chegamos – ele disse, e a voz de Kimi soou tão cansada que Sebastian esqueceu completamente a provável irritação que crescia dentro dele.

- Chegamos aonde? – perguntou o mais novo, ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

Kimi não respondeu. Sebastian olhou ao seu redor e viu que eles estavam parados em frente a um enorme edifício. O prédio era totalmente destoante do restante da paisagem do local, de tão alto que era, e Sebastian de repente sentiu-se meio bobo por não ter visto algo tão evidente a sua frente.

Seguiu os passos de Kimi prédio adentro. O finlandês parecia já conhecer o local. Passaram por uma recepção onde um funcionário uniformizado apenas acenou com a cabeça para ambos.

Se o prédio impressionava por fora, por dentro ele era simplesmente inacreditável. O mármore claro que cobria do chão ao teto e que refletia a iluminação dos vários lustres do local deixava tudo tão iluminado que era quase como se voltasse a ser dia no interior daquele local. Eles passaram por um grande salão e se encaminharam até os elevadores.

Quando eles entraram no elevador, Kimi se virou para Sebastian e encarou o rapaz com uma expressão curiosa.

- O que? – Sebastian perguntou, sem entender.

- Você nem sabia par onde eu estava te trazendo. Por que você confia tanto em mim?

Sebastian riu, mas apenas para disfarçar o desconforto daquela situação. Mesmo que pensasse bem, ele no fundo não saberia responder.

- Não sei. Talvez porque você nunca tenha me dado motivos para desconfiar de você – ele respondeu com toda sinceridade que possuía. Kimi voltou a ficar calado.

O elevador só parou quando eles chegaram ao último andar do prédio. As portas se abriram e Kimi saiu na frente, seguido pelo mais jovem.

- Kimi, 'tá bom, foi muito divertido até agora, mas... aonde nós estamos indo? – Sebastian não parecia irritado, apenas divertidamente impaciente, como se soubesse que Kimi estava escondendo algum tipo de surpresa para ele.

Quando o homem mais velho abriu uma porta quase escondida e desapareceu através dela, Sebastian mais uma vez apenas respirou fundo e o seguiu.

O vento forte e frio em seu rosto o fez fechar os olhos por um segundo antes de perceber que eles estavam no terraço do prédio. Kimi já estava encostado a uma espécie de sacada, as mãos apoiadas na mureta, olhando atentamente a vista.

Sebastian se aproximou e antes que qualquer ideia ou questionamento viesse a sua mente ele já estava totalmente embasbacado com a vista do lugar. Do alto daquele prédio era possível ver todo o circuito de Sakhir, um verdadeiro monumento erguido no meio do deserto. As luzes delineavam perfeitamente a silhueta da pista, e a destacavam no meio da paisagem branca. Estava tudo absolutamente calmo, silencioso e parado. Era uma visão totalmente diferente da que eles, pilotos, estavam acostumados a ter. Quando se está dentro de um carro a cinco centímetros do chão e a trezentos quilômetros por hora, a maioria dos detalhes passa despercebida. Geralmente a única coisa que importa são o vermelho e o verde das luzes piscando ao longo da pista, as bandeiras sendo agitadas e os outros carros. Era impressionante como aquilo tudo estivera ali, durante os três anos em que ele esteve nesse local, mas ele nunca havia realmente prestado atenção.

Os dois homens ficaram calados, apenas observando as luzes e o movimento sutil das areias do deserto sendo levadas de um lado para o outro pelo vento. E aos poucos, a tranquilidade aparente que um local como aquele poderia trazer foi se transformando em angústia.

Sebastian sentia-se sufocar. Tinha algo preso na garganta e isso o estava reprimindo. O deixaria sem ar se ele não pusesse para fora.

- Vertigem? – Kimi perguntou, notando a inquietação do piloto mais jovem.

Sebastian soltou um pequeno suspiro, como se estivesse soltando o ar que, por algum motivo, tivesse prendido.

- Por que você me trouxe aqui? – ele perguntou, se virando para olhar para Kimi.

- Perspectiva – o finlandês respondeu, olhando em seus olhos. Logo depois, voltou a observar o horizonte.

Sebastian ficou mais alguns instantes em silêncio, pensando. Tentando entender o que diabos aquilo significava. Às vezes Kimi falava uma língua que faria o finlandês arcaico parecer extremamente compreensível.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ele perguntou depois de um suspiro derrotado.

- É simples. Na maioria do tempo nós estamos com os nossos traseiros quase colados no chão e as coisas a nossa volta passam como se fossem simples fleches de luzes brilhantes e sem forma. Fica fácil perder a perspectiva das coisas assim.

Sebastian estava agora boquiaberto. A maioria das pessoas nem imaginaria que Kimi seria capaz de dizer uma coisa daquelas. E ele estava ali, o ouvindo dizer isso. Tinha que significar alguma coisa.

- Sabe – Kimi continuou, sem olhar para o outro piloto – tem uma coisa realmente boa de estar no topo de algo. Você tem uma visão perspectiva das coisas. Se souber olhar, isso pode te ajudar a não perder o controle da situação.

Sebastian estava totalmente atento.

- Mas... você pode escolher não ver. Simplesmente não olhar pras coisas a sua volta – Kimi deu um pequeno sorriso antes de continuar – e aí quando você se dá conta, já não tem muita coisa a se fazer. Você já está na beirada do parapeito.

- Eu ainda não entendo, Kimi – Sebastian disse, tentando fazer com que o outro fosse um pouco mais claro. Kimi não respondeu, apenas continuou com o olhar imerso no deserto à frente deles.

Sebastian se aproximou e tocou o seu ombro. O finlandês não se mexeu, apenas fechou os olhos. O mais jovem descansou a mão no local e chegou mais perto.

- Você ainda não me explicou porque me trouxe aqui.

Kimi olhou de volta para ele e não pôde esconder a pequena decepção em seu olhar.

- Sim, tudo bem, eu entendi – Sebastian se adiantou. – Mas por que eu? Por que mostrar algo assim pra mim?

- Porque você vale à pena.

Sebastian ficou calado. Não conseguiu pensar em nada para perguntar ou responder. Ele apenas movimentou a mão lentamente pelo ombro de Kimi, até chegar à base de sua nuca e agarrar – de leve – um maço do cabelo já um pouco mais longo ali.

- Como você chegou até esse lugar? – o piloto alemão perguntou, ainda com o cabelo macio entre seus dedos e com a respiração levemente mais rápida.

- Tempestades de areia.

Sebastian já tinha desistido de tentar entender o que Kimi dizia há alguns minutos, por isso não fez nenhuma réplica, apenas continuou movimentando os dedos na nuca do outro homem, que fechou os olhos por um segundo antes de se virar e ficar de frente para o mais jovem. Sebastian instintivamente passou o outro braço ao redor do pescoço de Kimi, ficando com as duas mãos enfiadas no cabelo loiro do finlandês.

- Será que você não ouviu nada do que eu te falei? – Kimi perguntou olhando nos olhos de Sebi – Você não pode perder o controle. Quando você fecha os olhos, você perde a perspectiva das coisas.

- Do que você está falando – Sebastian tinha uma verdadeira angustia na voz. Ele segurou o rosto de Kimi com as duas mãos, o que fez com que o mais velho segurasse seus pulsos, mas sem os tirar do lugar.

- Eu tô falando de mim. De você. De nós dois – ele fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. – Não daria certo. Não pode dar certo, você entende?

- Não – Sebastian disse, com os olhos fechados. Ele apertou com um pouco mais de força as faces de Kimi entre suas mãos, depois abriu os olhos e encontrou o finlandês o encarando com algo entre raiva e desespero no olhar. – Por que não?

- Acredite em mim, não daria – Kimi tentou se livrar das mãos de Sebastian, mas o mais jovem resistiu.

- Por que não? Se você quer tanto quanto eu – Sebi puxou o rosto de Kimi para mais perto do seu, podendo sentir a respiração quente do finlandês em sua face.

- Esse é o problema, nenhum de nós dois deveria querer isso.

Sebastian ignorou as últimas palavras do homem a sua frente. Ele simplesmente fechou os olhos e puxou Kimi mais ainda, ao mesmo tempo em que se inclinava para o outro. Seus lábios se encontraram quase num choque e o contato acabou tão rápido quanto começou.

Kimi se afastou do jovem alemão e, num ofego, voltou a repetir.

- Não, Sebastian. Eu não posso – disse o mais velho, afastando-se mais ainda antes de voltar a passar pela porta pela qual eles haviam chegado até ali. Sebastian ficou parado, observando o outro piloto sair.

Ele se encostou à mureta quando sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem. Que diabos eles tinham acabado de fazer?

No dia seguinte, Sebastian não venceu a corrida, mas conseguiu um ótimo resultado chegando em segundo e conquistando mais oito pontos. Kimi finalmente conseguiu marcar seus primeiros pontos no campeonato, tirando sua equipe da marca vergonhosa de ser uma das duas únicas equipes no mundial que ainda não haviam pontuado.

Mas quem se importa com isso tudo quando Kimi se recusou a falar com Sebastian durante todo o dia, pensava o jovem piloto da Red Bull enquanto fazia seu _check-in_ no aeroporto, a caminho de sua casa, na Suíça.

_Continua..._

**

* * *

**

.

.

**n/a¹: ***Esse Mark não é o mesmo que estava conversando com o Sebi, aquele era o piloto australiano Mark Webber. ;)

**n/a²:** Aqui está, mais um capítulo quentinho pra vocês, espero que estejam gostando.

Ficou com vontade de me xingar nesse capítulo? Deixa uma review! u.u

_**Beijos! ;***_


	6. Round 5: Espanha

_**Temporada de Paixões**_

_**F1 Slash 2009**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Eles não me pertencem e também não aconteceu. Não possui fins lucrativos.

**Fandon:** RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash)

**Shipper:** Kimi Raikkonen/Sebastian Vettel

**Sinopse:** A temporada de 2009 começou bastante diferente para dois pilotos. Para Sebastian, era a possibilidade real de lutar pelo seu primeiro título mundial. Para Kimi, era o ultimato na sua carreira e na sua posição dentro da equipe. Mas o que acontece quando essas realidades se encontram e se misturam ao longo dos paddocks da Fórmula 1?

**

* * *

**

**Advertências:** Contem **slash**, **yaoi**, isto é, relação entre dois homens. Pode conter **lemon**, sexo homossexual, mas ainda não tenho certeza. Se você não gosta do gênero, acha errado, nojento, sente asco, simplesmente saia daqui. É isso mesmo, não leia. É um favor que você faz a si mesmo e a mim também. Mas se você gosta ou se acha que tem a mente aberta o suficiente para curtir o gênero, por favor, sinta-se a vontade para ler e deixar seus comentários.

**

* * *

**

**Round 5: Espanha**

* * *

O tratamento de gelo – ironicamente – estava matando Sebastian. Desde os últimos _acontecimentos _entre ele e Kimi, no Bahrein, duas semanas atrás, os dois não haviam mais se falado. Kimi fugiu dele durante todo o domingo, logo após eles terem tido aquela conversa no terraço daquele prédio, em Sakhir.

Quanto ao beijo, bem, Sebastian ainda tinha suas dúvidas sobre se aquilo havia realmente acontecido ou se tinha sido algum sonho. O primeiro dos que ele vinha tendo nos últimos dias. Sonhos em que eles se beijavam. Não que estes fossem os primeiros sonhos constrangedores que Sebastian já tivera, afinal, ele acabara de sair da adolescência. Mas isso era totalmente novo, irracional e inacreditável.

Eles haviam se beijado, realmente. Na medida em que se pode chamar um tocar quase dolorido de lábios como foi aquele de beijo. Mas enfim, seus lábios realmente tinha se encontrado. Ele havia beijado Kimi Raikkonen.

Se Sebastian havia assimilado bem, Kimi já havia entendido, talvez até mesmo antes dele próprio, que algo diferente e muito perigoso estava acontecendo entre eles. Kimi era mais velho, mais experiente, mais... _ajuizado_? Bem, talvez não tão mais ajuizado, mas, de qualquer forma, mais velho. Ele já devia saber. Mas, então, porque o finlandês simplesmente não deu um basta naquilo tudo? Não agiu friamente, como se espera que um cara chamado de Homem de Gelo faça?

Mas não, ele simplesmente foi alimentando o monstro. Sim, dando suprimento para algo tão perigoso que poderia se virar contra ele quando ele menos esperasse. Sebastian não tinha muitas certezas nesse momento, mas se ele poderia afirmar uma coisa, era que Kimi não era nada bobo. Ele de forma nenhuma teria feito isso inocentemente. E isso só levava a uma conclusão: Kimi também queria. Foi isso que ele viu naqueles olhos gelados naquela noite, duas semanas atrás, antes de eles se beijarem. Havia desejo no olhar do finlandês, Sebastian tinha certeza agora.

Bem, feitas essas ponderações, Sebastian chegou à conclusão de que, no seu caso, havia duas possibilidades de ação. A primeira consistia em cumprir os (_confusos_) conselhos de Kimi. Que nesse caso passaria a ser apenas K. Raikkonen, finlandês, piloto. Seu adversário. Seu rival. Cada um seguiria seu curso, sem nunca perder a _perspectiva_ geral de suas vidas. Seria seguro e com certeza essa era a opção mais recomendada pelos especialistas. Se houvesse especialistas nesse assunto, claro.

Sebastian não parecia muito animado.

A segunda opção era mais arriscada e potencialmente perigosa. Era a que tinha mais chances de causar danos irreparáveis, em vários sentidos, a ambos os homens. Ela consistia em ignorar a razão e o bom senso e ir atrás de Kimi para tomar satisfações. E principalmente, convencê-lo de que sim, eles poderiam, se eles realmente quisessem. Convencê-lo de que aquele beijo, ou quase beijo, que seja, que aquilo foi algo grande demais para ser ignorado.

Pelo visto, não seria uma escolha tão difícil assim.

- Sebastian!

O rapaz quase caiu da banqueta onde estava sentado. Já fazia duas horas que ele estava ali, ruminando aquele assunto. A voz de seu companheiro de equipe o assustou de verdade.

- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar no hotel? – Mark perguntou, enquanto se aproximava.

- É, eu devia sim – disse, enquanto se punha de pé e puxava o macacão um pouco mais para cima, amarrando-o na cintura.

- Pelo visto você continua igualzinho como estava no Bahrein! – disse Mark, em tom de brincadeira. Mas dessa vez, Sebastian conseguiu rir.

- Sabe, Mark, você tinha razão – disse Sebi, passando o braço em torno dos ombros do australiano. – Realmente tinha algo tirando a minha concentração naquele dia, e eu finalmente descobri o que era.

Mark olhou confuso para o seu jovem companheiro de equipe.

- E isso é bom ou ruim? – o homem mais velho perguntou, tentando entender o que Sebastian pretendia.

- Bem, eu não sei – disse o jovem, sem desvanecer o sorriso na face. – Mas amanhã eu vou descobrir.

Sebastian não tinha nada menos que determinação no olhar.

Mark sorriu, somente porque não conseguiu pensar numa reação melhor. Mas, sinceramente, ele ainda não havia entendido nada. Ainda.

_**~Simi~**_

Mas Kimi podia ser bem teimoso quando resolvia. Todas as vezes em que Sebastian tentava se aproximar Kimi dava um jeito de se afastar. No sábado eles mal trocaram alguns olhares.

Kimi, apesar da habitual calma, estava abalado com o que acontecera duas semanas atrás. É claro que isso não era algo que qualquer pessoa notasse. Mas Mark já conhecia Kimi muito bem e há muito tempo para notar quando alguma coisa estava errada com ele.

- Então, Kimi. Está acontecendo alguma coisa com você? – Mark perguntou, enquanto via o finlandês se arrumando para voltar ao hotel.

O sábado de classificação havia sido um desastre para ele. Um erro de cálculo e provavelmente desatenção havia feito com que a Ferrari número quatro não passasse do Q1.

- Você ainda pergunta? Acha pouco ficar no Q1? – respondeu Kimi, um pouco impaciente.

- Não, não é só isso. Você não ficaria tão irritado só com isso – continuou Mark, enquanto se aproximava de Kimi. – O treino ainda nem acabou.

- Mas não tem mais nada pra mim aqui, por que eu deveria ficar? – Kimi perguntou, olhando para o seu preparador físico e amigo. Mark sabia que o finlandês não era do tipo que pedia ajuda quando, mesmo quando estava precisando. E ele podia ver nos olhos de seu amigo que havia algo realmente muito estranho com Kimi. Ele estava mais quieto do que de costume.

- Kimi, está acontecendo alguma coisa com você? Você sabe que pode me contar, qual é, cara, sou eu, Mark.

Kimi baixou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ele sabia que precisava daquilo, se abrir com alguém. Por mais que aquilo fosse difícil para ele. Mas Mark era realmente um amigo, e Kimi sabia que podia confiar nele. Ele sentia, na verdade, é que não podia confiar nos próprios sentimentos.

- Mark, eu... eu só tô, meio confuso, sei lá. As coisas estão acontecendo tão rápido que eu simplesmente não sei como agir. Aliás, eu sei. Eu só não consigo fazer a coisa certa, entende?

- Não, Kimi, eu não entendo. Mas eu to vendo que você está com problemas, meu amigo, e só te digo uma coisa, tente resolver isso o mais rápido possível. Você não pode se dar ao luxo de se distrair como aconteceu hoje. É a sua carreira que está em jogo.

Mark falava sério, mas ao mesmo tempo com carinho. Kimi e ele já estavam juntos desde 2002, e ele realmente aprendeu a amar aquele cara. O Kimster que pouca gente conhecia. O Kimpa que não se mostrava para todo mundo. E foram poucas as vezes em que alguma coisa pareceu perturbar tanto assim o seu garoto. Se pensasse bem, só havia uma coisa que tinha mexido dessa forma com Kimi, e Mark não queria nem lembrar dessa história.

- Eu só quero voltar pro hotel, Mark – Kimi disse, e Mark tinha certeza que tinha algo mais que ele não estava contando. Que talvez não estivesse pronto para contar.

- Okay, mas, se você precisar de mim, sabe que eu estou aqui pra você.

- Obrigado – Kimi agradeceu ao amigo, sabendo que Mark era uma das únicas pessoas com quem ela realmente poderia contar. Alguém que não o julgaria.

E mais uma vez Kimi conseguiu fugir de Sebastian. Ele saiu do autódromo quando o treino mal havia terminado. Tinha que botar seus pensamentos – e seus sentimentos – em ordem antes de encarar Sebastian novamente.

O finlandês sabia que não devia ter incentivado o piloto mais jovem. Sabia que não devia ter pagado para ver até onde aquela relação iria. Gostava de Sebastian, era um bom amigo, ele só não sabia quando as coisas tinham começado a mudar entre eles. Quando as conversas banais se transformaram em flertes.

Mas a verdade era que aquele garoto o atrai de um jeito quase irresistível. Kimi sentia-se mais vivo quando estava com ele. E essa sensação era assustadora. Ele não podia cair no mesmo erro novamente.

Algo desse tipo era totalmente impensável no mundo deles. Nunca daria certo e só serviria para que os dois se machucassem. Kimi se amaldiçoava por não ter dado um basta nisso enquanto era tempo, enquanto eles não haviam chegado ao ponto do que aconteceu naquele terraço.

Só Deus sabe o quão forte ele teve de ser para sair daquele lugar e dizer aquelas palavras a Sebastian. Por que sua vontade era ter ficado ali, naquele beijo. Ter ficado e podido sentir mais do gosto de Sebastian em sua boca, porque era exatamente isso que ele desejava, mesmo sem saber a quanto tempo.

Mas as coisas não poderiam ser assim, afinal. Não para eles. E era exatamente isso que ele iria dizer para o mais jovem quando o encontrasse novamente. Que tudo havia sido um erro, um engano que não levaria nenhum dos dois a lugar algum. E que devia parar. Kimi estava decidido a finalmente agir com a razão e dar um basta de vez naquela situação com Sebastian, mesmo que isso fosse quebrá-lo por dentro, era a coisa certa a fazer.

_**~Simi~**_

No domingo, pela manhã todos os pilotos já estavam no autódromo. Conversas com os engenheiros, com os chefes de equipe, revisão de estratégias, coletivas de imprensa, havia um milhão de coisas que impediam tanto Kimi quanto Sebastian de porem suas proposições em prática. Mas um encontro entre eles era inevitável e necessário. E teria de acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, pensava Kimi, melhor não prolongar mais as coisas. E Sebastian já desconfiava que quando eles se encontrassem novamente, o discurso do Kimi seria exatamente esse, o de que aquilo havia sido um erro e que não voltaria a acontecer. Mas Kimi estava muito enganado se achava que ele desistiria tão fácil.

Quando os pilotos se reuniram em torno do caminhão que os levaria para a _drive parade, _os dois trocaram apenas alguns olhares antes que Kimi se isolasse num canto junto com seu compatriota, Heikki. Os dois finlandeses ficaram tempo inteiro juntos, conversando e rindo, enquanto Sebastian se manteve distante. Kimi não conseguiria fugir para sempre. Além do mais, ele sabia onde o finlandês estava hospedado.

Momentos antes da corrida e cada piloto cumpria seus rituais de preparação. Kimi estava sob o guarda-sol segurado por Mark, tomando os últimos cuidados para se hidratar antes da prova.

- Você ainda me parece mal – disse Mark, vendo que Kimi não havia melhorado muito desde ontem.

- Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe. Eu vou resolver tudo ainda hoje – Kimi disse e Mark apenas assentiu. Sabia que Kimi contaria o que estava acontecendo uma hora ou outra.

E a corrida, mais uma vez, não foi nada boa para Kimi. Ele teve de abandonar a prova por conta de problemas no carro. Ele saiu do carro e sinceramente a frustração pela sua corrida arruinada não era nada comparada à ansiedade que uma conversa iminente com Sebastian estava causando.

Kimi rapidamente falou com alguns repórteres e com a equipe. Não havia muitas explicações a serem dadas. Pelo menos não quanto à corrida. Mas, ao contrário do seu comportamento padrão, o finlandês não foi embora logo após ser liberado. Ele esperou, porque ainda tinha algo a fazer que não podia mais ser adiado.

Ele esperou no estacionamento por quase uma hora. Sabia que Sebastian estaria ali mais cedo ou mais tarde, então, Kimi permaneceu naquele local, tenso, mas resolvido.

Quando avistou o jovem piloto da Red Bull se aproximar do carro que estava usando, Kimi respirou fundo e seguiu em direção a ele.

_**~Simi~**_

Sebastian estava chateado. Um quarto lugar após largar em segundo não era um bom resultado. Quando ele achava que as coisas estavam finalmente se acertando, tudo parecia piorar terrivelmente. E isso sem falar em Kimi. Isso tinha realmente abalado Sebastian. Ele tinha se decidido a falar com o outro piloto, esclarecer as coisas, mas isso também não deu certo. O universo parecia conspirar contra Sebastian Vettel.

Quando chegou ao carro que estava designado para ele, Sebastian parou e respirou fundo. Estava cheio de dúvidas e não podia falar com ninguém porque a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo nesse momento se recusava a falar com ele.

Ele tirou as chaves do bolso e antes que pudesse abrir a porta do carro sentiu um toque em seu ombro que quase o fez pular de susto.

- Deus, o que é isso? – disse Sebastian, ao ver quem havia chegado por trás de si. – Primeiro você foge de mim e agora tenta me matar?

- Desculpa, eu não queria te assustar – Kimi disse, sério.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Sebastian perguntou, tentando não deixar visível toda a confusão que sentia naquele momento.

- Eu estava esperando por você – disse Kimi, enquanto segurava o braço do mais jovem.

O finlandês se aproximou, fazendo com que Sebastian por um segundo se inclinasse para frente, mas logo se retraísse afastando Kimi com uma das mãos.

- O que você está fazendo? Está brincando comigo? – o tom de voz de Sebastian fez Kimi pensar duas vezes no que iria dizer.

- Nós precisamos conversar – disse o mais velho. – Sobre aquela noite.

Sebastian soltou uma gargalhada seca.

- Ah, e só agora você se deu conta disso, Kimi? – o rapaz usava um tom sarcástico. – Porque, sabe, conversar com você é o que eu tenho tentado fazer há duas semanas. Mas você simplesmente não me respondia, passou o final de semana todo fugindo...

- Eu sei – Kimi interrompeu, quando viu que o tom de Sebastian ficava cada vez mais alto e raivoso. – Eu sei que eu fui um completo idiota esses dias, mas... a gente tem que conversar.

- Okay, fala então – Sebastian cruzou os braços na frente do corpo e encarou Kimi. – Diz o que você tem pra me dizer.

- Sebastian, eu... eu sinto muito. Sinto muito pelo modo como eu vinha agindo com você, por ter...

- Por ter o que? Me iludido? Brincado comigo? – Sebastian voltou a gargalhar, mesmo que sem vontade. – Por ter mandado todos os _malditos_ sinais errados?

- Sim, eu sei que eu te confundi, mas é... que eu também estava confuso. Eu não sabia...

- E agora você sabe? – Sebastian interrompeu. – Você sabe? Porque, se você souber, me diz. Me diz o que a gente vai fazer agora, Kimi – o rapaz tinha um tom desafiador na voz.

Kimi balançou a cabeça.

- Você também sabe. Você sabe que isso não daria certo.

- Por que não? – Sebastian perguntou.

- Você quer uma lista de motivos? – Kimi perguntou, sem acreditar que o outro pudesse ter feito aquela pergunta.

- Eu conheço todos os motivos, Kimi. Eu pensei em todos eles. E, eu até cheguei a pensar que você estava certo naquela noite, que nós não deveríamos querer _aquilo_.

- Então você...

- Mas ai eu lembrava... – Sebastian parou por um segundo para encarar Kimi. Disso.

Então Sebastian se inclinou até o finlandês e o beijou. De surpresa, sem dar chance a Kimi para reagir. Ele simplesmente juntou seus lábios e esperou pela reação do mais velho. Quando ela não veio, Sebastian afastou-se e encarou Kimi, que continuava de olhos fechados.

- Kimi – Sebastian disse, decidindo se tocava ou não no rosto daquele homem tão perto de si. – Você está...

- Você sabe – Kimi interrompeu – que essa é a pior opção, não sabe? – o finlandês abriu os olhos e encarou o outro piloto. – Que é a coisa mais estúpida que nós poderíamos fazer.

Kimi olhava nos olhos de Sebastian enquanto falava, e o alemão tentava processar tudo que estava acontecendo.

- Sebastian – Kimi continuou, voltando a atrair a atenção do outro. – Você sabe, Sebi? – o homem mais velho perguntou, segurando firmemente o braço de Sebastian.

O alemão apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando. Ele podia até não saber de verdade, mas _aquilo_ entre eles não era algo que ele fosse conseguir controlar, muito menos ignorar.

E antes que Sebastian tivesse tempo de fechar completamente os olhos, Kimi já estava voltando a beijá-lo.

Seus lábios se colaram e Sebastian levou suas mãos aos cabelos de Kimi, segurando com um pouco mais de força do que ele planejava. Kimi pressionou o corpo de Sebastian contra o carro e inconscientemente levou as mãos até a cintura do mais jovem. O beijo foi se aprofundando e, quando suas línguas se tocaram pela primeira vez, ambos os homens gemeram.

Rapidamente, eles estavam perdendo o restinho de controle que ainda sobrava e passaram a se beijar com mais urgência, pressionando seus corpos cada vez mais próximos, e fazendo ruídos cada vez mais altos. Tudo isso no meio de um estacionamento a céu aberto.

- Sebi – Kimi disse, enquanto se afastava para tomar ar. – Nós... olha só onde nós estamos – sua respiração estava ofegante.

Sebastian choramingou ao sentir o mais velho se afastar. Agora que eles haviam começado, ele não podia parar.

- Eu não me importo – o mais jovem disse, enquanto tentava puxar Kimi para outro beijo.

Kimi se afastou e sorriu.

- Essa frase é minha.

O finlandês então puxou Sebastian pela mão até um ponto mais afastado do estacionamento. Os dois chegaram a um local escondido entre algumas paredes, e não levou nem três segundos para que estivessem novamente se beijando. Kimi empurrou Sebastian até a parede mais próxima e voltou a pressionar seus corpos junto, querendo sentir cada pedacinho do outro piloto em contato com seu corpo. As mãos se aventuravam por costas e cabelos, até que o finlandês pressionou o quadril contra a virilha do homem mais jovem, e Sebastian gemeu enquanto mordia o lábio de Kimi.

O mais velho soltou um gemido e se afastou do beijo, olhando nos olhos de Sebastian. Ele levou uma das mãos até o rosto do outro e acariciou sua face corada.

- Nós estamos _tão ferrados_.

Kimi disse, depois voltou a beijar o rapaz prensado entre seu corpo e a parede.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

.

.

**n/a:** Well, a atualização veio até bem rápido, não é? xD

Espero não ter decepcionado.

**Beijos! ;***

E não esqueçam as reviews!!!


	7. Round 6: Mônaco

_**Temporada de Paixões**_

_**F1 Slash 2009**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Eles não me pertencem e também não aconteceu. Não possui fins lucrativos.

**Fandon:** RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash)

**Shipper:** Kimi Raikkonen/Sebastian Vettel

**Sinopse:** A temporada de 2009 começou bastante diferente para dois pilotos. Para Sebastian, era a possibilidade real de lutar pelo seu primeiro título mundial. Para Kimi, era o ultimato na sua carreira e na sua posição dentro da equipe. Mas o que acontece quando essas realidades se encontram e se misturam ao longo dos paddocks da Fórmula 1?

**

* * *

**

**Advertências:** Contem **slash**, **yaoi**, isto é, relação entre dois homens. Pode conter **lemon**, sexo homossexual, mas ainda não tenho certeza. Se você não gosta do gênero, acha errado, nojento, sente asco, simplesmente saia daqui. É isso mesmo, não leia. É um favor que você faz a si mesmo e a mim também. Mas se você gosta ou se acha que tem a mente aberta o suficiente para curtir o gênero, por favor, sinta-se a vontade para ler e deixar seus comentários.

**

* * *

**

**Round 6: Mônaco**

* * *

O circuito de Mônaco era sem dúvida o mais glamuroso da temporada. Tudo naquele local era diferente. Você não pode entrar para a história da Fórmula 1 sem ter vencido ali. E Kimi já havia feito isso. Já havia vencido em Mônaco, mas não apenas isso. Em seus tempos na McLaren, ele aproveitou todos os aspectos desse circuito. As festas, as bebidas, as mulheres. E algo mais. Mas essas não eram necessariamente boas lembranças.

Ele e Sebastian não haviam se visto nessas quase duas semanas desde o encontro no estacionamento. Kimi ainda não acreditava que ao invés de dar um basta em toda a situação, eles acabaram "dando uns amassos" num local público, onde qualquer um, a qualquer momento poderia ter pego os dois. Kimi agora tinha certeza de que se ele ainda tinha alguma sanidade, ela havia terminado no dia em que ele conheceu Sebastian.

Era loucura, insanidade, mas Kimi não podia mais resistir. Não podia mais lutar contra o que ele estava sentindo. Decidiu arriscar, porque, se apenas alguns beijos com aquele alemãozinho já foram o suficiente para deixá-lo sem ar, ele nem podia imaginar o que ainda o esperava. Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso meio bobo.

- Você fica a cada dia mais estranho... – disse Mark, enquanto se aproximava do piloto finlandês que parecia perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Eles estavam no entorno dos boxes da Ferrari, já que o treino classificatório para o Grande Prêmio de Mônaco começaria dentro de aproximadamente duas horas.

Kimi não disse nada, apenas deu um sorrisinho bastante comprometedor, deixando claro para o amigo, que já o conhecia há bastante tempo para perceber tais sutilezas da personalidade do outro, que algo realmente estava acontecendo.

- Olha... – disse o preparador físico, se aproximando e sentando-se à mesa onde Kimi também descansava – eu não sei o que você anda fazendo, Kimi, mas... eu achava que você já tivesse tomado juízo. Sabe, isso geralmente ocorre nessa fase da vida, trinta anos...

- Mark, por favor! – Kimi interrompeu, fazendo-se de indignado. – Eu tenho 29.

Mark sorriu e balançou a cabeça, sabendo que simplesmente não adiantava argumentar com aquele homem. Quando Kimi punha algo na cabeça, não havia força nesse mundo capaz de fazê-lo mudar de ideia. Mas ele estava sinceramente preocupado com seu amigo. Fazia tempo já que o finlandês não era o mesmo. Não é como se toda essa história de "desinteresse" de que a mídia tanto falava fosse verdade, mas ele sentia que Kimi a cada dia se cansava mais daquilo tudo ao seu redor. E que talvez bastasse apenas uma gota para fazer o copo transbordar.

- Okay, Kimppa, eu não vou discutir com você. Mas... cara, uma hora você vai ter que falar comigo – Mark disse em tom de aviso, mas com a suavidade necessária para que Kimi soubesse que ele estaria do seu lado.

O homem mais velho se levantou e saiu, deixando Kimi sentado, sob seu boné e seus óculos escuros, como se quisesse assim se esconder do mundo. Ou pelo menos esconder suas emoções. E isso ele sempre fez muito bem.

Quando o celular do finlandês vibrou em seu bolso, Kimi rapidamente pegou o aparelho e viu que havia uma mensagem de texto para ele. Não precisou fazer nenhum grande esforço para imaginar de quem era.

_Preciso te ver. Sebi_

Quatro palavras apenas. Mais do que o suficiente.

Rapidamente ele se levantou, seu macacão amarrado à cintura, a camisa um pouco puxada nos braços, deixando a mostra suas tatuagens, e caminhou para a área dos boxes das equipes. Mark apenas observou, de longe, seu amigo caminhar tranquilamente por entre mecânicos, engenheiros, fotógrafos, jornalistas e mais uma multidão de pessoas. E, incrivelmente, Kimi parecia alheio àquilo tudo a sua volta. Era uma capacidade de abstração que Mark nunca entenderia.

Ao se aproximar dos boxes da Red Bull, Kimi parou, entre alguns caminhões, e ligou para Sebastian. O piloto alemão não demorou a atender e sua ansiedade era evidente em sua voz.

- _Você recebeu minha mensagem?_ – Sebi perguntou antes de dizer qualquer outra coisa.

- Claro – Kimi respondeu, calmamente. O que deixou Sebastian ainda mais nervoso. Ele ainda não tinha certeza sobre o que aconteceria com eles daqui por diante. No momento, ele não tinha certeza nem sobre a firmeza de suas pernas.

- _E então?_ – o mais jovem perguntou, timidamente. – _Como é que nós podemos..._

- Onde você está? – Kimi o interrompeu, quase bruscamente.

- _Nos boxes._

- Então sai e me segue, eu estou aqui fora – Kimi disse tranquilamente. – Não vai ser difícil me identificar. Eu estou de vermelho e tenho duas tatuagens.

Sebastian finalmente relaxou mais e riu. Kimi podia ser muito surpreendente.

- _Okay, estou indo._

Alguns segundos depois e Sebastian saiu de dentro dos boxes da equipe austríaca e trocou um breve olhar com o homem de vermelho e tatuado que o observava meio escondido entre alguns _motorhomes_. O homem saiu caminhando e Sebastian foi atrás dele, tomando o cuidado de observar se nenhum fotografo, fã ou seja lá quem mais o estivesse seguindo.

Aquilo já era quase um jogo de gato e rato. Kimi chamava e ele seguia. Sebastian sabia que podia ser perigoso, mas que também poderia valer muito à pena.

Depois de acompanhar, mesmo que um pouco afastado, Kimi por entra alguns lugares que ele juraria que não dariam em lugar algum, eles chegaram a um local um pouco afastado, por entre dois prédios que o tornavam de difícil acesso e quase sem visualização. Não era um local escuro nem assustador, apenas escondido. Como se tivesse sido deixado ali propositalmente para...

O piloto alemão teve de interromper seus pensamentos quando sentiu as mãos de Kimi em seu corpo, puxando-o até a parede e finalmente juntando seus lábios novamente, depois de quase duas semanas.

Sebastian não conseguia se mexer, ou mesmo respirar nos primeiros momentos. Tanto que quando abriu os olhos, alguns segundos depois de Kimi interromper o beijo, encontrou o finlandês o encarando com um enorme ponto de interrogação no rosto. O alemão então piscou algumas vezes, enquanto tentava normalizar sua respiração.

- Você está... _bem_? – Kimi perguntou, parecendo realmente preocupado.

Sebastian engoliu seco. _Bem_ não era exatamente como ele se definiria agora. Mas ele não podia deixar que Kimi pensasse que ele não estava gostando.

- Desculpa – ele disse, ainda ofegante. – É que isso inda é um pouco... assustador.

Kimi olhou para o outro piloto como se não tivesse ideia do que fazer agora. Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Sebastian o impediu, pondo um dedo em seus lábios.

- Você podia só... me beijar de novo – disse o piloto alemão. – Agora.

Depois de um breve suspiro aliviado, Kimi voltou a beijar Sebastian, mas dessa vez mais _gentilmente. _O finlandês deu mais espaço para o rapaz entre a parede para a qual o empurrara e seu corpo, enquanto juntava seus lábios, devagar, dando leves beijos nos lábios de Sebastian, sem aprofundar o contato. Kimi levou as duas mãos até o rosto do mais jovem, acariciando levemente as suas bochechas, depois seguindo com os lábios o caminho percorrido por seus polegares.

Entre cada beijo, Kimi alternava palavras e sussurros próximos ao ouvido de Sebastian.

"_Desculpa."_

"_Eu."_ Um beijo. _"Não devia"._ Seguia o caminho do maxilar do jovem alemão. _"Ser tão imbecil." _Finalmente chegando ao lóbulo da orelha. _"Com você."_

As mãos do homem mais velho continuavam explorando o rosto e o pescoço de Sebastian. Ora se aventuravam pela nuca do rapaz, ora desciam até quase tocar ser peito.

Sebastian tinha os olhos fechados e a cabeça apoiada na parede e levemente inclinada para trás. Seu pescoço estava livre e Kimi começou a percorrê-lo com os lábios. O rapaz tinha as duas mãos espalmadas na parede, quase coladas ao corpo. Por mais que ele quisesse, por mais que precisasse, ele não conseguia esboçar qualquer reação às carícias de Kimi. Sua única ação no momento era gemer e choramingar como se tivesse acabado de completar treze anos e fosse virgem e puro.

Kimi, por sua vez, estava tão perdido na aventura totalmente nova que era explorar aquele corpo que demorou ainda um bom tempo para perceber a falta de reação do outro. Quando conseguiu afastar seus lábios do pescoço de Sebastian, ele se afastou do rapaz só por tempo suficiente para que Sebastian rapidamente o puxasse de volta, voltando a oferecer total acesso ao seu pescoço ao homem mais velho.

Era apenas uma questão de tempo. De se acostumar com a nova situação. Sebastian nunca havia feito aquilo com um homem antes. E até mesmo com as mulheres sua experiência não poderia ser considerada tão vasta assim. Quando se passa tanto tempo se dedicando a um sonho como o de chegar à Fórmula 1, sobra pouco tempo para as outras coisas, inclusive para romances.

E, acima de tudo, era com certeza a primeira vez que Sebastian fazia aquilo com alguém por quem tivesse sentimentos tão fortes quanto por Kimi. Seu corpo estava simplesmente paralisado, não obedecia aos comandos de seu cérebro, que gritava _"Faça alguma coisa!"_, inutilmente.

A sensação dos lábios daquele homem em sua pele era a coisa mais excitante que Sebastian já experimentara na vida.

E quando Kimi voltou a juntar seus lábios aos do homem mais jovem, Sebastian finalmente conseguiu esboçar uma reação. Ele correspondeu ao beijo com tamanho entusiasmo, que foi Kimi quem teve de se afastar para tomar fôlego e, ao encarar o piloto alemão, perceber todo o desejo que havia sido contido por tanto tempo aflorado nos olhos de Sebastian.

Quando voltaram a se beijar, as bocas passaram a se explorar freneticamente, assim como mãos, passeando pelas costas, nuca e ombros dos dois.

Até que Kimi se afastou novamente de Sebastian, e antes que este pudesse reclamar, pôs uma das mãos espalmadas em seu peito, o impedindo de se aproximar novamente.

- Isso foi... – Kimi parecia buscar palavras para definir o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

- Totalmente – Sebastian disse, inclinando a cabeça para trás, apoiada na parede.

Depois de alguns segundos apenas parados, encostados juntos à parede, ambos tentando controlar a respiração acelerada, Sebastian se virou para Kimi e quebrou o silêncio.

- Kimi, o que a gente vai fazer agora? – a pergunta não poderia ter sido mais sincera nem mais difícil.

Kimi respirou fundo, não apenas por ainda estar ofegante, antes de responder.

- Eu não sei, Sebi – o finlandês disse, também encostando a cabeça na parede. – Eu sinceramente não tenho ideia do que nós possamos fazer agora. Eu perdi qualquer tipo de controle duas semanas atrás, naquele estacionamento.

Ambos os homens riram. Voltaram a se olhar nos olhos e mais uma vez Sebastian foi o primeiro a falar.

- Isso foi bom – o jovem afirmou com uma sinceridade quase ingênua.

- Melhor do que eu imaginava – Kimi disse, mais para si mesmo do que para Sebastian.

- Então você imaginava? – o mais jovem perguntou, após alguns instantes em silêncio.

Kimi sorriu. As lembranças daquela noite na Malásia, quando Sebastian, completamente bêbado, invadiu seu quarto, voltaram a sua mente.

- Sabe – disse o finlandês, aproximando-se devagar de Sebi – naquela noite, na Malásia...

- Nem me lembre! – Sebastian sentiu o rosto corar, se é que isso ainda era possível.

- Bem, _você_ realmente não lembra, mas... acredite, foi uma noite muito difícil pra mim – Kimi disse, olhando inocentemente para Sebastian.

- Kimi! Você disse que não tinha abusado de mim enquanto eu dormia! – Sebastian se fez de indignado.

- Pois é._ Essa_ foi a parte difícil – o finlandês disse num sussurro, aproximando seus lábios da orelha de Sebastian. – Te ver daquele jeito, _tão_... vulnerável, entregue, e não fazer nada – Kimi fez uma pausa, como se quisesse se deliciar com as reações que suas palavras e sua respiração quente causavam no piloto mais jovem.

Sebastian fechou os olhos. Era constrangedor admitir, mas, talvez ele tivesse aprovado uma conduta mais _ousada_ de Kimi.

- Mas você se comportou direitinho, então? – o alemão disse, por fim.

- Sim.

Kimi voltou a encostar a cabeça na parede, fechando os olhos. Lembrou-se dos detalhes daquela noite, quando ele viu Sebastian dormindo totalmente confuso e indefeso em sua cama. O finlandês teve de usar todo o seu auto-controle durante aquela noite. Dormir ao lado do objeto de seus desejos secretos, e não poder sequer tocá-lo. Estava decidido a não arriscar sua amizade com Sebastian, embora estivesse certo que o mais jovem também nutrisse uma atração por ele. Mas Kimi não queria, ou melhor, não podia se apegar a esse _sentimento_. Tinha que ser forte.

Mas agora não, qualquer resquício de resistência, ou mesmo de responsabilidade a que Kimi tinha tentado se apegar havia se evanescido totalmente. Efeitos daqueles beijos, talvez. Porque eles eram ao mesmo tempo tudo e totalmente diferentes do que ele havia imaginado.

Beijar Sebastian não era apenas bom. Era uma necessidade.

Kimi voltou a se virar para o homem mais jovem. Ele encarou o piloto alemão, que tinha as faces rosadas e estava, desta forma, mais irresistível do que nunca. Tocou seu rosto de leve e Sebastian se inclinou para ele. Tão entregue, tão confiante. E isso era tão assustador, porque Kimi sabia que, mesmo sem querer, ele poderia causar tanto estrago na vida de Sebastian. Mas no fundo, ele também sabia que precisava de algo em que se agarrar.

- Nós precisamos ir – disse o finlandês. Sebastian abriu os olhos e pareceu um pouco desapontado. – É sério, nós precisamos – Kimi falou enquanto ainda acariciava o rosto do mais jovem.

- Eu sei, eu só não quero – respondeu o rapaz.

- E se eu prometer te encontrar depois? – Kimi disse, se aproximando, falando quase ao ouvido do mais jovem. Sebastian estremeceu.

- Você não tem outra opção – Sebi disse e se afastou, sorrindo uma última vez para o finlandês antes de desaparecer e correr de volta para os boxes de sua equipe.

Kimi ainda permaneceu parado por alguns segundos, sem conseguir esconder um que de satisfação na expressão geralmente tão impassível em seu rosto.

_**~Simi~**_

Dizer que aquela havia sido a melhor corrida do ano para Kimi seria redundante. Foi por apenas vinte e cinco centésimos de segundo que ele não fez a _pole position_ da prova, e, mesmo tendo sido ultrapassado logo no início por Rubens, um pódio era até bem mais do que se podia esperar com o retrospecto da temporada.

Sebastian não tivera a mesma sorte, um acidente o tirou da prova ainda na décima quinta volta. Mas ver aquele sorriso enorme estampado no rosto de Kimi enquanto ele recebia o troféu pelo terceiro lugar na corrida o fez esquecer por um momento seus problemas. Era bom ver o finlandês daquele jeito e, Sebastian realmente achava que o champagne teria um gosto muito mais agradável se bebido direto daquela boca.

O mais jovem, porém, ainda teve de esperar um pouco. Toda a cerimônia do pódio, a conferência de imprensa depois disso, mais algumas entrevistas e, é claro, as conversas com o time. Ele teve de esperar pacientemente tudo isso para poder encontrar Kimi novamente. Pela manhã ele havia recebido uma mensagem de Kimi, combinando para que eles se encontrassem depois da corrida, no iate de um amigo do finlandês. Ele mal podia esperar por isso, e enquanto aguardava pelo outro, já no local indicado, o jovem alemão sentia suas mãos suarem em ansiedade.

Sebastian viu de longe quando Kimi se aproximava do cais, até o finlandês subir no iate também. Não havia mais ninguém ali por perto e a possibilidade de eles serem pegos não existia, pelo menos pelas próximas horas. E embora ele estivesse um pouco assustado com esse cenário, ele não esperava ver Kimi com a expressão preocupada com a qual o finlandês chegou. Aquele homem tinha o poder de deixá-lo confuso.

- Eu sinto muito – disse o finlandês, quando finalmente chegou à proa do barco, onde Sebastian estava.

- Pelo que? – o mais novo disse, meio sem entender.

- Pela sua corrida – Kimi respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Sebastian por um segundo se sentiu meio bobo. Ele conseguia esquecer até mesmo disso quando o assunto em questão era Kimi. Ele e Kimi. Sozinhos num barco.

- Você acha mesmo que eu estou preocupado com isso _agora_?

Kimi sorriu e se aproximou mais ainda. Ele passou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Sebastian.

- Você _realmente_ deveria se preocupar.

Quando eles se beijaram, Sebastian pôde comprovar que sim, ele estava certo. O gosto do champgne, que ainda estava impregnado na boca de Kimi, era bem mais agradável se bebido direto _daquela boca_.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

._

_._

**n/a:** Olá, meus queridos! Mil perdões pela demora! . Aí está mais um capítulo!

Espero que gostem! :D

_**Beijos!**_ ;*


	8. Round 7: Turquia

_**Temporada de Paixões**_

_**F1 Slash 2009**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Eles não me pertencem e também não aconteceu. Não possui fins lucrativos.

**Fandon:** RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash)

**Shipper:** Kimi Raikkonen/Sebastian Vettel

**Sinopse:** A temporada de 2009 começou bastante diferente para dois pilotos. Para Sebastian, era a possibilidade real de lutar pelo seu primeiro título mundial. Para Kimi, era o ultimato na sua carreira e na sua posição dentro da equipe. Mas o que acontece quando essas realidades se encontram e se misturam ao longo dos paddocks da Fórmula 1?

**

* * *

**

**Advertências:** Contem **slash**, **yaoi**, isto é, relação entre dois homens. **Esta fanfic contém (ou vai conter :B) lemom**. Se você não gosta do gênero, acha errado, nojento, sente asco, simplesmente saia daqui. É isso mesmo, não leia. É um favor que você faz a si mesmo e a mim também. Mas se você gosta ou se acha que tem a mente aberta o suficiente para curtir o gênero, por favor, sinta-se a vontade para ler e deixar seus comentários.

**

* * *

**

**Round 7: Turquia**

* * *

Sebastian respirava fundo. Ele sabia que tinha de se concentrar na pista. Naquele momento nada mais importava, apenas a corrida. Ele tinha uma chance ótima de vencer mais uma prova. Havia sido um final de semana perfeito até agora, todos os treinos foram ótimo e no dia anterior ele havia feito a _pole_ para a corrida.

Ele e Kimi acabaram sempre dando um jeito de fugir e se encontrarem furtivamente, e isso era quase dolorosamente bom. Isso até aquela maldita reunião e o Kimi resolver dar tanta atenção ao... _Okay, melhor não pensar no Kimi agora_.

Ele estava sentado em seu cockpit, os carros estavam alinhados, eles já haviam dado a volta de apresentação. Era apenas uma questão de segundos até que as luzes se apagassem e fosse dada a largada. Jenson Button estava logo na sua cola, e ele não podia errar, se quisesse ter uma chance neste campeonato. Era quase surreal imaginar isso, mas ele poderia disputar – e quem sabe vencer seu primeiro campeonato este ano.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez, tentando se acalmar, mas estava difícil. Eram muitas coisas em sua cabeça. Se ele fechasse os olhos, poderia claramente ver uma multidão de pessoas em sua mente. Norbert, seu pai. Christian, seu chefe. Seu engenheiro de equipe. Jenson Button. Os repórteres com ele falara poucos antes de entrar no carro. Kimi...

Então era a hora, os motores roçaram e as luzes se apagaram. Ele tinha que correr.

**~Simi~**

Depois do encontro no barco, em Mônaco, Kimi teve certeza de que precisava de Sebastian. Sim, ele não podia mais sequer pensar em ficar perto do piloto sem querer beijá-lo, estar perto dele, tocá-lo. O que ele sentia por Sebastian Kimi tinha certeza que já não sentia por ninguém há muito tempo. Nem mesmo por sua esposa.

Aliás, ele se convencia cada vez mais que seu casamento havia sido um erro. Não que ele não gostasse de Jenni, ela era uma boa mulher e, no final das contas, era conveniente. Mas ele sabia que havia se casado com ela pelos motivos errados. E agora, com Sebastian em sua vida, ele se via cada vez mais preso numa rede sem saber como fazer para se libertar.

Dentro da Ferrari o clima era tenso. O projeto do F60 já havia sido praticamente abandonado, visto que as modificações feitas no carro não deram o resultado esperado. A equipe trabalhava sem parar mas, o sentimento era de que todo esse trabalho era em vão. Resultados medíocres, era pelo visto o que ele deveria esperar. Não que ele não fosse lutar até o fim. Sempre havia sido para Kimi, desde pequeno. A diferença era que agora havia coisas mais importantes com o que se preocupar.

Como com Sebastian. Qual seria a próxima vez que eles iriam se encontrar, onde e por quanto tempo. Kimi estava receoso com o rumo que esta relação estava tomando, por mais que ele quisesse, ele sentia que deveria ser cauteloso com o outro piloto. Afinal, Sebastian era só um garoto. Ele pôde perceber o nervosismo do alemão em Mônaco, após a corrida, quando eles estavam sozinhos naquele iate. Por isso ele foi tão cuidadoso e por isso Sebastian o acusou de tratá-lo como uma virgem. Kimi riu, mas, a verdade era que Sebi confiava nele. Confiava demais.

Durante o final de semana eles conseguiram estar juntos novamente, por poucos instantes. Era difícil driblar todos os empecilhos, as reuniões com o time, os eventos oficiais e, agora, a marcação cerrado de Mark, que não descansaria até descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Todas as vezes que Kimi procurava por Sebastian pelo paddock, ou quando o finlandês recebia alguma mensagem em seu celular do mais jovem, Mark ficava de olho. Ele se preocupava com Kimi, sabia que a situação do finlandês não era fácil dentro da equipe. E também sabia que Kimi era a pessoa mais teimosa do planeta, quando queria.

No domingo, antes da corrida, Kimi e Sebastian se aproximaram durante o desfile de pilotos. Eles tentavam disfarçar e não ficar rindo feitos bobos o tempo inteiro, mas às vezes era difícil resistir.

- Então você está com a corrida nas mãos? – Kimi perguntou, enquanto caminhava lado a lado com Sebastian.

Sebastian apenas olhou para ele, sem responder de imediato.

- Espera aí, o que foi que eu fiz? – Kimi perguntou, notando a irritação no rosto de Sebi.

- Você ficou o tempo inteiro falando com o Heikki na reunião da GPDA e nem me deu bola – Sebastian respondeu secamente.

Kimi sorriu e se aproximou em pouco mais de Sebi, mas não muito.

- O que você queria que eu tivesse feito, ficado perto de você e não ouvir nada do que os caras estavam falando?

- Mas você não precisava ter ficado tão perto do Heikki – Sebi continuou, deixando claro que não havia gostado de toda aquela atenção dispensada ao outro finlandês.

- Ciúmes? – Kimi provocou.

- Você nem imagina o quanto.

Kimi voltou a sorrir. Além de tudo, ainda era divertido estar com Sebi. O garoto definitivamente tinha algo que puxava Kimi para si como um inseto para a luz.

O finlandês não teve sequer tempo de retrucar, já que Heikki, o outro finlandês em questão, chegou logo atrás dos dois, para a "alegria" de Sebastian.

- Hey, Kimi, você saiu correndo da reunião, o que deu em você? – perguntou Heikki, inocentemente.

- Nada – Kimi respondeu tentando disfarçar um sorriso. – Você sabe que eu não suporto esse tipo de coisa.

- Mas não precisava ter saindo correndo daquele jeito, não é mesmo, Sebastian? – Heikki se voltou para o piloto mais jovem, que já o encarava. Mas Heikki não percebeu o clima em que os outros dois estavam.

- É, não precisava – Sebastian disse secamente, voltando a olhar para frente enquanto eles caminhavam, entre os outros pilotos. Kimi tentava se concentrar nas tentativas de Heikki em puxar assunto.

No final acabaram os três caminhando em silêncio lado a lado. Heikki sem entender nada, Sebastian bufando um pouco, e Kimi disfarçando perfeitamente o sorriso que queria escapar de seus lábios.

**~Simi~**

Sebastian sabia que Jenson vinha logo atrás de si. Ele saiu logo após a largada, tentando contornar a primeira curva num traçado perfeito. Ele se esforçou, mas o piloto inglês se aproximou ainda mais. Mark também estava próximo. Ele continuava buscando o traçado ideal, mas era como se o carro estivesse descontrolado. Na nona curva ele não suportou a pressão e cortou demais a chicane. Questão de milésimos de segundo, mas o suficiente para ser ultrapassado por Jenson ao voltar para a pista. Por sorte ele conseguiu manter a segunda posição, mas Mark estava perto, muito perto.

Jenson seguiu abrindo vantagem nas voltas seguintes, e Sebastian logo notou que sua briga naquela corrida seria contra seu companheiro de equipe, e pela segunda posição. Os dois disputavam volta a volta, os tempos quase iguais, e o piloto alemão simplesmente não conseguia abrir uma distância considerável de Mark.

Sebastian não conseguia se perdoar por ter cometido mais um erro tão bobo. Aquela corrida estava em suas mãos, e ele conseguiu deixá-la escapar por entre os seus dedos. Jenson fazia bem seu papel, e, se seguisse assim, Sebastian achava que poderia ver a luta pelo campeonato acabar antes mesmo de começar de verdade.

E como se não bastasse ter perdido a ponta, Mark, com uma estratégia de corrida melhor, ainda conseguiu assegurar o segundo lugar na saída dos boxes.

_Perfeito, eu consegui falhar miseravelmente nessa corrida_, pensava Sebastian.

No pódio ele comemorou, fez festa com o champagne e parabenizou o vencedor, Jenson, e seu companheiro de time, Mark, afinal, foi um resultado justo. Ele não podia culpar mais ninguém por seus erros além dele mesmo.

Admitir que errou na coletiva de imprensa também não foi fácil, mas era o mais certo a fazer. Embora Sebastian estivesse realmente se sentindo mal por isso. Ele detestava se sentir inseguro e, ultimamente, esse era um sentimento bastante comum em sua vida. E um certo finlandês tinha boa dose de culpa nisso. Mas ele não podia misturar as coisas.

Sebastian saiu do circuito mais irritado ainda, porque, além dos resultados desfavoráveis na pista, da _agradável_ conversa com Heikki mais cedo, ele simplesmente não conseguia falar com Kimi. Que o finlandês saia quase fugido dos autódromos logo assim que possível, Sebastian já sabia. Mas Kimi nem atendia o celular, e o alemão já estava ficando _realmente_ irritado.

- O que diabos o Kimi pensa que está fazendo? – Sebastian resmungava enquanto caminhava para o estacionamento. Ele só queria agora chegar logo ao seu quarto de hotel, tomar uma ducha e se possível quebrar alguma coisa. Não necessariamente nessa ordem.

- Hey, Seb! – Mark gritou e Sebastian virou-se bruscamente em direção ao australiano, que caminhava rapidamente até ele.

- O que foi Mark? – Sebastian não queria nem pensar que ainda havia algo para ele fazer, ou que Christian quisesse falar com ele.

- Eu só queria saber se está tudo bem com você. Você parecia meio abatido agora nos boxes.

- Bem, eu fico feliz pela equipe ter conseguido uma dobradinha no pódio, mas, eu realmente poderia ter ganho essa corrida, você sabe.

Mark olhou para Sebastian e arqueou uma sobrancelha. O alemão logo tratou de se explicar melhor.

- Eu quero dizer que eu não devia ter errado logo na primeira volta. Eu sei que você fez uma corrida limpa e mereceu o resultado.

- É só isso? – Mark perguntou.

Sebastian não entendeu onde o mais velho queria chegar. Mark andava fazendo umas perguntas meio impertinentes nos últimos tempos. Sebi sempre dava um jeito de escapar delas sem responder, mas, agora, a possibilidade do australiano estar sabendo de algo sobre ele e Kimi lhe veio à mente.

- Como assim só isso? É claro que é só isso. O que mais poderia ser? – Sebastian disse, meio desconfiado.

- Bem, é que é fácil confundir as coisas na sua idade, Sebastian. Você tem que focar na sua carreira, e deixar sua _vida pessoal_ o mais longe dela possível – Mark disse, mas como se suas palavras fossem bem além do que pareciam.

- Obrigado pelos conselhos, Mark, mas eu não estou confundindo nada. Foi só uma dia ruim.

- Certo, Sebastian. Vê se relaxa, então.

- Eu vou tentar – Sebastian disse num suspiro.

**~Simi~**

Ao entrar em seu quarto de hotel, Sebastian tinha um turbilhão de coisas em mente. Ele tentava, mas era difícil separar as coisas, como Mark havia dito. Ele estava chateado, mas sabia que sua má corrida não era resultado de sua situação atual com Kimi.

- Kimi... é bom você ter um bom motivo pra não atender a porra desse celular – Sebastian resmungou baixinho enquanto discava o número do finlandês mais uma vez. Ele foi retirando o casaco e quando ia colocá-lo numa das mesinhas do quarto, ele finalmente olhou para a sua cama.

Quase derrubou o telefone no chão.

- Você 'tá mesmo querendo me matar me assustando assim, não é? – o mais jovem falou, encarando o homem sentado em sua cama, o encarando divertidamente.

- Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian... – Kimi disse, levantando-se e caminhando até o jovem. – Eu não sabia que você tinha uma boca _tão suja_ quando estava irritado. E sim, eu tenho uma boa desculpa pra não ter te atendido.

Kimi voltou para a cama, sentando-se confortavelmente enquanto observava a cara de espanto mais jovem.

- Como você conseguiu entrar no meu quarto? – Sebastian ainda estava um pouco atônito.

- É mais fácil do que você imagina – Kimi disse com tanta naturalidade, que Sebastian se pegou pensando se o finlandês tinha o hábito de invadir o quarto de outros pilotos de vez em quando.

- Pensei que _eu_ era o invasor de quartos dessa relação – Sebastian disse, tentando se recuperar do susto, encarando Kimi com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Eu aprendi com você, não reclame.

- Então... – Sebastian foi se aproximando da cama – qual é mesmo a sua desculpa? Você ainda não disse. Sebastian estava em pé, perigosamente perto de onde Kimi estava sentado, na cama.

O finlandês ergueu o braço e tocou a barriga de Sebastian, subindo a mão lentamente pelo seu peito.

- Eu vou dizer, assim que você sair do banho.

Sebastian ainda levou alguns segundo para processar a informação. Os dedos de Kimi fazendo pequenos círculos em seu peito não eram algo que o ajudassem a raciocinar melhor, com certeza. Mas assim que seu cérebro fez a associação entre a palavra "banho" e as imagens mentais dele nu, no banheiro, embaixo d'água, Sebastian abriu os olhos, que ele não lembrava de haver fechado, e olhou para Kimi, torcendo para que suas bochechas não estivessem coradas, como ele poderia imaginar que estavam.

Kimi deu um sorriso complacente para Sebastian, e se levantou da cama, empurrando levemente o mais jovem para o banheiro.

- Vamos lá, você precisa de uma banho. Acredite em mim, vai te fazer sentir melhor – o finlandês então tomou certa distância do mais jovem e completou. – Eu te espero aqui fora.

Sebastian por um segundo respirou aliviado, mas ele não conseguia resistir a provocar um pouco também.

- Tem certeza que você quer esperar aí fora?

Kimi olhou para Sebastian surpreso, mas logo voltou à sua expressão normal. Ele olhou o alemão de cima à baixo antes de responder.

- Tentador. Mas eu já tomei banho.

Sebastian sorriu e entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si.

**~Simi~**

Era quase engraçada a situação, Sebastian pensava. Ele sentia a água escorrendo pelo seu corpo e de vez em quando ele se arrepiava com a remota possibilidade de Kimi entrar por aquela porta a qualquer momento.

Imaginar as mãos do finlandês em seu corpo sem nenhuma camada de roupa entre eles era excitante demais, e Sebastian não queria ficar _animado_ agora. Não mesmo. Afinal, aquilo tudo era muito novo para ele. Homens. E não qualquer homem. Kimi Raikkonen, o cara por que ele estava apaixo... _Oh, droga_.

Ele respirou fundo e saiu do chuveiro. Não estava tão mal _lá embaixo_, mas se ele continuasse pensando em Kimi lá fora iria ficar. _E como não pensar, não é mesmo?_

Sebastian se secou rapidamente e vestiu o robe do hotel. Ele era azul escuro, e Sebastian ficou feliz por isso. Seria mais fácil disfarçar qualquer saliência indevida assim. Embora ele não esperasse ter que fazer isso e, droga, era tão injusto que ele tivesse que sair daquele banheiro praticamente pelado enquanto Kimi continuava muito bem vestido e o deixando louco!

Mas ele teria que sair dali em algum momento, e era melhor que fosse logo. Não queria correr o risco de pegar Kimi dormindo de tanto esperar.

Quando saiu do banheiro, Sebi encontrou Kimi mexendo distraidamente no controle da TV. Ele estava sentado no sofá ao lado de um carrinho provavelmente com comida, e Sebastian deduziu que ele tivesse pedido algo ao serviço de quarto.

- Você não tem medo que as pessoas achem suspeito você invadir meu quarto e ainda pedir pra trazerem comida pra gente? – Sebastian disse enquanto chegava perto de Kimi, dando a volta no carrinho e sentando-se próximo a ele, no braço do sofá.

- Não – Kimi respondeu, largando o controle e virando-se para o mais jovem. – As pessoas aqui são pagas para serem discretas, não é com eles que a gente tem que se preocupar.

Sebastian encarou o finlandês, e, antes que pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Kimi o puxou pela amarra do robe para baixo, para mais perto de si. Sebastian se assustou um pouco e quase se desequilibrou, mas conseguiu se recompor, apoiando uma das mãos no peito de Kimi.

- Melhor? – o finlandês perguntou, com o rosto bem próximo ao seu.

- Kimi, às vezes eu não entendo _mesmo_ o que você fala – Sebastian respondeu com toda a sinceridade.

Kimi riu e voltou a se afastar.

- Depois do banho. Você se sente melhor agora?

- Ah, sim – Sebastian deixou transparecer um pouco de cansaço na voz. – É, ajudou mesmo, você tinha razão.

Quando percebeu que Kimi não respondia nem olhava para ele de volta, Sebastian viu que ele estava tentando dizer alguma coisa.

- O que foi, Kimi? – o alemão perguntou, chamando a atenção do outro piloto.

- É que você ficou mal hoje, depois da corrida e... eu ia me sentir péssimo se soubesse que foi por minha causa – Kimi encarou Sebastian, esperando uma resposta sincera.

Sebastian pensou um pouco ainda antes de responder.

- Olha, eu tive um dia ruim. Uma corrida que _eu_ perdi, você entende? – o alemão respirou fundo. – Eu cometi um erro idiota e coloquei tudo a perder, e ainda fui ultrapassado pelo Mark, então... eu acho que é normal ficar chateado – ele olhou para Kimi, esperando pela reação do mais velho.

- É claro que é normal – o finlandês respondeu.

- Então – Sebastian disse, levando uma das mãos até o ombro de Kimi, aos poucos indo parar em sua nuca, onde ele podia acariciar os cabelos cada vez mais longos. – Você não foi responsável por isso, Kimi. Você não precisa se preocupar comigo o tempo todo. Eu sei me cuidar.

- Eu só não quero te fazer nenhum mal, Sebi.

- Você não vai – Sebastian disse, se aproximando de Kimi, quase se inclinando para beijá-lo, quando de repente parou. – Mas eu não gosto quando você só dá atenção ao Heikki, e esquece que eu existo.

Kimi riu deu um selinho em Sebastian, antes de se afastar novamente.

- Nossa, quanto ciúme! Você quer que eu faça o que? O Heikki é meu amigo, eu tenho que confessar que ficar ouvindo ele tagarelar é uma ótima forma de tentar desviar a atenção dos meus pensamentos impuros quanto a você.

- Pensamentos impuros... – Sebastian não pôde terminar porque Kimi se levantou e caminhou até o carrinho do serviço de quarto.

- Bem, aqui está a minha desculpa! – Kimi disse, descobrindo uma bandeja com um enorme pote de sorvete. Ambos os homens riram. – O que foi? Eu te disse que sorvete era a melhor coisa pra se esquecer uma corrida ruim.

Kimi voltou para o sofá com o pote se sorvete e duas colheres. Deu uma para Sebastian e ficou com a outra.

- E nem precisa agradecer – disse o finlandês, dando a primeira colherada no sorvete.

Sebastian fez o mesmo logo em seguida, e em pouco tempo ambos estavam se deliciando com o sorvete, que não durou muito.

O sensação gelada nas bocas de ambos foi logo substituída pelo calor dos beijos, que começaram furtivos e curtos, para depois se tornarem mais intensos e demorados. Sebastian mantinha suas mãos na nuca de Kimi, sempre segurando seus cabelos entre os dedos, e o finlandês o puxava cada vez mais para si pelo robe que Sebi usava.

Em pouco tempo, Kimi já estava reclinado sobre Sebastian, deitando o mais jovem no sofá e deixando uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo. Os beijos se aprofundavam e eles gemiam vez ou outra, quando separavam os lábios para tomarem ar.

Também não demorou muito para que Kimi sentisse a excitação do mais jovem crescendo sob o seu corpo, o que fez o finlandês rir contra o pescoço de Sebastian, que realmente corou dessa vez. Mas quando Kimi pressionou a própria ereção contra a de Sebastian, o alemão só conseguiu gemer e fechar os olhos, e apertar ainda mais as mão que passeavam pelas costas do mais velho.

Kimi continuou movimentando os quadris contra os de Sebastian enquanto descia com os beijos cada vez mais. Aos poucos ele foi abrindo a parte de cima do robe do mais novo, expondo seu peito liso e pálido.

Sebastian gemeu ainda mais alto ao sentir o contato dos lábios de Kimi em seu peito, de sua língua provocando seus mamilos. Aquilo era muito melhor do que ele poderia ter imaginado. As sensações eram confusas e ele estava totalmente perdido, mas era também malditamente excitante.

Kimi parou por alguns segundos só para observar, ele levantou a cabeça um pouco e viu Sebastian de olhos fechados, totalmente corado e ofegante. E tão sexy.

Quando Sebastian abriu os olhos de novo encontrou Kimi ainda o encarando. O finlandês passou as mãos lentamente pelo seu peito, onde a pele estava exposta, parando as mãos na amarra do robe. Ele olhou nos olhos de Sebastian, como se pedisse permissão para continuar. O alemão o encarou por alguns segundos, descendo os olhos lentamente até parar no volume dentro das calças de Kimi, bem diante de seus olhos.

- Isso é tão injusto – ele disse, ainda encarando a ereção coberta do finlandês. – Eu vou ficar nu e você vai estar totalmente vestido – ele voltou a encarar Kimi nos olhos.

- Nisso a gente pode dar um jeito – Kimi disse, e soltou o robe de Sebastian apenas para arrancar a camisa que usava, expondo o peito igualmente liso e ainda mais pálido totalmente.

Sebastian notou como o contraste entre a pele clara, os pontos vermelhos e os traços negros das tatuagens nos dois ante-braços de Kimi eram... _interessantes_. Era um belo conjunto de se olhar.

- Melhor agora? – o finlandês perguntou, levando novamente as mãos à amarração do robe.

Sebastian apenas concordou com a cabeça. Kimi então desamarrou o nó lentamente, notando como os músculos na barriga de Sebastian se contraiam na medida em que ele ia abrindo a peça. Quando finalmente ele abriu tudo, exibindo o corpo totalmente nu do mais novo, Kimi voltou a se deitar sobre Sebi, dessa vez se posicionando entre as pernas do alemão. Sebastian abriu os olhos e puxou Kimi para um outro beijo, mais desesperado do que nunca. Ele segurava a nuca do finlandês, mas aos poucos foi descendo as mãos, acariciando o peito, o abdome, até chegar ao cós da calça do mais velho. Kimi interrompeu o beijo e levou uma das mãos até as de Sebastian, ficando apoiado num dos cotovelos.

Ele olhou Sebi nos olhos enquanto o encorajava a abrir o botão e o zíper de sua calça. Quando o mais jovem fez isso, Kimi impulsionou o quadril contra o dele mais uma vez, fazendo Sebastian gemer alto e segurar sua cintura com força. Kimi puxou as calças mais para baixo e restava apenas uma camada de roupa entre eles para um contato _mais íntimo_.

Sebi moveu ambas as mãos, que seguravam firmes a cintura de Kimi, até a parte inferior de suas costas. Ele desceu um pouco mais, apertando as nádegas do finlandês, que gemeu e depois riu.

Kimi desceu beijando o pescoço e o peito de Sebastian, seu movimentos faziam o pênis, há muito duro e já quase latejante, do mais jovem roçar em sua barriga. Sebastian estremecia sob seu corpo.

Kimi dava beijos seguindo um caminho pelo abdome de Sebastian, chegando ao seu umbigo e parando ali por alguns segundos. Depois continuou até parar e se afastar um pouco. Sebastian percebeu que ele havia parado e abriu os olhos para ver o que diabos Kimi estava fazendo somente a tempo de assistir a cena do finlandês passando a língua lentamente na cabeça do seu pênis. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás instantaneamente, tentado não gritar feito uma puta, mas isso era quase impossível. Assim como resistir ao impulso de olhar para a boca do finlandês se movendo no seu pau. Ficou nesse impasse por alguns instantes, olhar ou fechar os olhos, gritar ou morder alguma coisa, até ver que Kimi tinha um sorriso se formando nos lábios, mesmo naquela situação.

_Desgraçado. Ele estava se divertindo com aquilo tudo_.

Kimi levantou a cabeça por um segundo e empurrou Sebastian um pouco mais para cima, acomodando-se melhor entre as pernas do alemão. Sebastian apoiou a cabeça no braço do sofá e respirou fundo quando sentiu novamente o contato quente e úmido daquela língua.

Kimi passou a lamber toda a extensão do pênis de Sebastian, que aos poucos passava a impulsionar o quadril para cima, buscando mais atrito. O mais jovem evitava a todo custo olhar _para baixo_, e sentia que não duraria muito. Ele já começava a vazar pré-gozo, e Kimi apanhou com a língua uma gota do líquido que vazava, antes de abocanhar o pau do mais jovem por completo.

Ele chupava e fazia movimentos com a língua, e inclinava levemente a cabeça quando Sebastian tentava investir contra sua boca. O alemão levou as mãos, que até agora agarravam bravamente o sofá, até os ombros do finlandês, cravando as unhas com força na pele clara. Ele então deu adeus a qualquer tipo de autocontrole, gemendo e gritando como nunca tinha feito antes, até gozar, explodindo dentro da boca de Kimi, que continuou chupando, engolindo todo o sêmem de Sebastian.

O jovem alemão respirava com dificuldade e tentava ao menos parar de ofegar, quando sentiu o peso de Kimi sobre si novamente, e seus lábios sendo novamente tomados pelo finlandês. O gosto do beijo era totalmente novo e excitante. Sebastian sabia que aquele era o gosto do seu próprio sêmem, mas o que importava é que ele estava na boca de Kimi. Compartilhar aquele gosto com _ele_ é que importava. Ele levou instintivamente as mãos mais uma vez até a nuca de Kimi, o puxando para mais perto a fim de aprofundar o beijo.

Kimi lentamente foi guiando uma das mãos de Sebastian por entre seus corpos, até seu pênis ainda necessitado de alívio. Sebastian mordeu seu lábio quando sentiu o membro rijo do finlandês entre seus dedos. Ele estava tão absorto em suas próprias sensações que acabou esquecendo que Kimi também precisava gozar.

Era totalmente diferente tocar um pênis que não fosse o seu. Mas não era ruim, também. Só diferente.

Kimi passou a gemer dentro do beijo e a impulsionar o quadril contra a mão de Sebastian. O mais jovem então fechou os dedos em torno da ereção do finlandês e passou a masturbá-lo. Eles se beijavam e Sebastian parava por alguns momentos, apenas para observar a expressão de prazer no rosto de Kimi. Quando sentiu um líquido quente e pegajoso entre seus dedos, o mais jovem também sentiu Kimi desabar sobre o seu corpo, exausto.

Os dois permaneceram parados e calados naquela posição por um bom tempo, até que Kimi quebrou o silêncio.

- Melhor agora? – o finlandês perguntou contra o peito de Sebastian.

O alemão riu, afagando o cabelo de Kimi.

- Com certeza.

- Eu disse que sorvete ajudava.

- É, _sorvete_ ajuda muito.

Os dois ainda trocaram alguns beijos suaves antes de sair daquela posição. Sentir o peso de Kimi sobre seu corpo era um incômodo estranhamente confortável. Quando o finlandês se levantou, sentando-se no sofá, Sebastian sentiu-se quase abandonado, e seu primeiro impulso foi puxar Kimi de volta para si.

Mas então Kimi se virou para ele novamente e lentamente fechou o robe, voltando a amarrá-lo na cintura de Sebastian. Ele também subiu e fechou as próprias calças.

Sebastian queria dizer algo, mas não tinha certeza sobre o que. Sentia que talvez suas palavras pudessem estragar aquele momento. Ele também tinha quase certeza de que Kimi não diria nada, a não ser que ele mesmo começasse aquilo, mas provavelmente aquele não era o momento certo.

- Eu preciso te ver de novo – Kimi disse, trazendo Sebastian de volta de seus pensamentos.

Sebastian ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Kimi o cortou.

- Eu não quero esperar mais duas semanas até a próxima corrida. Eu preciso te ver antes disso – Kimi já havia vestido a sua camisa, e passava as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando colocá-los no lugar novamente.

- Claro, eu também quero te ver – Sebastian tinha que concordar. Ele sabia que não poderia agüentar duas semanas para estar com Kimi novamente.

- A gente pode se ver essa semana, na Suíça mesmo. Eu dou um jeito de achar um lugar.

- Não pode ser na minha casa? – Sebastian perguntou, sentando-se no sofá.

- Não. Melhor não, você sabe, as pessoas já falavam quando a gente ia jogar, imagina se algum fotógrafo me vê na sua casa – Kimi disse, depois sorriu para o mais jovem. – Não se preocupe, eu dou um jeito.

- Ok, só não esqueça de me avisar então – Sebastian disse, abraçando Kimi, envolvendo seus braços no pescoço do finlandês.

Eles se beijaram mais uma vez.

- Eu preciso ir – Kimi disse, encarando Sebastian.

- Precisa mesmo? – Sebi perguntou, apertando mais o abraço.

Kimi respirou fundo e segurou as mãos do piloto alemão.

- Sim, eu preciso. Não vão gostar nada na equipe se eu não dormir no meu hotel.

- E como eles saberiam? – Sebastian perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Eles vão saber, acredite.

Então Kimi se levantou e conferiu rapidamente sua roupa, para ver se estava totalmente _recomposto_. Ele se abaixou e deu mais um beijo em Sebastian.

- Não precisa me acompanhar, eu acho a porta sozinho – Kimi disse e piscou para Sebastian.

O alemão apenas acompanhou o mais velho com o olhar e viu Kimi abrir a porta e dar um último olhar, acompanhado de um sorriso, para si.

Quando o finlandês saiu e fechou a porta, Sebastian desabou no sofá, com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

._

_._

**n/a:** Demorou um pouco mas a atualização veio. Bem, acho que vcs perceberam que a história está tomando rumos mais... _maduros_. Fiquei em dúvida sobre mudar a classificação da fic ou postar uma versão "censurada" aqui no site.

Bem, acho que esse capítulo deu pra passar assim, né?! o.O

Espero que tenham gostado!

**Reviews are love! *-***

Beijos! ;*


	9. Round 8: Silverstone

_**Temporada de Paixões**_

_**F1 Slash 2009**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Eles não me pertencem e também não aconteceu. Não possui fins lucrativos.

**Fandon:** RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash)

**Shipper:** Kimi Raikkonen/Sebastian Vettel

**Sinopse:** A temporada de 2009 começou bastante diferente para dois pilotos. Para Sebastian, era a possibilidade real de lutar pelo seu primeiro título mundial. Para Kimi, era o ultimato na sua carreira e na sua posição dentro da equipe. Mas o que acontece quando essas realidades se encontram e se misturam ao longo dos paddocks da Fórmula 1?

**

* * *

**

**Advertências:** Contem **slash**, **yaoi**, isto é, relação entre dois homens. Pode conter **lemon**, sexo homossexual, mas ainda não tenho certeza. Se você não gosta do gênero, acha errado, nojento, sente asco, simplesmente saia daqui. É isso mesmo, não leia. É um favor que você faz a si mesmo e a mim também. Mas se você gosta ou se acha que tem a mente aberta o suficiente para curtir o gênero, por favor, sinta-se a vontade para ler e deixar seus comentários.

**

* * *

**

**Round 8: Silverstone**

_

* * *

_

_._

_Antes do GP de Silverstone, na Suíça._

Às vezes não era fácil para Sebastian entender tudo o que acontecia com ele. De repente todas as coisas que ele considerava as mais divertidas do mundo viraram o seu trabalho, e algo que, até bem pouco tempo atrás, ele sequer havia imaginado, tornara-se seu vício. Corridas e Kimi.

As pessoas geralmente lembravam-se do fato de ele ter sido o cara mais jovem a vencer uma prova na Fórmula 1. Mas isso fora há apenas um ano, então, sim, ele ainda era esse jovem. Ele ainda era um garoto com um carro nas mãos e muitas responsabilidades nos ombros. Até então tudo havia sido apenas êxitos e felicitações. Apenas, "Olhem, aquele é um futuro campeão do mundo!", vejam, o "novo Schumacher". Mas agora ele tinha que aprender a lidar com a pressão de estar de fato disputando um campeonato. De estar em uma equipe de ponta e ter a _obrigação_ de obter bons resultados. Ele tentava aparecer sempre bem, confiante e animado. O Vettel que o público adorava ver. Mas por dentro ele estava inseguro, e não iria mais negar isso para si mesmo.

Ele pensou em conversar com o pai sobre o assunto, mas não queria preocupar Norbert. Também não queria falar com Christian e se mostrar tão fraco assim diante do seu chefe. O nome de apenas uma pessoa vinha a sua cabeça. E mesmo assim, não seria fácil. Antes de… Antes de tudo que está acontecendo entre ele e Kimi acontecer, uma conversa como esta seria até fácil entre eles. Surgiria naturalmente. Mas agora as coisas mudaram, e Sebastian ainda não sabia ao certo em que status eles estavam. E tinha procurado não se preocupar tanto com isso, mas isso já não era mais possível.

No meio da semana, quando o telefone de sua casa tocou e ele ouviu a voz de Kimi do outro lado da linha, Sebastian estremeceu. Eles iriam se encontrar novamente, depois de tudo que havia acontecido. Ele estava nervoso e levemente apavorado.

Eles marcaram num lugar neutro. A casa de um amigo de Kimi, que ficava perto e longe o suficiente das casas de ambos para ser prático e cômodo. Na verdade, era a primeira vez em que Sebastian se deu conta da posição em que estava. Kimi era um homem casado, e isso não era nenhum pouco confortável. Mas ele já estava envolvido demais para se preocupar com isso agora.

No dia combinado, Sebi saiu de carro a caminho do endereço indicado por Kimi. Após pouco mais de trinta minutos de estrada, ele pôde avistar a propriedade. A casa não era lá muito grande, mas parecia ser bastante aconchegante. Havia um bosque e várias árvores ao redor do local. Antes mesmo de parar o carro, ele avistou Kimi, sentado na sacada da casa. O finlandês acariciava o pelo do enorme pastor alemão sentado ao seu lado.

Sebastian estacionou e desceu do carro, acenado para Kimi.

— Eu não sabia que você ia trazer companhia. — Disse o alemão, ao chegar onde Kimi estava, parando de frente para o finlandês.

— Ele fica muito agitado em casa. Por causa dos cavalos. — Kimi disse e passou a mão na cabeça de Ajax.

O finlandês então se levantou e segurou Sebastian pela cintura, pousando um beijo nos lábios do mais jovem. Ajax latiu, meio confuso. Ambos os homens riram.

— Não se preocupe. — Kimi disse, notando que Sebastian encarava o cão um pouco desconfiado. — Isso é só até ele se acostumar com você.

— Se você está dizendo… — Sebastian respondeu, não muito confiante.

— Vem, tem um lago lá atrás. Vamos levar o Ajax lá e quem sabe ele não fique um pouco mais simpático com você. — Kimi falou e se afastou de Sebastian, caminhando em direção à parte de trás da casa. Ajax logo seguiu o seu dono, e o rapaz mais jovem foi logo atrás.

Eles caminharam um pouco, em silêncio, até chegar ao lago. Era início de verão na Europa, o clima era agradável e a grama verde. Eles se sentaram sob a sombra de uma árvore enquanto Ajax corria em torno do lago.

— Você 'tá calado. — Kimi disse, sem encarar Sebastian, ao invés disso, observando o seu cachorro correndo de um lado para o outro.

— Isso soa estranho vindo de você. — Sebastian retrucou, olhando para Kimi, que olhou de volta. Mas logo o alemão estava com um sorriso no rosto e o mais velho relaxou mais.

— Bem, mas pra _você_, é novidade.

Sebastian sorriu, mas Kimi percebeu que fora um pouco forçado. O mais jovem então passou a encarar o chão, enquanto arrancava tocos de grama de onde eles estavam sentados.

— Isso é sobre o que aconteceu no seu quarto? — Kimi perguntou, mais uma vez desviando o olhar de Sebastian.

O alemão demorou um pouco a responder. Sebi pensava em como explicar para Kimi o que estava acontecendo com ele. Não seria fácil, mas uma hora ou outra eles teriam simplesmente que falar sobre o que estava acontecendo entre eles.

— Sim e não. — Sebastian disse, olhando para Kimi. O finlandês tinha um semblante calmo, mas Sebi podia sentir que ele estava preocupado. — É que… Isso tudo… É tudo muito novo pra mim, você entende? Eu não consigo abstrair, e separar as coisas Kimi. — Sebastian suspirou.

— E você ficou assustado? — Kimi perguntou.

— Talvez. Mas não só… Pelo que aconteceu entre a gente. — Sebastian não pôde evitar um sorriso. — Que foi muito bom, por sinal. — O mais jovem voltou a encarar o chão por alguns instantes, um pouco constrangido.

— Bem, eu já 'tava pensando que você não tivesse gostado. — Kimi disse, com um sorriso torto.

Sebastian riu também. Não, definitivamente esse não era o problema. Ele havia gostado até demais. E era melhor nem pensar em quantas vezes nessa semana ele tinha "relembrado" o ocorrido.

— Não, não foi isso. Mas, bem… Já faz quase dois meses desde que a gente se beijou no Bahrein. E, Kimi… Eu não sei. — Sebastian suspirou mais uma vez, e se mexia cada vez mais, deixando claro estar bastante desconfortável.

— Você quer saber o que diabos está acontecendo entre a gente. — Kimi disse, calmamente. — Que tipo de relação é essa.

Sebastian encarou o mais velho. Sim, era exatamente isso que ele tinha em mente e não conseguia dizer. Ele estava inegavelmente surpreso com o fato de Kimi conseguir ser tão direto.

— É. — Sebastian disse, depois de uma pequena pausa. — Acho que é isso.

Kimi encostou-se a arvore atrás de si. Ele apoiou os braços nos joelhos cruzados.

— É, acho que não dá mais pra fugir dessa conversa, não é? — Ele perguntou, sorrindo e encarando Sebi.

— Não. — O alemão respondeu, no mesmo tom de brincadeira.

— Sebi… A verdade é que eu já não te via mais só como um amigo há bastante tempo. E, acredite em mim, eu tentei resistir. Tentei mesmo.

— Acho que eu não cooperei muito… — Sebastian interveio.

— Com certeza. — Kimi disse mais para si mesmo do que para Sebi. — E agora… Agora eu só sei que eu não consigo mais ficar perto de você sem querer te beijar. — O finlandês fez uma pausa e ambos permaneceram em silêncio. — Eu acho que a gente não pode mais voltar a ser como era antes. Pelo menos eu não posso.

— Eu não quero voltar, Kimi. — Sebastian disse, e então ambos os homens estavam calados e displicentemente arrancando tufos de grama do chão.

Kimi nunca fora um homem de muitas palavras, mas ele sabia que precisava se esforçar. Ele sabia que palavras não ditas também têm o poder de interferir na vida das pessoas. Ilusões são por vezes muito mais perigosas que mentiras deslavadas.

— Eu não posso te prometer nada, Sebastian. — Kimi disse, mas o jovem alemão não o encarou. Sebi continuou com os olhos fixos no chão. — E… Se fosse pra te aconselhar, eu diria pra você se afastar de mim. — Kimi esperou por uma reação do mais novo.

— Eu sei. — Sebi respondeu, depois de alguns segundos. — E eu me afastaria de você, se eu pudesse.

O mais jovem então levantou os olhos e encarou Kimi.

— Mas eu acho que nós dois já percebemos que não dá mais pra voltar atrás.

— Eu… Eu só quero ter certeza que você entende o que isso significa… — Kimi parecia preocupado, e Sebastian então se aproximou lentamente do finlandês, encostando-se também na árvore e deitando a cabeça lentamente no ombro do mais velho.

— Eu sei. Sei que isso não é um "namoro", que você é casado e que as pessoas não podem saber. — O alemão suspirou, e logo continuou a falar. — Eu sei que isso é perigoso pra nossa carreira. Pra minha, principalmente.

Kimi pôs um braço em volta de Sebastian, trazendo o jovem para mais perto de si.

— Isso sem falar em toda essa coisa da sexualidade… — O finlandês disse no ouvido de Sebi, tentando soar um pouco divertido, a fim de quebrar o clima cada vez mais pesado.

— É, isso também. — Sebastian sorriu. — Se bem que… Essa foi a parte mais fácil até agora. — Ele levantou um pouco o rosto, sua cabeça já totalmente apoiada no ombro de Kimi, e viu que o finlandês também sorria.

— Sebi… — Kimi disse, após mais alguns segundos de silêncio. — Eu… — O finlandês parecia não encontrar palavras para completar a frase.

— O que foi? — Sebastian perguntou, saindo do abraço do mais velho e o encarando cara a cara.

— Olha… — Kimi recomeçou. — Eu sei o que as pessoas falam sobre mim. Mas… Isso não é algo que eu costume fazer. Quer dizer, meu casamento nunca foi lá um exemplo de perfeição, mas… Eu só não sou… O que as pessoas dizem que eu sou.

— Eu sei, Kimi. Eu sempre soube. — Sebastian disse e encarou o finlandês.

O mais jovem levou uma das mãos até o rosto de Kimi e acariciou a bochecha do finlandês. Kimi retribuiu a carícia e os dois finalmente se beijaram, suavemente.

O beijo continuou até que Sebastian estivesse deitado na grama, com Kimi quase por cima de si. Os dois homens passeavam com as mãos pelo corpo um do outro, mas sem pressa, apenas se beijando e se tocando preguiçosamente.

— Mas eu tenho que te avisar… — Sebi disse entre beijos. — Que eu sou meio… Possessivo.

— Como assim? — Kimi perguntou, se afastando um pouco do mais jovem e o encarando.

— Isso significa que você pode até dar atenção pro Heikki e pros outros de vez em quando… Mas, certas coisas, são só pra mim, ok? — Sebastian disse, sorrindo.

— Certas coisas…? — Kimi questionou.

— É. Invasão de quartos e sorvetes. Por exemplo.

Kimi riu. Aliás, ele quase gargalhou, lembrando-se do sorvete na última corrida. Sebastian aproveitou o momento e rolou o corpo, ficando por cima do finlandês e voltando a beijá-lo. Kimi levou as mãos até as costas do mais jovem, acariciando por sobre o moletom, até chegar lentamente às suas nádegas e apertá-las de leve.

Sebastian ofegou um pouco e o mais velho percebeu, logo em seguida repetindo a ação, só que com um pouco mais de força. O alemão então gemeu ainda mais alto, separando os lábios dos de Kimi. Sebi abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda sentindo as mãos do finlandês na sua bunda, e ia tentar dizer alguma coisa quanto a isso, quando ouviu um rosnado baixinho, mas bastante próximo.

Ele olhou para frente e viu Ajax parado, encarando-o com as presas à mostra. Logo que olhou nos olhos do homem mais jovem, o cão começou a latir ameaçadoramente para Sebastian, que arregalou um pouco os olhos.

Kimi logo se levantou, saindo de baixo de Sebastian e tentando acalmar o cão.

— Calma, garoto! — Disse o finlandês, aproximando-se de Ajax. — Calma, ele não tava me machucando… — Kimi não conseguiu mais conter o riso.

— Acho que o seu cachorro me odeia… — O alemão disse, ainda sentado na grama.

— Nahh… Ele só pensou que você estivesse me fazendo algum mal. — Kimi disse, enquanto acariciava o cão, agora já mais calmo.

Sebastian riu. Kimi o encarou como se fazendo de desentendido.

— Acho que ele não conhece o dono que tem.

— Vem… — Kimi disse, levantando-se. — Vamos entrar, eu vou deixar o Ajax do lado de fora.

Ambos seguiram então para a casa, onde passaram o resto da tarde. Ajax teve de se contentar com a varanda.

**~Simi~**

_Em Silverstone, GP da Inglaterra de F1._

A conversa com Kimi realmente havia feito bem a Sebastian. Ele se sentia mais tranquilo, mais seguro em relação a este aspecto de sua vida. Não que eles tivessem uma relação fácil, mas pelo menos as coisas estivam um pouco mais claras. O final de semana, mais uma vez, transcorria de forma maravilhosa para o piloto da Red Bull. Após os erros na Turquia, ele se sentia mais preparado para suportar a pressão de ter de apresentar bons resultados. No final, ele só precisava fazer o que sabia e o que gostava, nada mais.

Kimi continuava em uma situação delicada dentro da equipe. Além de todos os problemas técnicos, havia a pressão. Ora invisível, ora estampada até nos jornais, a verdade era que a presença do finlandês na equipe era cada vez mais posta em dúvida. As pessoas falavam muita coisa, desde a tal _desmotivação_ até os aspectos da personalidade de Kimi. Mas a verdade era que ele não havia chegado à Maranello por ter sido eleito alguma vez a "miss simpatia do paddock". Ele havia conquistado seu lugar ali com suas atuações dentro das pistas, como desafiante da equipe. E enquanto foi possível, ele fez exatamente o que ele havia sido contratado para fazer: vencer corridas. Mas desde meados da última temporada, as coisas haviam mudado. A decisão de mudar o _setup_ do carro de acordo com o estilo de pilotagem de Felipe havia prejudicado sua performance, sem dúvida. Mas Kimi nunca fora de chorar pelo leite derramado e, admitindo isso ou não, também era orgulhoso demais para admitir que havia algo errado.

Talvez sua atitude o estivesse prejudicando, mas Kimi não era do tipo que vendia a alma.

Apesar de tudo, e além de tudo, eles agora tinham um ao outro. E isso acabara sendo um refúgio, tanto para Kimi quanto para Sebastian. Quando estavam juntos eles podiam esquecer todas as pressões.

**  
~Simi~**

No domingo, dia de corrida, os pilotos se encaminhavam para mais uma _drive parade_. As turminhas de sempre já se formavam, alguns se reuniam por nacionalidade, alguns por serem companheiros de equipe, outros por amizade e… Havia Kimi e Sebastian. Aquele era um bom momento para estarem juntos, afinal. Talvez não tão juntos quanto ambos gostariam, mas eles foram se acostumando e aprendendo a usar aqueles momentos da melhor forma possível, mesmo sem dar motivos aos fotógrafos ou jornalistas para dizer alguma coisa.

Entretanto, e para a tristeza de Sebastian, havia sempre mais alguém junto deles durante os desfiles de pilotos. Em algumas ocasiões, o polonês da BMW, Robert Kubica, mas na maior parte do tempo, era Heikki quem acompanhava os dois mais de perto. Dessa vez não estava sendo diferente.

Sebastian tentava fingir que não estava prestando atenção enquanto os dois homens próximos a ele conversavam em finlandês. Kimi sempre tentava deixá-lo por dentro da conversa, mas antes que percebesse, ele e Heikki já estavam falando em sua língua pátria novamente.

— Sebastian, então você também vai para a Finlândia no verão? — Heikki perguntou, dirigindo-se ao piloto mais jovem.

— Ah, sim. Talvez. Quer dizer, eu sempre quis acompanhar um rali de perto e já que o Kimi vai estar correndo, e além do mais tem…

— É, Heikki, ele vai. — Kimi interrompeu, vendo que Sebastian não terminaria de falar se eles o deixassem continuar.

Kimi e ele já haviam combinado isso. O finlandês iria correr em um rali em seu país, e estava realmente empolgado com a ideia. Desde o começo do ano, quando participou de uma prova dessas pela primeira vez, Kimi se sentiu bem como há muito tempo não sentia na Fórmula 1. O mundo dos ralis era realmente encantador, e ele estava ansioso pelo Rali da Finlândia.

— Eu sempre quis disputar um rali também. Acho que qualquer finlandês já sentiu isso, não é mesmo, Kimi? — Heikki olhou para o amigo e Kimi apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Em pouco tempo, Sebastian e o finlandês mais jovem já dominavam a conversa. Kimi apenas observava, e tentava resistir aos impulsos de chegar mais perto de Sebastian. Era estranho estar tão perto dele às vezes e ter que lembrar que eles estavam em público. Que não podiam, ou melhor, não deviam se tocar, ficar se encarando demais ou até mesmo dizer as coisas que gostariam um para o outro. Embora quanto a isso, Sebastian parecia ter encontrado um jeitinho.

— Sabe, Heikki… — O jovem alemão disse, embora estivesse olhando para Kimi enquanto falava. — Você não imagina o quanto eu queria um sorvete agora.

Kimi sorriu torto e se virou para Sebastian, agradecendo por estar com seus óculos escuros, ou o seu olhar o denunciaria para qualquer um.

— Se você fizer uma boa corrida, eu acho que um sorvete seria uma excelente recompensa.

Ambos riram, assim como Heikki, embora o piloto da McLaren tenha ficado com a leve impressão de ter perdido alguma parte da piada.

— Eu também adoro sorvete. — Disse o finlandês mais jovem, ao que Kimi e Sebastian responderam rindo mais ainda.

Logo após o desfile dos pilotos, os três homens se separaram e foram cada um para o seu respectivo time. Sebastian estava confiante, mais do que já havia estado durante toda essa temporada. Ele se sentia mais aliviado em relação a Kimi, e podia se concentrar melhor na prova.

Após uma breve reunião com a equipe, juntamente com Mark, Sebastian se preparava para a corrida, que começaria em alguns instantes. Ele tentou se afastar um pouco dos boxes da RBR, espairecer e, quem sabe, encontrar Kimi pelo caminho. O jovem alemão só queria esclarecer os detalhes sobre a conversa de mais cedo, sobre o sorvete, quando Heikki estava presente e ele não pôde ser mais claro.

Sebastian não conseguiu conter um sorriso ao avistar Kimi, um pouco mais afastado, também distante dos boxes da própria equipe. Uma pena o finlandês não estar sozinho. Kimi conversava com Mark e seu empresário, Steve. Os três homens estavam sérios, Steve falava enquanto Kimi e Mark apenas ouviam, em silêncio. Não parecia estar sendo uma conversa muito agradável.

Ao mesmo tempo em que queria se aproximar, Sebastian sabia que não podia. Afinal, Kimi também tinha seus assuntos para resolver, e ele não podia ficar importunando o finlandês o tempo todo. Mas quando ele percebeu que Kimi notou sua presença e deixou os dois outros homens por um instante para vir falar com ele, Sebi se sentiu estranhamente feliz.

— Hey, que bom te ver. — Kimi disse, chegando onde Sebastian estava e parando ao lado dele, olhando para trás e vendo que Steve ainda o estava observando.

— Problemas? — Sebastian perguntou, notando como o empresário de Kimi os observava de longe, enquanto parecia perguntar algo para Mark.

— Só os de sempre. — Kimi disse, enquanto levava a mão até o ombro do mais jovem.

Sebastian retesou um pouco. Ele encarou o finlandês e pensou em perguntar algo, mas Kimi se adiantou a ele, percebendo exatamente do que se tratava.

— Nada relacionado a você, não se preocupe.

— Tem certeza? — Sebastian perguntou, voltando a olhar para onde Steve e Mark estavam, mas os dois homens já se encaminhavam de volta para os boxes da Ferrari.

— Tenho. Não se preocupe, 'tá tudo bem. — Kimi tentou tranqüilizar o mais jovem.

— Não parece que 'tá tudo bem pra você. — Sebastian ainda retrucou.

Kimi então levou a mão novamente até a o ombro de Sebi, dessa vez chegando até o rosto do mais novo. Sebastian então se deu conta do quanto ele havia sentido falta daquele toque, porque as mãos de Kimi em contato com sua pele o faziam não querer mais nada no mundo. As mãos do finlandês eram ironicamente quentes.

— Talvez não esteja mesmo, mas… Se tem uma coisa na minha vida que é perfeita agora, é você. — Kimi disse e se aproximou, pousando um beijo bochecha de Sebastian. O piloto da Red Bull sorriu.

— Você sabe que isso seria motivo mais do que suficiente pra falarem de nós pelo resto da vida, não sabe? — Sebastian encarou Kimi com um sorriso enorme no rosto. — Estaria em todos os sites amanhã, _"Iceman e Sebastian Vettel trocando carícias no paddock"_…

Kimi sorriu. Era verdade, um gesto desses, vindo dele, era realmente algo muito comprometedor.

— Bem, então vamos dar um material decente para os sites de fofocas. — O finlandês disse, puxando Sebastian para mais perto de si, enquanto ambos entravam em um local mais escondido.

Kimi então encostou Sebastian à parede, atrás de uma pilha de pneus. O finlandês tirou o seu boné, que com certeza atrapalharia as ações seguintes, e beijou o mais novo, pressionando seus corpos juntos e fazendo o alemão gemer baixinho. Logo depois ele se afastou, olhando Sebastian ainda com os lábios entreabertos e os olhos semicerrados.

— Um escândalo digno agora, não? — Kimi perguntou, divertidamente.

— Com certeza. — Sebastian se inclinou, buscando a boca de Kimi novamente, mas o mais velho pôs um dedo sobre os seus lábios e o afastou.

— Você quer mais? — Kimi perguntou e Sebi respondeu, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

Kimi então sorriu e voltou a pôr o boné e os óculos escuros.

— Agora só depois da corrida. E se você se sair bem.

— Isso… — Sebastian não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. — Não é nada justo.

— Você tem os seus termos, eu tenho os meus. — Kimi disse, simplesmente.

— Ainda assim não é justo. — Sebastian retrucou.

— Ninguém falou em justiça por aqui. — Kimi disse seriamente. Depois sorriu e se aproximou de Sebastian, segurando-o pela cintura com ambas as mãos. — Eu só quero que você faça o melhor, ok? Não se preocupe com mais nada. Eu vou estar aqui pra você depois… — Kimi sussurrou na orelha do mais jovem.

Sebastian segurou Kimi antes que ele pudesse se afastar e abraçou o mais velho, deixando o finlandês parcialmente sem ação com o gesto.

— Eu também 'tô aqui pra você, se você precisar.

— Eu sei. — Respondeu o finlandês, aproveitando o máximo que podia daquele abraço. — Agora a gente tem que ir.

Ambos se separaram e se encaram calados por alguns segundos, até Kimi quebrar o silêncio.

— Só faça o seu melhor, mais nada.

— Eu vou fazer. — Sebastian respondeu.

Kimi então se afastou, saindo de trás da pilha de pneus.

— A gente se vê mais tarde, então. — O finlandês se despediu e caminhou em direção aos boxes de sua equipe.

Sebastian esperou alguns segundos e fez o mesmo, voltando aos boxes da Red Bull.

Momentos depois eles estavam na pista, prontos para mais uma corrida. Sebastian teve um desempenho impecável, sendo perfeito do início ao fim, não tendo sua corrida realmente ameaçada em nenhum momento. Liderando de ponta a ponta, ele obteve sua segunda vitória no ano.

Comemorar com sua equipe era ótimo, ele tinha de admitir. A equipe austríaca era provavelmente a mais _cool_ do paddock. Horner, Mark, os engenheiros e mecânicos faziam festa e comemoravam mais um excelente resultado. Mas Sebastian não podia evitar contar os minutos até que toda a festa na RBR acabasse e ele pudesse estar com Kimi. Essa era a comemoração que ele realmente ansiava. O jovem alemão mal podia esperar para estar sozinho com Kimi novamente, sentir seus lábios e suas mãos em seu corpo.

Se essa fosse a recompensa por seus bons resultados durante o ano, Sebastian sentia que poderia vencer o campeonato apenas para ter mais de Kimi.

_Continua..._

* * *

.

.

**n/a:** Mais um capítulo, peço desculpas pela demora! ._.

Espero que estejam gostando!

Beijos! ;*

**Reviews são amor! *-***


	10. Round 9: Nurbugring

_**Temporada de Paixões**_

_**F1 Slash 2009**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Eles não me pertencem e também não aconteceu. Não possui fins lucrativos.

**Fandon:** RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash)

**Shipper:** Kimi Raikkonen/Sebastian Vettel

**Sinopse:** A temporada de 2009 começou bastante diferente para dois pilotos. Para Sebastian, era a possibilidade real de lutar pelo seu primeiro título mundial. Para Kimi, era o ultimato na sua carreira e na sua posição dentro da equipe. Mas o que acontece quando essas realidades se encontram e se misturam ao longo dos paddocks da Fórmula 1?

**

* * *

**

**Advertências:** Contem **slash**, **yaoi**, isto é, relação entre dois homens. Pode conter **lemon**, sexo homossexual, mas ainda não tenho certeza. Se você não gosta do gênero, acha errado, nojento, sente asco, simplesmente saia daqui. É isso mesmo, não leia. É um favor que você faz a si mesmo e a mim também. Mas se você gosta ou se acha que tem a mente aberta o suficiente para curtir o gênero, por favor, sinta-se a vontade para ler e deixar seus comentários.

.

**

* * *

**

**Round 9: Nurbugring**

* * *

Quando Kimi falou com Sebastian sobre chegar um dia antes à Alemanha, foi porque ele sabia que as coisas seriam mais complicadas para os dois lá. Sebastian estaria em seu país, isso já seria motivo suficiente para que as atenções estivessem todas voltadas para ele. E aliando a isso o fato de ele estar vivendo o melhor momento de sua carreira, era certo que eles mal conseguiriam se ver neste final de semana.

Foi este o motivo de Kimi ter viajado um pouco antes. Eles poderiam ter algumas horas juntos sem precisarem se preocupar. Era estranho o fato de que mesmo eles vivendo no mesmo país, e em cidades tão próximas, eles tivessem que se encontrar, na maioria das vezes, em lugares tão distantes.

Não que a Alemanha pudesse ser considerada um lugar estranho, afinal, Kimi já conhecia o país tão bem e há tanto tempo, e sendo o país de Sebastian, mas a verdade é que o finlandês não gostava muito do lugar. Pelo menos não de Nurbugring, o circuito onde o GP da Alemanha seria realizado esse ano. O lugar não lhe trazia boas recordações. E não era apenas a corrida perdida na última volta, o seu carro praticamente se desfazendo em suas mãos. Aquilo fora a apenas a ponta do _iceberg_. Mas Kimi não queria lembrar do passado agora. Ele estaria com Sebastian dentro de poucas horas, e isso era tudo o que importava.

Ninguém perguntou sobre o porquê de ele ter pedido para chegar mais cedo as suas acomodações na Alemanha, e o fato de Sebastian também ter adiantado a sua ida à Alemanha era totalmente compreensível. Mais tempo para a família.

Quando Kimi chegou ao hotel, a primeira coisa que fez foi mandar uma mensagem de texto para Sebastian, avisando que já havia chegado. O mais jovem respondeu imediatamente, dizendo que já estava no hotel. O que Kimi não esperava é que eles tivessem sido hospedados no mesmo hotel. O finlandês teve um primeiro impulso de ligar de volta e dizer que eles estavam mais perto do que poderiam imaginar, mas acabou pensando melhor e guardando o celular no bolso novamente. Sebastian parecia ter gostado da sua primeira invasão de quarto, então, Kimi poderia fazer isso novamente.

Ele só teve de pegar um elevador e atravessar três andares, dar alguns passos e já estava em frente à porta do quarto de Sebastian. Bater parecia a opção mais óbvia, mas a porta estava aberta e… Bem, se Deus existisse, ele seria testemunha de que Kimi viera ali com a melhor das intenções. Mas, seguindo uma linha de raciocínio cristão, o finlandês nunca fora muito resistente às tentações da carne.

Kimi entrou silenciosamente e com um sorriso meio torto nos lábios. Certificou-se de deixar a porta trancada dessa vez. O quarto estava silencioso, ainda bem arrumado, mas as coisas de Sebastian já estavam sobre a cama. Embora não houvesse nem sinal do mais jovem no local.

Ao se aproximar da cama, Kimi pôde ver a mala do piloto da Red Bull. Jogados sobre o colchão, o celular, os óculos escuros e um gorro com as estampas da equipe. Kimi podia se lembrar perfeitamente das primeiras vezes em que viu um garoto com aquele gorro passeando pelo paddock. Não que ele já não tivesse visto o jovem piloto de testes da BMW antes, mas, foi um gorro como aquele que fez o menino parecer estranhamente simpático aos seus olhos. Talvez aquela tenha sido a primeira vez em que Kimi realmente reparara em Sebastian.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ele ouviu o som do chuveiro sendo ligado. Sebi estava no banho. Por isso o quarto estava tão calmo.

Kimi respirou fundo. A verdade é que ele já podia ter quase trinta anos e uma experiência considerável em se tratando de sexo, mas Sebastian conseguia deixá-lo confuso. E talvez inseguro. Ele sabia o que queria, e sabia como conseguir, mas era impossível não pensar em que consequências isso traria para o rapaz mais jovem. Por mais que ele tentasse se convencer do contrário, ele sentia que isso em que ambos estavam envolvidos ainda teria suas repercussões. Embora _pensar antes de agir_ nunca tenha sido uma característica que definisse Kimi muito bem.

Aos poucos ele se aproximou da porta do banheiro, ouvindo os sons da água jorrando lá dentro. Kimi levantou o pulso e, após para por um segundo, bateu de leve na porta.

Dentro do banheiro, Sebastian abriu os olhos de sobressalto ao som da batida. Ele estava tão relaxado embaixo da ducha que foi impossível não se assustar.

— Quem é? — Perguntou o jovem alemão, embora ele tenha achado essa pergunta extremamente estúpida logo após pronunciá-la.

— Quantas pessoas você costuma receber no seu quarto, Sebastian? — Kimi perguntou, do outro lado da porta.

O mais novo riu e voltou a relaxar. A presença de Kimi já era totalmente familiar, embora as circunstâncias logo tenham se mostrado um pouco diferentes das habituais.

— Como você chegou aqui tão rápido? — Sebastian voltou a perguntar. — Eu achei que ainda tivesse tempo pra um banho antes de você chegar. — Ele tentava a todo custo parecer o mais natural possível.

— E se eu te dissesse que eu estou hospedado aqui também? — O mais jovem ouviu Kimi responder, notando que o finlandês continuava próximo à porta.

— Eu diria que isso é muito mais prático. — A voz de Sebastian acabou saindo mais baixa do que ele gostaria.

Alguns segundos de silêncio. Dentro do banheiro, Sebastian respirava fundo, tentando se convencer que não tinha motivos para ficar nervoso. Do lado de fora, recostado a porta, Kimi ainda tinha a vã esperança de que seria forte o suficiente para lutar contra o seu desejo.

— Você veio direto pra cá? — Sebastian perguntou, e Kimi encostou a testa na porta antes de responder.

— Sim.

— Então você nem teve tempo de tomar um banho… — Sebastian sugeriu e Kimi fechou os olhos com força.

— Na verdade, não.

Mais alguns segundos sem que nenhum dos dois dissesse nada. Sebastian sentia-se derreter e sabia que acabaria escorrendo pelo ralo se não fizesse nada.

— A porta está aberta, se você quiser… — O mais jovem disse, logo após desligar o jato de água, e tendo a certeza de que sua voz fora ouvida por Kimi.

Kimi realmente queria que aquelas palavras não tivessem feito uma conexão direta entre seu cérebro e sua virilha. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e, antes que pudesse tentar resistir, percebeu que isso seria inútil e ridículo. Era bobagem tentar negar algo que os dois queriam tanto e, fosse como fosse, o que ambos haviam feito até aqui já era mais do que suficiente para deixá-los bastante encrencados. À merda com os falsos pudores, então.

Sebastian viu a maçaneta girando lentamente. Aos poucos, a silhueta de Kimi podia ser notado mesmo através do vidro embaçado do box. O finlandês entrou no banheiro e voltou a fechar a porta atrás de si, ficando parado de frente para os boxes, onde podia ver Sebastian também parado, claramente esperando por algum movimento dele. Kimi então começou a retirar suas roupas, nem rápido nem devagar demais. Os tênis e as meias saíram facilmente, logo após o moletom e a camiseta que ele usava por baixo.

Sebastian afastou o vidro dos boxes no exato momento em que Kimi retirava seu jeans. Quando o finlandês levantou novamente a cabeça, pôde ver perfeitamente o corpo jovem e esguio de Sebastian totalmente nu. O peito arfando de leve, os músculos da barriga tensos e uma ereção se formando. Exatamente como ele próprio estava nesse momento.

Ele então olhou Sebastian nos olhos e sorriu, vendo o quanto aquele garoto podia ser corajoso e o quanto ele queria e precisava de Sebastian.

Kimi se livrou de suas boxers, ficando também completamente nu. Ele então se aproximou de Sebastian, entrando no box e ficando de frente para o mais jovem. Seus corpos estavam próximos, embora não estivessem se tocando, e Kimi então voltou a ligar o chuveiro. Sebastian se afastou um pouco, deixando que a água caísse principalmente sobre o corpo do mais velho.

Nenhuma palavra havia sido trocada entre eles naquele banheiro, e pelo visto, não haveria necessidade disso. A expressão de Kimi era séria, mas seu olhar não era nem de longe tão distante e confiante como Sebastian, e todos os outros, estavam acostumados a ver. Seus olhos estavam tão cheios de desejo e dúvida quanto os de Sebastian. O mais jovem então encostou a cabeça no ombro de Kimi, respirando pesadamente contra o seu pescoço. Levou uma das mãos até o rosto do mais velho, enquanto distribuía beijos pelo pescoço do finlandês, até que suas bocas finalmente se encontrassem. Foi como um choque de sensações. A água escorrendo por ambos os corpos e o calor que aquela proximidade oferecia. O beijo se intensificou até que Sebastian estivessem com as duas mãos entranhadas nos cabelos do homem mais velho e Kimi tivesse finalmente acabado com qualquer distância entre eles, colando os dois corpos num abraço apertado.

As línguas se tocavam avidamente, buscando todos os lugares e sabores da boca sendo explorada. As mãos de Kimi passeavam pelas costas de Sebastian, e o finlandês apertava seus braços em torno do mais jovem, como se quisesse prendê-lo ali com ele. A sensação de seus corpos totalmente juntos era a mais intensa que os dois já haviam desfrutado juntos.

Os beijos foram descendo aos poucos, Kimi passava os lábios e a língua em torno da mandíbula de Sebastian, seguindo pelo seu pescoço, voltando à boca. Sentir seu pênis duro pressionado contra a ereção do finlandês fez Sebi gemer e impulsionar os quadris para frente levemente. Tudo que ele queria no momento era mais atrito.

Kimi então foi empurrando o alemão aos poucos até que ele estivesse encostado à parede. O mais jovem soltou um gemido mais alto ao sentir as costas contra a parede fria. A água continuava caindo, mas a essa altura nada mais importava para os dois. Kimi segurou Sebastian pela cintura com força, afastando-se o suficiente apenas para encará-lo nos olhos mais uma vez. Sebastian subiu as mãos pelos braços de Kimi, trazendo-o novamente para perto de si.

O finlandês encostou seus lábios aos do mais novo, sem aprofundar o beijo. Foi descendo até chegar ao peito de Sebastian, provocando seus mamilos. As mãos de Kimi continuavam firmes na cintura de Sebastian, prendendo-o a parede quando ele tentava impulsionar o corpo para frente.

— Kimi, por favor… — Sebastian choramingou, enquanto o finlandês ainda estava ocupado com os seus mamilos.

— O que você quer? — Kimi perguntou, junto à orelha de Sebastian.

— Qualquer coisa, só… _Faça…_ — Sebastian disse, ofegante.

Kimi então se ajoelhou no chão do banheiro, ficando de frente para Sebastian. O membro ereto do mais novo estava bem na frente do finlandês, que o segurou com uma das mãos, fechando os dedos em torno do comprimento do alemão e acariciando a ponta com o polegar. Sebastian soltou um gemido alto, encostando sua cabeça à parede e levando uma mão até o ombro de Kimi.

O mais velho continuava acariciando o pênis de Sebastian, passando a bombear de leve. A outra mão de Kimi passeava por uma das coxas do mais novo, apertando a carne dura, subindo até chegar às bolas de Sebi.

— Oh… Kimi… — O alemão ofegava, enquanto era torturado pelas mãos do mais velho.

Sebastian então sentiu a ponta de seu pau entre os lábios de Kimi, a língua do finlandês se movendo ao redor de sua glande. O suspiro do alemão não pôde ser considerado nada além de aliviado. Num primeiro instante. Até que os movimentos da língua e dos lábios de Kimi o estivessem deixando totalmente louco. Ele apertou os olhos com força, inclinando a cabeça para trás, perdido nas sensações que se espalhavam desde o seu pau até o restante de seu corpo. Kimi já tinha seu membro quase todo na boca, tirando de vez em quando e lambendo desde a base até a cabeça. Sebastian apenas gemia, e só voltou a abrir os olhos ao sentir que estava sendo virado contra a parede.

De repente, Sebastian pôde sentir a respiração pesada de Kimi em sua nuca, o corpo do finlandês pressionado contra o seu. Os braços de Kimi em torno dos seus e o pau do finlandês roçando de leve contra suas nádegas, enquanto separava um pouco suas pernas.

— Não se preocupe… — Disse Kimi, na orelha de Sebastian. — A gente pode parar quando você quiser. — O mais velho então passou a acariciar as costas de Sebastian, traçando um caminho de beijos por sua espinha, descendo até que estivesse novamente de joelhos.

Sebi sentiu ambas as mãos do mais velho em sua bunda, apertando a carne macia. O mais novo apoiou a testa na parede, voltando a fechar os olhos. Sua respiração estava tensa, suas mãos espalmadas contra a parede, mas ele confiava em Kimi o suficiente para não estar assustado.

Ele sentiu o finlandês beijando cada uma de suas bochechas, o que o fez rir, pela novidade da situação. Sebastian abriu os olhos. Seu pênis estava incrivelmente duro, roçando na parede de vez em quando. Quase uivou quando sentiu a língua de Kimi na fenda entre suas nádegas. A sensação de umidade e calor chegando cada vez mais perto de sua entrada era indescritível. Era um misto de ansiedade e nervosismo que ele não conseguia controlar.

Quando Kimi separou as suas nádegas e a língua do finlandês finalmente chegou _lá_, Sebastian quase não aguentava mais. Seu pau pulsava e ele sentia que poderia gozar sem nem mesmo tocá-lo. Kimi lambia sua entrada e ele instintivamente empinava mais a bunda, impulsionando de leve o quadril para trás, dando mais acesso ainda ao finlandês.

Kimi penetrou sua língua mais fundo em Sebastian, fazendo o mais jovem balbuciar incoerências em alemão e tentar agarrar-se à parede. Sebi sentia o mais velho entrando e saindo de dentro de si, e o único pensamento coerente que ainda rondava sua mente era pensar em como seria quando não fosse apenas a língua de Kimi que estivesse dentro dele.

— Ah, meu Deus… Kimi… Kimi… — Sebastian já sentia seu pau vazando, sabia que ia gozar logo.

O mais velho apenas intensificou os movimentos, sentindo o corpo de Sebastian tremer em resposta e antecipação. Kimi mantinha duas mãos firmes na bunda do mais novo, enterrando sua língua cada vez mais fundo nele.

Um grito mais alto de Sebastian e ele soube que o alemão havia gozado. Os gemidos saiam engasgados e o corpo de Sebi estava totalmente apoiado na parede. O finlandês lambeu mais uma vez ao redor da entrada apertada e se levantou, abraçando o mais novo por trás, segurando o corpo trêmulo em seus braços.

Sebastian ainda tinha a testa encostada na parede quando sentiu os braços de Kimi ao redor de sua cintura. Podia sentiu o pau do finlandês ainda duro contra a sua bunda. Os lábios de Kimi beijando a sua nuca. Seus braços apertando seu corpo.

O mais novo então se virou para o finlandês, olhando nos olhos de Kimi.

— Você 'tá bem? — O finlandês perguntou, segurando seu rosto com uma das mãos.

Sebastian não respondeu, ele apenas encarou Kimi por mais um segundo antes de deslizar lentamente pela parede, seus braços ainda apoiados no finlandês, até estar de joelhos, entre a parede e o corpo do mais velho. Foi a vez de Kimi gemer mais alto.

Sebastian passou as mãos pelas coxas de Kimi, até parar em seu quadril, olhando para cima e encarando o mais velho.

— Ahhh… — Foi o único som que Kimi conseguiu fazer ao sentir seu pau sendo tomado na boca por Sebastian.

O alemão abocanhou boa parte da ereção à sua frente, o máximo que conseguiu, pela primeira vez. Sebi pressionou os lábios e moveu a língua o quanto pôde, logo depois tirando da boca e voltando a olhar para cima. Kimi tinha os braços cruzados e apoiados na parede, a cabeça apoiada nos braços, observando o trabalho do mais jovem entre gemidos.

Sebastian chegou a pensar que fosse corar numa hora dessas. Mas ele não se importava mais.

O mais jovem voltou a encarar o pênis ereto de Kimi, vendo uma pequena gota prateada se formando na ponta. Ele então o segurou com uma das mãos e lentamente passou a língua no local, lambendo o líquido. Não era o suficiente para se ter uma noção do gosto. Ele então tomou o pau de Kimi mais uma vez na boca, passando a língua pela cabeça e engolindo o resto aos poucos.

Kimi já havia fechado os olhos, mas sabia que isso não o impediria de gozar em breve.

Sebastian sentia sua boca cada vez mais completa, quase engasgando quando sentiu a ponta da ereção do finlandês encostar em sua garganta. Recuou um pouco, movendo a língua em torno da glande, e sentindo Kimi começava a vazar. O mais novo então sugou e apertou seus lábios.

— Sebi… Eu vou… — Kimi disse, e Sebastian intensificou a sucção, sentindo um gosto estranho cada vez mais forte em sua língua.

Kimi soltou um último gemido antes de gozar. Sebastian tentou continuar chupando, até quase engasgar e o mais velho retirar seu pênis da boca do alemão, derramando as últimas gotas de seu sêmem no peito de Sebastian.

Sebastian se levantou novamente, voltando a ficar cara a cara com Kimi. O finlandês ofegava e tinhas as faces coradas, seus braços apoiados na parede ao redor de Sebastian. Abriu os olhos e viu o mais jovem também respirando com dificuldade e o encarando, seus olhos semicerrados e uma gota de sêmem no seu queixo.

— Cospe logo isso, Sebastian. — Kimi disse, depois de alguns segundos, ainda tentando normalizar a respiração.

O mais novo tentou esconder um riso que se formava entre seus lábios. Até que baixou a cabeça, cuspindo o resto do líquido branco que ainda tinha dentro da boca. Kimi encostou a cabeça ao seu ombro.

— Desculpa. — Sebastian disse, perto da orelha do finlandês. — Não é ruim, eu só… Devia ter engolido logo, não ficado com isso na boca.

Kimi riu contra o pescoço de Sebastian. Eles ficaram parados, apenas abraçados e em silêncio por alguns segundos, até resolverem terminar o banho. Os dois passaram as horas seguintes no quarto de Sebi, aproveitando os provavelmente únicos momentos que teriam sozinhos no fim de semana. No final da noite, Kimi estava deitado na cama do quarto de hotel, com o alemão recostado contra seu peito, fazendo-o sentir-se mais confortável do que em qualquer outro lugar que ele já estivera.

Sebastian falava bastante, sobre todas as coisas possíveis, tentando não demonstrar a confusão e insegurança que estava sentindo. Todos os momentos que ele passou com Kimi nos últimos tempos haviam sido maravilhosos, ele tinha certeza disso. A "intimidade" entre ambos era algo que ele estava adorando desfrutar, e o que eles haviam feito pouco antes no banheiro só o fez ter certeza, se é que ainda havia alguma dúvida, de que ele realmente queria _tudo_. Ele sabia que Kimi estava indo devagar, testando, e queria dizer que estava pronto, só não sabia como.

— E a sua família? — Kimi perguntou, trazendo Sebi de volta de seus pensamentos.

— O que? — O alemão respondeu, mostrando que não tinha entendido a pergunta.

— Sua família, você já falou com eles? Já viu os seus pais?

— Ah, sim. Eu falei com eles por telefone e eles vêm pra cá amanhã, eu acho.

— Hum, então é melhor eu não estar aqui, não é? — Kimi perguntou, abraçando um pouco mais forte o mais jovem. Sebastian riu antes de responder.

— Eu acho que seria um pouco complicado explicar pros meus pais se eles te vissem no meu quarto, assim... Na minha cama. — O alemão virou o rosto e encarou Kimi, que ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Mas… A gente pode dizer que isso é um antigo costume finlandês. Sabe, dormir com os amigos.

Ambos riram, até que Kimi segurou o rosto de Sebastian entre as mãos e o beijou.

— E se eu estivesse nu? — O finlandês perguntou, encarando Sebastian debochado.

O mais jovem fingiu pensar por alguns segundos e por fim, respondeu.

— Acho que isso seria mais difícil de explicar. — Ele fez uma pequena pausa, em que o tradicional ar travesso voltou ao seu rosto. — Mas se fosse pra ter você nu, dormindo comigo, eu correria esse risco.

Kimi não respondeu. Apenas voltou a beijar o alemão, até que já estivesse quase com seu corpo parcialmente por cima do de Sebastian. Quando eles separaram os lábios, Kimi voltou a encarar o mais jovem.

— Eu… Só não quero ir rápido demais com isso. — O finlandês disse, com uma expressão séria.

— É meio estranho ouvir isso de um piloto. — Sebastian retrucou.

— Mas nós não estamos numa corrida. — Kimi respondeu, saindo de cima de Sebi e deitando-se novamente na cama, ficando lado a lado com o mais jovem.

— Eu sei. E você não 'tá indo rápido. — O mais jovem disse agora encarando o teto. — Acho que esse um ritmo muito bom. Pelo menos, foi bom lá no banheiro. — Ele tinha de admitir, era constrangedor _falar_ sobre aquilo.

Sebastian não olhou, mas ele poderia sentir um sorriso torto se formando no canto do lábio do finlandês.

— Que parte? — Kimi perguntou e virou a cabeça, encarando Sebastian e esperando cinicamente uma resposta.

O mais jovem mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de também virar o rosto e olhar nos olhos do outro.

— Todas elas. — Sebastian sentia seu rosto quente. —Quer dizer, foram… Muitas experiências novas. Mas, se eu tivesse que analisar, eu diria que foi um bom treino. Sabe, como quando a pista está em condições ideais e o carro reage bem.

Ambos sorriram. Já fazia tempo que Kimi não usava esse tipo de metáforas para o sexo.

— Eu fico feliz. Isso indica que você já está quase pronto pra sua estreia.

Sebastian virou o rosto e voltou a encarar o teto.

— É. Eu acho que sim. —Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes.

Sebastian queria perguntar algo, mas não sabia como fazer isso sem parecer um idiota. Depois abrir a boca duas vezes, ele finalmente tomou coragem para começar.

— Sabe, Kimi… Sobre estréias… Bem, eu… — O alemão virou a cabeça lentamente, tentando antever qual seria a reação de Kimi à sua pergunta.

O finlandês virou o corpo totalmente para Sebastian, apoiando a cabeça num dos braços. Ele olhou para Sebastian em expectativa, como se não fizesse ideia do que o mais novo iria perguntar. Sebi o encarou por dois segundos e chegou à conclusão de que aquela não havia sido uma boa ideia.

— Esquece. — O alemão tentou desconversar.

— Você quer saber sobre… A _minha_ estreia? — Kimi perguntou com um sorriso.

— Não… É. Talvez. — O alemão fez uma pequena pausa. — Mas você não precisa falar se não quiser.

Kimi encarou o rapaz a sua frente por alguns segundos. Ele nunca tinha parado para pensar assim, mas ele se via um pouco em Sebastian nesse momento. Anos atrás ele vivera praticamente a mesma situação, um envolvimento totalmente desaconselhável com outro piloto, algo que punha em risco as carreiras de ambos, mas quase tão intenso quanto o que ele e o jovem alemão tinham agora. Não havia sido fácil e as coisas não haviam se resolvido da melhor forma possível, para nenhum dos dois, e Kimi só teve a certeza de não que não importava o que tivesse de fazer, ele não deixaria que a história se repetisse.

— Isso foi há muito tempo. — Kimi disse, por fim. — E não foi uma história tão bonita assim.

Sebastian quase se arrependeu de ter puxado esse assunto. O tom de voz de Kimi estava um pouco mais baixo, mas logo o finlandês tratou de tranquilizar seu jovem amante.

— Mas não se preocupe. — O mais velho disse, voltando a abraçar Sebastian. — Outra hora eu te conto tudo. Agora eu prefiro desfrutar de você um pouco mais.

Kimi pousou um beijo nos lábios do mais jovem, que se aconchegou dentro do abraço. Eles ainda permaneceram trocando beijos e carícias por um bom tempo, até que ambos caíram no sono. No meio da noite, porém, Kimi despertou e se deu conta de que ainda estava no quarto de Sebi, e por mais que a sensação de ter o mais jovem adormecido em seus braços fosse boa, ele não podia ficar ali, era arriscado demais.

Com movimentos leves, Kimi saiu aos poucos da cama, deixando Sebastian sozinho. Ele se certificou de não deixar nenhuma peça de roupa no quarto do mais jovem e deu uma última olhada no alemão antes de sair do quarto. Sebi dormia tranquilamente e Kimi sentiu vontade de simplesmente voltar para lá e passar a noite ali, com ele. Mas o finlandês apenas suspirou e saiu, se encaminhando de volta para o seu quarto.****

**~Simi~**

Durante os dias do GP da Alemanha, tudo ocorreu como o esperado: Kimi e Sebastian quase não conseguiram se ver, pelo menos do modo como gostariam, a imprensa não deu sossego ao alemão e Kimi teve um péssimo final de semana. Como sempre naquele país.

A corrida de Sebastian poderia ter sido melhor, embora ele ainda tenha conseguido um pódio. Porém, mais uma vez ele teve de ver seu companheiro de equipe vencer a corrida, e desta vez, Sebastian fora superado por Mark em sua própria casa. Mas o alemão não iria deixar que aquilo o abalasse, sabia que o principal agora era pensar no campeonato e que todos os pontos eram valiosos.

Na Ferrari, o clima não era dos melhores, afinal, a equipe se arrastava nas pistas, com raros lampejos de resultados medianos. E para Kimi, a situação era ainda mais complicada. Ele estava atrás de seu companheiro de equipe na tabela, mais de dez pontos de diferença. A cobrança por resultados era cada vez menos sutil, apesar de quase não haver novas modificações nos carros.

No domingo, após a corrida, Kimi sabia que era inútil tentar ver ou falar com Sebi, então ele preferia dar o fora do autódromo o mais rápido possível. Nos boxes da Ferrari, o finlandês se preparava para sair quando um de seus empresário, Steve, chegou até ele.

— Você já 'tá indo? — Steve perguntou, enquanto Kimi punha seu boné e seus óculos escuros.

— Já. Você quer alguma coisa, Steve? — O finlandês perguntou, encarando o homem mais velho.

— Eu queria conversar com você.

Kimi conhecia bem aquela expressão de Steve. Sabia que era algo sério.

— Pode falar. E pelo seu jeito eu já vi que não é coisa boa. — Kimi riu, não adiantava nada deixar o clima mais pesado do que já estava.

— Na verdade, eu quero te perguntar uma coisa. — Steve pôs uma mão sobre o ombro de Kimi. O inglês era uma das poucas pessoas no mundo que podiam se dar ao luxo desse tipo de intimidade. — Eu tenho pensado em começar a conversar com outros times, Kimi. Quero saber o que você acha disso.

Kimi olhou para Steve com a sua típica expressão impassível. Isso até esboçar um pequeno sorriso, deixando o inglês ainda mais curioso acerca da reação do piloto.

— Acho que isso é uma coisa inteligente a se fazer. — Kimi disse, por fim, mas sem demonstrar muita emoção.

Steve o encarou, sem surpresa, mas também não é como se ele esperasse _essa_ reação do finlandês.

— O que foi? Você acha mesmo que eu sou completamente alheio a tudo que acontece a minha volta? — Kimi questionou, sabendo que essa era realmente a impressão que a maioria das pessoas tinha dele.

— Claro que não. — Steve respondeu, apertando a mão no ombro de seu cliente e amigo. — E eu não estou afirmando nada em relação a isso também. Apenas é bom estar preparado pra qualquer coisa. Você sabe que contratos não são tudo nesse meio...

— Sim, eu sei. — Kimi disse, com um suspiro cansado. — Mas esse meio também não é tudo na vida, Steve. — O finlandês disse, sem encarar o empresário.

Steve se afastou de Kimi e o encarou incrédulo. Kimi se divertia com a reação do homem mais velho, apesar de o inglês não achar aquilo nenhum pouco divertido.

— Você não vai começar com isso de novo, vai? — Steve perguntou.

— Não, mas só porque eu sei que você é muito cabeça dura pra conversar abertamente sobre isso.

— Eu sou cabeça dura? — Steve teve de rir. — Ok, Kimster, o senhor-cabeça-dura aqui vai te deixar em paz, então.

Kimi não respondeu, apenas riu e seguiu com o que vinha fazendo antes de Steve chegar: dar o fora daquele circuito, sair daquele país o mais rápido possível. Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo, sim, é claro que ele tinha plena consciência de que a vinda de Fernando Alonso para a escuderia era quase certa, e tinha cada vez mais certeza sobre o lugar de quem o espanhol iria ocupar.

A verdade é que, por mais que eles tentassem mostrar isso, tanto Kimi quanto as pessoas da equipe, a Ferrari nunca fora uma "casa" para ele. Equipe nenhuma jamais foi. A Fórmula 1 nunca foi. Kimi sabia que seu "estilo de vida" nunca seria totalmente compreendido nesse meio, e por isso ele acabou tentando aceitar da melhor forma possível todas as coisas que aconteceram no início de sua carreira. Ele se casou e tentou levar uma vida normal diante de todos. Embora isso nunca tenha realmente sido o suficiente.

Kimi saiu daquele lugar com a impressão de que era hora de rever suas escolhas, e o modo como ele vinha levando as coisas nos últimos anos, porque se ele tinha uma certeza agora, era a de que ele não queria perder Sebastian.

Steve viu seu amigo saindo enquanto Mark chegava à garagem para buscar suas coisas e ir embora também. Os dois ingleses se olharam e Mark arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Mark perguntou.

— Me diz você. — Steve se virou com um sorriso para o homem mais velho. — Eu esperava que _você_ soubesse o que está acontecendo com o Kimi.

Mark balançou a cabeça e levantou as mãos, num gesto de defesa.

— Eu juro que não sei de nada… Mas, eu até desconfio. — Mark tentou parecer indiferente enquanto ajeitava as coisas em sua mochila. Steve bufou.

— E você não vai me contar? — Ele perguntou, fingindo espanto.

— Não. — Mark respondeu, colocando a mochila nas costas e se dirigindo até a saída dos boxes. — Eu quero ter certeza primeiro. — O homem careca deu uma piscadela para Steve, que desistiu de tentar arrancar alguma coisa do outro. Por enquanto.

Os dois homem seguiram seus caminhos, ambos sabendo que eles podiam até se preocupar, mas que no final, Kimi sempre acabava fazendo as coisas como ele próprio decidia, e não havia nada que nenhum dos dois pudesse fazer para mudar isso. **  
**

_Continua..._

_

* * *

._

_._

**n/a:** Demorei mas voltei! :D Mil desculpas pela demora com a atualização, tinha esquecido de postar o capítulo novo aqui DDD: _#EPICFAIL_

*facepalm*

Espero que gostem!

Bjos a todos que estão lendo! ;*


	11. Round 10: Hungria

_**Temporada de Paixões**_

_**F1 Slash 2009**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Eles não me pertencem e também não aconteceu. Não possui fins lucrativos.

**Fandon:** RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash)

**Shipper:** Kimi Raikkonen/Sebastian Vettel

**Sinopse:** A temporada de 2009 começou bastante diferente para dois pilotos. Para Sebastian, era a possibilidade real de lutar pelo seu primeiro título mundial. Para Kimi, era o ultimato na sua carreira e na sua posição dentro da equipe. Mas o que acontece quando essas realidades se encontram e se misturam ao longo dos paddocks da Fórmula 1?

**

* * *

**

**Advertências:** Contem **slash**, **yaoi**, isto é, relação entre dois homens. Pode conter **lemon**, sexo homossexual, mas ainda não tenho certeza. Se você não gosta do gênero, acha errado, nojento, sente asco, simplesmente saia daqui. É isso mesmo, não leia. É um favor que você faz a si mesmo e a mim também. Mas se você gosta ou se acha que tem a mente aberta o suficiente para curtir o gênero, por favor, sinta-se a vontade para ler e deixar seus comentários.

.

**

* * *

Round 10: Hungria**

* * *

.

— Senti sua falta. — Sebastian disse, ainda tentando controlar a respiração após o beijo.

— Eu também. — Foi a vez de Kimi responder, ainda com suas mãos em volta da cintura de Sebastian, com seu corpo pressionando o do mais jovem contra a parede.

Eles ainda trocaram alguns beijos rápidos antes de se separarem, e antes que o finlandês se encostasse à parede também. Era quase como voltar à adolescência: em cada circuito, eles estavam sempre procurando momentos e espaços onde pudessem se encontrar e matar um pouco a saudade e o desejo. Embora essa última parte fosse cada dia mais complicada.

Era exatamente assim que eles estavam agora, num canto escondido, aos beijos, depois de mais de uma semana sem se ver. Kimi sabia o quanto aquilo era perigoso e... _ridículo_. Ele realmente não queria ter que precisar fazer isso, mas essa era a realidade dos dois, e isso não parecia nada justo com Sebastian.

— Tá tudo bem com você? — Sebastian perguntou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

Kimi apenas acenou com a cabeça, não sendo muito convincente. O alemão respirou fundo, notando o quanto era difícil fazer Kimi falar sobre as coisas que o perturbavam, e o quanto isso era irritante.

— Você sempre faz isso. — O mais jovem cruzou os braços lentamente diante do peito, encarando Kimi fixamente.

— O que?

— Você finge. — Sebastian afirmou, e Kimi o olhou com certo espanto. — Você sempre finge que 'tá tudo bem. E finge muito mal, diga-se de passagem.

— Eu não sei do que você 'tá falando. — O mais velho respondeu secamente, desviando os olhos de Sebastian.

— Eu sei que está tudo bem agora, aqui, comigo e com você… Mas, Kimi… às vezes parece que você…

— Que eu o que? Que eu minto pra você? — Kimi perguntou, já impaciente com aquela conversa.

— Não foi isso que eu falei. Eu disse que você finge, que tenta fazer parecer que está tudo bem quando não está.

Kimi respirou fundo. Ele não queria discutir com Sebastian, não mesmo, embora o mais jovem provavelmente estivesse certo. Não que ele fizesse por mal, mas Kimi simplesmente não conseguia compartilhar seus problemas com as pessoas. Com ninguém. Chamem de timidez, orgulho ou que quer que seja, mas o finlandês nunca se sentira à vontade admitindo suas fraquezas.

— Eu não faço por mal. — Kimi falou, depois de uma breve pausa.

— Eu sei. Mas isso me incomoda. Sempre que eu tento saber o que 'tá se passando com você é a mesma conversa, aliás, desconversa… Isso é meio frustrante, sabia?

Kimi encarou o rapaz a sua frente, com uma expressão nada satisfeita no rosto. E o finlandês sabia que não podia culpá-lo por isso.

— Olha… — Kimi disse, voltando a se aproximar de Sebastian, segurando sua cintura novamente. — Eu sei que eu não sou a melhor pessoa do mundo pra conversar…

— Não é isso! — Sebi segurou os braços do mais velho, apertando de leve. — O problema é que parece que você 'tá sempre querendo… Sei lá, me proteger. Nunca me fala das coisas que te aborrecem…

— Eu sei. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu esteja fingindo. Eu não sei se você já percebeu, mas… Não é muito fácil pra mim falar sobre… essas coisas. — Kimi encarou Sebastian e depois deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, respirando profundamente, sentindo o cheiro do alemão. Sebi sentiu um arrepio correr por sua espinha, e ele só teve vontade de abraçar Kimi o mais forte que pudesse.

Em alguns segundos os dois homens já estavam se beijando novamente, mãos passeando pelas costas e se separando de tempos em tempos apenas para tomar ar.

Eles teriam continuado assim, e talvez avançado mais ainda se não fosse um ruído vindo da parte da frente do local onde eles estavam. Era uma espécie de… _Tosse_. Logo após, um som mais alto e Sebastian se afastou, empurrando Kimi de leve e olhando por trás do finlandês, que ainda o prensava contra a parede.

— Eu estava te procurando, Kimi. — Mark disse, olhando para a cena diante de si.

Sebastian estava com a boca aberta e as bochechas coradas, os lábios ainda inchados e prestes passar mal, diria Mark. Kimi sequer tinha se virado para encarar o amigo.

— Fica clamo, Sebi. — Kimi falou, vendo que o alemão estava realmente surpreso.

Sebastian apenas balançou a cabeça, soltando a respiração. Kimi se virou para Mark, com a sua melhor _poker face_ da década. Ele se afastou lentamente do mais jovem, discretamente ajeitou o macacão, antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

— Acho que eu perdi a noção do tempo.

Os três homens fizeram uma pausa de alguns segundos, apenas se encarando em silêncio.

— Você acha? — Mark perguntou, finalmente, erguendo uma sobrancelha e encarando Kimi.

O finlandês baixou a cabeça e tentou controlar um sorriso, mas não conseguiu. Sebi ainda estava muito nervoso para ter qualquer outra reação a não ser ficar imóvel sem conseguir encarar Mark.

— É melhor vocês dois saírem daí. Fui eu dessa vez, mas podia ter sido outra pessoa. As pessoas usam os _motorhomes_ pra que hoje em dia? — Mark falou, olhando com um semblante tranquilo para Sebastian.

Se o inglês precisava de alguma confirmação para o que já imaginava, essa com certeza tinha sido uma. E ele não poderia dizer que estava surpreso. Os sumiços repentinos de Kimi nos últimos meses eram bastante suspeitos, e o inglês sempre soube que eram poucos os motivos que poderiam levar Kimi a agir de forma tão estranha. Além do mais, ele já tinha visto situação semelhante uma vez.

— Nós já estamos indo. — Kimi falou, desviando o olhar de Mark para Sebi.

— Okay, Kimppa. Só não demora. — Mark disse para o amigo, depois se virou e saiu do local onde os dois pilotos estavam escondidos…

— Droga. — Sebastian disse, depois de longos e angustiantes minutos de silêncio. — O que a gente faz agora? — O mais jovem olhou para Kimi claramente assustado.

— Agora a gente volta pros boxes. E não faz nada. — O finlandês se aproximou de Sebastian, tentando acalmar o mais novo.

— Mas Kimi, ele…

— O Mark é meu amigo, 'tá bom? Você não precisa se preocupar, não vai acontecer nada.

Sebastian respirou fundo. Ele estava inegavelmente nervoso, mas o Kimi dizia fazia sentido, Mark sempre parecera ser um amigo de verdade do finlandês e provavelmente não faria nada para prejudicá-los.

— Ok, acho que eu só não estava… preparado pra isso.

— Pra ser apanhado? — Kimi riu. — Mas ele tem razão, nós precisamos tomar mais cuidado. Podia ter sido outra pessoa.

O mais jovem acenou com a cabeça, concordando. Tudo havia acontecido em total segredo entre os dois até agora, e Sebastian ainda não havia pensado em dividir isso com outras pessoas. Entretanto, o alemão sentiu um aperto no peito ao se dar conta de o quanto gostaria de poder encarar aquilo abertamente, o que era praticamente impossível. Havia motivos de sobra para manter essa relação em secreto, afinal, um relacionamento homossexuai dentro de um ambiente como a Fórmula 1 seria motivo suficiente para acabar com suas carreiras, somando-se ainda os agravantes de serem dois pilotos, que em tese deveriam ser rivais, e sendo um deles casado. Realmente, não era um bom cenário a sua frente. Sebastian suspirou…

— Vamos? — Kimi perguntou, e Sebastian o encarou. Tinha vontade de dizer o que estava passando por sua cabeça, mas não saberia como fazer isso, então não disse nada.

— Vamos.

Ambos voltaram para suas garagens, primeiro Sebi, depois Kimi. O sábado de treinos estava apenas começando, e eles tinham de se concentrar no trabalho porque, além de todas as coisas que estavam acontecendo, o campeonato estava se encaminhando para a segunda metade, era a hora de pensar no título mundial.

**~Simi~**

Quando entrou nos boxes da Ferrari, Kimi encontrou Mark esperando por ele. Os mecânicos trabalhavam freneticamente para o treino oficial, que começaria em poucas horas. Os pilotos e o restante dos engenheiros voltavam do almoço, e Kimi apenas seguiu para uma sala isolada nas instalações da equipe, onde Mark estava encostado a uma parede, olhando para ele.

— Então? — Kimi perguntou. Mark deu de ombros, dando um sorrisinho cínico para o finlandês.

— Então nada. Acho que o que eu vi lá atrás explica muitas coisas — O homem mais velho disse, sem parar de encarar Kimi.

O finlandês ficou em silêncio, depois se sentou numa das mesas de ferramentas que havia no local, ficando de frente para o preparador físico.

— Eu devia ter te contado. — Kimi disse, quase timidamente. Mark se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado de Kimi.

— Mas você nunca faz o que tem que fazer, não é? Ou pelo menos, quase nunca.

Kimi suspirou e apoiou o rosto entre as mãos. Ele tinha que admitir que a situação toda com Sebastian há muito tempo havia saído do seu controle, e agora ele simplesmente estava mais do que preso a uma situação para a qual ele também não via qualquer solução plausível.

— Eu não sei o que fazer… — O finlandês finalmente disse, ainda com o rosto coberto pelas mãos.

— Eu também não sei o que te dizer, Kimppa. — Mark respondeu, aproximando-se do amigo. — Você gosta dele? Gosta mesmo?

Kimi soltou mais um suspiro, quase um grunhido abafado. A resposta para essa pergunta era tão fácil, mas, ao mesmo tempo, pronunciá-la traria tantas outras implicações. Dizer aquilo que há tempos era tão óbvio estava se tornando tão difícil quanto vencer um campeonato.

— Você gosta dele? — Mark insistiu. — 'Tá apaixonado?

Kimi se virou para encarar o amigo e não conseguiu esconder certa angústia que aquelas palavras o faziam sentir.

— Acho que sim. — Ele finalmente disse, depois fez uma pausa e pareceu refletir sobre o que havia acabado de admitir. — Droga, sim, eu tô apaixonado por ele. Fodidamente.

Mark levou uma das mãos ao ombro do finlandês, mas não disse nada por alguns instantes. Depois, o inglês se sentiu na obrigação de repetir o que dissera anos atrás, numa situação semelhante.

— Eu entendo o que você 'tá passando, Kimi. Eu tento, pelo menos. E você realmente não precisa que eu te diga o quanto isso é complicado.

Kimi sorriu, agradecendo ao amigo pelo apoio.

— Mas eu também me sinto na obrigação de te dizer que você não vai conseguir manter esse segredo por muito tempo. Aquele garoto não merece isso.

— Eu sei que ele não merece, Mark… — Kimi se levantou da mesa, ficando de costas para o inglês. — Eu sei que eu não tinha o direito de fazer isso com ele, mas… Não tem nada que eu possa fazer pra me controlar quando eu tô com ele, eu só consigo… — Kimi se virou e viu Mark esperando em expectativa o que ele ia dizer. — Você não precisa saber dessa parte.

Mark arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— É, não preciso. — O inglês disse secamente. — Quem tem que saber é você. _Você_ precisa ter em mente o que as atitudes dos dois significam. E os riscos que ambos estão correndo.

— Eu não quero prejudicar o Sebi. — Kimi disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos. — Mas eu não posso me afastar dele.

Mark respirou fundo. Ele procurava as palavras certas para usar com Kimi, assim como da primeira vez.

— E até quando vocês vão aguentar? Você sabe que vai ter uma hora em que você vai ter que fazer uma escolha, que os dois vão ter que escolher. E eu não quero ser pessimista, mas… Vocês podem não fazer _a mesma escolha_, no final. Eu já vi isso uma vez, Kimppa. [n/a: Isso ficou meio Brokeback Mountain '-']

— Eu só… — Kimi procurava as palavras para tentar dizer o que estava sentindo. Nessas horas ele gostaria de poder falar em sua língua pátria, talvez fosse mais fácil. — Eu só não sei o que fazer.

Mark finalmente se levantou, ficando de frente para o homem mais jovem. Ele pôs ambas as mãos nos ombros de Kimi desta vez.

— Você vai se preparar para o treino. Lembre-se que _a sua carreira_ também é importante e você não pode negligenciar isso. — O preparador físico tentou suavizar seu semblante, Kimi não precisava de mais peso ainda sobre as costas antes de uma qualificação. — Vem, eu vou te fazer uma massagem e você relaxa um pouco.

Mark saiu e Kimi foi logo em seguida ao seu encontro. Se uma massagem não pudesse aliviar sua consciência, pelo menos as suas costas estariam em ordem. E ele realmente precisava se preocupar com sua carreira, já que por enquanto não havia nada que pudesse fazer quanto ao resto.

**~Simi~**

O treino classificatório para o GP da Hungria de Fórmula 1 tinha tudo para ser apenas mais um em meio a uma temporada tão _peculiar_. O treino corria sem grandes sobressaltos, como de costume, as vagas para o Q3 haviam sido conquistadas pelos pilotos de quem se era esperado.

Sebastian iria tentar mais uma pole e Kimi tentaria pôr o seu F60 na melhor posição possível no grid de largada.

O cronômetro fora aberto para a última etapa da classificação do sábado, onde apenas dez carros entrariam na pista em busca do melhor tempo. Minutos depois, uma das Ferraris saiu dos boxes. Felipe Massa foi para a pista, para suas primeiras voltas no Q3. Rubens terminava uma de suas tentativas de volta rápida no mesmo instante.

Era incrível como a vida de um piloto poderia mudar em míseros segundos. Milésimos de segundo podiam ser o limiar entre a vida e a morte de qualquer um deles. Os detalhes fazem toda a diferença. E foi justamente isso, um pequeno detalhe, uma mola solta do carro que Rubens que quase causou uma tragédia naquele treino classificatório.

Felipe passou reto numa das curvas do circuito. Bateu contra a proteção de pneus naquele trecho do muro e permaneceu imóvel dentro do carro, soterrado pelos mesmos pneus que estavam ali para protegê-lo. As câmeras se voltaram para o carro da Ferrari, enquanto era dada a bandeira vermelha e o treino era interrompido.

Ninguém sabia ao certo que estava acontecendo, a confusão era generalizada, todos queriam saber o que havia ocorrido com o piloto da Ferrari, ao mesmo tempo em que se preocupavam com o restante do treino classificatório.

E se nem mesmo a imprensa tinha total acesso ao que acontecia no resgate de Felipe, os outros pilotos sabiam menos ainda. Cada um dos outros nove que estavam no Q3 tinha que continuar a sua classificação, esse era o caso de Sebastian. Dez minutos talvez nunca tivessem se passado tão devagar até ali para o alemão. Ele sabia que havia acontecido algo com uma das Ferraris, mas não fazia noção do que ou com quem.

Ao final do treino, onde além de todo o susto do acidente ainda houve uma pane nos cronômetros, e enquanto Fernando Alonso e Jenson Button procuravam saber quem havia feito a _pole position_ para a prova, Sebastian não conseguia parar de rir porque vira Kimi sair de sua Ferrari. Andando e inteiro. Não tinha sido com ele, e não é que Sebastian não se importasse com Felipe, mas ele não podia se negar a ficar feliz por não ter sido Kimi naquele muro. Ele simplesmente tinha que sorrir.

**~Simi~**

Havia sido um sábado complicado. A atmosfera na Ferrari estava tão pesada que Sebastian não teve oportunidade de falar com Kimi depois do treino, perguntar se estava tudo bem. Eles se falaram por telefone à noite, e o finlandês parecia tão cansado que o mais jovem se contentou em apenas saber que estava tudo bem com ele.

O domingo não estava sendo muito diferente. Todos na equipe de Maranello estavam bastante isolados, afinal, tudo que se queria saber era sobre as condições de saúde de Felipe, e eles não podiam falar nada ainda. Kimi também estava ainda mais recluso do que de costume, ele e Sebastian não se falaram direito desde a cena presenciada por Mark no sábado e o alemão não estava nada confortável com isso.

Entretanto, eles estavam a poucos minutos de mais uma corrida, e nenhum dos dois poderia se preocupar com isso agora. Nesse momento ambos tinham que ser _Vettel_ e _Raikkonen_, dois pilotos de F1. E Sebastian tinha de admitir que era esse o papel mais simples de ser interpretado no momento, porque o resto, bem, ele sequer saberia definir o que estava acontecendo com o restante de sua vida.

Sebastian largaria na primeira fila na Hungria, na segunda posição, atrás de Alonso. Aquela poderia ser uma excelente corrida, já que o espanhol que ia a sua frente estava bem mais lento do que ele, o que dava ao alemão um enorme vantagem. Era tudo uma questão de fazer uma boa largada, não sofrer nenhum toque e uma vitória seria perfeitamente possível, e mais dez pontos no campeonato.

Mas os imprevistos são uma eterna constante nesse esporte, e um piloto sempre estará às voltas com as inúmeras possibilidades de uma corrida. A largada foi tensa para Sebastian. Além de não conseguir uma ultrapassagem sobre Fernando Alonso, o alemão ainda perdeu posições e sofreu um toque com a Ferrari número 4, de Kimi Raikkonen. O finlandês pulou de sétimo para o pelotão da frente e ainda contou com a sorte durante a prova, chegando em segundo lugar, conquistando o segundo pódio da temporada. Sebastian, por sua vez, teve que ir aos boxes logo após esse incidente, e ao longo da prova ainda sofreu com problemas mecânicos.

Uma corrida de extremos, ótima para Kimi e péssima para Sebastian.

Mesmo com o excelente resultado, na Ferrari, assim como no pódio, não houve muita comemoração, em respeito ao estado ainda delicado de Felipe. O clima não era dos melhores na rossa, e mesmo com o segundo lugar, Kimi também sentia que, na verdade, não havia muito a se comemorar.

**~Simi~**

Sebastian seguia em direção ao seu quarto de hotel com um peso terrível sobre as costas. A corrida fora um desastre, Mark se aproximava cada vez mais dele na tabela, e isso já estava em um nível preocupante.

Sua conversa de mais cedo com Kimi havia sido interrompida por Mark e então as coisas só haviam ficado mais confusas ainda. E ele se sentia péssimo, porque por diversos motivos, ele não conseguia falar com Kimi e dizer o que realmente se passava por sua cabeça, e depois daquele acidente, havia tanta coisa que ele precisava dizer.

O banho de Sebastian não demorou muito. Ele tentava decidir se ligava ou não para o finlandês, se tentava ou não ver Kimi mais uma vez antes de partir e tentava pensar em um discurso coerente para ter com o mais velho. Embora Sebi nunca se sentisse muito coerente quando se tratava de Kimi.

O alemão se preparava para tentar dormir quando ouviu batidas na sua porta. Impossível não pensar em Kimi, embora… Não, melhor não pensar.

Sebastian abriu a porta e não havia como dizer que estava surpreso com quem viu. Kimi estava do outro lado, com uma das mãos apoiadas na parede, a cabeça um pouco baixa, o boné cobrindo completamente seu rosto, até que ele levantou o olhar e encarou o alemão.

— Posso entrar? — Kimi perguntou, e Sebastian não respondeu, apenas deu passagem ao finlandês depois de alguns segundos.

Após fechar a porta atrás de si, o mais jovem se virou para encarar Kimi, que estava parado diante de Sebastian.

— Eu sinto muito. — Kimi começou a falar, pondo as mãos nos bolsos em sinal de ansiedade. — Aquela batida… Enfim, eu sinto muito pela sua corrida…

O quarto ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, até Kimi finalmente voltar a olhar para o homem mais jovem. Sebastian o encarava com uma expressão quase espantada no rosto, a boca um pouco aberta, as sobrancelhas arqueadas. O finlandês ficava mais tenso a cada segundo. Kimi simplesmente se odiava naquele momento por ter tanta dificuldade em expressar seus sentimentos. Ele tinha tantas coisas para dizer, ele sabia que _precisava_ dar a Sebastian a única coisa que a situação dos dois permitia: a certeza sobre seus sentimentos. Mesmo que essa relação fosse total e completamente incerta, e quem nenhum dos dois tivesse a menor noção de onde aquilo tudo os levaria, Kimi precisava dizer o quanto ele se importava com Sebastian.

— É só por isso que você sente muito? — O alemão finalmente perguntou, cruzando os braços no peito.

Kimi soltou um suspiro, e fechou os olhos com força por um instante.

— Claro que não. — O mais velho disse, se aproximando de Sebastian. Kimi pôs as mãos nos ombros do alemão, que continuou com os braços cruzados. — Não só pela corrida, eu… Eu fiquei meio distante desde ontem, eu devia ter falado com você, mas…

— Você não imagina como eu me senti, Kimi. — Sebastian interrompeu, ainda com um tom de voz calmo. — Eu pensei que tivesse sido você, eu pensei que…

— Eu sei, Sebi. — Kimi cautelosamente se aproximou ainda mais, abraçando o mais novo, segurando Sebastian em seus braços. Mas o alemão continuava em posição de defesa.

— E você parecia que estava fugindo de mim. Desde ontem, eu tentei falar com você… — O tom de voz de Sebastian já estava quase nervoso. As palavras já saiam quase atropeladas.

— Eu sinto muito. — Kimi disse enquanto apertava mais ainda o abraço. — Eu… Eu sinto… Olha, eu não queria ser um idiota com você, mas… às vezes eu faço isso, eu sei.

— Sim, você faz. — Sebastian disse, finalmente descruzando os braços e batendo com os dois punhos fechados contra o peito de Kimi. — Você agiu feito um perfeito idiota desde que o Mark flagrou a gente, como é que você acha que eu me senti?

— Me perdoa. Eu sei, eu devia ter falado com você, eu só… Eu só não sabia…

— O que? — Sebastian perguntou, olhando Kimi nos olhos. O finlandês respirou fundo antes de conseguir falar. Ele se sentia de volta à fase em que precisava de seu irmão como intérprete, quando a timidez fazia com que ele mal conseguisse ser entendido pelos jornalistas. Só que agora era muito pior.

— Eu não sabia como te dizer o quanto eu gosto de você. Sem ferrar mais ainda as nossas vidas.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio depois disso. Sebastian aos poucos foi relaxando e deslizando as mãos em volta do tronco do finlandês, pousando-as em sua cintura. Kimi manteve uma das mãos nas costas do mais novo, enquanto a outra foi parar em sua nuca, acariciando os cabelos de Sebastian.

— Não acho que haja nada que você possa fazer quanto a isso… — Sebastian aproximou-se de Kimi, falando ao seu ouvido. — Eu acho que nós já estamos ferrados de um jeito que não dá mais pra consertar.

Sebastian se afastou um pouco, apenas para poder olhar nos olhos do finlandês. O mais jovem mordeu os lábios antes de se inclinar e beijar Kimi. O beijo começou tranquilo, mais um pressionar de lábios do que qualquer outra coisa.

Aos poucos, os lábios já se buscavam com mais intensidade e desejo, aprofundando o beijo e fazendo ambos ofegarem. Ainda de pé no meio do quarto, os dois pilotos começaram a se despir, sem parar de se beijar no meio do processo.

A cama era a direção mais óbvia, e foi para lá que ambos seguiram.

Em instantes, e até sem perceber, Sebastian sentiu-se tombando sobre a cama, com Kimi caindo sobre si. O finlandês beijava-o avidamente, descendo por seu pescoço e já parecia que respirara era uma missão quase impossível. Sebastian já havia perdido a camisa, e Kimi parou por alguns segundos apenas para se livrar da sua também, voltando a se inclinar sobre o mais jovem, mas percebeu que Sebastian parecia _receoso_, e voltou a se afastar e encarar o alemão, que se apoiou nos cotovelos antes falar.

— Você tem que parar de agir feito um idiota, e de me tratar feito um. — Sebastian falou ofegante, olhando Kimi nos olhos.

— Isso é justo. — O finlandês disse, sem desviar os olhos do mais jovem. — Eu prometo que eu vou tentar.

— Acho bom. — Sebi disse depois de uma breve pausa e voltou a relaxar na cama, com Kimi ainda meio de joelhos sobre si.

Era Kimi quem parecia mais cauteloso agora, como se esperasse algum tipo de aprovação para continuar, e Sebastian percebeu isso. Eles definitivamente tinham que melhorar a comunicação verbal nesse relacionamento.

O alemão voltou a levantar um pouco o corpo, apoiando-se em um braço apenas e levando a outra mão até o peito de Kimi, descansando-a ali por breves instantes até descer por seu abdome, sentindo os músculos tensos no local. Sebastian sentia-se mais relaxado do achou que fosse possível, talvez porque ele realmente quisesse aquilo e já tivesse parado de se culpar por isso. Ou de pensar racionalmente no assunto.

Kimi entendeu o recado e voltou a se inclinar, beijando Sebastian com vontade, mordendo de leve seus lábios até que ambos estivessem deitados novamente, com Kimi com uma das pernas encaixadas entre as de Sebastian, ambos os homens impulsionando seus quadris um contra o outro, conseguindo sentir perfeitamente a excitação um do outro.

As mãos de Sebastian já haviam encontrado seu destino favorito, os cabelos de Kimi, que eram delicadamente – e às vezes nem tanto – puxados ou empurrados.

Kimi deslizou uma das mãos entre os corpos de ambos até chegar no cós da calça de Sebi, abrindo o botão sem aviso prévio e com a intenção de acariciá-lo por sobre a cueca. Se ele estivesse usando uma. O que o fez soltar um gemido mais alto ao entrar em contato com a pele quente da ereção do mais jovem.

Sebastian sorriu travessamente, seus olhos brilhando de excitação. Ele levou as duas mãos até o botão do jeans de Kimi e o abriu também, enquanto sentia a mão do finlandês começando a trabalhar no seu pau. Ele ofegou antes abrir o zíper de Kimi, querendo ao mesmo tempo poder olhar para o volume que podia sentir dentro das calças do mais velho, mas também muito perdido nas sensações que as mãos dele proporcionavam.

Kimi se apoiou num dos cotovelos, para poder mover-se melhor enquanto Sebastian fazia o trabalho de baixar mais suas calças, e ele as terminava de tirar empurrando-as com as pernas. Depois o finlandês retirou a mão de dentro da calça de Sebastian, e a puxou fora de uma vez. Kimi retirou sua última peça de roupa e desta vez foi Sebastian quem tomou seu pênis na mão, bombeando de leve. Kimi ofegou e segurou o punho do mais jovem, se inclinando sobre ele e se encaixando entre suas pernas.

O finlandês foi descendo pelo tronco de Sebastian aos poucos, até chegar no caminho de pêlos mais escuros que o levariam até seu objetivo. Ele distribuía beijos naquela região, ainda evitando a ereção de Sebastian, que já levantara a cabeça para observar Kimi em ação em seu pau.

Kimi tomou o pênis de Sebastian na boca e se concentrou em sugar e lamber, fazendo o mais jovem ofegar, soltando gemidos cada vez mais altos. Depois de alguns instantes, porém, ele voltou a se deitar sobre Sebastian, abandonando sua ereção já dolorida e vazando.

Eles voltaram a se beijar, compartilhando aquele sabor. Sebastian puxava Kimi para si, espalhando as pernas e as enroscando em torno do finlandês, em um convite para o que ambos sabiam que não poderia mais ser adiado.

Kimi sentia seu pênis pulsando em contato com a ereção de Sebastian enquanto ambos se beijavam. Tudo que eles já haviam feito até ali tinha sido maravilhoso, mas não o suficiente, e agora ele tinha certeza de que isso era o que o alemão queria também.

— A gente vai precisar de… — O finlandês falou, depois de separar os lábios dos de Sebastian por um segundo. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha antes de terminar a frase. — Lubrificante.

Sebastian desviou o olhar do mais velho e encarou a um canto perto da porta do banheiro, com uma cara de desânimo que quase assustou Kimi.

— Na minha mochila. — O alemão disse ofegante, encarando Kimi como se dissesse "que está a quilômetros de distância"…

Kimi respirou fundo antes de responder.

— Eu vou lá pegar. — E foi a vez do finlandês encarar Sebastian como se dissesse "mas você vai ter que me soltar primeiro"…

Sebastian lentamente relaxou o aperto de suas pernas em torno de Kimi, até que o mais velho conseguiu se erguer e se levantar da cama, deixando Sebi, mesmo que apenas por alguns segundos, sentindo-se estranhamente… Nu.

Kimi praticamente pulou da cama até perto do banheiro, onde a mochila de Sebastian descansava no chão. Ele revirou os bolsos rapidamente, e achou o pequeno tubo de lubrificante solto na bolsa do piloto alemão. Pelo menos era um rapaz prevenido, Kimi ainda conseguiu pensar e esboçar um pequeno sorriso.

Ele caminhou mais lentamente de volta à cama. Sebastian voltara a se apoiar nos cotovelos, encarando cada movimento do homem mais velho em expectativa, seus joelhos um pouco flexionados sobre o colchão. Kimi ficou de frente para a cama e parou por um segundo para apreciar a imagem. Sebastian fez o mesmo, sabendo que ele não podia – nem queria – esperar mais. Os dois homens estavam dolorosamente excitados. O alemão ergueu uma das mãos, oferecendo-a a Kimi, convidando-o a retornar ao lugar de antes.

— Vem. — Sebastian disse num sussurro.

O finlandês votou a se acomodar entre as pernas do mais novo, deitando-se cuidadosamente sobre Sebastian enquanto ainda segurava o tubo de lubrificante em uma das mãos. Kimi soltou o frasco na cama, e beijou Sebastian de leve antes de segurar seu rosto, acariciando-o e chegando perto do ouvido de Sebastian.

— A gente vai isso com calma, okay? — Kimi disse contra a orelha do mais jovem. Sebi soltou um suspiro.

— 'Tá bom. — Sebastian respondeu, levando as mãos mais uma vez aos cabelos de Kimi.

Eles se beijaram novamente, até que Kimi voltou a sua atenção ao lubrificante. Ele se separou de Sebastian por um segundo e abriu o frasco, espalhou o líquido pelos dedos e levou a mão até entre as pernas de Sebastian, que ofegou ao toque frio do lubrificante com sua pele. Kimi se apoiava num dos braços, e Sebi continuava com as mãos na nuca do finlandês.

Sebastian gemeu mais alto. Sentir os dedos frios e lambuzados de Kimi o fazendo tomar conhecimento de lugares que ele nem sabia que existiam, ou que só conhecera há pouco tempo. O homem mais velho tocava a borda de sua entrada, provocando o local e fazendo Sebi choramingar.

Kimi sabia que precisava ser cuidadoso, somente a ideia de machucar Sebi, de qualquer forma que fosse, o faria sentir-se a pior pessoa do mundo.

Ele beijava o mais jovem, mordendo de leve seus lábios, sentindo a respiração ofegante de Sebastian em seu rosto. Introduziu um primeiro dedo e sentiu como o mais jovem tremeu de diante de si. Sebastian mordeu o lábio, a sensação estranha, a princípio, causando-lhe uma queimação incômoda.

Mas quando o finlandês passou a mover o dedo, aos poucos Sebastian conseguiu relaxar, sua expressão facial mudando de certo desconforto para prazer. Kimi continuou com os movimentos, intensificando-os, fazendo Sebastian gemer e ofegar mais alto. O segundo dedo entrou com mais facilidade, encontrando um caminho mais relaxado dentro de Sebi. O mais velho tentava manter um ritmo confortável, saindo e entrando, e Sebastian já movimentava os quadris de encontro aos dedos de Kimi.

— Kimi… — Sebastian ofegou, as mãos agora agarradas aos ombros do outro homem, sentindo qualquer traço restante de coerência evaporar de sua mente. — _Mais_… Mais, por favor…

O finlandês introduziu um terceiro dedo, estocando com mais intensidade, testando… Sebastian soltou quase um grito engasgado quando Kimi acertou um ponto específico dentro dele.

— Ah, ah… _Aí_. — Ele disse e apertou os ombros de Kimi. — Aí, Kimi!

Mas ao invés de continuar, Kimi retirou os dedos, fazendo com que Sebi dissesse algo em alemão que provavelmente não era muito gentil. O mais novo olhou para Kimi, enquanto o finlandês se ajoelhava na cama, entre as suas pernas, separando-as mais ainda. Sebastian sentia seu quadril sendo levemente erguido, sem nunca tirar os olhos do homem mais velho.

Kimi apoiou uma das pernas de Sebi em seu ombro, criando um ângulo melhor e se inclinou sobre o mais jovem. Ele olhou nos olhos de Sebastian antes de beijá-lo.

— Você está pronto? — Kimi perguntou, Sebi já podia sentir o pau do finlandês pressionando a sua entrada.

— _Ja_. Sim.

Sentindo o pênis de Kimi entrando aos poucos dentro dele, Sebastian se concentrava em respirar e tentava desesperadamente não choramingar feito uma menininha virgem. Não, ele não faria isso. O alemão, ao invés disso, se agarrou com mais força aos ombros do mais velho, enquanto Kimi penetrava-o aos poucos. Quando o finlandês finalmente parou, Sebi abriu os olhos e o encarou, respirando com certa dificuldade.

— Só relaxe. — Kimi disse, ao que Sebastian respondeu apenas inclinando a cabeça para trás, exibindo o pescoço largo para o finlandês.

Kimi não resistiu e beijou o alemão, mordendo e lambendo a pele pálida naquela região.

Um movimento quase tímido e Sebastian finalmente choramingou. Novamente, e o alemão apertou os ombros de Kimi com mais força.

— Mova-se. — Ele conseguiu dizer entre ofegos. — Rápido, por favor.

E Kimi obedeceu, ele passou a se mover, lentamente, no início. O barulho dos gemidos de ambos já tomava conta completamente do quarto. Sebastian experimentava pela primeira vez a sensação de ser _preenchido_ por alguém, e Kimi se perdia no calor apertado do alemão, que ele já desejava há tanto tempo.

As estocadas foram ficando mais confiantes, mais fortes. O ritmo acelerando gradativamente. Sebastian abandonara o pudor dos gemidos desde o primeiro boquete que Kimi fizera nele, e já conseguia gemer sem se importar com mais nada, apenas com as sensações que o pau duro e pulsante de Kimi proporcionavam dentro dele, tocando-o num ponto que fazia Sebi sentir tanto prazer que ele sabia que estava prestes a ter o maior orgasmo de sua vida.

A ereção do mais jovem era pressionada contra a barriga do finlandês a cada estocada, trazendo Sebastian ainda mais perto do orgasmo. O alemão impulsionava os quadris contra os de Kimi, aumentando ainda mais o atrito entre os dois.

Entre beijos e puxões de cabelo, ofegos e gemidos, ambos chegavam ao seu limite. Kimi segurava uma das pernas do mais novo com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra foi parar entre ambos os corpos, segurando com força a ereção de Sebastian, que já vazava.

O mais novo soltou quase um urro ao sentir a mão de Kimi em seu pau.

— Kimi… Eu vou… Eu… Vou gozar. — Sebastian disse enquanto inclinava sua cabeça para trás, incapaz de controlar qualquer reação de seu corpo.

— Eu… Ah… Eu também. — O finlandês disse entre gemidos, intensificando as estocadas, ao mesmo tempo em que masturbava o mais novo. Não demorou muito e Kimi sentiu um líquido quente e pegajoso inundar sua mão, ao mesmo tempo em que Sebastian tremeu e pareceu parar de respirar por um segundo.

Kimi grunhiu quando Sebastian apertou os músculos em torno de seu pau, o finlandês deu uma estocada profunda antes de sentir-se derramar dentro do jovem alemão.

Sebi sentiu o sêmem quente de Kimi preenchê-lo, o finlandês desabando sobre o seu peito poucos segundos depois. De movimento insanos e erráticos à total inércia em poucos instantes, e então ambos estavam apenas tentando controlar as batidas do coração, respirando, não sem alguma dificuldade, aquele aroma de suor e sexo que invadiu o ar do quarto de hotel.

Sebastian levou uma das mãos à nuca de Kimi, acariciando os cabelos do finlandês. Kimi levantou um pouco o rosto para encarar seu jovem amante, que ainda tinha o peito arfando e as bochechas coradas. Os lábios de Sebastian estavam tão mais vermelhos e inchados que o mais velho não resistiu a mover seu corpo, finalmente saindo de dentro do alemão, para capturá-los em um beijo.

Eles se separaram para tomar ar, e Kimi rolou de cima de Sebastian, deitando-se de costas na cama, totalmente exausto.

— Isso foi tão… Incrível. — Sebastian disse, talvez mais para si mesmo do que para Kimi. O finlandês sorriu.

— Foi. Totalmente incrível. — Kimi se virou para Sebastian, tocando o peito do alemão, sentindo o coração ainda acelerado do mais novo. Ainda havia rastros de sêmem no abdome de Sebi, assim como em sua mão.

— Nós não devíamos ter demorado tanto. — Sebastian falou com um sorriso, virando-se para encarar Kimi, que não respondeu nada, apenas voltou a encostar seus lábios nos de Sebi.

Eles trocaram mais um beijo, mais calmo, mais tranquilo agora. Quando se separaram, Kimi encostou sua testa a do mais novo, tomando coragem para falar o que ele sabia que precisava ser dito.

— Eu só queria que você soubesse o quanto eu tô apaixonado por você antes.

Sebastian sorriu, e ele não se importou se isso era bobo ou não. O sorriso ficou ainda maior quando ele viu que Kimi tivera a mesma reação.

— Você tem que admitir que é bem difícil ler os sinais que você emite. — Sebastian disse ainda com a testa encostada a de Kimi.

— Mas você tem feito um ótimo trabalho.

Sebastian se afastou apenas o suficiente para pousar um beijo no topo da cabeça do finlandês. Eles se encaram por alguns segundos.

— Você vai dormir aqui? — Sebastian finalmente perguntou.

— Eu não sairia dessa cama agora nem se isto estivesse no meu contrato. — Kimi respondeu, inclinando seu corpo sobre o de Sebastian para pegar o lençol da cama e jogá-lo sobre eles.

O finlandês descansou sua cabeça contra o peito de Sebastian.

— Mas eu vou ter que sair antes de amanhecer.

— 'Tá bom, mas me acorda pra me despedir de você, por favor. — O mais jovem disse, puxando Kimi contra si o mais próximo possível.

Eles não demoraram muito a adormecer, e apesar de que em poucas horas o finlandês teria que levantar-se e sair, que ambos teriam de encarar a realidade de suas vidas e as consequências de seus atos, naquele instante nada perturbaria o sono de Kimi ou de Sebastian.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

._

_. _

**n/a:** Mais um capítulo! Obrigada a todos que tem lido! :DD

**n/a²:** Na tabela da fic foram especificados 19 capítulos, mas eu preciso escrever um capítulo extra para o Rali da Finlândia, que aconteceu em julho/agosto do ano passado. Então esse vai ser o próximo capítulo, que será um pouco (bem) mais curto que os outros.

1BJ!


	12. Capítulo Extra: Rali da Finlândia

_**Temporada de Paixões**_

_**F1 Slash 2009**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Eles não me pertencem e também não aconteceu. Não possui fins lucrativos.

**Fandon:** RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash)

**Shipper:** Kimi Raikkonen/Sebastian Vettel

**Sinopse:** A temporada de 2009 começou bastante diferente para dois pilotos. Para Sebastian, era a possibilidade real de lutar pelo seu primeiro título mundial. Para Kimi, era o ultimato na sua carreira e na sua posição dentro da equipe. Mas o que acontece quando essas realidades se encontram e se misturam ao longo dos paddocks da Fórmula 1?

**

* * *

**

**Advertências:** Contem **slash**, **yaoi**, isto é, relação entre dois homens. Pode conter **lemon**, sexo homossexual, mas ainda não tenho certeza. Se você não gosta do gênero, acha errado, nojento, sente asco, simplesmente saia daqui. É isso mesmo, não leia. É um favor que você faz a si mesmo e a mim também. Mas se você gosta ou se acha que tem a mente aberta o suficiente para curtir o gênero, por favor, sinta-se a vontade para ler e deixar seus comentários.

.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Extra: Rali da Finlândia**

* * *

.

O frio do lado de fora daquele quarto seria capaz de arrepiar todos os pelos do corpo de Sebastian, mesmo que o jovem viesse de um país que estava longe de ser considerado de clima quente, e mesmo eles estando ainda no verão. Mas era o verão finlandês, e isso significava que o frio era tão intenso quanto o inverno em boa parte da Europa.

Mas naquele instante, naquele momento da noite em que Sebastian se encontrava, pressionado sob o corpo de Kimi, com as pernas em volta do finlandês, ambos movendo-se compassadamente na cama, sendo acompanhados apenas pelos sussurros e gemidos e as poucas palavras que hora ou outra escapavam de um dos dois, tudo com que Sebastian não poderia se importar era com o frio.

Foram assim os dias na Finlândia. Apesar de Kimi estar competindo no rali e ainda haver imprensa e até mesmo certa pressão, afinal, é isso que move o universo da velocidade, os instantes que eles dois passaram juntos na distante acomodação que foi estrategicamente arranjada para ambos haviam sido mais intensos do quaisquer outros que eles tenham tido nos quartos de hotel mundo afora.

Talvez tudo não passasse de uma ilusão. Sim, Sebastian sabia, Kimi sabia – era tudo uma ilusão, e terminaria logo. Talvez por isso eles sentissem tanta urgência em aproveitar cada segundo. Cada momento em que ambos podiam ficar juntos, numa casa isolada e distante do mundo, onde eles podiam desfrutar apenas da presença um do outro, de uma cama, de uma xícara de café quente, do calor um do outro.

E era exatamente assim agora, naquela cama, que se movia no compasso dos movimentos de ambos os corpos, onde Sebastian podia sentir-se mais uma vez completo, e Kimi podia se perder novamente no corpo tão desejado do alemão, que o mundo parecia não importar, diante do que eles dois podiam partilhar entre si.

Sebastian gemeu mais alto e apertou os ombros de Kimi, enroscando suas pernas com mais força no quadril do mais velho. O finlandês beijava o pescoço de Sebastian, com uma mão em seus cabelos e o outro braço sustentando seu peso contra o colchão.

— Sebi… — Kimi balbuciava incoerentemente, incapaz de formular qualquer outra coisa naquele momento.

Sebastian respondia com gemidos, sons abafados que teimavam em fugir de sua garganta. Seu corpo parecia não responder mais aos seus comandos, como se um simples toque de Kimi fosse capaz de fazê-lo perder o controle.

— Ah, ah… Kimi! — O mais novo ainda conseguiu exclamar antes de gozar com força – e mais uma vez – naquela noite.

Kimi veio logo em seguida, desabando sobre o menor com as faces coradas e o corpo suado, não importando o frio que fazia lá fora.****

~Simi~

O Rali da Finlândia corria normalmente para todos aqueles que já faziam parte daquele mundo. Os pilotos que costumeiramente disputavam esse tipo de competição haviam, no máximo, notado uma maior presença de jornalistas e fotógrafos no local. E talvez um público um pouco maior, mas isso não tinha muita influência quando se está a quase trezentos quilômetros por hora em traçados extremamente sinuosos. O fato era que, se alguém havia realmente notado alguma diferença considerável, tinham sido os intrusos. Ou melhor, o intruso. Não era todo dia que um campeão mundial, na categoria mais importante do automobilismo, se arriscava a participar de uma prova de rali junto com eles. E era exatamente isso que Kimi estava fazendo, e estava gostando muito.

O campeão de 2007 corria pela primeira vez em sua terra natal, a Terra dos Mil Lagos, desde os tempos de kart. E ainda fazia isso na categoria mais admirada em seu país, mais até do que a Fórmula 1. Os ralis sempre tiveram seu encanto para Kimi, obviamente, mas ele não imaginava que poderia se render a eles tão cedo.

Em seis anos na McLaren, nunca houvera a mais remota possibilidade do piloto finlandês se aventurar numa ou noutra etapa de um rali. Ron Dennis jamais permitiria. O inglês perdeu boa parte dos cabelos que lhe restavam por causa de uma brincadeira inocente com _snowboarding_ e com uma mais inocente ainda corrida de barcos! Bem, talvez essa última não tenha sido mesmo tão inocente assim, e Kimi agradecia que Ron nunca tivesse ficado sabendo da utilização mais _prática_ daquelas fantasias de gorila, logo após o término da competição.

Mas agora, na Ferrari, o finlandês finalmente tivera a oportunidade de fazer algo que sempre quisera. E estava se divertindo bastante, ele tinha que admitir.

E, talvez o melhor de tudo naqueles quatro dias em seu país: Sebastian estava ali com ele. O alemão viera oficialmente prestigiar a equipe patrocinada pela Red Bull, o que fazia com que sua presença ali fosse total e completamente compreensível e fora de quaisquer suspeitas. Simplesmente perfeito, até que acabasse.

Sebastian também estava se divertindo. Era a primeira vez que ele vinha à Finlândia e, bem, até agora ele não tinha do que reclamar dos momentos que estava passando com Kimi. Assistir ao rali era algo realmente impressionante, e poder estar mais à vontade com o finlandês por quatro dias inteiros era mais do que ele podia imaginar.

Isso tudo até o sábado, quando Kimi competia em mais umas das pernas do rali, exatamente como vinha sendo naqueles dias. Sebastian já havia notado, é claro, que as coisas nessa categoria do automobilismo podiam ser um pouco mais perigosas do que na Fórmula 1. Enquanto eles tinham brita e pneus como área de escape no caso de uma saída do traçado, os pilotos de rali tinham, na melhor das hipóteses, árvores. Quando não, barrancos e desfiladeiros.

E Sebastian teve quase um _déjà vu_ quando, de repente, ouviu a notícia de que Kimi havia capotado. A sensação terrível que ele tivera na Hungria estava de volta, e o que era pior, novamente sem saber o que estava acontecendo. E ainda por cima as coisas não aconteciam em circuitos fechados e muito bem monitorados por câmeras em todos os ângulos, mas no meio de uma maldita floresta onde ele sequer sabia a exata localização de Kimi. No rádio da equipe da Fiat o que se sabia era que estava tudo bem, tanto com Kimi quanto com Kaj, seu navegador. Mas isso não era o suficiente.

Foi apenas ao ver o finlandês chegar num dos postos da equipe andando e bem, ao lado de seu co-piloto, que Sebastian pôde se sentir mais aliviado. Kimi tinha que mostrar que estava tudo bem, falar com o pessoal da imprensa e da equipe, mas ele sabia que precisava falar com Sebi, dizer que estava _realmente_ tudo bem.

Foi por apenas um segundo, talvez, mas ele conseguiu, mesmo em meio a todo o burburinho de pessoas, puxar Sebastian para uma sala escondida e reservada e abraçar o mais novo, e dizer que nada de mal tinha acontecido.

— Você 'tá bem mesmo? — Sebastian perguntou, ainda sem se separar do abraço.

— Claro que tô! — Kimi respondeu, afastando-se um pouco para encarar o alemão. — Foi só um susto, eu perdi o controle, e… Bem, você sabe tão bem quanto eu o que acontece depois. — O mais velho sorriu, tentando amenizar ainda mais a situação que, de fato, não fora tão grave.

— Mas as pessoas que viram tudo disseram que foi um acidente feio. — Sebastian parecia não conseguir se convencer.

— É, o carro ficou meio… _Destruído_. Mas eu e o Kaj estamos bem, é isso que importa.

— Que droga, Kimi. Você parece que faz essas coisas de propósito, só pra ver a minha reação. — Sebastian empurrou Kimi de leve, dando um pequeno soco em seu peito.

O finlandês sorriu. Aproximou-se do mais novo e pousou um beijo em seus lábios. Ambos ainda trocaram um olhar cúmplice antes de Kimi sair da saleta e finalmente voltar a falar com todos os jornalistas que se amontoavam fora das instalações da equipe Fiat.

À noite, entretanto, nada mais seria capaz de separar os dois, e eles aproveitariam todo o tempo que ainda restava juntos da melhor forma possível, fosse fazendo amor sem se preocupar com mais nada ou apenas ficando lado a lado, também sem nenhuma outra preocupação.****

~Simi~

Já era madrugada quando Kimi acordou. Ele se mexeu de leve na cama, sentindo o peso do corpo do homem mais jovem apoiado contra o seu. Kimi fechou os olhos com força, para depois abri-los novamente, como se quisesse se certificar de que estava mesmo acordado. Sentir Sebastian assim, adormecido e apoiado contra o seu corpo era uma sensação boa demais e Kimi sentia como se aquilo pudesse escapar por entre seus dedos a qualquer instante.

Por mais que ele tentasse não pensar, e até mesmo conseguisse, por algumas horas, todas as dúvidas de repente voltavam a assaltar-lhe. Não dúvidas a respeito do que ele sentia ou no que aquilo estava se transformando, mas sobre até quando eles poderiam bancar aquele sentimento sem se destruírem.

O mais velho suspirou, sentindo-se momentaneamente sufocado. Ele se moveu o mais delicadamente possível para sair da cama sem acordar Sebastian, que se virou sem abrir os olhos e continuou imóvel, no que Kimi entendeu que ele continuava dormindo.

O finlandês vestiu suas boxers e uma calça e saiu do quarto, olhando para a cama uma vez mais antes de fechar a porta atrás de si. A casa onde ambos estavam era quase uma choupana numa zona afastada da região metropolitana de Helsinque. Pertencia a uma amigo de Kimi, que não se importou em deixar o piloto se hospedar ali, e também não fez muitas perguntas.

Ele e Sebastian oficialmente deveriam estar hospedados em lugares diferentes, mas não havia ninguém ali que os fosse incomodar por isso.

Kimi adentrou na sala, onde sua mochila descansava próxima a de Sebastian no sofá. Ele remexeu em suas coisas até achar o maço de cigarros que sempre carregava consigo, mesmo que estivesse tentando parar de fumar. Encarou os cigarros e suspirou, tirando um de dentro do maço e o pondo na boca, voltando a remexer na bolsa à procura do isqueiro. Encontrou o pequeno objeto prateado e acendeu o cigarro, dando uma tragada longa logo em seguida.

Depois de jogar o maço sobre o sofá e guardar o isqueiro no bolso da calça, Kimi olhou uma vez mais pra sua mochila, e depois de ponderar por alguns segundos, ele enfiou a mão dentro da bolsa e pegou seu celular. O finlandês se encaminhou até a porta e saiu para a varanda da casa. Estava realmente frio, e ele estava nu da cintura para cima, mas a temperatura ainda não estava incomodando.

Ele continuou tragando o seu cigarro, encostado à porta semi-aberta pelo lado de fora. O cabelo cada vez mais longo caindo sobre sua testa o fazia passar as mãos pelar têmporas de vez em quando, mesmo que o gesto não surtisse muito efeito e os fios de cabelo loiro sempre voltassem a cair em sua testa e em seus olhos.

Outro gesto quase automático era encarar o celular, que ele ainda segurava na mão esquerda, de tempos em tempos. Como se soubesse que alguém estava para ligar, ou se decidisse se fazia ou não uma ligação.

Ele terminou o cigarro antes de tomar uma decisão.

Deu uns passos à frente, desencostando-se da parede e indo se sentar no banco de madeira que decorava a varanda da casa. O vento frio já conseguia arrepiar seus pêlos, mas ele ainda não pensava em entrar para vestir alguma coisa.

Kimi sentou-se colocando os pés sobre o banco, apoiando o queixo nos joelhos e sem soltar o celular. Ele encarou o aparelho uma vez mais e, quando finalmente parecia ter tomado uma decisão, seu celular começou a vibrar, quase assustando Kimi. Ele olhou o visor e não havia como estar surpreso pelo nome que piscava. Jenni.

Depois de sair do semi-transe em que havia entrado, Kimi finalmente atendeu.

— Oi. — O finlandês disse, e sua voz saiu um pouco mais baixa do que de costume.

_— Te acordei?_ — Jenni perguntou, do outro lado da linha.

— Não. Na verdade, eu ia ligar pra você agora mesmo. — Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. — Já é dia 31, então…

— Feliz aniversário. — Ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo. E sorriram ao mesmo tempo também. Embora da parte de Kimi fosse um sorriso carregado de culpa.

_— Eu fiquei sabendo do acidente, está tudo bem com você?_ — Jenni perguntou, sinceramente preocupada, mesmo que soubesse que Kimi estava bem.

— Sim, está tudo bem. Foi só um susto mesmo. Me desculpa, eu… Devia ter te ligado antes.

_— Ok, só lembre de fazer isso da próxima vez que em que capotar com um carro a quase trezentos quilômetros por hora._ — A dose de sarcasmo que fizera Kimi se apaixonar ainda estava ali, embora o sentimento não fosse mais o mesmo.

— Me desculpa, sério. Mamãe não te ligou? — Kimi perguntou.

_— Cinco minutos após divulgarem seu acidente no youtube. _

— Já fizeram isso? Foi hoje à tarde! — O piloto estava mesmo surpreso. Jenni riu do marido.

_— Como é que você não consegue acompanhar a velocidade da imprensa e da internet, hein, meu amor?_

— Eu nunca me dei muito bem com um nem outro. — Kimi respondeu de pronto.

_— É, só pra arranjar namoradas, não é?_ — Ele podia até ver a mulher encolher os lábios, num gesto característico.

— Você sabe muito bem que isso foi coisa do Rami.

_— Okay, okay, Kimppa._ — Mais alguns instantes de silêncio, as palavras de repente pesando na garganta de Kimi, fazendo-o não conseguir falar mais nada, como se estivesse agora diante da esposa, e incapaz de disfarçar certo desconforto. _— Enfim, acho que você precisa dormir, não?_

— Sim, eu preciso. Mas… Foi bom falar com você. Obrigado por ligar.

_— Eu só queria saber como você estava. E desejar feliz aniversário._

— Sinto muito por… Não estar aí com você. — As palavras saindo como se rasgassem sua garganta, porque não, no fundo ele não sentia por não estar com Jenni no aniversário de casamento dos dois. Porque ele estava com Sebastian e isso era tudo que Kimi desejava agora. Era exatamente com o alemão que ele queria estar nesse momento.

_— Tudo bem. Não é como se fosse a primeira vez e…_ — Jenni suspirou. Ela não era uma mulher tola e sabia muito bem como andava seu casamento. Sabia que havia uma série de fatores que mantinham esse relacionamento de pé, mas que talvez o principal deles já tivesse ruído há muito tempo. _— Não se preocupe, eu entendo. _

Jenni entendia e de certa forma se sentia aliviada por isso. Porque não era exatamente com Kimi que ele gostaria de estar agora também.

_— Então volte a dormir, meu bem. Te amo._

— Eu também te amo. — O hábito fazia com que aquelas palavras saíssem naturalmente, mas Kimi se deu conta, logo após de pronunciá-las, de o quanto elas soavam vazias, pelo simples motivo de estarem sendo ditas para a pessoa errada.

Depois de desligar o celular, Kimi recostou sua cabeça no banco e fechou os olhos, sentindo como se o frio finalmente o atingisse em cheio. Ele nem podia se lembrar ao certo qual fora a última vez em que chorara. Mas naquele momento, aquele bolo que sentira se formar na garganta parecia só encontrar caminho para fora através de seus olhos, e era tão difícil resistir ao impulso de apenas… Deixar as lágrimas saírem.

Mas antes que ele pudesse fazer isso, ele ouviu seu nome sendo chamado.

— Kimi? — Sebi apareceu na portam ainda dentro de casa, colocando apenas a cabeça para fora na varanda. — O que você 'tá fazendo nu nesse frio? — O mais novo olhava para o finlandês com uma cara de sono e mesmo assim como se achasse que Kimi tinha algum problema mental.

— Eu não estou nu. — Kimi agradeceu por sua voz não ter saído embargada.

— Não, mas poderia estar. — Sebastian disse enquanto se aproximava, enrolado num cobertor grosso, o cabelo totalmente assanhado, os pés descalços… — Você poderia estar nu e na cama. Comigo. — O mais novo disse com a voz ainda meio rouca, ao sentar-se no banco ao lado do finlandês.

— Muito tentador. — Kimi disse, puxando Sebastian para si, apoiando as costas contra o banco e fazendo o mais jovem recostar-se ao seu peito.

O alemão ainda estava quente, acabara de sair debaixo das cobertas. Sebastian puxou o outro cobertor que trouxera e o entregou a Kimi. O mais velho o jogou por sobre os ombros, sentindo-se aquecer aos poucos e, provavelmente não por causa de nenhum pedaço de pano.

— Tem certeza que você não prefere… Voltar pra cama. — Kimi perguntou, enquanto Sebastian se aconchegava ao seu peito.

— Não. Se você não estiver lá.

Kimi não disse mais nada, ele apenas abraçou o rapaz encostado ao seu corpo. Ele havia dito para Jenni minutos atrás as palavras que gostaria de dizer agora. Mas sabia que não podia, que não devia fazer isso. Então ele não diria nada.

Depois de alguns minutos ali, quando Kimi percebeu que Sebastian caira no sono novamente, ele teve de acordar o mais novo e fazê-lo entrar, ou ambos acabariam pegando uma pneumonia ali fora. Sebastian caminhou quase dormindo ao lado de Kimi de volta para a cama, onde ambos voltaram a cair no sono, juntos pela última noite naquele país, prestes a voltar para a vida real, e para os problemas reais. Mas por enquanto isso ainda não importava.

_Continua_...

* * *

.

.

**n/a:** Como eu havia prometido, capítulo extra! :D

Muito obrigada a quem tem lido, 1BJ


	13. Round 11: Valência

_**Temporada de Paixões**_

_**F1 Slash 2009**_

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Eles não me pertencem e também não aconteceu. Não possui fins lucrativos.

**Fandon:** RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash)

**Shipper:** Kimi Raikkonen/Sebastian Vettel

**Sinopse:** A temporada de 2009 começou bastante diferente para dois pilotos. Para Sebastian, era a possibilidade real de lutar pelo seu primeiro título mundial. Para Kimi, era o ultimato na sua carreira e na sua posição dentro da equipe. Mas o que acontece quando essas realidades se encontram e se misturam ao longo dos paddocks da Fórmula 1?

**

* * *

Advertências:** Contem **slash**, **yaoi**, isto é, relação entre dois homens. Pode conter **lemon**, sexo homossexual, mas ainda não tenho certeza. Se você não gosta do gênero, acha errado, nojento, sente asco, simplesmente saia daqui. É isso mesmo, não leia. É um favor que você faz a si mesmo e a mim também. Mas se você gosta ou se acha que tem a mente aberta o suficiente para curtir o gênero, por favor, sinta-se a vontade para ler e deixar seus comentários.

.

**

* * *

Round 11: Valência**

* * *

.

Nos boxes da Ferrari, as coisas pareciam impacientemente calmas. Os mecânicos trabalhavam em silêncio, os engenheiros analisavam dados e dados, e o calor espanhol parecia deixar as coisas mais lentas do que Kimi gostaria que fossem. Era assim ultimamente, os momentos dentro daqueles boxes pareciam demorar mais a passar, embora o finlandês estivesse cada dia mais convencido de que não era exatamente o calor o responsável. Mark e ele esperavam num canto a hora de sair para mais um teste, enquanto Andrea não tirava os olhos de sua prancheta e dava algumas instruções aos mecânicos.

Do outro lado da garagem não era mais a foto a foto de Felipe estampada na parede. Embora o brasileiro se recuperasse rápido do acidente no último Grande Prêmio, ainda era cedo para afirmar qualquer coisa, e a equipe precisava botar dois carros na pista.

Michael Schumacher recebeu o convite para substituir o amigo na condução da Ferrari número 3, mas, segundo o alemão, as dores no pescoço não permitiram que ele pudesse fazer seu retorno à Fórmula 1. Nada mais natural do que contar com um dos pilotos de testes da equipe, Luca Badoer. O italiano recebera a missão de guiar a Ferrari no Grande Prêmio de Valência.

Kimi observa ao longe como Luca ouvia atentamente as instruções de Smedley. O engenheiro tinha continuar com seu trabalho, afinal, embora fosse difícil para o inglês preparar estratégias de corrida que não fossem para o piloto que já acompanhava há tanto tempo.

Stefano Domenicalli era outro que transparecia toda a tensão por que passava a equipe de Maranello naquele momento. As cobranças não cessavam, mesmo com o quase trágico acidente de Felipe, e ainda que o campeonato não houvesse terminado, o que se tinha certeza era de que o ano de 2009 seria um ano a ser esquecido, tanto pela equipe, quanto para os pilotos. E talvez essa não fosse uma tarefa muito fácil.

Kimi sabia que sua situação era delicada. Seu contrato, no fundo, não era garantia de que seu lugar na equipe estivesse assegurado no ano seguinte. Falava-se em Fernando Alonso pilotando uma Ferrai ainda nesta temporada, e esta estava longe de ser uma situação agradável.

O finlandês fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, encostado à parede dos boxes, lembrando-se de sua estadia em sua terra natal. Talvez uma viagem para a Finlândia nunca houvesse sido tão reconfortante, e ele sabia muito bem o porquê. Sebastian estava lá com ele o tempo todo, e isso era sem dúvida motivo mais do que suficiente para fazê-lo lembrar daquilo com nada menos do que uma saudade avassaladora. Kimi daria qualquer coisa para ter Sebastian novamente de forma tão livre, tão despreocupada.

Seus pensamentos só foram interrompidos pelo seu celular, que vibrava dentro de sua mochila. Kimi foi rapidamente até a mesinha onde a bolsa se encontrava e pegou o aparelho.

Apenas uma mensagem de texto: _"Atrás dos boxes. Agora"_

O finlandês esperava que sua expressão de alegria não parecesse muito suspeita aos funcionários do time, então tratou logo de pôr seus óculos e o inseparável boné, e sair dali o mais rápido possível, para se encontrar com seu cada vez mais exigente amante.

Mark apenas observou e rolou os olhos, já pensando em uma possível desculpa para quando perguntassem por Kimi. Aquilo já estava virando uma rotina, mas… É para isso que servem os amigos. Ele gostava de pensar assim.

— O que houve com o 'por favor'? — Kimi perguntou, cruzando os braços e encarando Sebastian com uma expressão impassível. O mais novo estava recostado a um _trailler_ atrás dos boxes da Ferrari.

— Sem tempo pra ser educado, Kimi. — Sebastian falou sério, observando enquanto o finlandês lentamente se aproximava e o prendia contra a parede.

O alemão passou os braços em torno do pescoço do mais velho, tomando o cuidado de retirar o boné antes de puxá-lo para um beijo quase desesperado. As línguas se buscavam e se enroscavam já com uma naturalidade assustadora. Sebastian segurava o boné de Kimi em uma das mãos e mantinha a outra firmemente presa aos cabelos do homem mais velho.

Kimi conseguiu separar-se de Sebastian apenas depois de ambos ficarem sem ar. Ele encarou o rapaz a sua frente e respirou fundo, sabendo que aquilo era cada vez melhor. E mais difícil.

— Aqui é muito arriscado, Sebi. — Kimi disse, recuperando o fôlego. — Você lembra do Mark, da última vez, né? — O mais velho disse, mesmo que ainda permanecesse com o corpo mais próximo do de Sebastian do que qualquer um que visse fosse considerar _normal_.

O piloto alemão mordeu o lábio e sorriu travessamente, segurando uma das mãos do homem mais velho. Sebastian puxou Kimi em direção a um dos motorhomes da Red Bull, e embora o piloto mais velho tenha hesitado por um segundo ao perceber onde Sebastian o estava levando, acabou não resistindo ao pedido mudo no olhar de Sebastian, e apenas torceu para não ser pego por ninguém dentro das instalações de uma das rivais de sua equipe.

**~Simi~**

No domingo, antes da corrida, durante mais uma _driver's parade_, Sebastian se aproximou de Kimi, como de costume, com um largo sorriso no rosto. Era inegável o quanto era difícil permanecer perto dele e ter de manter as aparências, mas o alemão também sabia que isso era extremamente importante, que esse relacionamento dos dois poderia se transformar num dos maiores escândalos que essa categoria já vira… Nenhum dos excessos dos caras da década de 70, que Kimi tanto admirava, se compararia ao que poderia acontecer caso eles fossem descobertos.

Por isso Sebastian compreendia quando Kimi agia um pouco mais _friamente_ quando ambos estavam em público. Os toques, os gestos, até mesmo os olhares ficavam mais comedidos. Embora nem sempre eles conseguissem escapar aos flashes mais atentos. Entretanto, apenas os olhos mais sensíveis conseguiriam captar parte de toda carga emocional que um simples olhar, um toque ocasional ou um sorriso carregavam.

Logo Heikki se juntou a eles e os três passarem todo o desfile juntos, também como de costume. E Sebastian já não se importava mais, claro. Kimi tinha até razão ao dizer que o piloto da McLaren o ajudava a se distrair da vontade de fazer uma besteira em público.

Os três homens falavam animadamente sobre o último rali da Finlândia, Heikki atento a todos os detalhes que Kimi ou Sebastian lhes contavam… As provas, o capotamento de Kimi, o ambiente do rali. E justamente por conta dos outros detalhes, aqueles que permaneceriam apenas entre ambos os _amantes_, que Heikki pode notar, de vez em quando, que algo do que ele já suspeitava a um bom tempo talvez… Que talvez ele não estivesse ficando louco, afinal.

Não, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo apenas na sua cabeça. Ele conhecia Kimi há mais tempo do que Sebastian, sabia que o outro finlandês não era dado a grandes demonstrações de carinho em público, a não ser com pessoas que fossem realmente muito íntimas. E o jeito como ele olhava para o piloto alemão… O jeito como Kimi realmente parecia prestar atenção em tudo o que o outro falava ou fazia… Não podia ser apenas a sua imaginação.

Depois que Sebastian se afastou dele e de Kimi, voltando para os boxes da Red Bull logo após a parada, e Heikki se viu sozinho, na medida do possível, com o piloto da Ferrari, o finlandês mais jovem não conteve os impulsos de tocar no assunto, a curiosidade falando mais alto que a sua típica discrição.

— Você e o Sebastian perece que se divertiram muito na Finlândia. — Ele disse tentando parecer o mais casual possível.

Kimi imediatamente olhou para Heikki, que podia ver o canto do olho do amigo direcionado a si mesmo debaixo das lentes dos óculos escuros.

A verdade era que pouca gente ouvira falar dos boatos, mas ele, sendo também finlandês, e mesmo ainda não estando na Fórmula 1 na época em que tudo teria acontecido, também acabara ouvindo aqui e ali alguma coisa sobre o ocorrido no início da carreira de Kimi. Os rumores acerca de sua contratação pela McLaren e sobre quais teriam sido os reais motivos para tal. Não que ele tivesse acreditado, ainda mais depois de conhecer Kimi melhor, mas se é como dizem, que todo boato tem um fundo de verdade…

— É, foi muito bom. Pilotar num rali é muito melhor do que a gente imagina. — Kimi respondeu, se fazendo de desentendido.

Heikki sorriu. Ele sabia que não seria fácil tirar alguma coisa de seu amigo finlandês. Kimi não falaria abertamente sobre o que Heikki imaginava que estivesse acontecendo, mas ele queria ao menos mostrar que não o julgaria pelo quer que fosse.

— É, deve ser. E ainda mais com um amigo por perto… O Sebastian também gostou?

— Do rali? — Kimi já se mostrava um pouco incomodado com a conversa.

— Sim, do rali. Ele 'tava bem animado agora há pouco… Aliás, ele sempre fica assim quando vocês fazem alguma coisa juntos.

Os dois homens já não se encaravam mais, Kimi tentava, com sempre, esconder-se atrás dos óculos, e não transparecer suas emoções. Ele não tinha certeza do que Heikki estava tentando insinuar, ou onde estava querendo chegar, mas ele com certeza não iria falar nada sobre Sebastian para o outro finlandês. Não que ele não confiasse no amigo, mas nunca era demais ser cauteloso num caso desses, ele bem sabia disso.

— Acho que a gente gosta das mesmas coisas, é por isso. E ele gostou muito de tudo, sim.

— Eu entendo. — Heikki falou depois de uma breve pausa. — Quer dizer… não é algo tão comum no nosso meio, ralis, mas… eu entendo perfeitamente um cara gostar disso. Eles têm seu charme.

Mais alguns segundos em silêncio, e Kimi finalmente respondeu.

— Que bom. Que você entende. — O homem mais velho chegou a esboçar um quase-sorriso ao olhar para Heikki. — Mas agora eu tenho que voltar pros boxes… Se o Mark ainda tivesse cabelos quando eu o conheci, acho que eu teria feito ele perder todos eles.

Heikki riu e balançou a cabeça, enquanto Kimi se afastava. Depois ele acabou chegando à conclusão de que esta fora uma das conversas mais estranhas que ele já tivera e que Kimi era realmente um caso muito peculiar. Talvez peculiar demais para os padrões daquele ambiente, e isso era uma coisa realmente boa, tanto quanto preocupante.

Quanto aos cabelos de Mark, o piloto da Ferrari estava provavelmente mais do que certo.

Quando entrou no motorhome da equipe, alguns instantes antes de se aprontar para a prova, Kimi encontrou seu preparador físico o esperando com uma cara de poucos amigos. O finlandês respirou fundo, preparando-se para o provável sermão.

— O que foi dessa vez? — Kimi sequer encarou Mark nos olhos, de costas para o inglês enquanto mexia no armário e pegava o macacão vermelho que usaria na corrida.

— Não me faça rir, Kimi. Onde você estava? — O mais velho cruzou os braços e Kimi podia sentir o olhar de Mark perfurando sua nuca.

— No desfile, que eu tanto adoro. — O finlandês disse sarcasticamente enquanto se virava para o amigo.

— O desfile terminou há quase vinte minutos…

— Eu fiquei conversando com o Heikki, não posso mais? — Kimi perguntou como se não entendesse o porquê da irritação de Mark. O que acabou contribuindo para aumentá-la ainda mais.

— Com o Heikki?

— É, com o Heikki. — O finlandês já foi um pouco mais brusco. — Eu não 'tava com o Sebi se é o que você quer saber. — Kimi já tirava o moletom da Ferrari e se preparava para pôr o macacão.

— Tudo bem, agora não… Mas ontem era com ele que você estava. — Mark estava claramente irritado. — Será que você não percebe o que 'tá fazendo? Eu já disse que vocês precisam ser cuidadosos, Kimi… Eu já flagrei vocês dois, podia ter sido outra pessoa…

— Eu sei! Eu sei, ok? E eu _estou _sendo cuidadoso. — Kimi já havia tirado a camiseta e agora vestia o traje de proteção anti-chamas. — Pelo menos eu tento.

— Kimi… Kimi, por favor, me escuta. — Mark insistiu. — Você sabia no que estava se metendo quando…

— Não, eu não sabia. — Kimi interrompeu, fazendo Mark se calar. — Eu achava que sabia e eu até tentei resistir, eu juro. — O finlandês já vestia a parte de baixo do traje de proteção, seus movimentos bruscos, como se na verdade estivesse entrando em uma mortalha, em algo que o reprimisse e aprisionasse. — Mas eu não sabia em que merda eu 'tava me metendo, nem no quão envolvido eu ficar.

O finlandês começou a vestir o macacão. Subiu até a cintura e o amarrou em volta do corpo com as mangas.

— E agora, Mark — Kimi continuou — eu não faço ideia do que fazer, ou como fazer pra me ajudar, pra dar um jeito nessa situação. — Kimi riu, mesmo que sem muita vontade. — E você sabe por quê? — Ele encarou Mark, que o observava ainda em silêncio. — Porque não tem jeito. — Cada palavra foi dita bem devagar. — Eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer quando tudo que eu mais quero e a única pessoa com quem eu consigo me importar é justamente alguém que eu jamais deveria ter.

Kimi continuava sentado, calçando agora as sapatilhas vermelhas, as quais ele encarava como se estivessem escritas nelas as respostas que ele buscava.

— Então… — O finlandês continuou. — Me diz alguma coisa. Pode até brigar comigo se você quiser. Eu mereço.

Mark permaneceu em silêncio. Ele realmente poderia brigar com Kimi agora. Poderia dizer um sermão completo sobre responsabilidade, profissionalismo, condutas inapropriadas e uma breve explanação sobre a importância de ser hipócrita e de manter as aparências no meio em que eles trabalhavam. Mas ele sabia que seria inútil porque, de que valeriam todas essas palavras quando diante de si ele tinha um homem que sofria por um mal que simplesmente não pode ser remediado com palavras?

Não era sequer a primeira vez que Mark via esta cena, tão igual que era quase como um filme repetido. Só as cores eram diferentes.

E o pior, ele simplesmente não aprendera nada com a experiência passado, porque mais uma vez sentia-se impotente diante do caso.

— Eu sinto muito. — O homem mais velho disse, por fim. — Eu sei que você já está cansado de saber qualquer coisa que eu te diga agora, mas eu me preocupo com você, Kimppa. Eu queria poder te ajudar.

— Mas não pode, ninguém pode.

— Você pode! — Mark se aproximou, parando de frente para o finlandês. — Pense mais no seu trabalho, pra começar. Você tem uma corrida daqui há pouco e com isso que você tem que se preocupar agora, droga. Você sabe muito bem que…

— Que a sombra do Alonso ronda a equipe e que é o meu que 'ta na reta? — Kimi se levantou bruscamente, virando as costas para Mark mais uma vez. — É claro que eu sei disso, eu não sou cego. Nem idiota.

— Então, você não vai fazer nada?

— Nada? — Kimi se virou para o amigo novamente. — Como assim nada? Porra, Mark, você sabe mais do que ninguém o quanto eu venho fazendo desde o começo do ano.

— Sim, eu sei, mas as pessoas…

— As pessoas nunca estão satisfeitas, droga. — Havia certo rancor nas palavras do finlandês. — O problema é que eu não sei o que mais eu vou ser capaz de sacrificar _pelo time_. Eu não acho que eu consiga _me_ sacrificar mais uma vez…

Mark no fundo entendia, afinal, sempre chega a hora em que um homem tem de escolher entre as aparências e a própria essência. Embora a maioria acabe se decidindo pela primeira, alguns optam por tomar o caminho menos óbvio, e Kimi definitivamente poderia ser incluído nesse segundo grupo.

— Então você não se importa com a sua carreira na Fórmula Um? — Mark não tinha realmente nada melhor para dizer.

— Eu me importo cada vez menos.

Kimi encarou Mark por alguns instantes, mas nenhum dos dois conseguiu dizer mais nada. O inglês já vira aquela expressão antes, de quem realmente não se importava com mais nada. Era incrível como a história se repetia diante de Mark, e como mais uma vez ele se via impotente.

— Mas a gente tem uma corrida, Mark. — Kimi voltou a falar, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. — E essa sempre foi a melhor parte da coisa. Vamos, vamos pra pista.

Kimi disse isso e pegou seu boné e seus óculos, logo em seguida saindo do motorhome em direção à garagem da Ferrari. Mark foi atrás dele, sabendo que era apenas nas pistas, e com Sebastian Vettel, que o finlandês se sentia realmente à vontade. Uma pena que conciliar as duas coisas talvez fosse uma tarefa impossível.

**~Simi~**

O circuito de Valência era um dos mais travados da temporada. Uma prova de rua, logo não era aonde os pilotos alcançavam os maiores picos de velocidade. Poucos pontos de ultrapassagem, o que podia deixar as coisas um pouco entediantes. E nem de longe possuía o charme e o glamour de Mônaco.

Uma boa posição de largada era essencial, e Kimi fez bom proveito de seu resultado no treino classificatório para permanecer entre os primeiros colocados desde o começo. Enquanto seu novo companheiro de equipe, Luca, amargava as últimas posições e sofria para domar o F60, o finlandês fazia uma prova bastante regular, sem cometer erros e levando o carro no limite.

Sebastian já não tivera a mesma sorte. Um incidente logo na largado comprometera já de início a sua corrida. O que acabou não fazendo tanta diferença assim, já que o motor de seu carro não aguentou até o final da prova e ele e sua _Kate's Dirty Sister_ tiveram de abandonar a corrida, mais uma vez deixando de marcar pontos importantes no campeonato.

Enquanto Sebi era consolado por Christian por seu abandono, podia-se assistir a uma prova que terminou com Rubens em primeiro lugar, mantendo-se vivo no campeonato e assegurando, pelo menos por enquanto, um segundo lugar no WDC.

Lewis Hamilton levou sua McLaren ao segundo posto e Kimi conseguiu mais um pódio na temporada, em terceiro lugar.

Sebi assistiu à tudo dos boxes da Red Bull. Ele se pegou imaginando qual seria a sensação de dividir um pódio com Kimi, agora que ambos já compartilhavam até mesmo uma cama. Seria no mínimo estranho. Sim, Sebastian tinha certeza que comemorar uma vitória ou um pódio ao lado do finlandês não seria coisa das mais fáceis, já que ele tinha certeza que a vontade de extrapolar os limites da discrição seria quase incontrolável. Como controlar seus impulsos com o coração acelerado, batendo a mais de mil por hora, ainda mais ao lado da pessoa que ele… Com quem ele… É, seria muito difícil.

_E, meu Deus, por que Kimi tinha de ficar tão sexy no pódio? O cabelo, sem dúvida, era aquele maldito cabelo…_

Sebastian só foi retirado de seus devaneios pelo tapinha que recebeu nas costas de seu companheiro de equipe.

— Dia ruim, hein? — Mark disse enquanto passava ainda de macacão e segurando o capacete.

— Corrida ruim. — Sebastian respondeu, ainda encarando o monitor de TV, onde os pilotos posavam juntos no pódio para uma última foto.

— É, talvez. Quem sabe o dia ainda tenha salvação. — Mark falou, enquanto guardava seu capacete e quando se virou novamente para Sebastian, o jovem já havia sumido.

**~Simi~**

Kimi havia acabado de chegar ao hotel quando pegou seu celular e começou a conferir suas mensagens. Sua mãe, como de costume, havia sido a primeira, mas também havia felicitações pelo pódio de seu irmão, de sua esposa, de algumas pessoas da Ferrari e de alguns outros poucos e bons amigos que ele fizera na categoria, embora ele não pudesse negar que era o nome de uma pessoa em especial que ele esperava ver em sua caixa de entrada.

Mas ele não estava lá.

O finlandês abriu a porta do quarto ainda com os olhos vidrados no celular. Fechou a porta atrás de si e qual não foi a sua surpresa ao sentir-se pressionado pelo corpo do piloto da Red Bull, que surgira não se sabe de onde e em segundos já o estava beijando.

Passado o susto inicial, Kimi só conseguiu corresponder ao beijo, levando suas mãos até as costas de Sebastian e o acariciando por sobre a camisa que o jovem vestia. O alemão abraçava Kimi pela cintura, prendendo-o entre si e a porta do quarto.

O gosto do champagne ainda estava forte na boca do finlandês, e Sebastian lembrou-se daquela vez, em Mônaco, no primeiro pódio do ano de Kimi, quando ele sentiu esse gosto pela primeira vez também. O mais novo separou seus lábios, encarando Kimi, sem se afastar muito. O finlandês devolveu o olhar por alguns instantes, logo segurando a nuca de Sebi e o puxando novamente para um beijo. Sebastian obviamente não resistiu.

Depois de alguns minutos ambos os homens se separaram, ofegantes. Sebastian apoiou as duas mãos contra a porta, ao lado de Kimi, que por sua vez levou as mãos à cintura do mais jovem.

— Eu já estava sentindo falta dessa _coisa_ de invasão de quartos… — O finlandês disse baixo, quase na orelha de Sebastian.

— _Hum_, eu também. — Respondeu o mais jovem, sentindo os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem com a respiração quente de Kimi. — Acho que você me acostumou mal.

Kimi sorriu e puxou Sebastian mais para si, aproximando ainda mais os seus corpos, com os braços em volta da cintura do alemão. Era incrível que nem mesmo enquanto ele comemorava um pódio que no início da temporada podia ser considerado impossível Kimi não sentisse nem metade da emoção que sentia agora, com Sebastian em seus braços.

— Eu senti sua falta depois da corrida. — Kimi disse, com os olhos fechados, o rosto quase colado ao de Sebi.

— Eu pensei que você ia gostar de uma surpresa… — Sebastian respondeu.

O alemão tinha a leve sensação de que algo estava errado, de que Kimi não estava bem. O finlandês o prendia contra si de um jeito que era como se tivesse medo de que ele pudesse escapar. Como se precisasse se agarrar àquilo que eles tinham com todas as suas forças. Sebastian queria dizer que estava... que tudo ficaria bem, que ele não iria a lugar algum e que eles não tinham com o que se preocupar. Mas não como nem se era verdade.

— 'Tá tudo bem com você? — O mais novo perguntou. Mesmo que talvez fosse inútil, ele precisava ao menos tentar.

— Não. — Kimi respondeu tão prontamente e com tanta sinceridade que Sebastian não conseguiu evitar se afastar e encarar o mais velho com certo espanto.

Kimi então respirou fundo e segurou o rosto de Sebastian entre as mãos e pousou um beijo em seus lábios.

— Eu tô cansado. Por que você não pede alguma coisa pra gente comer enquanto eu tomo um banho? — O finlandês disse, olhando para Sebi, que ainda demorou algum tempo olhando de volta antes de responder.

— 'Tá bom. — Sebastian respondeu, e Kimi se afastou lentamente, deixando Sebastian parado no mesmo lugar ainda por alguns segundos.

O mais jovem então se virou e viu quando Kimi entrava no banheiro, já começando a tirar o moletom da Ferrari que usava. Sebastian definitivamente não sabia o que estava acontecendo ou iria acontecer ali, ele não tinha ideia de como agir, mas tinha certeza de que não podia deixar Kimi sozinho agora.

— Não quer que eu tome banho com você? — Ele perguntou, alto o suficiente para que Kimi ouvisse. O finlandês se virou para fora do banheiro, já vestido apenas com o jeans.

— Pede japonesa pra mim. — Kimi respondeu, e piscou para Sebastian antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

Foi a vez de Sebastian respirar fundo. Ele ainda ficou encarando a porta do banheiro fechada por alguns instantes, antes de ir procurar o telefone.

O banho de Kimi não demorou muito, assim como o serviço de quarto com o jantar dos dois pilotos. Sebastian acompanhou o mais velho no _menu_ e pediu comida japonesa para os dois. Quando Kimi saiu do banheiro, enrolado pela cintura em uma toalha branca, Sebastian já o estava esperando sentando com as pernas dobradas em cima da cama, um dos cotovelos apoiados na coxa e o rosto apoiado na mão.

— O que você pediu? — O finlandês perguntou naturalmente enquanto se encaminhava até a sua mala ao lado da cama. Kimi pegou uma cueca boxer preta e jogou sobre o colchão.

— O mesmo que _você_ pediu… — Sebastian respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do finlandês nem por um segundo.

Kimi separou ainda um calção e uma camiseta branca de dentro da mala. Em seguida, vestiu a boxer por debaixo da toalha, retirando-a logo depois. Sebastian, naquele instante, apenas torceu para que, ao contrário do que achava, não tivesse corado. Ou para que Kimi não tivesse visto. Ou para não ficar _muito_ excitado. O finlandês terminou de se vestir antes de se aproximar do outro piloto, levando um das mãos à nuca de Sebastian.

— Corrida ruim, não? — O mais velho perguntou, encarando Sebastian nos olhos.

O alemão apenas acenou com a cabeça positivamente. Sebastian provavelmente nunca se sentira tão perdido na vida. Entender Kimi Raikkonen não era tarefa das mais fáceis, mas o que o confortava era que a tentativa valia muito à pena.

— Eu sei como você se sente. Eu só espero que as coisas melhorem. — Kimi disse e depois se afastou de Sebastian, indo até o carrinho com a comida que o alemão havia pedido. — Vamos jantar?

Sebastian levantou-se e segui até o homem mais velho. O jantar seguiu-se tranquilamente, ambos os homens conversaram sobre a corrida e sobre o campeonato em geral. Kimi já havia passado por situação semelhante a que Sebastian vivia agora, e sabia exatamente o que dizer ao mais jovem. O alemão, de vez em quando, fazia alguma piada sobre isso para aliviar mais o clima, até que Sebastian já tivesse terminado de comer e Kimi desse o último gole no saquê que acompanhava o jantar.

Depois de um incômodo silêncio de alguns minutos, Sebastian finalmente tomou coragem de perguntar.

— Você quer que eu vá embora? — A voz do piloto alemão saiu mais baixa do que ele imaginava. — Quer dizer, se você estiver muito cansado eu posso te deixar dormir, sei lá… Eu posso…

— Eu não quero que você vá embora. — Kimi disse calmamente, fazendo o mais novo enfim encará-lo. — Lembra que eu prometi que não ia mais agir feito um idiota com você? — Sebastian novamente apenas acenou com a cabeça. — Então, é isso que eu tô fazendo… A gente precisa conversar.

Sebastian não saberia descrever seus sentimentos naquele instante, mas seu estômago parecia ter adquirido vida própria. As últimas palavras de Kimi tinham uma carga de seriedade assustadora, e o homem mais jovem se preparou para talvez ouvir algo que fosse acabar com ele.

— O que você quer me dizer, Kimi? — Sebastian perguntou, virando-se completamente para o finlandês, que estava sentado diante dele, do outro lado de uma pequena mesa.

— É sobre a gente, Sebi. Sobre essa relação… — Kimi suspirou e juntou as mãos, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. — Isso ficou mais sério do que eu achei que fosse possível… Não que não fosse sério desde o começo, Sebi. — O finlandês parecia procurar as palavras… — Eu não sei mais o que fazer, é isso.

— Sobre a gente? — Sebastian perguntou, tentando controlar a voz.

— Não. Não sobre a gente… Sobre mim. — Kimi respirou fundo mais uma vez, depois mordeu o lábio inferior. — A minha vida é que 'tá uma bagunça… E eu não estou dizendo que é culpa sua, mas você me fez perceber que tem muita coisa que precisa mudar.

Sebastian permanecia mudo, de frente para Kimi. Ele queria ouvir tudo que o finlandês tinha a falar, ao mesmo em que não sabia como dizer ao outro tudo o que tinha vontade agora, que a vida dele também não era mais a mesma, que havia um milhão de coisas que ele não sabia, e apenas uma da qual ele tinha certeza: ele precisava de Kimi.

— Eu só preciso… — Kimi continuou — Que você tenha um pouco mais de paciência comigo, porque algumas coisas não vão ser fáceis.

O finlandês encarou o piloto mais jovem com um quase tímido sorriso no rosto. Sebastian ainda tinha uma expressão confusa, incerta sobre o que aquelas palavras realmente significavam, mas ele queria mostrar a Kimi que ele estaria sim ao lado do finlandês, que ele poderia sim ser paciente se fosse necessário. Ele só queria que o mais velho soubesse que ele estaria ao seu lado. O alemão então se levantou, parando e encarando Kimi por um instante.

Sebastian deu a volta na mesinha lentamente, parando ao lado do homem mais velho. Ele encarou Kimi por alguns instantes antes de sentar-se nas coxas do finlandês, que ficou claramente surpreso com aquela reação.

— Tudo que eu quero agora, Kimi… — O alemão falou, enquanto se acomodava melhor, colocando uma perna de cada lado do corpo de Kimi — É saber que _você_ vai estar comigo, então você não precisa se preocupar, porque eu posso ter toda a paciência do mundo se eu souber que é isso que _você_ quer.

Kimi ainda estava meio paralisado diante da situação. Sebastian, sentado em seu colo, com os braços agora em volta de seu pescoço e olhando em seus olhos com uma determinação que Kimi não lembrava de já ter visto antes no mais jovem. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido e aqueles minutos a sós no banheiro obviamente não foram suficientes para que o finlandês pensasse o suficiente sobre o que faria do resto de sua vida. E agora ele estava ali, com aquele garoto em seus braços esperando por uma palavra sua.

Kimi poderia tornar as coisas mais fáceis para Sebastian e talvez desistir de toda aquela loucura ali mesmo, naquele instante. Muitos iriam dizer que _"talvez doesse agora, mas era a coisa certa a fazer"_. Mas o piloto mais velho sabia que não era bem assim. Doía, e deixaria marcas que talvez o tempo não fosse capaz de apagar. Ele não queria, ele não _podia_ ser responsável por fazer com Sebastian o mesmo que fora feito com ele.

Ele poderia nesse instante estar tomando a decisão mais importante de sua vida, mas nisso ele pensaria depois. Agora apenas Sebastian importava.

— Você é tudo que eu quero, Sebi. Mais do que qualquer coisa que eu possa imaginar. — Ele fechou os olhos e abraçou o mais jovem com força. — Mesmo que isso signifique…

Kimi não conseguiu terminar a frase, seus lábios foram tomados pelos ávidos lábios de Sebastian, que segurava o rosto do finlandês entre as mãos enquanto o beijava.

— Não diz mais nada… — Sebastian pediu ao separar-se de Kimi para que ambos pudessem respirar. — Você já disse tudo que eu precisava ouvir e… Eu só quero pensar que tudo isso vai dar certo, por favor… — As palavras eram intercaladas com beijos e o alemão envolvia suas mãos cada vez mais nos cabelos do finlandês, apertando levemente na nuca.

Kimi simplesmente cedeu ao pedido e não disse mais nada. Não com palavras, pelo menos.

Os dois apenas continuaram se beijando, até que as roupas já haviam sido descartadas e nada mais importava no mundo do que aquele momento, naquele lugar. Podia ser imaturo e insensato da parte deles se negarem a discutir sobre o futuro daquela relação, mas a verdade era que não havia um futuro para o que ambos estavam vivendo e eles sabiam disso. Não um futuro como o que eles gostariam para si, pelo menos. Talvez por isso eles preferissem se apegar a qualquer ilusão de que era possível _construir_ o próprio futuro. Ou de que talvez não fosse ilusão.

_Continua…_


	14. Round 12: SpaFrancorchamps

_**Temporada de Paixões**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Eles não me pertencem e também não aconteceu. Não possui fins lucrativos.

**Fandon:** RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash) – Fórmula 1

**Shipper:** Kimi Raikkonen/Sebastian Vettel

**Sinopse:** _A temporada de 2009 começou bastante diferente para dois pilotos. Para Sebastian, era a possibilidade real de lutar pelo seu primeiro título mundial. Para Kimi, era o ultimato na sua carreira e na sua posição dentro da equipe. Mas o que acontece quando essas realidades se encontram e se misturam ao longo dos paddocks da Fórmula 1?_

**

* * *

**

**Advertências:** Contem **slash**, **yaoi**, isto é, relação entre dois homens. Pode conter **lemon**, sexo homossexual, mas ainda não tenho certeza. Se você não gosta do gênero, acha errado, nojento, sente asco, simplesmente saia daqui. É isso mesmo, não leia. É um favor que você faz a si mesmo e a mim também. Mas se você gosta ou se acha que tem a mente aberta o suficiente para curtir o gênero, por favor, sinta-se a vontade para ler e deixar seus comentários.

**

* * *

**

**Round 12: Spa-Francorchamps**

* * *

.

Kimi não pode evitar que as lembranças do último ano lhe assaltassem a mente assim que pôs os pés no circuito de Spa-Francorchamps novamente. Ele simplesmente amava aquele lugar. Não fossem os fotógrafos, ali seria o paraíso na Terra. Spa era como uma ponte entre a Fórmula 1 de hoje, como todo o marketing, politicagem e todas as outras coisas com as quais Kimi não se importava com a essência de tudo, a velocidade, pura e simplesmente correr, tentar ser perfeito em cada curva, em cada trecho daquele circuito que fazia a sua carreira ainda valer à pena.

Por isso doeu tanto no último ano, porque ele sabia que podia ter vencido. Se Kimi pudesse pensar em um bom motivo para ter chorado nos últimos tempos, aquele com certeza seria um deles.

Terminar a prova no muro depois de tanto haver lutado foi um golpe muito duro. Ele podia levar o título de _Iceman _orgulhosamente tatuado em seu braço, mas isso não resumia tudo. Aliás, isso não era nem metade…

Mas depois de tudo, e apesar de tudo, Spa sempre dava um ânimo novo às coisas. Esse ano seria difícil, mas ele estava muito bem disposto a tentar, afinal, já se ia mais de um e meio sem vencer uma corrida. E ele, ao contrário do que se pudesse sentar, não se sentia confortável nessa posição. Seria impossível, correr, e não desejar ou lutar por uma vitória, em qualquer lugar e, sobretudo ali. Kimi só queria esperar para ver como as coisas se sairiam.

Sebastian também estava totalmente concentrado na corrida, ou melhor, no campeonato. Ele precisava reagir se não quisesse ver Jenson Button campeão com algumas corridas de antecipação, ou perdendo o campeonato para o companheiro de equipe, Rubens Barrichello. Sebastian queria, e iria, participar dessa festa também, ele não tinha a menos intenção de deixar as coisas fáceis para os caras da Brawn. Uma boa corrida era essencial nesse momento.

Ele precisava definir um pouco melhor as coisas em seu trabalho, já que sua vida pessoal não sabia o que era equilíbrio desde o momento em que Kimi começara a entrar nela.

Os dois se falaram apenas por telefone e e-mails depois daquela conversa na Espanha. Tudo estava calmo, afinal. Por mais estranho que isso pudesse parecer. Talvez o fato de ele finalmente ter aceitado e admitido para si mesmo que sim, estava apaixonado por Kimi e que, bem, isso não era nenhuma novidade, afinal. Eles já haviam falado sobre isso. Indiretamente, no idioma falado no planeta em que Kimi vivia, mas sim, eles haviam falado sobre aquilo. Sebastian sabia que havia se metido nisso de corpo e alma, e que não havia mais como pular fora do barco, para nenhum dos dois. Agora era apenas torcer para que tudo ficasse bem pelo máximo de tempo possível, até porque ambos tinham outras coisas com o que se preocupar. _Carreras_ ainda são _carreras_.

Os primeiros treinos foram um bom teste para as RBR's. Eles puderam sentir como o carro se comportava nas condições de Spa e, o melhor, era provável que tivessem alguma vantagem em relação à Brawn.

Já para Kimi as coisas não começaram muito bem, ele teve problemas nos treinos livres e o clima dentro da equipe continuava tão denso que poderia ser cortado com uma faca. Pelo menos era o que parecia. A equipe de repente tinha apenas um piloto, já que Luca Badoer apenas não conseguia se entender com o F60.

As críticas já passavam de apenas críticas para quase um novo esporte: quem consegue fazer a melhor piada com o Luca _HowBadYou're_. Era triste, Kimi sempre tivera muita simpatia pelo colega de time. Apenas ele e Felipe sabiam da verdadeira dificuldade que era guiar aquele carro e como era injusto com o italiano. Mas nunca fez muito sentido falar em justiça e Fórmula 1 ao mesmo tempo, então o jeito era aguentar.

**~Simi~**

Era sábado à noite quando o celular de Sebastian tocou. Ele havia acabado de chegar ao hotel, cansado e necessitado de um banho, mas quando viu o nome de Kimi piscando no visor, ele sabia apenas que qualquer outra coisa no mundo poderia esperar.

— Boa noite, baby. — Kimi disse do outro lado da linha, e Sebastian rolou os olhos instantaneamente.

— Olha, eu já disse que ficar me chamando de "baby" não me faz parecer mais jovem, faz _você_ parecer mais velho. — O alemão respondeu impertinente. Kimi riu.

— Você não reclamou daquela última vez, quando eu…

— Daquela vez eu estava meio "ocupado" pra reclamar de alguma coisa, você não acha? — O mais jovem interrompeu, tentando parecer realmente irritado com o _tratamento carinhoso_ com o qual Kimi agora insistia em chamá-lo.

Ele nunca admitiria que gostava do som de "baby" na voz de Kimi.

Mais uma gargalhada do outro lado da linha e Sebastian já estava quase se entregando, tentando conter o riso.

— Mas boa noite pra você também, de qualquer forma… — O alemão continuou. — Como foram as coisas depois incidente, vocês conseguiram resolver tudo?

— É, pelo visto sim. Eu espero. Mas não é sobre isso que eu quero falar… Eu sinto a sua falta. — Kimi disse, com a voz levemente cansada, assim como a de Sebastian.

— Eu também, mas foi tão difícil arrumar um jeito de fugir hoje… Muito trabalho.

— Eu sei, pra mim também. — Kimi falou e ambos fizeram silêncio por alguns instantes, apenas os sons de suas respirações sendo ouvidos. — Às vezes eu sinto como se fosse sufocar dentro daqueles boxes, sabe? Sei lá, eu só queria poder ir até você e te dar um "oi" sem que isso fosse ser comentado por Deus e o mundo amanhã.

Kimi sabia que não deveria estar dizendo aquilo, que deveria tentar ser um pouco mais forte e não mostrar para Sebastian o quanto ele estava se tornando dependente daquela relação. Porque sim, ele estava. Irremediavelmente era em Sebastian que ele pensava quase o tempo todo e principalmente quando eles estavam juntos para mais um Grande Prêmio. Quando a proximidade era maior, tanto quanto as dificuldades.

— Nem me fala, — Sebastian suspirou, encostando-se à parede do quarto de hotel — às vezes eu queria que as coisas não fossem tão complicadas.

— Eu também queria… Mas já que as coisas não são como nós queremos, o jeito é improvisar.

— Isso significa que você vai dar um jeito de me encontrar amanhã? — Sebastian perguntou, abrindo seu característico sorriso.

— Acredite, eu não tenho muita escolha. — Kimi havia empregado toda a sinceridade do mundo naquela frase.

A conversa ainda durou uns bons minutos, mas no final das contas ambos estavam exaustos depois de um dia corrido e precisavam descansar para os treinos de sábado. A conversa acabou após uma despedida típica de namorados, que acabou durando mais até que a conversa em si.

Depois disso a única coisa a fazer era tentar ter uma boa noite de sono, preparar-se para fazer um bom treino dia seguinte. Isso ainda era essencial para os dois.

**~Simi~**

No sábado, logo pela manhã quando os pilotos ainda chegavam ao paddock, Sebastian dividia suas atenções entre as coisas que aconteciam ao seu redor na Red Bull e os boxes da Ferrari, esperando pela chegada de Kimi ao paddock.

Por volta das dez da manhã ele viu que o finlandês havia finalmente chegado, mas permaneceu dentro do motorhome da equipe por um bom tempo ainda, juntamente com Luca e os seus engenheiros.

Foi apenas no horário do almoço que Kimi finalmente conseguiu cumprir o que havia prometido na noite anterior, dar um jeito de encontrar Sebastian. Ele ligou para o piloto mais novo, perguntando se Sebastian estava livre para encontrá-lo numa das instalações da Ferrari, com a cobertura de Mark, é claro.

Sebastian disse apenas que estaria lá em alguns minutos.

Depois de se livrar de Christian e todos os outros da equipe, o piloto alemão se encaminhou para o tal local. Kimi o estava esperando. Era um lugar atrás dos motorhomes vermelhos. Uma sala com um grande sofá onde Kimi estava esparramado, olhando pela janela para a pista.

Sebastian aproximou-se devagar, incerto de que Kimi tivesse notado sua presença ali. O finlandês parecia distante, e Sebastian por alguns instantes apenas observou ainda um pouco mais afastado.

— Você vai ficar aí só olhando? — Kimi falou, depois de alguns segundos.

O homem mais velho não chegou a voltar seu rosto para Sebastian, Kimi apenas levantou um pouco o braço, e esperou até que o alemão estivesse junto com ele no sofá, com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. Então ele passou o braço em volta de Sebi e o apertou contra si, finalmente encarando o mais jovem, que olhava de volta para ele com os olhos cheios de curiosidade.

— Você tem que me dizer onde encontra esses lugares, Kimi. — O mais jovem disse, olhando fixamente para o finlandês.

— Um dia eu te conto. — Kimi respondeu, e voltou a encarar a pista diante deles, pela janela. Sebastian fez o mesmo logo em seguida.

E ali permaneceram os dois, encostados um contra o outro, ora se beijando, ora conversando sobre a pista, depois voltando a se beijar por um tempo não muito longo, mas valera por todos os dias que eles passaram sem se ver.

Quando Mark entrou na sala, distante e meio escondida, Kimi estava deitado sobre Sebastian no sofá, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos e o beijando, enquanto o mais jovem acariciava as suas costas.

O inglês sentiu-se levemente desconfortável por atrapalhar aquilo, mas ele não podia fazer nada sobre isso.

— Eu detesto atrapalhar, mas… — Mark disse, e só então os outros dois homens notaram a sua presença.

Kimi levantou os olhos mais frustrados do que qualquer outra coisa, enquanto Sebastian exibia alguns tons de vermelho em suas bochechas.

— Eles querem você, Kimi. Reunião, você tem que ir. — Mark disse como se desse a Kimi a notícia de que ele estava indo para a guilhotina.

— Tem certeza, você não pode dizer que não me encontrou? — O finlandês perguntou, ainda na mesma posição em que estava quando Mark chegou.

— Você sabe que não. Vem, você tem que voltar pros boxes. _Agora_.

Kimi bufou e rolou os olhos. Depois voltou a baixar a cabeça e encarar Sebastian, ainda deitado sob o mais velho. O alemão estava quieto, quase sem mover, e Kimi achou aquilo realmente encantador. Como Sebastian ficava tímido na frente de Mark.

— Eu acho que eu tenho que ir. — Ele disse, olhando nos olhos de Sebastian.

O alemão não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça, em sinal de que havia entendido. Kimi então juntou seus lábios mais uma vez, em um beijo rápido e se levantou, olhando para Mark, que permanecia parado, de pé na porta, direcionando um olhar pretensamente reprovador para o finlandês, mas no fundo tentando esconder um sorriso.

— 'Tá bom, Mark, já estou indo. — Kimi disse e saiu da sala, deixando Sebastian e o amigo para trás.

Sebastian então, lentamente, sentou-se no sofá e procurou se recompor o mais discretamente possível. Ele evitava ao máximo olhar para o inglês, que tentava ao máximo não encará-lo, sabendo o quão constrangedor aquilo deveria ser para o jovem.

— Acho melhor eu ir também. — Sebastian disse, depois de se levantar.

— Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. — Mark respondeu, e Sebastian o encarou imediatamente, um pouco confuso. — Tem gente da Ferrari lá fora, é melhor você esperar eles saírem pra poder sair daqui. — O inglês completou sua fala e Sebastian caiu sentado no sofá novamente, com uma cara de quem pergunta _"O que mais falta acontecer?". __  
_

Os próximos dois minutos foram de um silêncio total e constrangedor. Mark estava encostado próximo à porta e Sebastian continuava sentado no sofá, até que o alemão se cansou daquilo e resolveu puxar assunto com o inglês.

Ele aproveitaria para tentar descobrir algo que já o estava inquietando a algum tempo, e se alguém no mundo pudesse esclarecer essa questão, seria Mark.

— Então, Mark… Você deve ser mesmo muito amigo do Kimi, hein? — Sebastian perguntou displicentemente.

— Sim, eu sou. — Mark respondeu, encarando o homem mais novo meio desconfiado.

— Quer dizer, — Sebastian continuou, cruzando as pernas sobre o sofá — eu digo isso porque você ajuda o Kimi em tudo, inclusive _nisso_. Eu não sei se eu confiaria em alguém como o Kimi confia em você.

Mark sorriu de lado. Era verdade, ele cumpria muito mais funções na vida de Kimi do que as de um simples preparador físico, afinal, eles eram muito mais amigos do que qualquer outra coisa. E quanto a ajudar Kimi nessa relação com Sebastian, bem, essa parecia ser a sua sina…

— É que o Kimi e eu somos amigos, Sebastian. Por isso ele confia em mim.

— E você não acha isso tudo meio… _esquisito_? — O alemão insistiu, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior ao terminar de falar.

Mark aproximou-se de onde Sebastian estava, sentando-se no sofá juntamente com o jovem.

— Esquisito? — O homem mais velho encarou o piloto da Red Bull. — Não, definitivamente não é esse o termo. Quer dizer, não que eu não já tenha dito ao Kimi o quanto ele é louco. — O inglês encarou Sebastian por um segundo. — O mesmo vale pra você. — Ele disse sério, mas Sebi sabia que aquilo não era uma crítica de verdade. — Mas… — Mark então parou, como se fosse dizer algo inapropriado.

— Mas o que? — Sebastian perguntou, totalmente curioso por saber o que o mais velho tinha a dizer.

Mark pareceu meio relutante em continuar. O inglês olhou instintivamente para a porta, mas o barulho de coisas sendo carregadas e os ruídos altos tipicamente italianos ainda estavam presentes, então ainda não era seguro sair dali.

— Olha, é só que _esse tipo_ de situação não é nada de outro mundo. Quer dizer, não é primeira vez que uma coisa dessas acontece. — Mark encarou Sebastian, tentando prever se o rapaz insistiria no assunto. Ele percebeu que sim.

— Você 'tá falando do Kimi? — Sebastian perguntou, estreitando um pouco os olhos.

— Por quê? Ele te disse alguma coisa? — Mark perguntou, embora tenha se arrependido meio segundo depois.

— Tem alguma coisa pra ele me dizer? — Sebastian cruzou os braços e encarou Mark.

— Não. Sei lá… Se tiver, bem, é _ele_ quem tem que falar.

Sebastian ainda olhou para o preparador físico de canto de olho antes de relaxar novamente. Ele simplesmente sentia que havia algo no passado de Kimi sobre o qual o finlandês não gostava de falar. Ele sempre dava um jeito de fugir do assunto todas as vezes em que Sebastian tentava falar sobre isso.

— Eu sei que tem, Mark. — O alemão disse finalmente. — Mas você conhece o Kimi… Eu não sei quando ele vai querer falar sobre isso comigo.

— Então seja paciente. — O mais velho disse tão naturalmente que Sebastian imaginou _o quão_ paciente ele deve ter sido com Kimi nos últimos anos. — Mas, eu entendo o Kimi, ele não gostar de falar sobre o assunto. Ele era muito jovem na época, mais até do que você. — Mark baixou os olhos por um instante, como se recordasse algo. — E… nem ele sabe de tudo que aconteceu.

— Como assim? — Sebastian perguntou, e Mark mais uma vez parecia arrependido de ter começado a falar.

— Olha, isso também não é fácil pra mim, ok? — O inglês disse, levantando-se. — Eu vou ver se já dá pra você sair daqui, aposto que já estão procurando por você na sua equipe.

Sebastian não tinha nada mais a dizer. Ele viu que seria mais difícil do que ele pensava arrancar alguma coisa daqueles dois. Devia ser a convivência. Ele observou quando Mark abriu a porta da sala e espiou o lado de fora, fechando-a logo em seguida.

— Acho que você já pode ir. — O inglês disse, olhando para o homem mais novo. Mark parecia confuso, como se quisesse ajudar, mas não pudesse. Sebastian levantou-se e caminhou até a porta.

— Valeu por tudo, Mark. Eu fico feliz que o Kimi tenha um amigo como você. — O alemão disse antes de sair e voltar para a sua equipe.

**~Simi~**

O treino de sábado acabou sendo bastante atípico. Não é todo dia que se vê uma Force India fazer uma _pole position_. Mas Giancarlo Fisichella conseguiu esse feito inédito, e iria encabeçar a primeira fila para o Grande Prêmio da Bélgica. Todos estavam bastante ansiosos para o início da prova, que ainda contaria com os principais nomes do campeonato largando mais atrás, Rubens em quarto, Sebastian em oitavo e Jenson apenas em décimo quarto.

Kimi largaria em sexto.

Quando as luzes se apagaram, Kimi sentiu-se como a muito não se sentia dentro de um _cockpit_, leve. Sua mente esvaziara-se de absolutamente tudo, e a única coisa que realmente importava era a pista. O finlandês não sabia se era o circuito do qual ele tanto gostava, ou que quer que fosse, e mesmo assim, ele não estava realmente preocupado com aquilo no momento, mas ali, naquele instante, era como se o carro e ele fossem um só. Ele sentia que tinha o domínio completo da máquina, logo, ele poderia fazer o que quisesse. E ele fez.

A última luz vermelha se apagou e o carro de Rubens permaneceu para na sua frente. Não houve tempo, não foi um movimento calculado ou mesmo pensado, ele simplesmente, e instintivamente, desviou do brasileiro, esforçando-se para continuar não apenas na pista, mas num bom traçado, o qual ele conhecia muito bem.

Entretanto, às vezes era necessário tomar caminhos diferentes dos habituais. Por vezes também os _atalhos_ poderiam ser mais tortuosos que o caminho tradicional, mas ainda assim faziam-se imprescindíveis.

Cortar a chicane e sair da pista por um momento foi inevitável. Kimi, porém, conseguiu voltar bem e consolidar-se no pelotão da ponta. O finlandês galgava posições como se corresse uma corrida paralela, como se a pista fosse apenas dele. E talvez fosse.

Um acidente envolvendo Lewis, Jenson, Jaime e Romain acionou o _safety car_, e ao fim da primeira volta, apenas Giancarlo permanecia à frente da Ferrari número quatro. Não por muito tempo. Kimi nunca se alegrara tanto por aquele incomodo dispositivo elétrico em seu carro. Se o KERS era algo que poderia ajudá-lo a voltar a vencer, ele não se sentiria nem um pouco constrangido em usá-lo. E assim ele passou pelo carro indiano e novamente, depois de sabe-se lá quanto tempo – Kimi não ligava muito para as próprias estatísticas, os jornalistas ou fãs mais dispostos que as fizessem – ele voltava a liderar uma prova. Um ano e meio, e disse ele sabia, era o tempo desde a sua última _vitória_. Ele definitivamente se sentia muito bem naquele momento.

Mas ninguém disse que seria fácil. E não foi.

Giancarlo se mostrou um adversário mais duro do que qualquer um arriscaria dizer antes do início da corrida. Kimi simplesmente não conseguia abrir uma vantagem confortável para o italiano e os tons de verde e laranja estava constantemente estampado o seu retrovisor. Até mesmo durante a primeira parada nos boxes. E novamente na segunda. Durante as quarenta e quatro voltas daquele Grande Prêmio, Kimi teve de defender sua posição, e isso foi feito com mais afinco do que nunca porque aquela não era, não poderia ser, uma simples vitória. Pelo fato de que não existem _simples_ vitórias. Não era apenas ele quem precisava daquilo, afinal.

Quanto mais perto eles chegavam da volta final, mais Kimi tinha de se esforçar em continuar calmo. Apenas seguir em frente e receber a bandeirada, e depois comemorar. Só isso.

E quando isso finalmente aconteceu, quando o finlandês da Ferrari viu a bandeira quadriculado tremulando, sendo agitada para que _ele_ cruzasse a linha de chegada... Kimi sentiu seu corpo pulsando como há muito não sentia. Não nessas circunstâncias.

Descer do carro, posar para os mecânicos, fotógrafos, fãs e todos que se aglomeravam nas grades para vê-lo, cumprimentar o seu oponente e se encaminhar para a pesagem, para a sala reservada antes do pódio. Tudo isso pareceu ser feito com a costumeira frieza tão característica de Kimi Raikkonen. Aparências, mais uma vez, as malditas aparências. Nem sempre ruins, é verdade, Kimi gostava de se esconder por traz da máscara do Iceman. Era um local seguro lá. E foi por isso que ele sentiu um arrepio descer por sua espinha ao mais breve toque de Sebastian em suas costas.

Ele sabia que o alemão completaria o pódio, mas seria tão mais difícil manter suas máscaras perto dele.

Kimi se virou e encontrou um sorriso sincero de Sebastian, parabenizando-o em silêncio. Impossível não retribuir. E, ainda dentro do jogo, o finlandês inclinou-se para dar um abraço contido em seu colega. Alguns breves tapinhas nas costas, evitando, a todo custo, olhar nos olhos do mais novo. Encarar os olhos de Sebastian sobre si seria demais naquele momento, então Kimi apenas tentou se proteger da melhor forma possível. Stefano chegou para cumprimentá-lo também, e dessa vez fora bem mais fácil ignorar.

E aquela doce agonia durou por mais alguns bons instantes. Dirigir-se ao pódio tentando ter o mínimo contato possível com Sebastian. Passar por todo o cerimonial de hinos e entregas de troféus controlando o desejo de tocá-lo, abraçá-lo, beijá-lo. Porque Kimi estava feliz, e o finlandês não podia pensar em outra pessoa com que dividir essa felicidade a não ser com o outro piloto. A única coisa que o consolava era que eles ainda teriam o seu momento.

A coletiva de imprensa não foi menos torturante. Sentados lado a lado, os dois homens só conseguiam sorrir, com lábios e olhos, cochichando com o olhar coisas que apenas os dois podiam compreender.

— Eu estou feliz por você. — Sebastian ainda conseguiu dizer, finalmente.

Kimi respondeu com um "Obrigado" quase tímido, depois baixou a cabeça, concentrado-se em ajustar o seu boné à cabeça enquanto os jornalistas não davam início à coletiva. Até que Sebastian aproximou-se mais ainda do finlandês, chegando próximo de sua orelha e sussurrando o mais levemente possível.

— Tô louco pra sermos só eu e você.

Kimi voltou a concordar, em silêncio. Mas sabendo que o mais jovem havia entendido.

As horas seguintes a sua primeira vitória no ano, e depois de muito tempo, foram um misto de felicidade e ansiedade para Kimi. A equipe não se esquecera da situação delicada de Felipe, ainda no hospital, e todos fizeram questão de homenageá-lo naquele raro momento de alegria. O desempenho de Luca também não era algo a ser comemorado, mas na equipe de Maranello, ganha-se como um time, logo, todos passaram alguns bons minutos posando para fotos, o vermelho Ferrari brilhando novamente depois de tanto tempo.

Após a comemoração pública, porém, o finlandês só podia esperar pelo que realmente importava para ele, outro piloto que deixara mil promessas em suspense, e com quem Kimi sentia cada vez mais necessidade de estar, não somente para comemorar uma vitória, mas pelo simples fato de que a presença do outro se tornava impreterivelmente a melhor parte dele próprio.

Entretanto, e para aumentar a ansiedade do Homem de Gelo, Sebastian também tinha seus compromissos públicos, suas sessões de fotos, suas entrevistas para dar. O tempo de ambos estarem juntos nunca era a prioridade, não poderia ser. Eram apenas momentos fortuitos, roubados em meio à rotina dos dois pilotos, ao mundo em que eles viviam. E, _neste mundo_, a relação deles simplesmente não tinha lugar.

E mais uma vez Kimi sentia-se deslocado. Alguns anos antes ele tivera que se adaptar, a duras penas, ao ambiente em volta de si. Aprender que ser totalmente verdadeiro não o levaria muito longe ali. Mas agora, quando ele já havia conseguido chegar onde queria, o finlandês não se sentia disposto a retroceder tudo novamente. Não com Sebastian, não dessa vez. Embora uma forma de fazer isso tudo funcionar não fosse uma imagem muito concreta em sua mente.

Esperar no quarto de hotel pelo homem mais novo não lhe estava fazendo muito bem, Kimi chegou a essa conclusão. Ele estava se cansando de remoer a bagunça de sua vida, e agora ele realmente não queria pensar nisso. Ele queria e merecia apenas disfrutar da alegria – passageira, mas ainda assim, intensa – de sua vitória. De ser o Rei de Spa.

O frigobar nunca fora tão tentador. Kimi se dirigiu a ele e abriu a porta, vislumbrando todas as pequenas garrafas coloridas, às quais ele ficaria bastante grato se contivessem alguma bebida decente, até porque, ele não iria beber champagne sozinho. Para sua sorte, havia vodca, e ela seria sua companhia até que Sebastian chegasse.

O que não demorou muito, por fim. Ou talvez tenha demorado uma eternidade, depende do ponto de vista.

As batidas suaves na porta foram prontamente atendidas. Do lado de fora, o jovem alemão tinha uma garrafa de champagne nas mãos e um sorriso nada menos que convidativo no rosto. Kimi dispensaria as cerimônias por hoje. De uma só vez, puxou Sebastian para dentro do quarto e, apenas certificando-se de ouvir o som da porta batendo, puxou-o contra si e o beijou.

Os dois permaneceram ali, no meio do quarto, naquele beijo, por um bom tempo antes do mais novo se afastar e encarar Kimi nos olhos, com uma expressão falsamente ofendida.

— Parece que você começou a festa sem mim. — Sebastian disse, sentindo o gosto da vodca na boca do finlandês. Kimi sorriu.

— Você demorou. — Ele disse, num tom quase infantil.

— Eu sei, foi difícil escapar — o mais novo dizia enquanto se afastava de Kimi, andando lentamente pelo quarto, — mas eu prometo que vou fazer sua espera valer à pena.

Kimi o encarou, cruzando os braços diante do corpo e o encarando como quem desafia.

— Cada segundo. — Sebastian disse, colocando no chão a garrafa que ainda tinha em mãos.

O piloto mais velho, que apenas fitava qualquer movimento do outro, ainda de braços cruzados, só conseguiu soltar um suspiro mudo ao ver que Sebastian começava a tirar o casaco da equipe que usava. Um sorriso travesso sempre brincando em seus lábios.

Os momentos seguintes foram ainda melhores, sem dúvidas. O homem mais jovem estava disposto a tornar esta comemoração simplesmente inesquecível, por isso não houve pudores quando Sebastian punha em prática tudo que ele tinha ido fazer ali, naquele quarto de hotel.

Porque o sexo, dentre diversas coisas, também pode ser uma excelente forma de conectar almas.

Depois de retirar finalmente o casaco e a camiseta, ficando apenas com o jeans, Sebastian aproximou-se de Kimi de novo e voltou a beijá-lo, mais intensamente dessa vez. As roupas do finlandês foram sendo descartadas durante o beijo, línguas e mãos em todos os lugares, até que só restasse a boxer ao homem mais velho.

Separando-se dos lábios de Kimi, Sebastian ajoelhou-se lentamente em frente ao finlandês, apoiando uma das mãos em seu quadril e, com a outra, acariciando o membro do finlandês por sobre o tecido fino da cueca. O mais velho soltou um suspiro e tocou o rosto de Sebastian, levantando levemente seu queixo e o encarando. O alemão sorriu, depois terminou seu trabalho de despir Kimi.

Logo depois, os gemidos do finlandês se tornaram irregulares, quase tanto quanto os movimentos da boca de Sebastian, chupando, lambendo, enlouquecendo-o. Kimi tinha uma das mãos enfiada nos cabelos de Sebastian, a outra descansava junto com a do outro piloto em seu quadril, enquanto o homem mais novo abocanhava seu pau com todo empenho do mundo.

Sebastian ofegava, os olhos fechados, a sensação do membro de Kimi pulsando em sua boca mandando impulsos por todo o seu corpo. O homem mais velho, por sua vez, já achava cada vez mais difícil sustentar-se em suas pernas.

E quando o alemão abriu os olhos e o encarou de baixo, retirando-o momentaneamente da boca para depois voltar a deslizar os lábios sobre seu pênis, ele achou mesmo que não conseguiria se manter firme. Ou são. Kimi fechou os olhos e ofegou, seus dedos prendendo os cabelos de Sebastian com mais força ainda.

O mais novo então se levantou, abandonando a ereção do mais velho e voltando a beijá-lo. Kimi gemeu dentro do beijo, impulsionando o quadril contra Sebastian e deparando-se com o incômodo fato de que o mais jovem ainda estava de calças. Eles se separaram e Kimi encarou o alemão por um segundo antes levar as mãos afoitamente até o cós da calça do outro piloto, abrindo o botão e descendo o zíper, retirando a peça num tempo recorde. Mas antes que pudesse juntar novamente seus lábios ao do mais novo, Sebastian afastou-se e o empurrou até a cama, fazendo Kimi deitar-se e apenas esperar pelo próximo passo do mais novo.

O jovem alemão se obrigou a parar e apreciar a visão diante de si. Os cabelos desarrumados, alguns fios grudados no rosto pelo suor, as manchas avermelhadas tingindo a pele clara, os músculos tensos do abdome, a respiração ofegante, o membro ereto, pedindo atenção, tudo fazia com o homem a sua frente se mostrasse o mais desejável que Sebastian podia imaginar. O mais jovem se afastou só para pegar novamente a garrafa de champagne esquecida num canto do quarto. Kimi apoiou-se nos cotovelos, esperando pacientemente.

A visão diante do finlandês também era simplesmente hipnotizante. Sebastian estava tão ou mais excitado que ele próprio, o corpo leve e ágil do mais novo se movendo em direção à cama, com a garrafa de champagne em mãos.

Sebastian se acomodou sentando no quadril do homem mais velho, uma perna de cada lado do corpo de Kimi. O finlandês levou ambas as mãos à cintura do outro piloto, apertando o suficiente para deixar marcas de seus dedos. Intentou levantar-se, e alcanças os lábios de Sebastian, mas este o impediu, empurrando-o de volta para o colchão.

Kimi arqueou uma sobrancelha, acompanhando um gemido frustrado. Sebastian sorriu, levando a garrafa à boca. Ele deu um gole na bebida e voltou a encarar o finlandês.

— Você quer? — O mais novo perguntou, inclinando-se um pouco sobre Kimi.

— Você sabe que sim. — Kimi respondeu prontamente, finalmente relaxando contra a cama. Se Sebastian queria bancar o dominador, ele com certeza iria adorar a brincadeira.

O mais novo então segurou a garrafa e a levou até próximo dos lábios de Kimi, inclinando-a. Quando o finlandês achou que ele despejaria o líquido em sua boca, Sebastian derramou boa quantidade de champagne sobre o pescoço e peito do mais velho.

Kimi voltou a gemer alto, a sensação gelada em sua pele causando-lhe arrepios. Logo depois, eram os lábios de Sebastian, a língua do alemão recolhendo lentamente os vestígios da bebida, e indo além. Antes que pudesse sequer raciocinar direito, Kimi sentiu seu pau envolvido mais uma vez pela boca quente do alemão. Ele sequer cogitou a possibilidade de se conter naquele momento.

Em pouco tempo o finlandês não conseguia fazer nada além de ofegar e investir contra a boca de Sebastian. O alemão continuava empenhado em seguir sugando o mais velho, mas ele também não queria que tudo terminasse antes da hora. Logo, largou mais uma vez o membro do mais velho e fazendo o caminho de volta até a o pescoço de Kimi.

— Você quer me enlouquecer, né? — Kimi perguntou, levando as mãos aos cabelos de Sebastian, fazendo-o olhar para si.

O mais novo apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça, sempre sorrindo.

Afastando-se por apenas alguns segundos, Sebastian desceu da cama novamente e se esticou até suas calças, jogadas no chão. Pegou um pequeno tudo de lubrificante em seu bolso e voltou a sua posição anterior, mas dessa vez sentando-se quase no estômago de Kimi, que levou imediatamente as mãos de volta ao quadril do mais novo.

Sebastian pegou uma das mãos do finlandês e depositou um pouco de lubrificante sobre seus dedos, guiando-o até entre suas pernas logo em seguida, e erguendo um pouco o quadril, para que Kimi tivesse melhor acesso. O mais velho respirava com dificuldade, mas ainda assim, depois de tomar um fôlego profundo, seguiu com dedos até a entrada de Sebastian.

Era quase surreal ver o alemão assim, provocando-o a ponto de quase fazê-lo gozar apenas com a sensação de seus dedos dentro de Sebastian

Depois de sentir-se pronto, Sebastian afastou-se, até estar na posição ideal para se empalar no membro de Kimi. Ele olhou nos olhos do finlandês, que o encarava de volta quase que com encanto, sinceramente surpreso com esse lado que o alemão mostrava agora. Mesmo assim, Kimi nunca perdera de vista o garoto que ele sabia que Sebastian era, que estava ali o tempo todo, e era por quem o mais velho tinha se apaixonado. Mas garotos também fazem travessuras…

Depois se empalar completamente, não demorou muito até que tudo ficasse completamente embaçado e fora de foco. Para os dois homens.

Os movimentos rítmicos, os gemidos sem nexo, os ofegos, a pequena batalha travada pelo controle do ritmo das estocadas, da qual Kimi desistira depois de Sebastian retirar bruscamente as mãos do finlandês de seu quadril pela quarta vez.

Não que o mais velho não tenha achado nada com que ocupar suas mãos. O membro duro de Sebastian também precisava de atenção, e Kimi vinha sendo muito negligente quanto a isso. Teria de compensar.

Depois disso não demorou muito, e com um gemido engasgado, o finlandês gozou, derramando-se dentro de Sebastian, que o acompanhou em seguida, manchando o peito de Kimi com o seu orgasmo.

Ainda respirando pesadamente, Sebastian saiu de cima do finlandês, sentindo o rastro de sêmem escorrendo por sua coxa, e deitou-se ao lado de Kimi, que o puxou para si, levantando seu rosto e o beijando calmamente.

— Eu… — Kimi tentou falar, quando eles se separam, mas Sebastian o impediu, voltando a depositar pequenos beijos em seus lábios.

— Não. Não diz nada agora. Não agora, 'tá bom? — O alemão pediu, e Kimi, mesmo sem entender, acatou e não disse nada, apenas se permitindo sentir seu corpo voltar ao ritmo normal, com Sebastian quase deitado sobre si.

Depois de alguns segundos, porém, o finlandês não aguentou.

— Mas essa cama 'tá uma bagunça. — Kimi disse, se mexendo um pouco desconfortável, mas Sebastian voltou a pôr a mão sobre sua boca.

— Silêncio, Kimi. Você não vai fazer nem falar nada agora. Dorme, vai. — O alemão disse, num tom autoritário e indiferente, ao mesmo tempo.

Kimi riu, e obedeceu. Desafiar Sebastian estava além de suas forças naquele momento.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, sem a mínima ideia de quanto tempo havia se passado desde que caira no sono, Kimi deu de cara com Sebastian, totalmente desperto, sentado na cama com as pernas cruzadas e a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos, encarando-o como se velasse o seu sono.

— Eu devo começar a ficar com medo agora? — O homem mais velho perguntou, olhos ainda meio fechados, enquanto erguia-se, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. Levou depois uma das mãos ao rosto, tentando em vão manter afastada uma mecha de cabelo que teimava em cair-lhe nos olhos.

— Medo? — Sebastian perguntou, franzindo o cenho e apoiando ambas as mãos nos joelhos cruzados. — Por que você teria medo de mim?

— Me diga você, meu pequeno ditador — Kimi falou jocosamente, erguendo-se mais ainda, sentando-se na cama, — Sr. Cala-a-boca-e-dorme.

Sebastian riu. Sim, ele talvez tivesse sido um pouco autoritário antes. Traço que se mostrava cada dia mais forte em sua personalidade, de fato, e ele ainda estava aprendendo a lidar com aquilo.

— Desculpa. — O alemão disse, inclinando-se até o mais velho e beijando-o lentamente, preguiçosamente.

Kimi abraçou o outro piloto durante o beijo, juntando ainda mais seus corpos, ainda nus, embora o lençol fino que cobria parcialmente o corpo do finlandês servisse de barreira entre eles. Havia um cheiro forte de álcool, suor e sexo no ar. A cama ainda estava um tanto úmida, os lençóis amarrotados grudando um pouco na pele.

— Eu quero _mesmo_ tomar um banho… — O finlandês disse, separando-se do beijo.

Foi a vez de Sebastian deitar, jogando o corpo contra o colchão, mas sem desviar o olhar de Kimi.

— E eu 'tô convidado? Pro seu banho? — O mais novo perguntou, e Kimi rolou os olhos.

— Acho que eu não preciso responder. — Kimi disse e sentou-se na cama, colocando os pés no chão, ficando de costas para Sebastian. Mas o finlandês não se levantou, apenas permaneceu ali parado, calado por alguns instantes, assim como o mais jovem.

Kimi podia sentir os olhos de Sebastian sobre si. Podia senti-los queimando-lhe a nuca, fixos sobre si. E o finlandês também sabia que naquele instante tinha duas opções. Ele poderia levantar-se daquela cama, seguir para o banheiro e finalmente tomar seu tão aguardado banho. Provavelmente Sebastian o seguiria, e eles fariam sexo. Simples, tranquilo – ou não – e prazeroso. Tentador. Ou ele poderia abrir a boca e pronunciar duas ou três palavras. Perguntas, que acarretariam mais perguntas provavelmente, e talvez nenhuma resposta. Isso seria mais difícil, mas era um modo de mostrar que ele se importava.

E ele se importava. Muito. Demais, para os seus padrões, ele diria.

Fechou os olhos e tomou uma respiração mais profunda, ainda sentado na cama e ainda sentindo o olhar inquisidor, mesmo que talvez sem querer, de Sebastian sobre ele. Abriu a boca e a fechou novamente, ciente do quão difícil era para ele algo que a maioria poderia achar simples: falar sobre os próprios sentimentos.

— O que foi? — A pergunta saiu baixa, talvez Kimi intimamente torcesse para não ser ouvido.

— Como assim? — Sebastian devolveu a pergunta. Não sabia se sentia surpreso ou não por Kimi perguntar aquilo.

— Você está… _Esquisito_. — Kimi continuava de costas para o mais novo.

Sebastian sabia muito bem do que o finlandês estava falando. A sua curiosidade, que já era enorme, apenas aumentara depois da "semi-conversa" que tivera com Mark mais cedo. Ele tentava respeitar o tempo do homem mais velho, mas também era inegável que saber mais sobre o passado de Kimi era algo que Sebastian queria muito.

A questão era exatamente como chegar ao ponto. E talvez agora ele estivesse com essa possibilidade bem diante de si.

— Eu não estou esquisito… É só que… — O mais jovem se interrompeu, resolvendo esperar para ver se Kimi insistiria no assunto.

— Que o quê? — O finlandês voltou a perguntar. Um sorriso de orelha a orelha se formou no rosto de Sebastian, mas ele logo tratou de desfazê-lo, antes que Kimi se virasse e o visse daquele jeito.

O mais novo apoiou-se nos cotovelos, se erguendo um pouco. Ele ainda tinha a visão das costas nuas do finlandês diante de si.

— Hoje, mais cedo, eu conversei com o Mark, você lembra? — Sebastian começou.

Kimi sorriu meio torto, ele já desconfiava que seria algo do tipo. O alemão sempre se mostrara muito curioso sobre todas as coisas das quais ele não gostava muito de falar. Nem um pouco, para ser sincero.

— E o que o Mark te disse?

— Esse é o problema — Sebastian disse, finalmente sentando na cama, — ele não me disse nada.

O finlandês virou-se totalmente para Sebastian, ficando apenas com uma das pernas para fora da cama.

— O Mark não diria nada mesmo. Ele sabe que eu não gosto de tocar nesse assunto. — Kimi disse, num tom sério, mas relaxado. Sebastian suspirou, sabendo que não poderia voltar atrás agora. Sabia que se não pressionasse, Kimi provavelmente nunca falaria sobre aquilo com ele.

— Eu sinto muito, não queria te deixar desconfortável, mas… Eu quero muito entender melhor tudo isso, Kimi. E eu acho que saber um pouco mais sobre você ia ajudar. — O mais novo disse e esperou. Esperou por uma reação do outro homem, que tinha os olhos baixos, parecendo meio distante.

O silêncio no ambiente depois dessas palavras quase fez Sebastian se amaldiçoar por ser tão curioso. Mas não era apenas uma questão de curiosidade pura e simples. Ele estava sendo muito sincero ao dizer que queria saber mais do finlandês para entender melhor esse relacionamento que eles tinham. Sim, porque ao mesmo tempo em que tudo aquilo se tornava mais forte, também ficava mais difícil.

— Você tem razão. — Kimi disse, por fim. — Quer dizer, acho que você tem direito de saber sobre algumas coisas, Sebi.

O homem mais velho encarou Sebastian. Poucas pessoas, na verdade, sabiam sobre o que havia acontecido com Kimi no passado. Tudo ocorrera tão rápido e de forma tão intensa… E deste mesmo jeito havia acabado, bruscamente, mas não sem deixar suas marcas.

Assim como Sebastian, Kimi já fora apenas um _rookie_ em meio àquele mundo todo. Sua ascensão à principal categoria do automobilismo mundial pode ter sido considerada meteórica por alguns, mas os que realmente conheciam a trajetória do finlandês sabiam que as coisas não haviam sido exatamente assim.

No final das contas, ao ser contratado como piloto da equipe Sauber, Kimi era apenas um garoto. O título de Homem de Gelo sequer lhe havia sido dado, e de fato, não fazia jus a ele. E o encantamento com tudo que se mostrava a sua frente era simplesmente natural, embora o finlandês nunca tenha se deixado envolver realmente por isso. Mas houve algo que foi inevitável.

Ele crescera vendo e ouvindo sobre seus compatriotas no automobilismo. _Finlandeses dirigem feito loucos…_ Quem nunca ouvira essa frase? E de fato, parecia ser verdade. E dentre tantos loucos, em tantas categorias, um sempre havia chamado mais a atenção daquele jovem – e também louco – finlandês.

E de repente ele via-se diante de seu… _Ídolo?_ (Kimi nunca gostara desse termo, na verdade. Ídolos carregam fardos muito pesados nas costas, nunca lhe pareceu algo justo para alguém que ele sabia ser simplesmente humano). O fato foi que, depois encarar Mika, o bicampeão Mika Hakkinen, de falar com ele, de estar hipoteticamente em igualdade de condições com esse homem que ele admirava há tanto tempo, Kimi se sentiu realmente confuso sobre o que sentia sobre ele, afinal.

Outros campeões não causavam nele as mesmas sensações que Mika lhe causava. Tantos outros "ídolos" não lhe faziam tremer e gaguejar mais do que costume quando chegavam para lhe cumprimentar com uma familiaridade assustadora. Não lhe causavam arrepios ao mais leve e desinteressado toque.

E, sobretudo, nenhum outro, com o passar do tempo, foi se mostrando talvez não tão _desinteressado_ assim. No começo, Kimi realmente pensou que estivesse ficando louco. Era muita informação para assimilar, toques, olhares, sorrisos, mais toques, o fato de um homem ser capaz de fazê-lo sentir coisas que ele achava que apenas uma mulher fosse capaz, e fazer isso de forma absurdamente mais intensa.

Foi rápido e era realmente difícil precisar um marco inicial para tudo. E quando deu por si, ele já se deixava prensar entre um motorhome qualquer e o corpo do _Finlandês Voador_. Era surreal, e maravilhoso. Ele estava apaixonado, e não havia se dado conta – ainda – de o quão aquilo era perigoso. De como podia machucar.

Mas como era costume em sua vida, ele aprendeu isso bem cedo, e da forma mais dolorosa possível. Mika realmente nunca dera uma explicação para nada, nem para o começo nem para o fim. Kimi só soube que aquele homem, a quem ele havia se entregado tão apaixonadamente, provavelmente nunca havia correspondido a isso. Porque não teria sido tão fácil por um ponto final em tudo se ele tivesse, por um segundo, sentido metade dos sentimentos que despertara em Kimi.

Ele não teria dito _"Eu só me cansei de você, nada mais"_ de forma tão natural, virado as costas e saído sem sequer olhar para trás se um dia tivesse amado o mais novo.

Kimi soube que alguma coisa havia quebrado dentro dele naquele momento. Mas não havia sido de todo mal, na verdade. Ele aprendera muita coisa com isso, principalmente a se defender das artimanhas do coração. A não se permitir sentir aquilo novamente. E ele conseguindo, realmente, até ali.

Até que Sebastian cruzasse seu caminho, e ele se visse novamente se perdendo.

— Eu… — Sebastian estava chocado demais para dizer algo coerente. — Eu não sei o que dizer.

— Você não precisa dizer nada. — Kimi respondeu, mais seco do que gostaria. — Isso já aconteceu há muito tempo, é passado. Eu não penso mais nisso, minha vida é outra agora.

— Mas ele nunca te explicou porque… Quer dizer, ele nunca disse nada sobre…

Kimi sorriu sem vontade.

— Eu acho que o silêncio dele meio que… gritou na minha cara, não?

Sebastian emudeceu. Ele não sabia o que dizer e sua cabeça estava a mil, dando voltas sobre o quão assustadoras eram as coincidências que ele via, que, aliás, saltavam aos seus olhos naquilo tudo. E era um sentimento bastante desconfortável esse.

— Tá bom… — Kimi suspirou pesadamente, chegando perto de Sebastian, passando um dos braços em torno do pescoço do mais jovem. — Eu não disse isso pra te deixar deprimido, olha, eu já disse: foi há muito tempo.

O mais novo sorriu e levou uma das mãos ao rosto do outro homem, beijando-o suavemente.

— Eu sinto muito pelo que houve com você. — Sebastian disse, depois de separar seus lábios dos de Kimi.  
O finlandês não disse nada, apenas pousou outro beijo nos lábios do mais novo. Depois eles voltaram a se afastar, e Kimi voltou a fazer menção de se levantar da cama.

— Sua vez. — O mais velho disse, pegando Sebastian de surpresa.

— O que?

— Sua vez de contar alguma coisa. E bem embaraçosa, de preferência. — Kimi disse, se divertindo com os olhos de Sebastian se arregalando com aquilo.

— Isso não é um jogo, Kimi. — O mais novo disse. Agora era Sebastian quem dava sinal de querer se levantar, ir para o banheiro, enfim, qualquer lugar que não fosse aquela cama.

— Ah, Sebi! Vamos lá, aposto que tem alguma coisa bem interessante sobre você pra eu saber.

Sentindo seu braço ser segurado levemente pelo finlandês, Sebastian soube que não haveria jeito de fugir de uma situação embaraçosa em alguns instantes. Alguma coisa bem interessante sobre a sua vida? Bem, ele poderia afirmar com certeza que as coisas mais incríveis que aconteceram com ele, essas Kimi conhecia muito bem. Mas havia algo, sempre houve uma coisa, e talvez o alemão só tenha se dado conta daquilo nesse exato momento.

— Então, não me deixe curioso… — Kimi disse, aproximando-se sorrateiramente sobre a cama e o abraçando por trás, prendendo-o junto a si.

— Você está sendo um idiota. — O alemão fez questão de frisar. Kimi deu uma leve mordida em sua orelha. — Mas… é, tem uma coisa que eu nunca te contei.

— Eu sou todo ouvidos. — Sebastian sentiu um arrepio com as palavras sussurradas em sua orelha.

— Tinha… Quando eu era moleque… — Ele começou a falar mas Kimi o interrompeu.

— Ontem? — O finlandês perguntou e depois se esquivou de uma cotovelada que poderia ter atingido parte bastante sensível do seu corpo.

— Como eu ia dizendo — Sebastian continuou, — quando eu era mais novo, uns catorze ou quinze anos… Eu tinha um pôster seu no meu quarto.

Foi a vez de Kimi ficar calado. Nenhum comentário sarcástico.

— Eu achei que só houvesse coisas do Michael no seu quarto. — O finlandês disse finalmente.

— A maioria, sim. Mas tinha um pôster seu também, na McLaren. — Sebastian se virou para o mais velho. — Atrás da porta, pra ser mais exato.

Os dois se encaram por um instante, antes de Kimi puxar Sebastian totalmente para a cama de novo, fazendo-o deitar-se novamente.

— _Atrás da porta?_ — O finlandês perguntou, ao que o outro respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

Pelo visto aquele banho teria de esperar um pouco mais…****

_  
Continua..._**  
****

* * *

.**

**.**

**n/a: **Demorou, mas chegou mais um capítulo!

Então, Spa acabou virando um monstro, e eu escrevi mais do que eu queria/deveria. Capítulos enormes são chatos, eu sei, mas esse ficou assim. Os próximos serão mais curtos.

Um beijo e até o próximo! 3


	15. Round 13: Monza

_**Temporada de Paixões**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Eles não me pertencem e também não aconteceu. Não possui fins lucrativos.

**Fandon:** RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash) – Fórmula 1

**Shipper:** Kimi Raikkonen/Sebastian Vettel

**Sinopse:** _A temporada de 2009 começou bastante diferente para dois pilotos. Para Sebastian, era a possibilidade real de lutar pelo seu primeiro título mundial. Para Kimi, era o ultimato na sua carreira e na sua posição dentro da equipe. Mas o que acontece quando essas realidades se encontram e se misturam ao longo dos paddocks da Fórmula 1?_

_.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Round 13: Monza**

_

* * *

_

.

_Na Suíça, antes do Grande Prêmio da Itália de Fórmula 1._

Sebastian estava estranhamente nervoso naquela terça-feira. E não apenas por causa da próxima corrida que se aproximava, mas principalmente pelo fato de Kimi ter ligado aquela manhã, bem cedo. O alemão ainda atendeu ao telefone com a voz um pouco rouca, dando um "Bom dia" bastante sonolento ao outro homem.

Kimi disse que precisava vê-lo, e queria fazer isso antes de eles estarem na Itália. Perguntou se podia ir lá, na casa dele. Sebastian ficou um pouco surpreso, mas obviamente concordou.

— _É claro que você pode vir._

Mas agora, depois de pensar um pouco mais sobre isso, o rapaz acabara achando aquilo tudo no mínimo um pouco estranho. Kimi nunca havia ido a sua casa depois que os dois deixaram de ser apenas bons amigos, o que era um tanto curioso, se ele fosse refletir, e agora ligava de manhã bem cedo perguntando se podia ir lá?

Ele teve muito tempo para imaginar algumas possibilidades para essa visita repentina, enquanto esperava pacientemente pelo seu amante sentado no espaçoso sofá da sala. Quando ouviu o barulho de um carro chegando à propriedade, o jovem levantou e saiu, indo encontrar Kimi lá fora.

Kimi, logo que saiu do carro, pôde ver a figura do mais jovem, ainda com as calças do pijama e uma camiseta cinza, descalço e com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, mais pelo vento um pouco mais frio que soprava naquela manhã do que por qualquer outra coisa.

O finlandês usava sua costumeira combinação de jeans, casaco de moletom e boné, e seus inseparáveis óculos escuros. Ele deu a volta no carro e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Sebastian já estava de frente para ele, encarando-o com olhos desconfiados.

— O que aconteceu? — Sebastian perguntou, ainda de braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Kimi esperava uma reação assim. Ele sorriu e baixou os olhos, por trás dos óculos, querendo dizer que não, não era nada, mas sendo incapaz de mentir.

— Eu precisava falar com você. E não queria que fosse por telefone.

O alemão se retraiu um pouco, receoso do que poderia ser tão importante a ponto de Kimi vir falar com ele pessoalmente. O homem mais velho instantaneamente se aproximou, abraçando-o e o puxando para si até que ambos estivessem recostados contra o carro, Sebastian apoiado contra o corpo do mais velho.

Ele queria saber o que era, mas não conseguia perguntar. Esperou até que Kimi finalmente falasse, o que não aconteceu pelos próximos segundos. O aperto sobre o peito foi se soltando aos poucos, até que ambas as mãos do mais jovem estavam ao lado do corpo do finlandês.

— Então… O que você tinha pra me dizer? — Sebastian perguntou, enquanto levava as mãos mais acima e delicadamente retirava os óculos de Kimi, depois o boné do mais velho. Ele não gostava de falar com o finlandês por trás desses artifícios.

— Esse final de semana vai ser complicado, Sebi. E eu não queria que você ficasse sabendo só lá em Monza, então… — Kimi respirou fundo. — A Jenni 'tá indo comigo pra Itália.

E então tudo fazia sentido novamente. Sebastian não se moveu, apenas virou levemente a cabeça, deitando-a no ombro do homem mais velho. Era isso, e o choque de realidade deixara ambos mudos. Ele não deveria, não havia motivos para sentir raiva, afinal, ele sabia desde o começo.

Mas ele sentia. Uma raiva repentina e inexplicável.

A respiração de Sebastian acelerara, assim como os seus dedos em torno do casaco de Kimi.

— Eu sinto muito — o finlandês continuou —, não queria fazer a gente passar por isso, mas…

— Mas ela é sua esposa e você não pode fazer nada quanto a isso, não é mesmo? — Sebastian o interrompeu, finalmente olhando nos olhos do outro homem novamente.

Kimi abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. Os olhos de Sebastian continham muitas outras perguntas além daquela, perguntas das quais ele vinha fugindo nos últimos anos, com as quais ele tentava com todas as suas forças não se incomodar. Mas agora fugir delas era cada vez mais difícil, e ele estava cada vez mais cansado.

— Sebi, por favor… —Kimi segurou o homem mais jovem pela cintura, inconsciente temeroso de que ele se afastasse. — Eu já disse que sinto muito.

Sebastian tomou uma respiração mais profunda, seus sentimentos estavam muito confusos naquele momento. Uma voz irritante dentro de sua cabeça insistia em repetir que ele estava sendo um tolo, que havia sido assim desde o começo e que Kimi nunca dissera que _essas_ coisas iriam mudar.

O alemão se afastou aos poucos, mesmo sob protestos do homem mais velho.

O que eles tinham afinal? Que diabos de relação era aquela? Um caso, apenas isso? Sebastian só agora se dava conta de quantas coisas não haviam sido ditas entre ele e Kimi. De quantas coisas os dois insistiram em ignorar, talvez por tempo demais.

— Você sente por mim ou por você? — As palavras saíram, simplesmente saltaram de sua boca, não se importando com qualquer alerta racional que soava em sua cabeça.

— Eu sinto por nós dois. — Kimi respondeu, depois de algum tempo e com um olhar gelado que Sebastian já havia esquecido que ele era capaz de ter.

Um sorriso de canto de boca brotou nos lábios do alemão.

— Defina _nós_, Kimi.

O finlandês fechou os olhos, ele sabia que seria difícil, mas não pensou que fosse tanto. O fato é que quando Jenni disse que queria ir com ele à Itália, Kimi não teve como negar. Sebastian tinha razão, ela era sua esposa, e era impossível para ele não se sentir culpado. Por tudo, aliás, por colocá-la nessa situação, por pôr Sebastian nessa situação, por se permitir viver um casamento que há tempos perdera sua razão de ser por… Por algo que ele sequer saberia definir.

Covardia? Sim, essa talvez fosse a primeira coisa que viesse a sua cabeça.

Mas não era tão simples, não era simplesmente por covardia que ele continuava casado. Se Kimi ao menos tivesse mais clareza sobre seus próprios sentimentos, se ele ao menos tivesse aprendido a lidar com eles melhor…

Ou talvez ele fosse só um maldito covarde. Era difícil dizer.

— Você sabe que eu não posso.

Sebastian ria sem vontade. Era como se as coisas que ele guardara em seu inconsciente durante todos esses meses saltassem todas de uma vez e fizessem uma bagunça sem tamanho em seus pensamentos. Coisas que ele sequer sabia que sentia agora lhe causavam um aperto incômodo no peito, e as palavras continuavam saindo.

— Você me disse uma vez que a sua vida estava uma bagunça, e que as coisas iam mudar. — Sebastian já falava maia alto e gesticulava com Kimi, o finlandês cruzou os braços, defensivamente, e se encostou contra o carro novamente. — E se você não é feliz nesse casamento, eu não entendo… — O mais jovem parou e respirou fundo, ele queria dizer aquilo devagar. — Eu só não entendo porque você vem insistindo a tanto tempo em algo que não funciona… Ou pelo menos eu acho que não, se todas as coisas que você me disse eram verdade.

— Você sabe que é verdade, tudo que eu… — Kimi tentou dizer, ainda em seu tom de voz habitual, mas Sebastian o interrompeu.

— Não, eu não sei. Eu não sei porque você não fala comigo. — O alemão encarava Kimi de frente, as mãos movimentando-se nervosamente foram parar na cabeça, passando pelo rosto até seus braços se cruzarem na frente do peito. — Você nunca fala comigo sobre o que você sente de verdade… E agora eu não sei até que ponto você 'tá querendo me proteger, como se eu fosse um idiota, ou se você… Se você…

— Se eu o quê, caramba? — Foi a vez de Kimi falar mais alto, Sebastian chegou a assustar, mas continuou encarando o finlandês. — Do que você 'tá me acusando?

— Não sei, Kimi. Talvez você esteja só brincando comigo. Esse tempo todo, sei lá… Como é que eu posso saber que eu não só uma foda de final de semana? — Sebastian continuava com aquele sorriso amargo, que era mais forte do que ele naquele momento.

— Espera aí, de que merda você 'tá falando, hein? Como assim eu só estou brincando com você? — O finlandês parecia ter perdido o seu ar característico, sua expressão estava longe de ser considerada fria. — _Você_ é que só pode estar brincando comigo.

— Então qual é o seu problema, afinal? — Sebastian perguntou bruscamente. — Por que você simplesmente não dá um jeito nas coisas que estão erradas na sua vida?

— Porque isso é mais difícil do que você imagina! — Kimi disse, logo depois voltando a controlar seu tom de voz. — Você não faz ideia, as coisas não vão ser mais fáceis se eu me divorciar.

— Não vão ser fáceis pra quem? Pra nós? Não é disso que eu to falando, droga! — O homem mais jovem estava irritado e impaciente, ele provavelmente se arrependeria mais tarde, mas isso agora não importava. — Do que você tem medo, afinal?

— Que droga, Sebastian! — Kimi voltou a se exaltar. — Eu já disse que isso é complicado, não é uma questão de medo…

— E é sobre o quê, então? — Sebastian parou em frente ao outro homem e encarou Kimi. — Se é sobre o que aconteceu entre você e o Mika…

— O Mika não tem nada a ver com isso! — Kimi deu um passo à frente, no mesmo instante Sebastian recuou. — Isso é passado, eu já falei! E eu não tenho medo de nada, mas as coisas não podem ser assim, eu não posso simplesmente me separar e vai estar tudo resolvido.

— Mas já seria um bom começo, não? Ou você nunca pretendeu fazer isso realmente? Porque eu acho que a gente podia esclarecer muita coisa agora mesmo… — O mais novo voltou a dizer.

— Argh! Isso não 'tá acontecendo… — Kimi balbuciou, balançando a cabeça sem encarar Sebastian. — Eu não acredito que eu tô ouvindo isso.

— Uma hora você tinha que ouvir isso de alguém. — Sebastian disse e Kimi mais uma vez respirou fundo, passando a mão pelos cabelos, e logo depois se aproximando do homem mais jovem e o segurando levemente pelos braços.

— Olha, Sebastian, eu disse pra você que a minha vida era complicada, e não pense que me separar da Jenni vai mudar alguma coisa, não, muito pelo contrário, as coisas poderiam ficar bem piores. — Kimi falava e Sebastian apenas o encarava.

Chegou o ponto em que ambos ficaram em silêncio, apenas se encarando. Kimi queria que tudo fosse diferente, mas ele sabia que não estava apenas em suas mãos fazer com que as coisas entre ele e Sebastian fossem como deveriam ser.

— Você a ama? — Sebastian perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

Kimi sabia a resposta. Mas isso não o impediu de se assustar com a pergunta. Aquilo era tão óbvio, não? Jenni era uma mulher incrível, Kimi não teria se casado com ela se não tivesse um sentimento muito forte pela finlandesa. Ela estava lá, ao lado dele num período em que ele precisou de apoio, em que seus sentimentos estavam totalmente devastados e ela soube exatamente como ajudá-lo, como fazê-lo sentir-se bem novamente. E ele a amou. Mas depois de sete anos, e Kimi tinha consciência de que não havia sido um modelo ideal de marido, as coisas mudam. As coisas mudaram para eles, talvez aos poucos, talvez a mudança tenha sido catalisada pelo turbilhão que Sebastian causou em sua vida, mas Kimi sabia que o sentimento que nutria por sua esposa já não era suficiente para manter um casamento há muito tempo.

— Eu não estaria com você se eu a amasse.

— Então por que você ainda continua _com ela_?

— Você vai entender quando for mais velho.

Sebastian não entendia, e não achava que fosse entender depois. Para ele, a única razão para duas pessoas manterem um relacionamento era que estivessem completamente apaixonadas uma pela outra. O que havia de errado com isso, afinal? E qual o maldito problema se essas duas pessoas são do mesmo sexo? É claro que o problema entre ele e Kimi não era apenas esse, mas Sebastian achava realmente injusto que tudo entre eles tivesse que ser tão erradas quando simplesmente não era.

— Eu não tenho tanta certeza assim.

O silêncio reinou novamente entre os dois pilotos. Ambos de braços cruzados, um de frente para o outro, Kimi voltando a se recostar contra o carro e Sebastian encarando os próprios pés descalços.

— Você vai acabar pegando um resfriado aqui fora. — Kimi disse, e Sebastian quase esboçou um sorriso.

— Você quer entrar? — O mais jovem perguntou, levantando os olhos e encarando Kimi.

— Eu não posso demorar.

Os dois homens suspiraram. Kimi chegou até Sebastian uma vez mais, levou suas mãos até o rosto do mais novo e depositou um beijo em sua testa. Tudo que ele não queria na vida era machucar aquele garoto, e agora ele simplesmente não via uma forma de como não fazer isso.

— Eu tenho que ir. E eu sinto muito, mesmo.

O alemão não respondeu, apenas acenou com a cabeça. Ele observou o outro homem se afastar, dar a volta no carro, entrar e partir. E logo estava tudo em silêncio novamente. Ainda fazia frio, e ele ainda estava parado lá fora, vestindo seu pijama e com os pés descalços. Mas de algum jeito estava tudo diferente também.

**~Simi~**

O final de semana em Monza com certeza ficaria marcado por alguns nomes bastante específicos. E não se tratava dos pilotos mais rápidos nos treinos livres, ou de qualquer coisa relacionada à corrida, pelo menos não ao GP da Itália de Fórmula 1.

Os nomes que mais eram ouvidos há duas semanas, mais exatamente desde o GP da Bélgica, quando um jornalista brasileiro, durante a transmissão local na TV, afirmara ter tido acesso a informações que comprovariam um dos maiores escândalos da F1. Nelson Ângelo Piquet, filho do tricampeão Nelson Piquet e ex-piloto da equipe Renault, teria, durante o Grande Prêmio de Cingapura de 2008, provocado propositalmente uma batida, acionando o carro de segurança e possibilitando ao seu companheiro de equipe, Fernando Alonso, vencer a prova.

Não se comentava sobre outra coisa no paddock. Jornalistas se amontoavam em frente aos boxes da equipe Renault, todos esperando por alguma declaração de quem quer que fosse da equipe. Não existia mais nada nem ninguém naquele fim de semana além dos envolvidos nesse escândalo.

Em outros tempos talvez Kimi até estivesse aliviado. É claro que ele entendia a gravidade da situação, mas se isto lhe permitisse um final de semana mais tranquilo, que fosse. Entretanto, tranquilidade não era bem a palavra de ordem para o finlandês naquele momento.

Não é que a presença de sua esposa o irritasse, ou algo do tipo. Pelo menos ele queria acreditar que não, mas era inegável que ele preferia que Jenni não estivesse ali. Na verdade, e isso não era algo novo, Kimi se sentia totalmente deslocado em meio a tudo. Ou quase tudo.

Foi um final de semana difícil, para todos. A avalanche vinda da Renault resvalara em quase todo o grid, especialmente na Ferrari. Não era de agora que se associava o nome de Fernando Alonso à escuderia, onde as coisas claramente não caminhavam bem. A imprensa cogitara a vinda do espanhol logo depois do acidente de Felipe Massa, e agora, os boatos tomavam forma novamente, e Kimi sabia o que isso significava.

Além de tudo, ainda havia a constante angústia de deparar-se com Sebastian, assim, nesse clima estranho que parecia tatuar uma culpa em seu corpo, algo que ele tinha medo de não conseguir disfarçar, e que o fazia sentir de forma mais intensa como estivesse fazendo algo realmente errado. A possibilidade de encontrar com Sebastian estando com Jenni, então, fazia-o tremer internamente. Seria constrangedor e terrível, e o faria sentir-se um covarde.

Para o piloto alemão as coisas não estavam menos complicadas. O campeonato se aproximava cada vez mais do fim e ele tinha tantas coisas com o que se preocupar… Sebastian estava desesperadamente tentando ser frio como o seu _Iceman_, e via-se falhar de todas as formas possíveis. Era praticamente inútil lutar contra a sua natureza inquieta e afobada, e ele agradecia aos céus por ter tido força suficiente para não procurar por Kimi durante esses dias em Monza. Até por que, ele também não aguentaria vê-lo e ter de, mais do que em todos os momentos, fingir. Sebastian não queria sentir raiva, mas estava falhando nisso também.

Os motores, porém, não param. E parte do que eles faziam era também esquecer o coração ao vestir suas balas-clava. Nesse mundo em que se confundem homens e máquinas, pilotos e carros, não há espaço para paradas não programadas, mesmo quando eles realmente precisam de uma. Porque os motores não podem parar.

No pódio italiano, o qual Kimi alcançara graças a um erro de Lewis Hamilton há poucas voltas para o final da prova, estavam também os dois pilotos da Brawn, num fôlego novo e providencial para a equipe-fenômeno. Havia também, por parte do finlandês, uma alegria meio melancólica. Sendo bastante sincero, aquilo era pouco para ele. Lutar por migalhas era pouco e ele não estava satisfeito, sobretudo consigo mesmo. Os _tifosi_ gritavam seu nome, é verdade, e como nunca fora um homem de gestos extrovertidos ou teatrais, o finlandês simplesmente atirou o boné para a multidão vermelha aos seus pés. Uma despedida?

**~Simi~**

No domingo mesmo, mais tarde, no quarto de hotel Kimi esperava que Jenni ficasse pronta para ambos partissem para o aeroporto. Era quase hora de voltar para casa, para a vida que ainda o esperava, para os silêncios tranquilos, a rotina de duas pessoas que já haviam _se acostumado_ uma a outra.

Quando a mulher saiu do banheiro, tinha uma expressão um pouco mais séria do que de costume. As palavras entre eles foram ainda mais escassas, mais selecionadas. Havia algo no ar e nem um dos dois estava tentando negar isso.

— Você está pronta? — Kimi perguntou, enquanto se levantava e remexia na mochila, verificando se o passaporte e tudo mais estavam no lugar.

Como não houve resposta, o finlandês levantou a cabeça e encarou a esposa, que já fazia o mesmo há algum tempo.

— O que foi? — perguntou, embora talvez já soubesse a resposta.

— Nada — Jenni finalmente falou —, é só que… foi bom eu ter visto tudo com os meus próprios olhos, Kimi.

_Continua…_

_

* * *

_

.

.

AEAEAE! o/ Eu sei que demoreou, e isso porque eu fiquei dois meses sem internet/computador. Mas se tem uma coisa que eu vou terminar nesse vida, é essa fic u_u  
A quem acompanha, minhas desculpas, de verdade, mas agora estamos de volta, espero que seja uma boa leitura.  
Beijos!

;***


	16. Round 14: Cingapura

_**Temporada de Paixões**_

**

* * *

**

.

**Disclaimer:** Eles não me pertencem e também não aconteceu. Não possui fins lucrativos.

**Fandon:** RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash) – Fórmula 1

**Shipper:** Kimi Raikkonen/Sebastian Vettel

**Sinopse:** _A temporada de 2009 começou bastante diferente para dois pilotos. Para Sebastian, era a possibilidade real de lutar pelo seu primeiro título mundial. Para Kimi, era o ultimato na sua carreira e na sua posição dentro da equipe. Mas o que acontece quando essas realidades se encontram e se misturam ao longo dos paddocks da Fórmula 1?_

_.  
_

**

* * *

Round 14: Cingapura**

* * *

.

Na última vez em que haviam se falado, Kimi e Sebastian acabaram deixando mais dúvidas no ar do que em tantos outros momentos menos "eloquentes" que haviam passado juntos. O piloto alemão começava a entender, um pouco, a dificuldade que o outro tinha para se comunicar. Palavras podem ser extremamente confusas, quando o contexto em que elas são ditas é igualmente confuso.

E se havia uma palavra para definir esse relacionamento dos dois era essa: complicado. Eles, por definição, não poderiam ficar juntos, mas, uma vez que já haviam ignorado esse fato, também não podiam mais se separar. _Mal de namorar alguém do seu ambiente de trabalho_, Sebastian pensou, mas não riu.

E agora estavam eles ali, sem se falarem a dias e sem poder evitar se encontrar. O alemão ainda não havia pisado no paddock, mas sabia que ser inevitável topar com Kimi. Fora decisão sua não ligar nos dias seguintes ao último fim de semana, na Itália, mas ele internamente tinha esperanças de que Kimi ligasse. Quando isso não aconteceu, ele também não pôde evitara a decepção.

Entretanto, e só agora Sebastian achava que conseguia pensar nisso direito, não fora nem um pouco agradável andar se esquivando, com medo de se deparar com Kimi e Jenni juntos. O que não aconteceu, é verdade, mas até quando eles conseguiriam evitar? Esse momento ainda haveria de chegar e então… Então Sebastian não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria. Se sentiria raiva, inveja, vergonha.

E como os dois não podiam se evitar para sempre, era melhor estar preparado para o – inevitável – encontro.

**~Simi~**

Embora muitos pudessem achar que o ambiente noturno seria mais agradável a um dos pilotos mais _baladeiros_ dos últimos tempos, não era exatamente à vontade que Kimi se sentia nas noites de Cingapura. Talvez pelo desastroso retrospecto (fora uma única experiência, é verdade, mas uma das piores de que ele se lembraria em sua carreira), talvez pelo momento atual, as noites ali tinham um ar mais sombrio do que o que era de se esperar. E os dias também.

Naquele momento em especial havia muita gente em torno do piloto finlandês. Mais pessoas do que de costume o procuravam naquele fim de semana, mais jornalistas, ainda muito excitados com as bifurcações que o _Crashgate_ poderia ter (sim, é claro que já haviam batizado o caso de 2008, a mídia automobilística é quase sempre tão veloz quanto os esportes que noticia), mas Kimi também sentia sobre si uma atenção estranha, como se não o quisessem deixar sozinho nem por um minuto. Seus dois empresários estavam lá, e quando não eram David ou Steve ao seu lado, era Mark, ou Gino, ou Andrea, ou quem quer que fosse, tratando-o como se ele não entendesse o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, como se ele não notasse os cochichos e conversas interrompidos dentro dos boxes de sua equipe. Até Jean Todt apareceu em Cingapura, depois de tanto tempo afastado.

E finalmente, quando conseguiu um momento sozinho, ou quase isso, pelo menos sem ninguém no seu pé puxando conversas que ele não queria ter sobre assuntos que não o interessavam, esse momento durou pouco.

— Cochilando? — Mark perguntou, aproximando-se da mesa sobre a qual o finlandês encontrava-se sentado, encostado à parede e de olhos fechados.

— Antes ou depois de você me acordar? — Kimi respondeu, sem se dar ao trabalho de abrir os olhos, mas esboçando um leve sorriso de canto de boca.

Mark encostou-se ao amigo, sentando-se ao seu lado e observando por alguns segundos os mecânicos trabalhando em volta deles, na garagem ferrarista.

— Tá tudo meio estranho por aqui, você não acha? — o inglês voltou a insistir.

O finlandês finalmente abriu os olhos, dando uma vista panorâmica no ambiente antes de encarar o amigo e responder.

— É, estranho. Mas isso já é tão familiar, não?

— Não é de _agora_ que eu tô falando — Mark respondeu calmamente, sabendo que Kimi também sabia disso.

— Eu sei. — O finlandês disse, recostando a cabeça à parede mais uma vez. — Acho que é isso que acontece quando a gente se acostuma demais a uma coisa, e ela de repente muda.

Mark abriu a boca, talvez para responder, mas voltou a fechar. Kimi às vezes era bastante imprevisível, como agora.

— É isso que você acha? Quer dizer… — o inglês perguntou, encarando o piloto.

— Mark — Kimi interveio, sorrindo mais uma vez —, o que mais poderia ser? Eu não sei se vai ser hoje, ou amanhã, ou na próxima corrida, mas acho que agora é só uma questão de tempo, não?

— Então quer dizer que eles vão mesmo te demitir? — Mark não conseguia esconder o choque, fosse pela situação, fosse pela calma que o finlandês demonstrava.

— Ao que tudo indica, sim.

Mark ficou momentaneamente sem palavras. Ele queria mesmo perguntar ao finlandês se ele não ia fazer nada, se iria aceitar tudo assim, passivamente, mas também tinha medo da resposta de Kimi. O inglês tinha medo de que as coisas estivessem se repetindo, do mesmo modo como da primeira vez, e ele estranhamente agora se encontrava na mesmo posição de antes.

— E não adianta me olhar desse jeito, Mark — Kimi disse, sem precisar encarar o amigo para saber exatamente o que ele estava pensando —, eu fiz tudo que pude pra evitar isso, mas talvez… — O finlandês suspirou, um pouco cansado.

— Talvez o quê? — Mark passou a mão pela cabeça, há muito sem nenhum cabelo. E em boa parte graças a dois finlandeses em particular. — Ok, esquece. Não vou discutir isso com você _agora_, até porque a gente tem mais com o que se preocupar.

Mark levantou-se, dando um pulo da mesinha onde ambos os homens estavam sentados. O inglês já havia aprendido das piores formas possíveis, que não adiantava bater de frente com Kimi Raikkonen, pois o finlandês era bem capaz de ignorá-lo completamente, sem o menor resquício de dor na consciência. Mas ele também não podia ver o piloto se entregando desse jeito sem fazer nada. Não dessa vez.

**~Simi~**

—… então, você não acha que 'tá tudo meio… — Heikki tentou continuar com sua tese, de que as coisas andavam meio estranhas, tudo meio confuso e ao mesmo tempo calmo demais, com todos os escândalos, mas percebeu que o outro não estava prestando muita atenção.

Não que Kimi fosse um ouvinte muito entusiasmado, mas pelo menos sempre fora educado.

— O quê? — o finlandês mais velho perguntou, depois de notar o silêncio. — Desculpa, o que você tava dizendo? Eu não prestei atenção.

— Ahn, nada de importante. — Heikki achou melhor não insistir. Apesar da aparente calma e tranquilidade, típicas de Kimi, o piloto da McLaren sabia que havia algo errado.

E que Sebastian Vettel, de alguma forma, tinha a ver com isso.

Os dois estavam estranhamente distantes nesses dias. Sim, _estranhamente_ porque, sobretudo no último ano, era quase regra ver Raikkonen e Vettel juntos pelos paddocks. Heikki por vezes se juntava a eles também. E havia bastante sintonia entre o trio, embora o finlandês mais jovem sentisse às vezes que havia mais coisas ali do que ele imaginava.

E agora Kimi e Sebastian mal cruzavam os olhos. Não haviam se falado num uma vez e Heikki não era idiota para não perceber que eles estavam se evitando a todo custo. Há poucos instantes do início da corrida, como eles estavam agora, era normal que os três estivessem juntos

— Err, Kimi — Heikki chamou, depois de hesitar um pouco —, tem algo de errado com vocês? — o menor perguntou, ao que Kimi finalmente virou-se e o encarou, sem entender.

Heikki apontou para o outro lado do carro de desfile onde eles estavam, onde Sebastian conversava com Mark e alguns _rookies_. Tinha esse garoto novo, Alguersuari, que talvez fosse páreo para Sebastian no quesito _"cutest driver on the track"._ Eles conversavam e gesticulavam como se nada no mundo estivesse errado.

Kimi se obrigou a encarar o piloto alemão. Sebastian estava praticamente de frente para ele, mas havia Webber entre os dois, impedindo a visão. O finlandês baixou os olhos por um segundo, sem saber se agradecia ou amaldiçoava o piloto australiano. Não precisou decidir, pois seus pensamentos se perderam completamente ao voltar a levantar os olhos e encontrar os de Sebastian o encarando de volta.

Talvez tenha durado apenas dois segundos, mais foi o suficiente para trazer à tona tudo de que eles tentavam fugir nas últimas semanas. Kimi teve vontade de ir até lá, onde Sebastian estava, e dizer tudo que sentia. Mesmo que nem ele tivesse muita certeza quanto a isso. Mas seria algo como _"eu sinto a sua falta"_, _"não quero te perder"_, _"me perdoa"_ ou _"eu te amo"._

O quão estranho seria se ele fizesse isso agora? Fosse até o alemão e pedisse desculpa por ser tão idiota – o que não era uma novidade naquela relação, afinal. Talvez ele já tivesse esgotado sua quota de erros com Sebastian…

Heikki começava a se arrepender de ter puxado aquele assunto. Por mais que Kimi fosse difícil de ler, era claro que o mais velho estava _perturbado_ naquele momento. O piloto da Red Bull tinha claramente um efeito muito forte sobre Kimi, e o finlandês parecia simplesmente fora de seu eixo olhando para Sebastian assim, de longe.

Mas se pensasse bem, tudo aquilo já havia começado como um grande erro, não? Kimi sabia, por experiência própria, que algo assim não funcionava, que não havia um meio de fazer funcionar. Seriam necessários muitos sacrifícios, haveria dor, de qualquer forma os dois sairiam machucados. Talvez fosse melhor escolher o caminho mais racional. O finlandês se perguntou o que teria acontecido se ele e Mika tivessem dado certo. Será que teria realmente valido a pena?

— Eu não quis ser intrometido — Heikki falou, trazendo Kimi de volta à Cingapura —, só achei vocês dois meio distantes…

— Não — Kimi respondeu, passando a mão pelo rosto de um modo enfadado —, na verdade não tem nada de errado com a gente, Heikki, eu só…

Kimi parou por um segundo e observou o outro finlandês. Heikki ouvia atentamente, demonstrando interesse e o piloto da Ferrari se perguntava até que ponto os dois estavam falando sobre a mesma coisa, ou seja, até que ponto Heikki sabia.

— Vocês o quê? — o menor perguntou, quando percebeu que Kimi tinha parado de falar. E então se deu conta de que sim, estava sendo muito intrometido. Mas já que havia começado… — Bem, Kimi, eu só achei meio estranho que desde a última corrida vocês tenham ficado tão distantes.

Kimi não respondeu, ele olhou de volta para Sebastian, que continuava conversando animadamente com os outros dois pilotos.

— Ele só não precisa gastar todo o tempo dele comigo. — O mais velho disse, depois do que Heikki poderia jurar ter sido um sussurro.

— É, talvez — o mais jovem concordou —, mas eu acho que o Sebastian gosta de gastar o tempo dele com você, então, talvez você devesse…

— Ir lá falar com ele? — Kimi completou, com um sorriso de escárnio.

— É. Por que não? — o mais inclinou levemente a cabeça.

Kimi sorriu, Heikki de fato sabia bem mais do que demonstrava, e o melhor, parecia não se importar muito com coisas que deixariam a maioria das pessoas assustadas.

— Não é tão simples assim.

— Sério? Ou você está só sendo cabeça dura, Kimi? — Heikki encarou o amigo, que agora já olhava até meio abismado para si. — Por que eu sei que ele deve estar sentindo sua falta, então um dos dois vai ter que dar o braço a torcer…

— Olha, — o mais velho começou, mas viu que não tinha como argumentar com o amigo — melhor a gente ir andando, não? Tem uma corrida nos esperando e, de qualquer forma, eu só vou poder pensar nisso depois.

Heikki concordou e resolveu não insistir mais. Além de aquilo – fosse o que fosse – realmente não ser de sua conta, Kimi também poderia estar certo, poderia não ser tão simples assim.

Ambos se despediram e se encaminharam para a área dos boxes, já era hora de se preparar para mais uma corrida. Todo o resto se resolveria depois.

**~Simi~**

Um décimo lugar, arranhões nos joelhos e as costas doloridas, não apenas pelo esforço empregado em todas as voltas do GP de Cingapura, mas também pela sensação de que havia um fardo imenso sobre elas. Kimi Raikkonen estava exausto.

Sebastian chegara em quarto lugar. Poderia ter sido um resultado melhor, mas cada ponto era importante, era o campeonato que estava em jogo. Ele tentava não afastar isso do pensamento, embora houvesse mil outras coisas passando por sua cabeça naquele momento.

_Sério? Ou você está só sendo cabeça dura, Kimi?_ As palavras de Heikki ecoavam em sua mente, e Kimi se perguntava se era isso mesmo, teimosia. Ele sabia que havia vários outros motivos para que ele não estivesse indo agora mesmo de volta para os braços de Sebastian, o que ele se perguntava agora era se esses motivos eram realmente importantes. _Por que eu sei que ele deve estar sentindo sua falta, então um dos dois vai ter que dar o braço a torcer…_ Kimi sentia-se tentado.

Não havia comemoração nos boxes da Red Bull. Pelo menos se comparado às vitórias naquele ano. Tudo terminou rápido e Sebastian não poderia ter achado melhor, já que agora poderia se concentrar melhor em segurar seu celular impacientemente, e viver o dilema do momento.

_Continua…_

* * *

.

.

Então, acho que esse capítulo não foi dos mais esclarecedores, mas os próximos serão! D:  
No mais, eu só queria mesmo agradecer a todas as pessoa que têm lido e apoiado essa fic, vcs são demais!  
Beijos!  
Espero que tenham gostado! *-*

Beijos! ;*


	17. Round 15: Suzuka

_**Temporada de Paixões**_

**

* * *

**

.

**Disclaimer:** Eles não me pertencem e também não aconteceu. Não possui fins lucrativos.

**Fandon:** RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash) – Fórmula 1

**Shipper:** Kimi Raikkonen/Sebastian Vettel

**Sinopse:** _A temporada de 2009 começou bastante diferente para dois pilotos. Para Sebastian, era a possibilidade real de lutar pelo seu primeiro título mundial. Para Kimi, era o ultimato na sua carreira e na sua posição dentro da equipe. Mas o que acontece quando essas realidades se encontram e se misturam ao longo dos paddocks da Fórmula 1?_

_.  
_

**

* * *

Round 15: Suzuka**

_**

* * *

**_

.

_**Flash Back **_

Sebastian já havia tirado o celular do bolso, a caminho do estacionamento do circuito de Cingapura, mas mesmo assim, ainda relutava em ligar. Sua dignidade acabava falando mais alto que a saudade e o imenso desejo de _falar_ com Kimi de novo. Mesmo que fosse para xingá-lo ou amaldiçoá-lo, e depois perdoá-lo e ser feliz com ele. Tantos sonhos, a maioria impossíveis.

Antes que discasse o número do finlandês de uma vez por todas ou atirasse o celular contra a primeira parede que encontrasse, Sebastian foi parado por alguém, com um aperto firme em seu braço. Ele não pôde evitar a surpresa ao encarar os olhos de Mark Arnall sobre si.

— Olha, se o Kimi te mandou aqui… — o alemão começou a falar, mas foi interrompido.

— Eu não sou garoto de recados do Kimi. Ele nem sabe que eu tô fazendo isso. — O inglês falou num tom sério, não dando a mínima chance de Sebastian duvidar de si, ou pelo menos demonstrar isso.

— Posso falar com você a sós? — Mark continuou, ainda encarando e ainda segurando o braço de Sebastian.

O jovem apenas balançou a cabeça, tentando pôr os pensamentos em ordem antes de falar qualquer coisa. Os dois rapidamente se encaminharam até o carro de Sebastian, onde finalmente o alemão conseguiu se manifestar?

— Pra onde você quer ir? — o mais jovem perguntou, ainda um pouco atordoado.

— A gente não precisa ir a lugar nenhum, aqui tá ótimo pra mim. — Mark disse sério, mas relaxando logo em seguida. Ele notou que estava assustando Sebastian. — Olha, — o inglês começou a falar calmamente — você sabe o quanto eu me importo com o Kimi, não sabe?

Sebastian mais uma vez apenas acenou. As palavras simplesmente haviam se escondido em algum lugar da sua mente…

— Então, você deve imaginar que eu sei pelo que vocês dois estão passando agora, depois do Kimi ter ido à sua casa… Enfim, Sebastian, eu não estou aqui pra defender o Kimi. — Mark parou por um segundo e observou o rapaz. — Eu nunca concordei com o relacionamento de vocês dois e sempre achei isso um erro, e você deve até concordar comigo…

— Você veio aqui me passar um sermão? — o alemão finalmente falou, na defensiva.

— Não! — Mark passou a mão pela careca lisa e respirou, — Eu não quero passar sermão, eu tô aqui pra te contar a verdade.

— Que verdade? — Sebastian só ficava mais e mais confuso.

— Sobre quem é Kimi-Matias Raikkonen. O homem que você _pensa_ que conhece.

Sebastian não pôde fazer nada além de escutar o que Mark tinha a dizer. É claro que ele já conhecia a história de Kimi e Mika, e estava prestes a dizer isso ao inglês quando este pediu para não ser interrompido. Porque, segundo Mark, havia detalhes dessa história que até mesmo Kimi desconhecia.

Mark presenciara tudo, ele era preparador físico de Mika Hakkinen quando as coisas aconteceram. Tão igual que chegava a assustar. Parecia uma reprise de filme. Todo envolvimento, as fugas no meio do GP's, as desculpas esfarrapadas depois e a culpa, o grande sentimento de culpa. Mika também sabia, do seu próprio modo, que aquele relacionamento não tinha futuro. Por isso ele decidiu pôr fim a tudo antes que fosse tarde demais. O que não foi nenhum pouco fácil também. Dizer a Kimi que ele não se importava, que nada daquilo tivera a menor importância foi terrível para Mika.

Mark presenciou tudo, toda a amargura do finlandês mais velho, o modo como ele simplesmente não podia aguentar mais ver o sofrimento que tinha causado ao mais jovem. Viu como Ron Denis tentou intervir, sem sucesso. Viu como o bicampeão ia perdendo aos poucos sua motivação, e o viu encerrar sua carreira na Fórmula 1 aos trinta e dois anos de idade.

Kimi nunca soube dos sacrifícios que Mika havia feito por ele, e o mais velho fizera Mark prometer que jamais contaria. O piloto da McLaren jamais permitiria que seu envolvimento com o mais jovem interferisse de alguma forma na carreira promissora de Kimi Raikkonen.

E Mark havia simplesmente deixado tudo acontecer. Às vezes ele achava que sua dedicação a Kimi era uma forma de compensação. Foi como uma missão recebida de Mika, não deixar que nada interferisse na carreira de Kimi.

— Então, — Sebastian disse, após um breve período de silencio dentro do carro — você está me dizendo que eu devia me afastar do Kimi? Que o nosso relacionamento vai acabar nos destruindo?

Mark sorriu, passando a mão pelo rosto.

— Não, Sebastian. Eu não estou dizendo que você deve se afastar do Kimi. Eu estou dizendo que eu já vi essa história uma vez, quase do mesmo jeito… Mas que cabe a vocês não transformarem isso num ciclo vicioso.

Foi a vez de Sebastian sorrir.

— Eu não vou aceitar tudo que o Kimi faz só porque ele já teve suas desilusões amorosas. Eu não sou o Mika Hakkinen. — O jovem disse, encarando firmemente o outro homem.

— Não, você não é. Mas você deixa o Kimi tão apavorado quanto. Olha — Mark tomou mais uma respiração profunda —, eu não estou dizendo que o que vocês dois têm é igual ao que o Kimi teve no passado. É exatamente o contrário, Sebastian. As coisas _não precisam_ acontecer do mesmo jeito.

— Mas elas também não dependem só de mim! — Sebastian disse, com um tom de voz mais alto do que gostaria.

— Você tem razão. Mas cabe apenas a vocês dois decidirem o que vão fazer das suas vidas. Eu só estou pedindo… que você não saia por aí e quebre o coração de mais ninguém, só porque o seu já foi quebrado, entende?

Sebastian suspirou. No fundo ele entendia o que Mark estava querendo, mas isso não quer dizer que seria fácil.

— Você não acha que está dizendo isso pra pessoa errada? — a pergunta era a mais sincera que o alemão podia fazer agora.

— Talvez, mas… quem sabe _você_ me ouça.

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

Aquela era apenas a segunda vez que Kimi Raikkonen batia a sua porta. Metaforicamente falando, é claro, já na primeira ele sequer chegou até a porta, mas o fato é que, pela segunda vez na vida, o finlandês percorrera os poucos quilômetros que separavam suas casas e estava ali, de pé na sua frente, com aquele olhar que Sebastian sabia que deveria odiar. Deveria…

— Você pode começar a falar quando quiser. — Sebastian disse secamente. Ele teve tempo suficiente para treinar uma postura indiferente para quando – ou se – Kimi viesse procurá-lo.

O finlandês sentiu a animosidade da situação, e isso só fez com que ele aumentasse ainda mais a sua cautela. Era estranho para Kimi agir dessa forma. Passos calculados, pesados e pré-avaliados antes de qualquer ação. Ele sempre fora mais do tipo que age duas vezes antes de pensar. Mas com Sebastian as coisas eram – tinham que ser – diferentes.

— Eu pensei muito antes de vir aqui. — Kimi disse, passando uma das mãos pelo cabelo, enquanto com a outra segurava o boné que havia tirado antes de tocar a campainha.

— Eu _percebi_ a demora.

Os dois ainda trocaram um quase sorriso cúmplice antes de Kimi entrar de uma vez por todas, sendo seguido pelo mais jovem casa adentro.

A conversa começou desconfortável. Daquelas coisas aleatórias sobre o campeonato até que Kimi finalmente resolveu mostrar a que veio. Ele não podia – nem queria – mais perder tempo quando o assunto era Sebastian. E ele tinha ido ali para resolver as coisas, afinal.

— Eu não devia ter agido dessa forma com você. — O finlandês disse, encarando o homem mais jovem sentado diante de si. — E eu sei que você já dever estar cansado de me ouvir pedindo desculpa — um sorriso meio torto escapou-lhe dos lábios, e o alemão tentou inutilmente não retribuir —, mas eu vou fazer isso mais uma vez.

— Um hábito nosso, praticamente. — Sebastian respondeu mais secamente, depois passou a mão pelos cabelos e pelo rosto, pela barba meio rala que estava deixando crescer. — O problema é que agora eu realmente não sei o que esperar de você.

— Você lembra quando eu te falei sobre não perder a perspectiva das coisas?

— Claro. — Sebastian respondeu. Como ele poderia não se lembrar daquela noite no Bahrein?

— Bem, acho que é a hora de eu começar a seguir os meus próprios conselhos. — Kimi olhou nos olhos do piloto alemão, que não escondiam a tensão daquele momento. — Eu não quero perder a perspectiva do que é realmente importante na minha vida.

Sebastian se preparou para o pior. Ele temia que Kimi tivesse ido ali para dizer que finalmente havia se dado conta da bobagem que estava fazendo. Que aquilo tudo não valia a pena. E que era hora de dizer adeus.

O homem mais jovem provavelmente deixou transparecer seus pensamentos, porque o finlandês, antes de continuar a falar, aproximou-se de Sebastian e o abraçou, sem dar chances para que o outro se afastasse, ou o rejeitasse.

— Eu provavelmente demorei tempo demais pra perceber, Sebi — Kimi disse, segurando o alemão dentro de seus braços —, mas você é tudo de mais importante que eu tenho. Você é a única coisa que eu não posso me dar ao luxo de perder, não pelo menos sem lutar primeiro.

Sebastian naquele momento simplesmente não conseguia encarar o mais velho. Ele queria apenas ouvir, ouvir tudo que Kimi tinha a lhe dizer, e apenas depois ele decidiria o que fazer. Ele apoiou a cabeça no ombro do finlandês, abraçando-o de volta enquanto ouvia, ao mesmo tempo em que as palavras de Mark ecoavam em sua cabeça. As coisas não precisavam ser iguais com eles.

— Eu só quero que você saiba que eu nunca quis te magoar — Kimi continuou, levando uma das mãos até os cabelos do mais jovem —, mas eu também não sabia o que fazer. Ou talvez soubesse, só não tivesse coragem de admitir.

Kimi não conseguiu conter um riso meio torto antes de continuar.

— Eu tenho que admitir que eu sou meio lento pra certas coisas.

Sebastian retribuiu o riso contra o pescoço do finlandês. O alemão levou uma das mãos até a nuca de Kimi, e finalmente virou o rosto para ele, encarando-o. Quando seus rostos estavam no mesmo nível novamente, Sebastian finalmente falou.

— É, eu notei o quanto você é lento pra _certas coisas_, Kimi. — Ainda houve espaço para uma troca de sorrisos entre ambos. — E isso é uma droga porque eu… eu quero confiar em você, mas… eu nunca sei se eu posso. E eu só quero continuar com isso se for pra valer. — Sebastian encarou o outro homem, esperando por alguma confirmação, um sinal de que Kimi tinha realmente certeza do que queria.

— Eu amo você, Sebastian.

O alemão talvez não esperasse por aquilo, _aquelas palavras_, assim, ditas com todas as letras depois de tanto tempo, mas também de uma forma tão simples que não deixava margem para duvida. Não dessa vez. Porque ele também sabia que ele não as diria se não fosse verdade.

— O que pode ser mais sério do que isso? — Kimi perguntou, com uma expressão no rosto que em qualquer outra pessoa pareceria ridícula, mas que naquele finlandês era a exata expressão do que ele realmente sentia.

Ele amava Sebastian, e isso era o que importava. Ele passou a vida toda sem se importar com a opinião de mais ninguém a respeito da sua vida, sem ligar para o que os jornais ou quem quer que fosse falavam sobre ele, por que mudar exatamente agora, e, sobretudo, quando se tratava de algo tão importante? Aquela era a sua vida, eram os seus sentimentos, e se as pessoas não fossem entender, então, bem, azar o delas. Ele não se negaria à oportunidade de ser feliz por ninguém. É claro que a decisão não era apenas dele, mas ele estava ali para mostrar a Sebastian que estava disposto a fazer tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para que as coisas dessem certo.

O alemão, por sua vez, parecia ter perdido a voz. Sebastian simplesmente encarava o outro homem sem uma expressão definida em seu rosto. O que já estava deixando Kimi desesperado, embora o mais velho fosse realmente bom em não transparecer as emoções.

Sebastian então se aproximou e selou seus lábios aos de Kimi, de forma inesperada e desajeitada. O beijo foi praticamente um roçar de lábios, e ambos os homens mantiveram os olhos abertos, deixando a situação ainda estranha.

Quando eles se separaram, e Kimi já se preparava para perguntar o que diabos tinha acontecido com o alemão, Sebastian abriu um sorriso e tocou o rosto do outro homem, impedindo que ele falasse qualquer coisa.

— Eu realmente acho que as coisas podem dar certo entre nós. — Sebastian falou, passando os dedos sobre os lábios do finlandês. — E se você tem certeza, eu também tenho. Eu quero você na minha vida e eu não me importo com mais nada. Eu também te amo, Kimi.

O beijo que se seguiu foi mais calmo, como tinha de ser. Um beijo entre duas pessoas apaixonadas, que tinham passado tempo demais separadas e que no fundo sabiam que não era – que não precisava – ser daquele jeito.

Havia alívio e, é claro, tantas outras dúvidas naquele beijo também. Mas também havia a certeza de que não, as coisas não precisavam se repetir entre eles.

— Então, você tem um plano? Pra fazer as coisas darem certo. — Sebastian perguntou, depois de eles separarem os lábios.

— Um plano? Não, não é meu estilo… — Kimi respondeu, trazendo Sebastian para perto de si novamente, fazendo o mais jovem abraçá-lo como fizera alguns instantes atrás. — Tem muita coisa acontecendo, Sebi. Nos próximos dias talvez algumas coisas mudem, mas, eu não quero que você se preocupe.

— Alguma coisa que você queira me contar? — Sebastian perguntou, aconchegando-se mais ao peito do homem mais velho.

— Eu ainda não tenho certeza, mas, você vai saber se acontecer. Só não precisa se preocupar comigo. — Kimi abraçou o outro piloto com um pouco mais de força. — Não esqueça que você está disputando esse título, isso não pode sair da sua cabeça.

Sebastian instintivamente levou a mão ao rosto, acariciando a barba em seu queixo. Ela estava ali para isso, afinal, não deixar que ele esquecesse que estava brigando por aquele título. Kimi percebeu e fez a mesma coisa, acariciou o rosto do mais jovem.

— Eu gosto da barba, queria mesmo te dizer isso.

— Que bom que você gosta, porque eu só pretendo tirar depois da última corrida. — Sebastian disse, voltando a encarar Kimi nos olhos.

— Eu também espero isso… — Kimi disse, voltando a puxar Sebastian para um beijo.

Houve alguns instantes de silêncio depois deles se separarem mais uma vez, até que Sebastian resolveu perguntar.

— Você não tem que ir pra casa? — Sebastian encarou o finlandês, mas aquilo não era uma cobrança ou acusação, era apenas uma pergunta que ele não queria, mas sabia que tinha de fazer.

— Hoje não. — Kimi, sorrindo e puxando o mais jovem para si mais uma vez.

Horas mais tarde, quando Sebastian observava em total silêncio, sentado em sua cama abraçando as pernas dobradas na frente do peito, o homem adormecido ao seu lado, em sua cama, ele só conseguia pensar que aquilo era algo com o qual ele _realmente_ podia se acostumar. Que aquela era uma imagem com a qual ele poderia viver para sempre.

**~Simi~**

_Em Suzuka, semana do Grande Prêmio do Japão de Fórmula 1 _

Surpresa talvez não fosse a palavra mais indicada para definir a atmosfera daquela coletiva de imprensa. Melancolia era provavelmente uma palavra mais adequada. Uma estranha sensação de que algo anunciado finalmente acontecera, mas ainda assim, era difícil acreditar.

Sebastian assistiu pela TV à coletiva de imprensa organizada pela Ferrari para anunciar a demissão de Kimi Raikkonen e a contratação de Fernando Alonso para a próxima temporada. Ele estava se esforçando para ficar calmo e, não se preocupar. Kimi já o havia, de algum modo, prevenido sobre algo assim, mas ainda era chocante demais para acreditar. E ele tinha medo de ser, de algum modo, responsável por isso. Erra aterrador pensar que o relacionamento dos dois tivesse um preço tão caro, e Sebastian tentava lutar contra o nó em sua garganta a cada palavra de Kimi, cada resposta que ele dava aos jornalistas amontoados ao seu redor.

A frustração era mais do que evidente, até mesmo para o Homem de Gelo. Bastava uma quantidade mínima de sensibilidade humana para perceber que o finlandês havia sido abalado por aquele golpe.

Sebastian sabia que Kimi não iria admitir, falar abertamente sobre seus sentimentos em relação a tudo ali, para aqueles jornalistas. Ele poderia dizer o quanto quisesse que já esperava aquilo, que não era nenhuma surpresa, mas Sebastian sabia, ele simplesmente sabia que Kimi estava arrasado. Ele só precisava descobrir como ajudar o finlandês.

Depois de todas as entrevistas, respostas e discursos de como ele e a equipe haviam decidido por fim ao seu contrato um ano mais cedo, de que haviam sido três ótimos anos, _mas que Kimi Raikkonen não era o que a Ferrari precisava naquele momento_, de todas as questões levantadas sobre a personalidade do finlandês, de sua possível dificuldade de comunicação ou de relacionamento com a equipe, de nunca ter aprendido italiano, Kimi só queria sair dali, sentar no seu carro e correr.

Por mais estranho que possa parecer, correr por uma equipe que acabara de dispensá-lo, mas era exatamente isso, e apenas isso, que ele queria fazer agora. Ele cumpriria suas últimas três corridas pela _scuderia_ da mesma forma que todas as outras anteriores: dando o seu melhor.

O seu futuro seria o assunto de todos os jornais e tablóides nas próximas semanas, mas Kimi também sabia que toda e qualquer decisão cabia única e exclusivamente a ele. E era hora de decidir. Ele teria que tomar uma série de decisões que definiriam os rumos de sua vida, mas pelo menos a mais importante de todas ele já havia feito.

**~Simi~**

— Mas isso é tão injusto! — Sebastian não se conformava, andando de um lado para o outro, enquanto Kimi permanecia parado, de pé e de costas para a varanda de seu quarto de hotel.

— Será que dá pra você parar e me ouvir? — O mais velho disse calmamente, chamando a atenção de Sebi para si. — Eu já disse que você não precisa se preocupar comigo…

— Não, Kimi, não é só isso. — Sebastian interveio, aproximando-se e parando de frente para o finlandês. — É claro, eu me preocupo com você, e eu tô com medo dessa situação toda, mas… você simplesmente não pode fazer isso.

— Fazer o quê? — Kimi perguntou, aproximando e parando de frente para o mais jovem.

— Me diz que isso não foi por minha causa, Kimi. — Sebastian abraçou o outro homem, encarando o finlandês. — Eu não quero que você faça nenhuma besteira por minha causa…

Kimi colocou as mãos em volta da cintura de Sebastian, sem desviar os olhos dele. Ele não poderia dizer que o relacionamento dos dois não tinha nada a ver com o que estava acontecendo, simplesmente porque talvez fosse justamente isso que o estava ajudando a permanecer firme.

— Em primeiro lugar — o finlandês disse, com uma expressão séria, mas leve ao mesmo tempo —, não fui eu quem decidiu assim. Se dependesse de mim, meu contrato seria cumprido até o fim, mas… mas não foi assim que as coisas aconteceram e você não pode nem pensar em se sentir culpado por isso. — O mais velho pousou um beijo nos lábios de Sebastian, antes de continuar a falar. — Eu vou ficar bem, acho que ser demitido não é o fim do mundo, afinal. — Kimi sorriu, mesmo que Sebastian ainda estivesse muito inseguro para retribuir o gesto.

— Eu não consigo ficar tranquilo com isso, me desculpe. — O alemão ainda tinha uma expressão séria no rosto. — Não é justo com você, quer dizer, eles não podiam fazer isso, e… e o seu contrato?

Kimi se separou do homem mais novo e voltou a se afastar, encostando-se novamente á janela do quarto de hotel.

— Foi rescindindo, Sebastian. — Ele respondeu sério. — E agora não adianta chorar, nada vai mudar essa situação. Eu só tenho que encerrar essa temporada, fazer o que eu ainda puder e depois pensar no meu futuro.

— Como assim depois pensar no meu futuro? — Sebastian o encarou assustado. — Você já tem alguma coisa em vista, não é? Quer dizer, você já 'tá negociando com algum time, não?

— Eu não negocio com ninguém, os Robertson é que fazem isso por mim. — Kimi se esforçava para amenizar o ambiente, mas Sebastian continuava tenso.

— Kimi, para. Eu tô falando sério com você. Me diz que você já tem alguma coisa concreta pro ano que vem. — Sebastian cruzou os braços sobre o peito, esperando uma resposta do finlandês.

Ele simplesmente não podia admitir a possibilidade de não ter Kimi correndo com ele no próximo ano. Era impensável e inaceitável que o finlandês não estivesse na Fórmula 1 na próxima temporada.

— Bem, como eu disse, os Robertson estão negociando. Mas no fim, a decisão vai ser minha. E eu não sei ainda o que eu quero fazer, mas, isso não muda nada daquilo que eu te falei. É só você confiar em mim.

Sebastian confiava. De uma forma ele sequer conseguia entender, ele confiava que Kimi se sairia bem dessa situação. Que aquele golpe não iria derrubá-lo porque… ele não era do tipo que se deixa abater assim tão fácil. Eles se conheciam a pouco tempo, é verdade, mas já era o suficiente para que Sebastian _soubesse_ disso.

— Me deixa saber o que você tem em mente, então.

— Eu… — Kimi parou por um segundo. A verdade é que ele realmente não sabia o que fazer. Ele tinha alternativas, mas agora era o momento de tomar decisões que iriam mudar sua vida de um modo drástico. — Eu ainda não tenho certeza, mas você vai saber quando eu tiver.

— Você não 'tá pensando em parar, né? — O mais jovem olhou para Kimi em expectativa.

— Não, mas continuar na Fórmula 1 não depende só de mim.

— Você disse que a decisão era sua no final.

— Ela é. Você vai estar comigo no que eu decidir? — Kimi perguntou aquilo quase sem pensar. Ele não pretendia, mas também era impossível não baixar a guarda quando se tratava de Sebastian.

— Claro que sim. — O alemão disse, se aproximando e abraçando o mais velho novamente. É claro que ele estaria ali, embora seu desejo fosse ver Kimi arranjar outra equipe para correr. Ele não podia imaginar como seria aquilo tudo sem o finlandês por perto. Ele não queria imaginar aquela possibilidade.

**~Simi~**

Era apenas de mais três corridas o prazo de validade de Kimi Raikkonen como piloto da Ferrari. Ele teria, então, mais três chances de se despedir, e pretendia fazer isso da melhor forma possível.

Lamentar-se definitivamente nunca fora o seu estilo, não fazia sentido mudar agora. Ele não era o primeiro e nem seria o último a perder a vaga no seu time, e Kimi tinha certeza de que isso não o fazia melhor ou pior do que ninguém. Eram negócios, afinal. Nem sempre se ganha, às vezes se perde.

Ele não estava vivenda a situação mais confortável do mundo, mas no fim das contas, pelo menos naquela e nas outras duas corridas restantes, sua missão ainda era mesmo, nada havia mudado. Ele ainda tinha que sentar no carro e pilotar.

O treino de sábado, analisando-se a situação, acabou tendo um bom resultado. A chuva quase impossibilitou a realização da classificação, e houve algumas batidas mais fortes. Timo Glock, da Toyota, estava fora da corrida. Havia machucado a perna numa batida contra o muro. Nada muito sério, mas naquele ano os ânimos já estavam mais exaltados, depois do acidente de Felipe Massa na Hungria.

Kimi largaria em quinto, e Sebastian havia feito a _pole_ _position_. Era bom ver o mais jovem ainda vivo na luta pelo título, embora a diferença para Jenson Button ainda fosse grande. Nada impossível, porém.

Kimi gostava daquela pista, conhecia bem o circuito de Suzuka, já havia vencido ali. Mas agora a situação era outra, uma vitória era um resultado muito fora de seu alcance, salvo por um milagre, mas um pódio, e de preferência com Sebastian no lugar mais alto seria um resultado quase tão bom.

A corrida teve início sem maiores sustos, sem mudanças significativas de posições. Sebastian manteve a ponta, Lewis e a Mclaren a segunda colocação e Trulli seguia em terceiro com a Toyota. Voltas a mais voltas completadas e ainda não havia nenhuma mudança no pelotão da frente, até que as paradas decisivas nos boxes começaram a acontecer. Sebastian manteve a ponta, mas Lewis acabou perdendo a segunda posição para Trulli, enquanto Kimi seguia em quarto.

Então não havia muito mais o que fazer. A possibilidade de um ataque a Hamilton para brigar pelo pódio era muito remota, então apenas algum problema com os carros da frente poderia favorecer Kimi. O que não aconteceu, assim eles receberam a bandeirada. Sebastian venceu e o finlandês – ainda – da Ferrari foi quarto.

Um cumprimento rápido ao final da prova, e logo os dois homens seguiram seus caminhos, no momento, destoantes. Sebastian seguiu para o pódio e Kimi para os boxes de sua equipe.

Ainda teve tempo de falar com Heikki no caminho, e o finlandês mais jovem disse que estava feliz por ele e Sebastian terem feito as pazes. Ao que Kimi não conseguiu não rir. Heikki fazia as coisas parecerem tão simples para os dois.

Dentro dos boxes, houve tapinhas nas costas, alguns comentários sobre ter sido um bom resultado, dentro das possibilidades, mas era inegável que o clima estava pesado, mais carregado do que de costume.

Kimi queria sair dali e comemorar a vitória com Sebastian, afinal, ele merecia. Era bom vê-lo vencer naquela pista. Era bom vê-lo vencer em qualquer lugar. E Kimi sabia que aquilo era só o começo, e que seria fácil se acostumar a ver o seu Sebi no degrau mais alto do pódio. E ele ficava realmente feliz por isso.

_Continua…_

**

* * *

**

.

**.**

**n/a**: Bem, só queria mesmo agradecer a quem tem lido essa fic, espero que a demora nas atualizações estejam valendo a pena!

**Beijos! **;*


End file.
